


L'été est une saison variable

by shukimo



Series: I-dolls — 21st June ☀️ edition [3]
Category: I-Dolls, I-Dolls (otome), Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Breast cancer, Cancer, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, K-pop References, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, burial, cosmetic surgery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 74,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo
Summary: Quatre trainees doivent former un groupe de K-pop. Chacun est là pour ses propres raisons, avec ses propres espoirs, mais il leur faudra malgré tout s'entendre à travers les difficultés de l'entraînement et du quotidien pour que le groupe débute. Ils ne savent pas, en arrivant chez SYW Entertainment, que 21st June☀️ leur apportera un immense succès, mais aussi des amitiés qui dureront plus longtemps encore, bien après que les spots s'éteindront.
Relationships: Elian Hayes/Blanche Senely, Sung-ki Sun/Anders Brendenberg, Sungers, Woo-jae Lee/Reign Hayes
Series: I-dolls — 21st June ☀️ edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763734
Comments: 47
Kudos: 11





	1. Auditions — Kyung-hwan (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est ©️Shukimo Studio/Alba Yu.
> 
> Après le chapitre "Remboursement de dette", commencer le recueil _Soleil Invaincu_. Revenir à la fin de _L'été est une saison variable_ après avoir terminé _Soleil Invaincu_.
> 
> Ce recueil spoile le jeu (otome game) I-dolls — 3rd Star⭐ edition.

_Gwangjin (Jayang), janvier_

Kyung-hwan lève les yeux vers l'immeuble qui abrite les locaux de SYW Entertainment, une nouvelle agence qui a ouvert ses portes un an seulement auparavant. Ce récent acteur de la K-pop n'a pas encore fait ses preuves : SYW n'a produit aucun groupe à succès jusqu'à présent. C'est normal, en si peu de temps, puisqu'elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de former d'artistes jusqu'au bout.

Le jeune homme soupire dans l'air froid de l'hiver ; de la vapeur d'eau apparaît, puis se dissout parmi les flocons de neige devant son visage.

Il a l'impression de ne faire que descendre les échelons de son rêve.

Au sortir du lycée, il a tenté d'intégrer les plus grosses agences, mais n'a pas été pris dans le trio de tête. Son père lui a dit qu'il devait revoir ses espoirs à la baisse, mais l'adolescent n'a pas abandonné et, par la suite, a tout de même réussi à se faire une place à l'académie d'OP Entertainment. Si elle n'est pas sur le podium, cette agence occupe néanmoins une place importante sur la scène de la musique coréenne, avec plusieurs groupes connus à son actif. Il a cru, alors, qu'il y était arrivé — mais a dégringolé de son optimisme deux ans plus tard, lorsque son contrat d'académicien n'a pas été renouvelé.

Depuis, il court les castings pour ne pas renoncer.

Les six mois qui viennent de s'écouler ont été difficiles, pour ne pas dire douloureux. Personne n'a voulu de lui, que ce soit au terme de la deuxième audition, voire même, claque suprême, de la première. On ne le recontacte pas comme s'il chantait comme une casserole, se mouvait comme une bûche, avait la grâce d'une patate ou la laideur d'un thon. C'est même le cas dans les petites agences, celles qui n'ont à leur palmarès qu'une ou deux formations qui vivotent dans le bas des classements.

C'est comme si ses deux ans d'académie et tout ce qu'il y a appris comptaient pour rien. C'est comme si les efforts qu'il a faits jusque-là, à beaucoup de niveaux, n'étaient pas suffisants. Comme si c'était chez lui, de manière intrinsèque, que quelque chose clochait. Il ne comprend pas où le bât blesse : peut-être ne possède-t-il rien de plus que ceux qui sont choisis, mais il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir quoi que ce soit de moins non plus. Au contraire : il a déjà acquis de l'expérience, et sa motivation crève en outre le plafond. Pourtant, chaque soir sans e-mail d'acceptation écorne sa fierté, piétine ses ambitions, assombrit son avenir.

Les vagues de refus, les unes après les autres, font diminuer les aspirations de Kyung-hwan d'un cran. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne aujourd'hui devant une agence qui vient de démarrer : son dernier recours. Si sans avoir rien à perdre, on le rejette encore, peut-il en effet continuer à se bercer d'illusions ?

SYW n'est pas son rêve, mais en serait au moins un fragment. On peut reconstituer un astre en accumulant de la poussière d'étoile, le jeune homme s'en convainc. Il se battra jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que la dernière porte se ferme — même celle à l'arrière, dans la cour, utilisée pour le service.

Il veut escalader la montagne du show business jusqu'à sommet, veut y planter son drapeau, puis s'y accrocher. Si d'autres ont pu le faire, il sait que lui aussi — malgré tout ce que ces dernières années ont essayé de lui faire croire, malgré ce que son père lui serine chaque fois qu'il lui en parle.

Il ne sait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il le tient au courant. Monsieur Moon désapprouve à cent pour cent les envies de gloire de son fils ainsi que la route que ce dernier a choisie pour atteindre son but.

Son père continue toutefois à lui envoyer de l'argent en dépit de son désaccord, ce qui permet à Kyung-hwan de se loger à Séoul, dans une chambre minuscule avec salle de bain et cuisine communes ; ses auditions sont facilitées par la possibilité de rester dans la capitale. Il se sent coupable de vivre grâce aux dons de quelqu'un à qui il dit qu'il ne comprend rien. Il se sent agacé de manger grâce aux dons de quelqu'un qui souhaite qu'il échoue pour retrouver « le droit chemin ». Alors, pour alléger un peu sa dépendance, il a pris un petit job et distribue des prospectus dans les rues glacées trois jours par semaine, ce qui lui laisse le temps de courir les castings et de continuer à s'entraîner.

Un jour, tout cela paiera ; il le faut. Pour l'instant, il n'est rien, rien de plus qu'un parmi des milliers, peut-être des millions. Mais l'abandon n'est pas programmé dans ses gènes ; il luttera tout ce qu'il y a à lutter, fera également les sacrifices nécessaires, il se le promet.

Déterminé, Kyung-hwan réajuste la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule. Il va franchir le seuil de l'agence comme on se lance dans son ultime combat : en donnant tout ce qu'il a.


	2. Auditions — Kyung-hwan (2)

Chaque audition qui suit les précédentes pourrait le décourager, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il refuse de l'aborder en pensant qu'il ne va pas gagner. 

C'est un effort mental qu'il fait, et celui-ci lui paraît un tour de force lorsque, dans sa minuscule chambre, il voit le temps passer et les échecs s'accumuler. Pourtant, il y parvient une fois la porte d'une nouvelle agence poussée. Peut-être est-ce l'atout qui finira par faire la différence face à ses concurrents plus fragiles psychologiquement.

Dans la grande salle d'attente, il observe les compétiteurs et tente, à l'aune de ses expériences passées, d'estimer les chances de chacun de ces jeunes gens. Pas nécessairement aujourd'hui, car il ne peut juger de leur talent — mais il sait qu'ici, le talent n'est pas toujours suffisant. Le physique joue également ; il peut être discriminant lors du dernier entretien même si, dans cette agence précise, l'apparence n'est pas éliminatoire avant même de commencer les auditions comme ce peut être le cas dans d'autres.

Le téléphone de Kyung-hwan vibre soudain dans sa poche. Il connaît la teneur du message et son expéditeur, mais regarde quand même avant d'enclencher le mode silence.

_Bonne chance. Papa_

Peut-être est-ce pour cela aussi qu'il peut continuer envers et contre tout. Parce que son père non plus, pour tout ce qu'il désapprouve des démarches de son fils, pour tout ce qu'ils se disputent à ce sujet, pour toutes leurs périodes de mutisme, n'abandonne pas. Son soutien apparaît avec chaque casting, laconique, mais précieux.

Chaque fois, lors des moments de doute dans le métro, Kyung-hwan pense que l'encouragement ne viendra pas, qu'il a trop tiré sur la corde, que son entêtement est allé trop loin. Mais chaque fois, dans les locaux de l'agence avant l'instant crucial, ces mêmes mots apparaissent sur son écran. Si son père ne laisse pas tomber alors qu'il réprouve l'entreprise, lui-même ne démissionnera pas quoi qu'il arrive.

Le jeune homme rempoche son portable et écarte une mèche de cheveux orange de son front. Sa rangée est la prochaine. Et cette fois, il séduira le jury.


	3. Auditions — Elian (1)

_Cheongdam, Séoul, février (un an plus tard)_

Elian se lève très tard. Rendu à la vie civile la veille, endormi par l'apaisement que ces vingt-et-un mois dans la KATUSA sont bel et bien terminés, le jeune homme a fait une nuit de quatorze heures. 

Il prend ensuite le temps de se doucher sans devoir se presser pour céder la place à un autre soldat ou pour courir à l'appel. Il a l'impression que c'est un nouveau chapitre qui s'ouvre, maintenant qu'il a pu tourner la page du précédent — mais il sait qu'il va devoir négocier pour y écrire ce dont il rêve.

Sa mère l'attend, assise avec un livre à la table du petit-déjeuner qu'elle n'a pas débarrassée, même si elle a dû finir de manger depuis longtemps. Elle se lève à son entrée dans la pièce ; elle l'entoure de ses bras avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la saluer. 

À la KATUSA, il avait le privilège que n'ont pas les conscrits dans l'armée coréenne régulière de pouvoir retourner chez lui chaque week-end, mais il ne s'en servait que rarement : l'un des prix à payer pour que les soldats de l'US Army l'intègrent, le considèrent comme l'un des leurs. 

Madame Hayes n'a donc pas caché sa joie de le voir rentrer pour de bon, et lui aussi était heureux de la retrouver — quand bien même il s'apprête à lui demander si elle l'autorise à la quitter à nouveau.

— Bonjour, Maman.  
— Tu as bien dormi, mon chéri ?  
— Oui. Ça fait du bien de retrouver son lit après toutes ces semaines.  
— C'est vrai que tu n'étais plus revenu passer la nuit ici depuis Chuseok.  
  
Pour ne pas se faire traiter de privilégié et briser tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire jusque-là, l'Américano-coréen n'a en effet pas osé passer Noël avec sa mère. Les soldats américains stationnés en Corée n'avaient, eux, pas le choix : certains étaient obligés de demeurer en terre étrangère et de manquer les fêtes avec leur famille. Toujours soucieux de se fondre dans la masse, de ne pas tendre le bâton pour se faire harceler, Elian est donc également resté avec ses « camarades » de baraquement fin décembre.

— Veux-tu des pancakes ?  
Le jeune homme secoue la tête en prenant une petite bouteille de latte à la patate douce dans le frigo.  
— Je crois que je préférerais des hotteok, à choisir...  
Il rit pour rendre le sérieux de ce qu'il va ajouter invisible afin de ne pas l'inquiéter sur ses difficultés, parfois, à avoir l'impression qu'il est légitime où que ce soit :  
— Je vais sans doute faire une petite pause d'États-Unis pendant quelques jours... Il faut que je recommence à cultiver mon côté coréen, maintenant.  
Madame Hayes lui sourit.  
— Tu es déjà le mélange parfait, le meilleur des deux cultures. Je te prépare des hotteok tout de suite, mais il faudra attendre que la pâte lève un peu. Mange autre chose en attendant ?  
— Oui, je vais prendre des céréales.

Après avoir pris une gorgée de sa boisson, il ouvre à nouveau le frigo pour attraper le lait. Sa mère sort un grand bol d'une armoire pour ses crêpes, puis reprend :  
— Il faudra qu'on commence à regarder pour ton inscription à la fac à Miami pour cet été, pour organiser notre déménagement... Je ne sais pas si je vais vendre cet appartement ou le mettre en location. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
Elian ferme les yeux un instant et inspire.  
— Maman... Je ne veux pas partir aux États-Unis.  
— Tu préfères poursuivre à Kyung Hee ? Si tu t'inquiètes que l'année que tu as faite avant ton service militaire ne soit pas reconnue en Floride et que tu doives recommencer en première année là-bas, je ne pense pas que ce sera un souci, rassure-toi. On peut demander à Papa se de renseigner, puisqu'il est sur place. Il peut appeler le doyen pour poser la question.  
— Non, ce n'est pas ça...

Madame Hayes abandonne ses ingrédients et marche vers son fils, sur le bras duquel elle place une main.  
— Qu'est-ce, alors ? Je t'en prie, parle-moi, mon chéri.  
Ses yeux sont pleins d'attention inquiète, et Elian se lance d'un souffle.  
— Je voudrais toujours faire carrière dans la chanson ici.  
Le visage de sa mère exprime sa surprise.  
— Vraiment ? Tu n'en parlais plus depuis la fac ; je pensais que tu avais abandonné l'idée.  
— Non, pas du tout. J'y pense tout le temps, avoue le jeune homme. C'est juste que Papa n'était pas d'accord, que vous vouliez que je fasse une année à la fac, puis mon service militaire... Alors, ça n'avait pas de sens de remettre ça sur le tapis sans cesse. Mais maintenant... Maintenant, c'est peut-être le bon moment... ?

Durant une bonne minute, madame Hayes ne répond rien. Sa main migre sur la joue de son fils ; elle examine son visage en silence, comme pour essayer d'y déchiffrer sa résolution. Elian finit par baisser les yeux, mais sa mère lui relève doucement le menton et lui sourit.  
— Parlons-en, alors. Les hotteok peuvent bien attendre un peu. Viens, asseyons-nous.

Elian la suit dans le salon, prend place à côté d'elle sur le grand canapé blanc. Il appréhende la discussion, mais se sent également soulagé qu'elle puisse avoir lieu, que sa mère veuille bien l'écouter.

Madame Hayes lui prend la main.  
— Elian, si Papa n'était pas d'accord, ce n'était pas pour te priver d'un rêve. C'est parce que malheureusement, un futur dans le show business peut être très précaire. Il y a beaucoup d'appelés et peu d'élus. Ça peut faire envie quand on sort du lycée, mais à cet âge-là, on ne se rend pas toujours compte des difficultés de la vie professionnelle. C'est pour cela que nous t'avons plutôt demandé d'aller à l'université : avec un diplôme en poche, tu assures davantage tes arrières. Quant au service militaire, à partir du moment où tu ne comptes pas renoncer à ta nationalité coréenne, il est obligatoire. Donc autant le faire le plus tôt possible, tant que tu n'avais pas vraiment d'obligations, que plus tard, quand tu auras construit quelque chose et qu'il sera plus compliqué de tout mettre en pause pendant près de deux ans. Tu comprends ?

Le jeune homme, qui l'a écoutée avec application, hoche la tête.  
— Oui, je comprends. Et je ne suis pas contre continuer à étudier à la fac. J'appréciais ce que j'apprenais. Mais, Maman...  
À courts de mots, Elian fait une pause le temps de parvenir à rassembler les morceaux de phrases et d'émotions dans le bon ordre.

En réalité, il ne sait pas exactement comment lui exprimer son sentiment qu'en tant qu'idol, il pourra être pleinement lui-même, être à sa place. Que chanter n'est pas attaché à une nationalité. Que c'est à la fois ce qu'il aime et ce qui lui permet de se sentir adéquat — parfait. Comment transmettre tout cela à quelqu'un qui a toujours été au bon endroit ? Bien sûr, sa mère a eu — et a encore parfois — droit à son lot de critiques pour avoir épousé un étranger. Mais il n'a pas l'impression que c'est tout à fait la même chose que lui. 

Lui est écartelé par la société entre sa nationalité coréenne et sa nationalité américaine, toujours vu comme entre les deux, comme un peu à part par les gens autour de lui. Il est « celui qui est aussi américain » à l'école et dans la famille de sa mère, « celui qui est aussi sud-coréen » dans la famille de son père et à l'armée.

Sa voix tremble un peu de nervosité alors qu'il essaie de tout expliquer :  
— C'est vraiment ce que je voudrais faire. J'y ai tellement réfléchi, depuis plusieurs années. Tu sais, quand c'était dur à l'armée, penser à ça m'aidait, car je me disais qu'ensuite, je pourrais chanter... Je voudrais tellement essayer. Je réussirai mes études à la fac, je te le promets, même si je suis chanteur en même temps. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut. Mais ne me fais pas partir aux États-Unis ; laisse-moi rester ici. Reste avec moi à Séoul ; je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi essayer ; je te ramènerai des A+ de l'université quand même.  
Elian est prêt à se mettre à genoux sur le sol du salon s'il le faut, prêt à implorer, prêt à tout jurer. Il peut faire ce que l'on attend de lui ; il l'a toujours fait. Mais cette fois, il tient à y ajouter ce qu'il aimerait pour lui-même. Il se dépassera plus encore que d'habitude pour tout combiner.

— Je vois, dit calmement madame Hayes. Si tu y penses tous les jours, j'imagine que c'est un souhait bien considéré sous toutes ses coutures. Si c'est si important pour toi, discutons-en encore.  
Elle pose sa seconde main sur celle de son fils, comme un couvercle protecteur.  
— Si tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire, je t'y aiderai. Je resterai à Séoul le temps qu'il faudra. Bien sûr, si tu as l'occasion de continuer tes études en parallèle, ça rassurera beaucoup ton père, mais il faudra vérifier que c'est possible. Penses-tu que cela te rendra heureux, mon chéri ?  
Elian le lui assure sans hésiter.  
— Oui. C'est vraiment ce que je veux.  
— Alors, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire.  
— Merci...

Madame Hayes l'étreint avec tendresse.  
— Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Elian. Tu es majeur, maintenant, et je soutiendrai les décisions que tu prends, surtout si elles sont bien réfléchies. Papa et Reign seront déçus que nous ne les rejoignions pas à Miami, bien sûr. Mais Papa est sur la même longueur d'ondes que moi : nous ne pensons qu'à Reignie et toi.  
La gorge d'Elian est à présent un peu serrée, alors que ses peurs le quittent.  
— Oui, cette décision est bien réfléchie. Je n'ai jamais changé d'avis depuis le jour où ce recruteur de l'agence SYW Entertainment est venu me trouver au lycée.  
— J'imagine que tu as toujours sa carte ?  
— Oui, dans mon portefeuille.  
Il hésite une nanoseconde de crainte d'avoir l'air un peu bête, mais avoue quand même la vérité :  
— Je l'ai toujours sur moi, en fait... Je sais qu'elle est là quand j'ai un coup de mou ; je peux la regarder pour me remonter le moral... pour espérer.

Madame Hayes, qui ne le quitte pas du regard depuis qu'ils ont entamé la conversation, hoche la tête.  
— Peut-être pourrions-nous alors commencer par appeler ce monsieur pour lui demander un rendez-vous.  
— Oui, car les auditions viennent de se terminer. De ce que j'ai lu sur le Net, ça fait deux ans que l'agence organise des auditions chaque mois de janvier pour recruter ses académiciens. Mais j'arrive trop tard pour cette édition...  
— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le rassure tout de suite sa mère. Je ne pense pas que tu aies encore besoin d'une audition, puisqu'ils t'ont déjà entendu chanter au spectacle de fin d'année au lycée et puisque visiblement, ils ont été séduits au point de te recruter oralement.  
— C'est ce que je me dis...  
Une fois de plus, madame Hayes lui sourit.  
— Va me chercher cette carte. Dès qu'on aura atteint une heure décente en Floride, j'appellerai Papa, puis je contacterai l'agence pour demander un rendez-vous à son directeur.


	4. Auditions — Sung-ki (1)

_Gwangjin (Jayang), Séoul,_ _janvier (un an plus tard)_

Très excité, Sung-ki colle sur son pull l'autocollant portant le numéro qui lui a été attribué — 485 — pendant que sa mère remplit le formulaire qu'on leur a tendu à la réception.  
— Il faut ta carte d'identité.  
Le jeune homme fouille dans son sac pour la trouver ; il la lui donne afin qu'elle puisse la joindre au papier qui finalisera son inscription à l'audition.

Sung-ki regarde autour de lui d'un œil curieux. Le hall n'est pas très grand, mais lumineux. Sur les murs, de grandes affiches représentant des paysages sont frappés de phrases d'inspiration motivantes. D'autres jeunes gens sortent, l'air satisfaits ou dépités, et d'autres encore, parfois accompagnés comme lui d'un de leurs parents, s'alignent dans leur dos. Certains paraissent vraiment très jeunes, en âge de début de collège seulement.

— Tout est en ordre, sourit l'employée de l'agence après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux renseignements fournis. Et il ne dépasse pas l'âge maximal. Je vous invite donc à prendre l'ascenseur au bout du couloir jusqu'au troisième étage. Là, un de mes collègues vous expliquera la suite.  
Madame Sun salue l'autre femme d'un signe de tête, puis elle prend le coude de son fils à la manière d'un gouvernail pour le faire naviguer entre les gens qu'ils croisent — et lui éviter de sautiller dans tous les sens, ce qui, le jeune homme le reconnaît volontiers, est une crainte justifiée.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur eux deux, madame Sun vrille son fils d'un regard pénétrant.  
— Ce sera ta seule audition. C'est déjà un miracle que ton père t'ait autorisé à venir, puisqu'il est à cent pour cent contre ton idée. Si tu n'es pas pris, tu t'inscriras dans une université et tu nous rapporteras un beau diplôme pour décrocher un bon job plus tard. C'est compris, Sung-ki ?  
Il hoche la tête un peu distraitement en passant une main dans les courtes mèches noires qui n'ont pas encore repoussé depuis la fin de son service militaire. Il ne se visualise pas derrière un bureau dans un costume bien coupé, en train de donner des ordres toute la journée à des employés effrayés comme son père le fait du haut de son poste de directeur commercial.

Il a dû mal prétendre, car sa mère fait un pas vers lui et emprisonne soudain son menton dans l'étau de ses doigts pour le forcer à la regarder bien en face.  
— C'est compris, Sung-ki ?  
— Oui, mais si...  
Les phalanges, redoutables mâchoires, se resserrent contre ses os et lui font mal.  
— J'ai dit, et c'est déjà la troisième fois : c'est compris, Sung-ki ?  
— Oui, maman.  
Satisfaite, madame Sun le lâche.  
— Et si tu es pris, tu donneras tout ce que tu as pour que le succès soit au rendez-vous. Si c'est pour faire ça à moitié, autant faire demi-tour avant même de commencer.  
Cette fois, Sung-ki n'attend pas, d'autant qu'il compte bien mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour saisir cette opportunité et essayer de se construire un avenir qui lui convient.  
— D'accord !

Avec un timing impeccable, les portes s'ouvrent au même instant sur un couloir bruissant de monde. Il y a des gens partout le long des murs, comme une haie d'honneur. Ils sont de tous les âges, des enfants aux personnes âgées. Un homme dans la trentaine avec un badge de l'agence au cou les cueille directement à la sortie de l'ascenseur.  
— Bonjour ! Bienvenue chez SYW Entertainment. Pour l'audition, l'attente se fera dans une salle un peu plus loin pour le candidat. Mais les accompagnateurs ne sont malheureusement pas autorisés à aller plus loin, donc madame, vous m'excuserez de vous demander de patienter ici.  
Visiblement contrariée malgré la politesse respectueuse de l'employé, madame Sun se tourne vers son fils.  
— Fais bien tout ce qui t'est demandé, et fais de ton mieux.  
— Oui ! sourit Sung-ki.

Laissant sa mère au milieu des autres proches refoulés, il suit le préposé de l'agence un peu plus loin, le cœur battant. Tout en marchant, il essaie de contenir l'excitation qui grandit en lui à chaque pas afin de se focaliser au maximum sur les instructions qui lui sont données.  
— Je vais te remettre un autre formulaire à compléter. C'est celui qui sera utilisé pour te retrouver et te contacter si ton audition plaît au jury, donc c'est important que tout soit correct dessus. Surtout tes coordonnées avec ton adresse e-mail pour qu'on t'envoie un message si on veut te revoir pour un deuxième entretien, et aussi ta spécialité. Tu as le choix entre chanteur, rappeur, danseur, mannequin ou auteur-compositeur.  
— Moi, je danse ! s'exclame Sung-ki en acceptant la feuille de papier à deux mains. C'est ma passion depuis plusieurs années, et je voudrais en faire mon métier !  
L'homme rit.  
— J'espère que tu parviendras à transmettre ça aux juges au cours des trente secondes qui te sont imparties. Mais nous voici arrivés à la salle d'attente. Ma collègue va prendre le relais. Bonne chance !

Sung-ki remercie le sympathique employé, mais la dame qui remplace ce dernier tousse déjà pour le rappeler à l'ordre.  
— Tu t'assieds au bout de la dernière rangée et tu remplis le questionnaire. Voici un stylo, à rendre avec le formulaire quand tu as terminé. On vous fait passer rang de cinq après rang de cinq. Si tu danses, ton extrait de musique doit être prêt sur ton téléphone pour qu'on puisse le démarrer sans délai une fois face au jury. Des questions ?  
— Non, je ne crois pas, répond le jeune homme.  
— Alors, tu peux y aller.

Il remercie une fois encore, puis s'avance dans la pièce avec un peu de nervosité — mais sans timidité. Il s'agit d'une grande salle de danse aux murs couverts de miroirs, et Sung-ki en est ravi : il s'y sent déjà dans son élément. 

Une cinquantaine de rangées de jeunes gens sont assis sur le sol, filles et garçons. Certains s'isolent avec leur capuche ou des écouteurs, d'autres se rongent les ongles ; quelques-uns font des vocalises, et ceux au fond sont encore occupés à remplir consciencieusement leur formulaire. 

Sung-ki les rejoint ; il s'installe en tailleur à côté de quatre candidats qu'il salue gaiement. Seule la jeune fille juste à côté de lui lui répond, mais il ne s'en offusque pas : il voit bien qu'ils paraissent concentrés ou stressés. Il se demande s'il y en a quelques-uns présents dans la salle qui seront ses camarades à l'académie, si par bonheur lui-même réussit l'audition, et s'ils pourront être amis.

Il se penche ensuite sur son questionnaire, qu'il se force à compléter avec lenteur pour être sûr de ne pas oublier de rubrique. Le temps qu'il ait terminé, sa rangée a dû avancer trois fois sur le sol lisse de la salle de danse, et plusieurs lignes d'aspirants se sont installés derrière lui.

Il recapuchonne le stylo et jette un coup d'œil à sa voisine, dont les yeux sont posés sur son formulaire.  
— C'est quoi, ta spécialité, à toi ? Moi, comme tu peux le voir, je danse !  
— Je chante..., répond la jeune fille d'une voix très timide.  
— Et tu vas chanter une chanson de qui ?  
— De Golden Birds, chuchote-t-elle. Sora était mon modèle...  
— C'est super ! Tu as quel âge ? Tu viens d'où ? Tu t'appelles comment ?  
L'autre candidate le regarde, l'air un peu étonnée.  
— J'ai seize ans. Je viens de Mungyeong. Je m'appelle Ae-chan.  
Sung-ki lui sourit de son sourire ensoleillé.  
— Et les autres de notre rangée ? Tu sais ?  
— Euh, non... Pas du tout...  
Le garçon à la droite d'Ae-chan, qui semble un peu plus âgé, lève tout à coup un regard agacé.  
— Tu essaies de faire quoi ? Tu sais qu'on est tous en compétition, là ? Tu danses, tu dis ? Eh bien, moi aussi, et je vais être meilleur que toi. Alors, ça m'est égal de connaître ton nom ou que tu connaisses le mien.

Ils doivent glisser vers l'avant une fois de plus avant que Sung-ki, qui a ouvert de grands yeux, ne puisse réagir. À vrai dire, il ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Il se mordille un peu la lèvre avant de finalement s'excuser.  
— Pardon si je t'ai déconcentré. Bonne chance à tout le monde, en tout cas !  
Sung-ki sourit encore à Ae-chan, puis ramène son attention sur lui-même. Plus encore ici qu'au lycée, la concurrence est rude, c'est vrai. Il se le tient pour dit et se garde d'aborder quelqu'un d'autre tout le temps que dure l'attente, rythmée par les frottements des pantalons et des jupes sur le parquet toutes les cinq minutes. Il se console en se disait que c'est normal que chacun pense à son sort pour essayer de gagner. S'il réussit la sélection, puis la période d'académie, il pourra se faire des amis parmi les membres de son groupe tout neuf.

Une heure s'écoule dans la nervosité. Sung-ki sort sa bouteille d'eau de son sac car il commence à avoir soif ; il mange aussi quelques morceaux de kaki séché tout en relisant pour la cinquantième fois ses réponses au formulaire afin de s'assurer qu'elles sont toutes là. Il revérifie presque autant de fois que sa musique est prête à être jouée sur son smartphone. Il a envie de poser des questions à Ae-chan, désespérément envie de parler à quelqu'un, mais il s'oblige à ronger son frein en silence. Il s'autorise juste à observer les gens qui l'entourent, qui partent, qui rentrent.

Enfin, les cinq jeunes gens devant lui sont appelés dans la salle d'audition. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce sera son tour. Sung-ki se fait violence pour ne pas déjà se lever et sauter d'un pied à l'autre — sa méthode habituelle quand il ne peut pas danser pour évacuer le stress qui surgit dans son estomac et entreprend d'y planter les dents. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. Il aura trente secondes pour défendre un avenir où il pourrait s'épanouir, loin du spectre d'une vie d'employé de bureau. Tant dépend de ces trente secondes, de la façon dont il va les gérer pour prouver aux juges qu'il mérite de faire partie des élus.

Quand la dame de l'agence s'approche d'eux pour reprendre questionnaires et stylos, puis les emmener vers la salle d'audition, Sung-ki se met debout d'un bond, son sac sur l'épaule et son portable en main.

À la suite de la préposée, les quatre autres candidats et lui arrivent devant une double porte au bout du couloir au moment même où cinq jeunes gens la passent dans l'autre sens. Un garçon plus âgé essuie un œil humide ; deux amies se tiennent par le bras en parlant avec excitation.

— Vous vous mettez sur la ligne, par ordre de numéro. Les danseurs donnent leur téléphone à la personne à l'entrée en passant à côté d'elle. Vous suivez ensuite strictement les instructions du jury. Veillez également à bien regarder la caméra pendant que vous performez, puisque c'est cet enregistrement qui sera utilisé par l'agence pour revisionner les prestations qui l'ont intéressée aujourd'hui et prendre une décision.  
Sa tirade récitée, l'employée leur fait un signe de main pour leur indiquer d'entrer dans la salle où tout va se jouer.


	5. Auditions — Sung-ki (2)

Après avoir remis à deux mains son portable à la dame dans la salle et déposé son sac contre le mur, Sung-ki suit les quatre autres candidats — porteurs des numéros 481 à 484. Selon les instructions, ils s'installent comme des soldats sur une ligne tracée au sol, en face d'une caméra sur pied et, au second plan, de la table des juges. Ceux-ci sont au nombre de trois, deux hommes et une femme. Si l'un porte un costume, les deux autres arborent des tenues décontractées qui les rendent moins sévères au premier abord.

— Numéro 481, appelle l'homme en costume. Quelle est ta spécialité ?  
— Le chant, répond la jeune fille d'un ton assuré, bien campée sur ses pieds.  
— Tu as trente secondes. Fais bien face à la caméra.  
L'aspirante idol fait un signe de tête, puis inspire avant d'entamer le couplet d'une ballade de K-pop à pleins poumons. Sung-ki trouve qu'elle crie plus qu'elle ne chante, mais au moins le fait-elle sans trembler.

Avant d'arriver, il avait pensé qu'il n'écouterait et ne regarderait pas les autres candidats, qu'il se concentrerait plutôt dans sa tête sur sa prestation à venir — et sa mère l'y avait également encouragé afin qu'il mette toutes les chances de son côté. Mais maintenant qu'il est sur place, cette résolution est oubliée. 

Au contraire : le jeune homme est focalisé de tous ses yeux et de toutes ses oreilles sur ses camarades de rangée comme sur les juges. Ces derniers restent impassibles en écoutant la première aspirante. Ils ne font pas non plus de commentaire à la fin des trente secondes, se contentant de remercier et de passer au concurrent suivant.

Le garçon est un auteur-compositeur et il entonne a cappella la chanson qu'il a créée de zéro. Hélas, après une dizaine de secondes, ses mots commencent à s'espacer, incertains, jusqu'à s'arrêter pour de bon.  
— Tu as un trou de mémoire ? s'enquiert un juge.  
Le jeune homme hoche la tête, au bord des larmes.  
— Prends une grande inspiration et réessaie, dit assez gentiment la dame assise au milieu.  
La chanson reprend, mais le candidat est déstabilisé ; ses paroles sont hésitantes, le rythme non-existant. Ces trente secondes en paraissent trois cents.  
— Merci, dit enfin un membre du jury. Au suivant.

C'est avec une grande attention que Sung-ki voit le garçon qui l'a rabroué dans la salle d'attente s'avancer au milieu de la pièce. C'est un danseur, comme lui, il le lui a dit, et le jeune homme a hâte de voir comment il va s'en sortir.

La musique résonne — un tube de K-pop récent dont les mouvements sont à la fois ultra rapides et ultra techniques. L'autre danseur les effectue avec rigueur, sans se tromper une seule fois, de ce que Sung-ki peut en juger. Celui-ci admire la précision du geste, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, et la vitesse d'exécution qui suit le tempo sans jamais se laisser distancer. Ce garçon a beaucoup de talent ; s'il perd face à lui, même s'il sera déçu pour son propre avenir, Sung-ki comprendra, et ce ne sera pas injuste.

À l'issue de la performance, le jeune homme a envie d'applaudir. Il se retient de justesse, mais lui sourit lorsque l'autre revient sur la ligne — toujours trop concentré, cependant, pour le remarquer.

Sans faire montre de la moindre marque d'approbation ou de désapprobation, le jury invite ensuite Ae-chan à leur exposer son domaine de prédilection.  
— Le chant, murmure la jeune fille, toujours aussi timide.  
Juste à côté d'elle, Sung-ki voudrait la rassurer, l'encourager, mais elle se tient raide face à la caméra et ne le regarde pas non plus.

Sur un signe du jury, Ae-chan ouvre la bouche : elle entame le premier single de Golden Birds de son petit filet de voix. Puis, soudain, et alors que l'adolescente est toujours figée dans l'immobilité la plus stricte, sa voix monte en puissance, avec un timbre coloré, riche, chaleureux qui laisse Sung-ki pantois. On dirait tout à fait Sora.

Les trente secondes terminées, Ae-chan baisse les yeux vers ses sandales, sans un mouvement supplémentaire. Une fois encore, Sung-ki a envie d'applaudir. Mais déjà, un juge appelle son numéro — 485.  
— Je danse, indique-t-il en s'avançant de quelques bonds à l'endroit marqué d'une croix au milieu de la salle.

L'homme fait un geste vers l'employée de l'agence qui gère les aspects techniques pour qu'elle lance l'extrait musical — _Smooth criminal_ de Michael Jackson. 

Sa mère a fermement désapprouvé le choix d'un artiste étranger. Pourtant, Sung-ki ne se voyait pas tenter de briguer un avenir dans la danse à la voix de quelqu'un d'autre que l'icône qui lui a donné envie de se lancer. 

Au départ, ces cours n'étaient en effet qu'un moyen pour ses parents d'essayer de canaliser l'hyperactivité de leur fils, comme le piano de la calmer. Mais en voyant un soir un enregistrement de _Dangerous_ durant le _HIStory World Tour_ de 1997 dans la cafétéria de la petite école, le collégien a soudain eu une révélation. 

Opter pour Michael Jackson pour son audition lui a donc paru naturel. Heureusement, madame Hahn l'a soutenu dans sa décision, et sa mère a fini par l'accepter. En revanche, sa professeure de danse lui a déconseillé de choisir _Man in the mirror_ , sa chanson préférée. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils ont travaillé ensemble sur la chorégraphie, le jeune homme s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait raison : _Smooth criminal_ lui permettra sans doute mieux de transmettre ses capacités techniques que l'autre morceau, qu'il associe plutôt à la liberté et sur lequel il aurait donc tendance à être moins méticuleux.

En attendant que son téléphone lance la musique, Sung-ki prend sa position de départ, une main sur la tête. Il a oublié son chapeau à Busan, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour lorsqu'ils y ont songé sous peine de rater le KTX. Son cœur bat très vite. C'est son unique chance.

Enfin, la première note tombe, et le jeune homme se lance avec une pirouette.

Aussitôt, il oublie les enjeux pour ne penser qu'à la danse, qu'à la musique que son corps tout entier suit comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Il a tant répété les mouvements qu'ils lui viennent naturellement, en rythme, alors qu'il avance dans la chorégraphie ambitieuse et enlevée que madame Hahn a concoctée avec lui.

Sung-ki ne sait pas si ses gestes sont aussi techniques que ceux de l'autre garçon, mais il espère qu'ils disent au jury à quel point il aime danser, à quel point il est dans son élément lorsqu'il le fait, à quel point il est prêt à donner toute son énergie à une carrière qui le lui permettrait. Il danse parce que c'est sa passion, parce que c'est sa vie, parce qu'il est la danse et qu'elle est en lui.

Les trente secondes s'achèvent si vite, sur un front baissé. À peine essoufflé, Sung-ki le relève cependant presque immédiatement quand le silence se fait afin de sourire à la caméra, aux juges. Qu'elle suffise ou pas, le jeune homme est heureux de sa prestation, et il sourit encore quand on lui rend son smartphone et que la préposée à l'entrée de la salle leur demande de quitter les lieux.

— Alors ? demande sa mère quand il la retrouve dans le couloir.  
— J'ai bien dansé ! s'exclame Sung-ki, radieux.  
— Mais est-ce que le jury a eu l'air de dire que tu avais tes chances ?  
— Je ne sais pas ; ils ne disent rien du tout !  
Sans attendre, madame Sun aborde l'homme qui les avait guidés tout à l'heure.  
— Il faut attendre deux à trois semaines, madame, répond poliment l'employé. Si passé ce délai, vous n'avez pas de nouvelles, c'est qu'il n'a pas été pris. Si l'agence l'invite pour une deuxième audition, il recevra un e-mail.  
— Je vous remercie. Plus qu'à patienter, donc.

Elle entraîne son fils vers l'ascenseur.  
— Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de regarder pour l'université, car il ne s'agirait pas de rater la période d'inscription pour démarrer l'année en mars.  
— On peut aussi faire des études en rapport avec la danse à l'université ?  
— Une vraie filière, Sung-ki. Économie, Marketing, Management... Quelque chose qui te donnera un bon poste haut placé comme celui de ton père. Et je ne veux pas entendre autre chose.  
Le jeune homme sait qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne rétorque rien. Il suit donc madame Sun, qui se fraie un chemin parmi les candidats qui arrivent toujours en masse et leurs accompagnateurs.

Sung-ki repère Ae-chan dans le hall ; la jeune fille y a rejoint un vieux monsieur, sans doute son grand-père, qui passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Il espère pour elle qu'elle recevra bientôt un e-mail de SYW Entertainment — et s'apprête à vérifier compulsivement sa propre boîte de réception mille fois par jour aussi.


	6. Auditions — Sung-ki (3)

_Gwangjin (Jayang), fin février_

Se-yong Wang, le président de SYW Entertainment, est confortablement assis dans son fauteuil en cuir noir, à une extrémité d'une grande table ovale en verre. Madame Sun le salue, et Sung-ki s'incline avant de prendre un siège à côté de sa mère.

Le soleil rasant de la fin de journée transperce enfin la brume, après une journée placée sous le signe d'un épais brouillard ; des rayons orangés tombent sur la surface transparente de la table, la faisant briller.

Sung-ki jette des coups d'œil curieux aux autres personnes présentes dans la salle de réunion, au dernier étage du bâtiment à Jayang. Il y a un homme jeune aux cheveux noirs agrémentés de mèches rouges, qui paraît beau à Sung-ki mais lève de son téléphone un regard sévère. Près de lui, une dame un peu plus âgée dans une robe vaporeuse. De l'autre côté, à droite du président Wang, une jeune fille en tailleur qui paraît être sa secrétaire, un ordinateur ouvert devant elle.

— Nous sommes ici pour discuter de Sung-ki, ainsi que d'un possible contrat d'académicien de deux ans pour lui, dit le CEO de l'agence pour démarrer l'entrevue. Il a convaincu notre staff lors de sa deuxième audition. J'ai ici les remarques de nos divers coachs concernant toutes les parties de sa prestation.  
L'homme se penche un peu pour lire les mots précis qui décrivent ce que Sung-ki leur a montré deux semaines auparavant — qui ont semblé extrêmement longues au candidat, en l'attente d'une réponse.

— En ce qui concerne les aspects « compétences »... Son point fort est la danse, et c'est d'ailleurs en tant que danseur qu'il s'était inscrit au premier casting. Nous trouvons qu'il fait également preuve d'une belle aisance sur scène et face à un public ; le staff a également souligné la grâce de ses mouvements. Pour le chant, ce n'est pas mal non plus. Il y a des choses à améliorer, notamment dans sa manière de poser sa voix, mais les cours seront là pour ça, et nous sommes convaincus de son potentiel.  
Sung-ki sent que sa mère tourne vers lui des yeux satisfaits parce que tout ceci parle de réussite. Le jeune homme sourit. Derrière ses côtes, son cœur bat très vite, car lui aussi a tout à coup l'impression de toucher son avenir rêvé du doigt, un avenir fait de danse dans lequel il s'épanouira.

— Point de vue personnalité, nous avons l'impression qu'il est particulièrement sociable et positif. Est-ce le cas ?  
— Oui, répond le jeune homme sans hésiter.  
Ce n'est pas de la vantardise : il sait que ces deux adjectifs le caractérisent.  
— Es-tu aussi très motivé ? Nos coachs ont relevé ton enthousiasme. Mais il faudra vraiment beaucoup de motivation, car il y aura énormément de travail à fournir pour arriver au niveau que nous souhaitons à la fin de l'académie et intégrer un groupe.  
— Oui, aussi ! s'exclame Sung-ki, sans tergiverser non plus. La danse, c'est vraiment ma passion, et si je peux danser, je ne regarderai à aucun effort. Je suis prêt à m'entraîner pendant des milliers de mois pour apprendre plus de choses et danser mieux !  
— Des milliers ne seront pas nécessaires, sourit monsieur Wang. Nos contrats sont davantage limités dans le temps, et heureusement pour moi, sinon je ne verrais pas le début de notre premier groupe.

— Il ne réfléchit pas toujours avant de parler, intervient la mère du jeune homme. Excusez-le. Mais avec un peu plus de maturité, je n'ai aucun doute qu'il parviendra à gommer ce défaut. Il est jeune et ce n'est pas un mauvais élève. Il s'en est bien sorti lors de son service militaire.  
Le président hoche la tête.  
— Notre académie lui enseignera aussi la discipline nécessaire pour mener des conversations, répondre à des questions. Mais nous cherchons aussi pour nos futurs groupes certains profils plus « spontanés » et joyeux, tant qu'ils se plient bien sûr aux règles. Sung-ki, respectes-tu la hiérarchie et les directives ?  
— Oui, acquiesce le jeune homme, parce que c'est vrai et que, comme sa mère l'a dit, cela ne lui a pas posé le moindre problème dans la Navy.  
— Bien.

Monsieur Wang soulève légèrement une photocopie.  
— Et en parlant de ses scores en tant qu'élève, j'ai sous les yeux ses résultats au suneung, dont vous avez transmis une copie à ma secrétaire comme demandé. Il a en effet obtenu un score honorable, même si la note d'anglais est faible.  
Le président fait glisser son regard de madame Sun à Sung-ki, et ce dernier sent qu'on lui demander de se justifier.  
— J'ai un peu de mal avec l'anglais, mais je peux encore apprendre !  
— Nous dispensons aussi des cours de langues à l'agence. Anglais, japonais, chinois.  
— En japonais, je suis sûr que je progresserai vite ! Je connais déjà des mots, car j'aime les animes !  
— C'est un bon point pour toi, dit le CEO, qui paraît plutôt bienveillant de prime abord.

Le président Wang relit ensuite quelques notes sur les feuilles en papier qu'il a devant lui avant de poser une nouvelle question d'un air intéressé. Il décapuchonne en même temps son stylo.  
— Sung-ki, peux-tu me dire en quelques mots ce qui te motive à devenir idol ?  
— Oui, bien sûr !  
Madame Sun lui donne une tape discrète sur la cuisse, et le jeune homme se met poliment debout pour répondre.  
— Eh bien, c'est facile : la danse, c'est toute ma vie ! C'est ce qui me rend le plus content. J'adore vraiment danser, imaginer des chorégraphies et surtout, les effectuer ! Suivre le rythme de la musique, m'exprimer par les mouvements de mon corps... Ça me donne un grand sentiment de liberté, comme si j'étais au sommet du monde. Alors, je rêve d'une carrière où je pourrais beaucoup danser. Je peux apprendre tous les styles de danse : j'ai même déjà testé un peu de ballet à l'école de ma ville de Busan avec madame Hahn, ma professeure, qui a une formation classique à la base. Même si je préfère des musiques qui bougent plus. Mais je peux tout danser ! Et je peux danser pendant des heures sans me fatiguer !  
— Y compris en groupe ?  
— Oui, pas de problème ! Pour les spectacles qu'on faisait à la fin de l'année, on était toujours en groupe. Ou à l'armée, j'avais formé un petit groupe avec des autres soldats pendant les temps libres. Et j'aime beaucoup ça ! Je préfère, même, pouvoir danser avec des autres, progresser avec eux, et aussi bien m'amuser. C'est motivant quand on peut s'encourager et partager ça, et puis, ça donne de très belles choses quand on danse de façon bien synchronisée.  
— D'accord. Tout cela me semble très bien.

Rayonnant, Sung-ki arrête de gigoter sur place pour se rasseoir. Sa mère s'excuse une nouvelle fois pour lui.  
— Mon fils est un peu hyperactif. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a commencé la danse et le piano, avec plus de succès pour la première que le second. Il a toujours besoin de bouger ainsi que de l'énergie à revendre.  
— Il faut de l'énergie pour l'entraînement du matin au soir. Quant au reste, je vous l'ai dit, nous lui apprendrons la discipline nécessaire, d'une façon à laquelle il sera peut-être plus réceptif de manière plus durable qu'à l'armée. Mais peut-il aussi étudier en parallèle ? Nous aimerions en effet qu'une majorité de nos idols suivent également une formation universitaire dans le domaine de leur choix, de préférence en rapport avec l'industrie du divertissement ou la musique.  
— Il n'y aura aucun problème à cela, décrète madame Sun en braquant sur lui un regard catégorique. C'est aussi notre souhait en premier lieu, à son père et à moi, qu'il poursuive des études. Je suis donc ravie de vous entendre suggérer ceci.  
— Je pourrai étudier quelque chose en rapport avec la danse ? tente Sung-ki.  
Sa mère lui pince immédiatement la cuisse en reproche, mais monsieur Wang acquiesce.  
— Pourquoi pas, oui. Il y a un diplôme en Danse contemporaine à Kyung Hee, je crois. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard.  
— Oui, excusez-le encore, répond madame Sun en pinçant à nouveau son fils pour l'enjoindre de ne pas en rajouter.  
Cela fait mal ; Sung-ki se le tient pour dit et ne répond rien.

Après avoir relu ses notes une fois supplémentaire, le président Wang tend la main vers la dame dans sa robe corail pleine de tissu.  
— Je passe maintenant la parole à madame Kok, notre directrice d'image, qui supervise toutes les équipes de stylisme et d'esthétique chez SYW Entertainment. Être idol n'est pas seulement une question de talent ; c'est aussi une question d'image. Tous les aspects de ce que l'on nomme communément une « performance » sont concernés : auditifs, mais aussi visuels...

Madame Kok lui sourit avec affabilité.  
— Alors, Sung-ki... Nous trouvons que tu as un style plein de fraîcheur et que tu es aussi très beau.  
Le jeune homme essaie d'obéir à sa mère et de faire preuve de plus de réserve ; il remercie donc madame Kok d'un ton plus mesuré.  
— Merci, madame.  
— Nous verrons les détails plus tard pour le reste, mais concernant ton apparence, nous ne jugeons pas nécessaire de te demander des opérations de chirurgie plastique. En revanche, nous aimerions te suggérer de porter des facettes, parce que tu souris beaucoup et que ton sourire est grand. Cela a donc du sens de lui prêter une attention particulière. Si tu signes ton contrat, l'agence se chargera bien sûr du coût immédiat de leur placement.  
— Pas de souci, répond Sung-ki, qui ne s'est jamais posé de questions à propos de ses dents, mais qui ne voit pas pourquoi il refuserait si l'on propose de les embellir. Merci !  
— Parfait.  
Madame Kok, qui paraît très gentille aux yeux du jeune danseur, lui envoie un geste aimable.

C'est monsieur Wang qui reprend, alors que l'homme aux mèches rouges n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis le début de l'entretien.  
— Sung-ki, peux-tu aller dans l'espace vide à côté de la baie vitrée et nous danser quelque chose pendant deux ou trois minutes ? Tu peux mettre l'accompagnement musical que tu veux sur ton téléphone.  
— Oui, oui, pas de problème !  
Le candidat bondit sur ses pieds et dégaine son portable. Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps à la question : cette fois, puisqu'on ne lui donne pas d'autres directives, puisqu'il n'a pas l'impression que c'est l'aspect technique qui prime, il sélectionne _Man in the Mirror_ dans sa playlist _._ Le volume du smartphone au maximum, il dépose l'appareil sur la table avant de courir à l'endroit indiqué pour danser dans les rayons du soleil couchant.

Sung-ki porte un pull presque trop large, de grosses bottines peu adaptées à l'exercice. Mais lorsqu'il a terminé sa danse, il voit bien que le regard de monsieur Wang, attaché à lui depuis son premier mouvement, est très satisfait.

Il a envie de faire des bonds, de lui sauter au cou, mais il se borne à un salut — lequel contient bien mal toute l'excitation heureuse qui tire un feu d'artifice dans sa poitrine.


	7. Auditions — Woo-jae (1)

_Gwangjin (Jayang), Séoul, début janvier_

— Pouvez-vous me donner des chiffres ? demande madame Lee à l'employé de SYW Entertainment. Combien de candidats seront pris ? Pour intégrer quel type de groupe dans combien de temps ? Combien avez-vous déjà d'académiciens ?  
— J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, madame, s'excuse l'homme.  
Elle le dévisage derrière ses lunettes.  
— Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?  
— Je ne peux pas, malheureusement. Je n'ai pas ces chiffres en ma possession. Je suis juste en charge du bon déroulement des auditions, mais je ne joue aucun rôle dans les décisions ou le fonctionnement de l'agence...

Les yeux baissés, Woo-jae — il n'est plus Won-chul depuis six mois — entend ce que sa mère ne dit pas, mais qu'elle pense si fort qu'il est sûr que le préposé le comprend aussi : _vous ne servez donc à rien_.

Sans toutefois se départir de sa politesse, l'employé tend une feuille de papier au jeune homme.  
— Voici un questionnaire à remplir. C'est très important de ne rien oublier, notamment toutes tes coordonnées pour le cas où le jury voudrait te recontacter si ta performance leur plaît. Tu dois aussi indiquer quelle est ta spécialité : si tu es chanteur, danseur, rappeur, mannequin ou auteur-compositeur.  
Avant que Woo-jae n'ait pu lever une de ses mains tremblantes pour se saisir du formulaire, sa mère s'en empare à sa place.  
— Nous allons compléter ça de façon très consciencieuse.  
— Je suis désolé, madame, mais les accompagnateurs ne peuvent pas aller plus loin que ce couloir. Seulement les candidats.

Madame Lee jette un coup d'œil vers l'autre extrémité du corridor, celle à laquelle elle n'aura pas accès.  
— Il y a beaucoup de jeunes qui patientent encore avant de passer l'audition, vu le monde, je suppose.  
— En effet, mais je ne sais pas combien.  
— Suffisamment pour que j'aie le temps de remplir ceci pour lui avant qu'il n'y aille, j'en suis sûre.  
L'employé décide de ne pas insister — cela ne doit pas valoir la peine de se disputer avec une dame plus âgée que lui. Woo-jae regarde toujours ses pieds chaussés de bottines blanches.

Il ne faut qu'une minute à madame Lee pour appuyer la feuille contre le mur, remplir toutes les rubriques et relire ses réponses. Dès qu'elle a terminé, elle recapuchonne son stylo, le range dans son sac et glisse le papier entre les doigts de son fils, qui manque de le lâcher. Elle lui soulève ensuite le menton afin qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, afin surtout qu'elle puisse examiner son visage avant de le laisser aller.

Cela fait un an, depuis son retour du service militaire, qu'ils multiplient les opérations de chirurgie esthétique et les traitements pour le rendre beau. Ses cheveux ont eu le temps de repousser, et ils ont même testé diverses coupes sous la supervision d'un visagiste afin de déterminer laquelle le mettrait le plus en valeur. Avant de prendre le train pour Séoul, ils sont d'ailleurs passés chez le coiffeur ainsi que chez l'esthéticienne pour le maquiller.  
— Tout a tenu. On ne voit aucune cicatrice. Elle a fait du beau travail, et ce fond de teint est vraiment une merveille.  
Satisfaite, madame Lee réarrange quelques mèches noires sur le front de son fils.  
— Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, n'est-ce pas ? On a tellement répété : tu ne peux pas rater. C'est une agence toute jeune ; ils doivent être moins exigeants, en plus, puisqu'ils n'ont pas encore vraiment atteint le succès. Ils n'ouvrent les auditions qu'une fois par an, alors c'est le moment de donner tout ce que tu as.

Elle regarde autour d'eux : beaucoup de jeunes gens se croisent dans le corridor, certains pour quitter l'agence après l'audition, d'autres pour venir tenter leur chance, comme eux.  
— Cela dit, il y en a pas mal qui ne sont pas très beaux, voire même plutôt vilains, chez les filles comme chez les garçons. Je suis certaine que tu as tes chances.  
Woo-jae préfère quant à lui ne pas poser les yeux sur le visage de ses concurrents : il est certain qu'il les trouvera tous un million de fois plus esthétiques que le sien. Le minuscule grain de courage qui n'a pas encore été balayé par le vent le quittera alors définitivement, et il ne sait pas s'il sera capable de marcher vers la salle d'audition si sa mère ne l'y traîne pas.

Madame Lee lui tapote les joues, ces joues affinées au bistouri qui ont maintenant son approbation.  
— Allez, donne-moi ta veste.  
Woo-jae la retire docilement afin de laisser apparaître l'autocollant avec son numéro — 128 —, mais aussi le haut que sa mère a fait venir de France et choisi pour lui aujourd'hui — un t-shirt ajusté en dentelle noire, qui laisse apparaître sa peau sous les fleurs géométriques. 

Le jeune homme essaie de ne pas penser à la façon dont ce vêtement l'expose comme il essaie, depuis qu'ils ont quitté leur appartement à Daegu, de ne pas penser au pantalon de cuir noir très serré qu'on lui fait porter. _Il faut que tu te distingues des gens normaux_ , lui a seriné sa mère tout le long du trajet en KTX. _Il faut que tu aies l'air d'un idol_. Il ne se sent pas le moins du monde idol, pourtant, et rêverait de se dissoudre dans la masse si cela ne déplaisait pas tant à ses parents.

Tout à coup ravie, sa mère prend son bras pour le rapprocher d'elle.  
— Il y a des gens qui regardent vers toi, des filles notamment. Je suis certaine qu'elles doivent penser que tu es déjà un mannequin ou une star.  
Son chuchotement est néanmoins suivi par un froncement de sourcils.  
— Par contre, il faut que tu souries. Que tu aies l'air engageant. Je te l'ai dit et redit. Et pas seulement quand ton tour vient devant le jury, mais dès que tu pénètres dans la salle où l'audition aura lieu. Tu m'as comprise ? Aie un peu l'air d'être content de te trouver ici ! C'est une chance inouïe pour avoir un bel avenir.  
— Oui, murmure le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire.  
— Bien. Tiens, ton violon. Et ne perds pas ton formulaire.  
Tout en donnant ses instructions, madame Lee ouvre l'étui de l'instrument en bois et lui fourre ce dernier dans les bras.

— Madame, intervient alors l'employé de l'agence, revenu à proximité. Sauf votre respect, il faut qu'il y aille, car le temps passe... Et il n'y a pour le moment pas d'audition pour des musiciens chez SYW Entertainment. À moins que tu ne sois un auteur-compositeur ?  
Terrifié, Woo-jae avale sa salive. Il ne parvient pas à faire descendre la boule dans sa gorge en même temps.  
— Il ne postule pas en tant que musicien, réplique alors madame Lee avec aplomb. Il est mannequin ; ça ne se voit pas ? Et son violon est un accessoire à part entière dans sa tenue et sa performance.  
— Bien, alors. Excusez-moi. Mais je vais tout de même devoir lui demander de m'accompagner dans la salle d'attente pour assurer le bon déroulement du processus.  
Madame Lee pousse légèrement Woo-jae dans le dos.  
— Donne tout ce que tu as, et n'oublie rien de ce qu'on a dit et répété !


	8. Auditions — Woo-jae (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW pensées suicidaire, mauvaise image de soi

Woo-jae est debout au milieu de la rangée.

Dans la grande salle de danse où tous les postulants attendaient leur tour, il n'a croisé le regard de personne. Assis en tailleur, son violon serré contre le torse et la tête baissée, il a espéré tout le temps que cela passe vite — et en même temps, que cela ne passe jamais, tant il était effrayé de faire face à ce jury à qui il allait devoir jouer la comédie.

Maintenant qu'il se trouve sur la ligne dans la pièce où ont lieu les auditions, Woo-jae est obligé de sourire comme sa mère le lui a demandé et d'afficher une assurance de façade. Il doit donc également regarder les autres plutôt que de garder les yeux rivés à ses bottines. Ses mains tremblent, alors il essaie de les cacher derrière son violon — mais l'instrument ou l'archet vibrent, alors il essaie de les caler sous son bras pour les immobiliser.

Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû en finir à l'armée comme il a songé le faire maintes fois. Mais il espère toujours ramener à ses parents une raison d'être fiers d'avoir eu un fils — ou à tout le moins de ne pas le regretter. L'idée qu'il ne leur ait imposé que des charges, qu'ils se tiennent à côté de son cercueil en cherchant encore ce qu'ils ont gagné de tout lui avoir donné, l'empêche de tourner les talons aujourd'hui comme elle l'a empêché de se pendre durant deux ans dans l'Air Force.

De toute façon, il n'oserait pas faire preuve d'autant d'impolitesse envers les juges, d'irrespect envers l'agence, d'ingratitude envers les sacrifices de sa famille. Et puis, il sent que s'il devient cet idol que ses parents espèrent tant, ils l'aimeront peut-être, puisqu'ils paraissent approuver Woo-jae plus que Won-chul— et lui espère tant qu'ils l'aiment un jour.

La première jeune fille est une rappeuse, et Woo-jae la trouve incroyablement jolie même si son flow se brise par trois fois et que son visage se crispe à l'issue de sa prestation. La deuxième danse ; elle lui paraît avoir beaucoup de grâce. Il ne voit pas vraiment les imperfections ; il voit juste des êtres qui font de leur mieux, des êtres qui irradient de leur talent, petit ou grand. Des êtres qui lui semblent en tout cas authentiques dans leur désir d'être là ; des êtres qui, eux, ne trichent pas.

Lorsque l'un des juges énonce son numéro, Woo-jae croit qu'il va faire un malaise. Au prix d'un gros effort, il parvient à continuer à sourire en s'avançant au milieu de la pièce.

Il cale son violon contre sa clavicule gauche, pose son archet sur les cordes. Il n'a normalement pas le droit de jouer — SYW n'a pas ouvert ses auditions aux musiciens. Puisqu'il est inscrit comme mannequin, il doit « seulement » prendre trois poses différentes afin de montrer au jury qu'il est beau, mais également à l'aise avec la mise en valeur et les regards d'un public ou d'un objectif. En réalité, il n'est rien de tout cela, et encore moins quelqu'un qui désobéit aux directives.

Ses parents, cependant, lui ont demandé de jouer en posant, comme une sorte de cerise sur le gâteau. Pour dire « je suis beau » mais « j'ai aussi du talent » et « je suis prêt à tout pour mon rêve ». Il doit se démarquer ; il doit oser ; il doit déjà avoir l'air d'une star — quitte à ce que l'agence se dise qu'il faudra le recadrer, mais peu importe, si elle se dit aussi et d'abord « on le veut » pour le façonner.

Les entrailles rongées par l'angoisse, Woo-jae porte son sourire comme un masque. Ce n'est pas lui : c'est une performance, répétée tant de fois face à sa mère que chaque geste est devenu automatique. Ses lèvres s'étirent seules, sa tête bascule sur le côté seule, et ses bras, et son bassin, tandis qu'il presse les cordes de son instrument de façon mécanique. Un extrait de _La dernière rose de l'été_ , l'une des études d'Heinrich Wilhelm Ernst — sélectionné par madame Lee parce qu'il comporte des passages extrêmement difficiles à interpréter.

Le morceau fait partie de la liste d'examen pour obtenir un diplôme dans les conservatoires nationaux aux quatre coins du monde. Woo-jae a peiné dessus au départ avec l'impression qu'il avait besoin de plusieurs doigts supplémentaires pour parvenir à le maîtriser avec justesse. Il ne joue pas de sa bonne main et, pendant vingt-six mois à l'armée, il a peu pratiqué, ce qui l'a fait régresser dans sa pratique. Les doigts de sa main droite avaient perdu en souplesse, son poignet en rapidité ; il a fallu les réentraîner une fois de retour à Daegu — et sa mère a demandé à chaque opération qu'on lui mette plutôt les perfusions dans la main gauche. Mais des centaines et des centaines d'heures de travail et d'exercices de kiné sont venus à bout des enchaînements les plus techniques et, aujourd'hui, il sait au moins que sa musique a la virtuosité nécessaire. C'est la seule chose avec laquelle il ne fraude pas.

Il pose, joue, sourit, enfreint les règles, tout en même temps.

Ces trente secondes sont les plus longues de sa vie.

Enfin, l'un des juges lève la main afin de lui signifier que c'est terminé. Il sourit encore pour remercier, salue et retourne à sa place auprès des autres d'un pas bien trop dégagé pour ce qu'il ressent. Il marche comme s'il était déjà en terrain conquis, alors qu'en vérité, il a l'impression que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds.

Il n'a aucune idée de ce que produisent les deux candidats restants. Il les regarde sans les voir, son violon à nouveau contre la poitrine.

Quand il retrouve le couloir, sa mère court vers lui du plus loin qu'elle l'aperçoit et s'empresse de l'interroger :  
— Alors ? Ils ont été impressionnés ?  
— Je ne sais pas, répond faiblement Woo-jae, près du malaise vagal.  
Madame Lee fronce les sourcils.  
— Ils n'ont rien dit du tout ?  
— Non...  
— Mais tu as tiré ton épingle du jeu, tout de même ?  
Il n'en a aucune idée non plus, mais il n'ose pas le lui dire.

Elle cherche de toute façon déjà un employé de l'agence, sur lequel elle fond comme un faucon pour lui demander des informations quant à la suite des événements.

🔽🔽🔽🔽

Si toi aussi tu te sens mal et que des pensées suicidaires te traversent parfois l'esprit, tu n'es pas seul(e) et tu peux trouver de l'aide ici :  
Suicide Écoute France : 01 45 39 40 00 -- Centre de prévention du suicide Belgique : 0800 32 123


	9. Auditions — Woo-jae (3)

_Gwangjin (Jayang), février_

Woo-jae pénètre dans la salle de réunion à la suite de sa mère, qui s'incline avec une grande révérence devant le CEO de l'agence. Elle salue ensuite avec beaucoup de respect les autres personnes autour de la table, même la secrétaire. 

Woo-jae sait qu'en temps normal, madame Lee aurait ignoré la jeune fille, parce que celle-ci semble à peine sortie de l'école, parce qu'elle occupe aussi un poste au bas de l'échelle. Mais ici, l'attitude de sa mère est assortie à ses espérances : elle compte bien qu'un contrat soit proposé à la fin de l'entrevue.

La pression est tellement écrasante ; déjà intimidé, le jeune homme a l'impression d'être près d'éclater en morceaux sous le poids qui pèse sur lui.

Lui aussi salue avec déférence. Il prend ensuite place auprès de madame Lee d'un côté de la table, un peu en retrait. Il essaie de se tenir comme sa mère le lui a demandé, comme on le lui a appris également dans le cours d'image qu'il a suivi l'été passé : tête droite, pose élégante, maintien racé, assurance qu'il est à l'endroit qui lui convient. Ce n'est pas simple quand il a juste envie de se recroqueviller derrière un fauteuil, bien caché — mais il essaie.

— Alors, Woo-jae Lee..., dit le président de SYW Entertainment en consultant les papiers étalés sur le verre devant lui. Nous allons discuter d'un possible contrat d'académicien de deux ans à compter du mois de mars, si cela te convient.  
— Absolument, répond madame Lee avec le sourire. Mon fils est impatient de rejoindre votre agence. C'est son rêve depuis si longtemps ! Depuis qu'il est enfant, il parle de devenir un jour un idol !  
Le jeune homme acquiesce, parce qu'il faut qu'ils le croient.

— Il a en tout cas convaincu notre jury lors de sa deuxième audition. Bien sûr, il y a encore pas mal de travail, notamment sur la danse...  
— Il est capable de s'entraîner très dur, intervient directement sa mère.  
On dirait une louve qui saute pour défendre ses petits, mais Woo-jae entend surtout les reproches qui viendront plus tard en privé.  
— Autant qu'il le faut pour atteindre son objectif, poursuit-elle sans trembler. C'est vrai que la danse est la compétence dans laquelle il a le moins investi jusqu'à présent...  
Elle lui lance un regard désapprobateur face auquel le jeune homme baisse les yeux.

Madame Lee n'a pas tort, mais il ne sait pas très bien quand il aurait pu danser davantage à moins de ne plus dormir du tout. Depuis qu'il est rentré du service militaire, dès qu'il était debout après un passage à l'hôpital, il s'est exercé au violon, au chant, au théâtre, à la danse, à l'image et l'interprétation — tous les aspects nécessaires d'une performance d'idol. Chaque jour, chaque instant, à part de deux heures à six heures du matin, courtes nuits durant lesquelles il tentait de dormir — comme lorsqu'il était au lycée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait son maximum, mais sans doute n'est-ce pas le cas.

Heureusement, le président de SYW Entertainment tempère le raté.  
— Il aura pas mal de cours à l'académie pour cela et des heures et des heures de pratique. En ce qui concerne le chant, il a une très jolie voix et s'est bien débrouillé, même s'il gère mal sa respiration parfois. Mais à nouveau, ceci pourra être corrigé durant sa formation chez nous. Elle existe dans ce but : nous prenons des diamants bruts que nous polissons plus ou moins longuement.  
— Je ferai de mon mieux si vous m'offrez cette incroyable opportunité, monsieur, dit Woo-jae.  
— J'en suis sûr, car tu me parais déjà très appliqué, très travailleur, très perfectionniste ; c'est tout à fait ce que nous cherchons.  
Madame Lee hoche la tête.  
— Il l'a toujours été ! Il faut ces qualités pour arriver à un niveau comme le sien au violon.  
— J'allais y venir, sourit monsieur Wang.

Le CEO s'adresse ensuite au jeune homme.  
— Nous avons vraiment été époustouflés par ta maîtrise du violon. Au départ, nous ne cherchions pas de musiciens, et nous n'en cherchons toujours pas per se. Mais je pense que ce serait dommage de ne pas utiliser ton talent. Alors, si tu débutes à l'issue de ta formation, nous nous assurerons que tu aies l'occasion de jouer en plus de chanter dans ton groupe.  
— Le violon, c'est sa passion ! s'exclame encore madame Lee. Vous lui faites tellement plaisir !  
Cette fois, le président rit.  
— Si c'est un win-win, c'est encore mieux !  
Sa mère a l'air aux anges, et Woo-jae suppose que c'est tout ce qui compte.

Tout de suite après, cependant, son cœur se glace.  
— C'est surtout de son apparence que nous voulions parler aujourd'hui, déclare monsieur Wang, inconscient de la panique qui se répand à l'intérieur du jeune homme qui lui fait face.  
Madame Lee se raidit également en lançant un nouveau regard aigu à son fils.  
— Je vais laisser la parole à madame Kok, qui est notre directrice d'image, mais en gros, nous trouvons Woo-jae vraiment très esthétique. Potentiellement, nous pensons qu'il pourrait devenir le visual d'un groupe.  
  
C'est comme si le ballon d'angoisse éclatait d'un seul coup sous les côtes de Woo-jae. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui dise qu'il ne convenait pas, qu'il y avait trop de chantiers à entreprendre encore afin qu'il puisse avoir un physique suffisamment plaisant pour devenir idol. Il se sent donc très soulagé. À côté de lui, sa mère rayonne d'autant plus, comme si c'était elle qu'on avait complimentée.

— Bonjour, Woo-jae, dit la directrice d'image d'un air gentil.  
— Bonjour, madame...  
— Peux-tu venir t'asseoir à côté de moi un instant ?  
Le jeune homme hoche la tête. Il se lève et fait le tour de la table pour s'installer sur la chaise entre madame Kok et un homme aux cheveux noirs agrémentés de mèches rouges, qui n'a jusqu'à présent pas prononcé un seul mot. À nouveau, il tente d'avoir l'air confiant, d'avoir l'air sûr de son charme et de sa beauté.

Lorsque Woo-jae s'installe auprès d'elle, la dame soulève son menton de deux doigts pour examiner ses mâchoires, et il s'inquiète à nouveau. Mais sous le fond de teint, les micro-cicatrices de ses opérations sont invisibles : comme pour ses auditions, c'est une maquilleuse professionnelle qui a retouché sa peau avant leur départ de Daegu. 

Madame Kok ne fait pas de commentaire, se contentant de faire glisser le visage du jeune homme dans l'autre sens, doucement. Du pouce, elle tire ensuite sur un peu sur sa lèvre inférieure, et il ouvre la bouche en essayant de sourire d'une façon dégagée. Puis, elle passe un doigt sur l'arête de son nez.  
— Tu es vraiment très beau, Woo-jae. As-tu eu recours à beaucoup de chirurgie pour arriver à ce résultat ? J'ai l'impression que tu as au moins eu une rhinoplastie, même si celle-ci est tout à fait réussie. Peut-être est-ce pour ça aussi que tu poses mal ta respiration quand tu chantes, car tu n'es pas encore habitué. Et on t'a retouché les yeux aussi, bien sûr. Tu portes également des facettes sur les dents, il me semble.

Le jeune homme coule un regard stressé vers sa mère. Il ne sait pas si elle veut qu'il avoue tout ou si elle espère dissimuler une partie des interventions qu'il a subies.  
— Vous avez l'œil, commence madame Lee.  
— Cela fait partie de mon métier, sourit madame Kok.  
— Alors, je vous liste ses interventions dans l'ordre : myopie et une première rhinoplastie au sortir du lycée, avant son service militaire. Depuis qu'il est rentré l'année passée : V line et implant dans le menton, deuxième rhinoplastie, blépharoplastie, canthoplasties des deux côtés des deux yeux, facettes sur l'ensemble des dents et dernièrement, face contouring.  
— Je vois, dit la directrice d'image en notant les noms au vol dans son carnet.  
Elle relit la liste, la compare au résultat sur ses traits de son regard expert.

— Je pense que son visage est parfait comme il est là en terme de structure et que nous pouvons nous arrêter à ce stade pour la chirurgie. Dans l'optique évoquée par le président Wang où on le destine à un rôle de visual, je crois qu'il faudra aller chercher un peu plus de singularité quand même, histoire de lui donner un look unique, une signature parfaitement reconnaissable. On peut faire ça très facilement via des lentilles et une teinture de cheveux.  
Elle l'examine à nouveau avec attention, reprend son visage entre ses doigts pour le faire pivoter et en voir toutes les facettes.  
— Sans doute pas quelque chose de trop vif. Plutôt dans les gris argentés, les vieux roses, peut-être les dorés. Peut-être aussi du glutathion en intraveineuse pour inhiber la concentration de mélanine dans son organisme et intensifier la pâleur de sa peau, même si elle est déjà joliment claire. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard avec toute l'équipe d'esthétique.  
— Ce ne sera pas un problème, l'assure madame Lee. Faites tout ce qui est nécessaire.

Madame Kok lâche le menton du jeune homme et fait descendre ses yeux sur son torse. Il porte un pull en laine, car il fait glacial dehors.  
— Pourrais-tu te mettre torse nu, Woo-jae ? Un visual est plus que son visage, bien sûr.  
Sa mère fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il s'exécute docilement. Sans doute regrette-t-elle à ce moment précis de n'avoir pas pensé à son corps, de s'être focalisée uniquement sur sa tête. Tout en retirant son t-shirt, Woo-jae s'attend à d'autres séjours en clinique, d'autres zones douloureuses, d'autres courbes à réapprivoiser a posteriori.  
— Hmm. Tu es très très mince, mais ce n'est pas un mal, commente la directrice d'image. Il ne faut pas prendre davantage de poids. Il faudra par contre muscler tout cela — sans que cela ne se répercute sur la balance, comme je viens de le dire —, car les jeunes filles rêvent mieux à des torses et des bras plus découplés. Je te proposerai un body contouring pour commencer, histoire d'accélérer les choses visuellement parlant. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que cela te dispensera de musculation par la suite, d'autant que celle-ci te sera utile pour faire certaines figures de danse. Un entraînement d'idol passe aussi par de l'entraînement physique. Bien sûr, c'est l'agence qui avancera l'argent pour l'intervention.  
Woo-jae hoche la tête — aussi pour faire descendre la boule née dans sa gorge à ces perspectives.  
— D'accord, madame. Je vous remercie, ainsi que SYW Entertainment.

Elle fait un petit geste de la main comme pour dire que tout cela est bien normal.  
— Point de vue vestimentaire, nous étudierons cela ensemble. Mais nous partirons sûrement sur un style élégant. Pour ta personnalité, tu sembles plutôt réservé de nature, mais nous aimerions que tu pousses vraiment ton aisance devant les caméras et les gens. En tant que visual, tu seras amené à faire beaucoup de photoshoots et de publicités...  
— Voire même des courts-métrages, d'autant que SYW aimerait aussi développer son vivier d'acteurs de drama, intervient le président Wang.  
Madame Kok acquiesce aux dires de son CEO.  
— Nous pensons à un type plus séducteur, mais également inaccessible, qui ira bien avec ton esthétique, je crois. L'étoile à laquelle les jeunes filles rêveront la nuit, mais aussi celle qui les fera manger dans sa main. Titiller le désir, l'entretenir, sans jamais l'offrir. Voilà un peu le concept, ce que nous te ferons travailler pour faire de toi le visual du groupe que l'agence voudrait lancer d'ici deux ans — si cela t'agrée et si tu réussis tes deux ans d'académie.

Madame Lee joint les mains, les yeux brillants comme des diamants.  
— Quelle offre magnifique ! Merci pour lui ! Vous allez le rendre si heureux ! Vous exaucez toutes ses prières !  
Elle regarde son fils, et les lèvres de Woo-jae sourient.  
— Je ne sais pas comment vous dire à quel point je suis heureux de ce que vous me proposez... Bien sûr, je ferai de mon mieux pour apprendre tout ce que vous aurez à m'enseigner et devenir le parfait visual de ce groupe. Merci tellement pour votre offre qui comble tous mes rêves.

— Encore une chose, coupe le président Wang. Pour ce groupe, nous aimerions que les membres poursuivent des études universitaires en parallèle. J'ai ici tes résultats au suneung, que ta mère a eu la gentillesse de nous faire parvenir comme nous l'avions demandé. Ils sont excellents ; tu avais le niveau pour une université du SKY.  
— J'ai beaucoup travaillé, dit Woo-jae.  
Il entend trop tard qu'il a oublié de prétendre, que sa voix a glissé vers le murmure. Il a énormément étudié pour cela en plus du reste, même si c'était sans objet puisque ses parents avaient d'autres plans pour lui qu'un master à la fac. Il ne le regrette donc pas vraiment : il a toujours su que c'était impossible. Il se dit simplement qu'il aurait bien aimé connaître les bancs de l'université. 

Aussi a-t-il l'impression que la meilleure nouvelle de la journée tombe lorsque le CEO de SYW Entertainment ajoute :  
— Il ne sera pas question du SKY ici, car ce ne serait pas compatible avec le programme d'un académicien, mais nous voudrions quand même que tu suives les cours d'un diplôme en rapport avec la musique ou le divertissement dans une fac un peu plus bas dans le classement. Nous te fournirons une liste de propositions.  
— Merci, repète Woo-jae avec plus de sincérité.

Déjà, sa mère replace le sujet de l'entrevue sur ce qui l'importe.  
— Et quand comptez-vous qu'il commence son contrat ?  
— Le mois prochain, si c'est possible, comme je vous le disais au début de notre entretien ?  
— Bien sûr ! approuve madame Lee sans la moindre hésitation. Son père et moi ne nous opposerions jamais à ce qu'il démarre au plus vite une carrière qui le remplira de bonheur. Nous n'avons jamais voulu que son épanouissement, et toute notre existence a toujours tourné autour de cela.  
Le président Wang sourit lui aussi.  
— Il a bien de la chance.

Tous, autour de la table, paraissent enchantés. Sauf l'homme aux mèches rouges, mais ce dernier ne semble pas être tenu d'exprimer ou de ressentir de la bonne humeur. Woo-jae l'envie un instant alors que dans son esprit, le chemin invisible de l'avenir se transforme en route si accidentée qu'il est de toute façon impossible d'y marcher. Pourtant, lui n'a pas le choix.

Il cherche du regard la figure de sa mère, illuminée de contentement, alors que madame Lee discute des détails pratiques et légaux de son contrat d'académicien avec le président de SYW Entertainment. Jamais il ne l'a vue aussi heureuse lorsqu'il était concerné. Torse nu sur la chaise à côté de madame Kok, qui continue à l'étudier et à prendre des notes quant à la façon dont elle va le transformer, le jeune homme s'accroche au sourire maternel pour essayer d'y puiser du courage.


	10. À l'académie de SYW Entertainment (1)

_Gwangjin (Jayang), mars_

Le soir est tombé sur Gwangjin quand Kyung-hwan quitte la salle de sport au septième étage. Le coach leur a fait faire tant d'exercices sur ses engins de torture que le jeune homme se sent moulu ; tout son corps est à présent endolori et lui crie sa réticence. Il s'est levé à cinq heures du matin, en a encore pour quelques heures de cours après la pause du dîner avant d'aller se coucher. Son esprit, lui, ne se plaint pourtant pas : ce sont ces efforts sans relâche qui permettent d'arriver où l'on veut aller.

Kyung-hwan fait quelques pas supplémentaires dans le couloir, où les autres passent en nombre pour rejoindre le grand réfectoire. Avant de se mettre à son tour en marche, il fait encore rouler ses épaules, puis dénoue sa queue de cheval.  
— C'est beau, tes cheveux ! dit alors une voix admirative dans son dos.

Il se retourne et se trouve nez à nez avec un académicien. Kyung-hwan ne l'a jamais vu : sans doute est-ce l'une des nouvelles recrues de cette année qui viennent d'arriver dans les locaux de SYW Entertainment pour leur première journée d'entraînement. Le garçon a l'air plus jeune que lui ; il a la peau hâlée, des cheveux courts, des yeux fatigués mais rieurs et un sourire qui éclaire le corridor comme si celui-ci était bordé de fenêtres et qu'il était midi.  
— Merci, répond Kyung-hwan après une seconde en lissant ses mèches blond orangé.

Le nouveau ne semble pas réaliser qu'ici, c'est la guerre ; qu'ils se battent tous pour rester en place au détriment de leurs pairs jusqu'au renouvellement de leur contrat. D'habitude, dès les instructeurs partis, le besoin de faire semblant qu'ils ont l'esprit d'équipe disparaît chez la plupart. Ils se lancent alors des remarques négatives — _tu as une sale tête ce soir, dis donc_ ; _tu as pris du poids, non ?_ ; _aïe,_ _ton opération du menton n'a pas réussi_ — au lieu de se jeter des fleurs, conscients que les faiblesses et les ratés des autres à tous les propos alimentent leur propre succès.

 _Si c'est son premier jour, ce n'est pas étonnant_ , songe Kyung-hwan en le regardant. _Il comprendra bien assez vite et ne risque sans doute pas de me le redire_. 

En deux ans chez SYW et deux ans chez OP avant cela, il en a vu passer, des jeunes gens pleins de naïveté — qui finissaient soit par partir une fois leur contrat à son terme, soit par adopter la même attitude que les autres, défaits de leurs illusions et prêts à tout pour leur objectif, comme lui. SYW n'a pas encore lancé de groupe du tout depuis son recrutement, et chacun se demande quand sera le prochain, qui seront les si peu d'élus à en faire partie. Plus que jamais, les trainees tiennent à leur place, chèrement gagnée, chèrement maintenue.

— Tu t'appelles comment ? demande le garçon, inconscient des pensées de son vis-à-vis. Tu as quel âge ? Tu viens d'où ? C'est quoi, ta spécialité ? On ne s'était pas encore croisés ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?  
Les questions fusent comme un feu nourri — _peut-être est-il au courant, finalement, qu'il se trouve en zone de combat. Ou peut-être revient-il de son service militaire._

Kyung-hwan arque un sourcil pour répondre. _  
_— Je m'appelle Kyung-hwan Moon et j'ai vingt-trois ans.  
— Ah oui, déjà ! La plupart des gens ici sont plus jeunes, de ce que j'ai vu !  
 _Ouch. Il n'y a plus de doute, cette fois : il sait qu'on tire pour tuer._

— Moi, j'ai trois ans de moins ! reprend cependant le nouvel académicien sans se départir de son grand sourire. Mon anniversaire est au mois d'août !  
Il sautille sur ses tennis comme s'il s'échauffait pour la course.  
— J'arrive de ma ville de Busan et je danse ! La danse, c'est ma passion numéro un, avec les chiens ! Et les animes, surtout de sport ! Et toi, alors ? Tu ne m'as pas dit.  
— Je suis originaire de Suwon, mais ça fait plusieurs années que j'habite à Séoul. Et je fais un peu de tout, mais je suis surtout mannequin.  
Le regard du garçon de Busan n'est pas surpris, juste admiratif.  
— Ça ne m'étonne pas : tu es très beau ! Tu es ici depuis longtemps, donc ? Moi, c'est mon premier jour, et je suis un peu perdu : il me faudra sûrement un petit moment pour me repérer, haha.  
— Je suis ici depuis deux ans, réplique Kyung-hwan avec l'intonation d'une certaine supériorité.  
L'autre est son hoobae et lui doit le respect, tant au regard de son âge que de son expérience ici.

Le nouveau venu sourit.  
— Super ! Décidément, je suis vraiment content d'être tombé sur toi ! Tu pourras me guider et m'expliquer ! Si tu voulais bien me conduire aux toilettes les plus proches tout de suite, d'ailleurs, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller faire pipi depuis que je suis arrivé ce matin, tellement on a eu de choses à faire non-stop, et je ne vais bientôt plus parvenir à me retenir !  
Kyung-hwan pivote et tend le bras pour lui montrer la direction.  
— C'est par là.

Au lieu de suivre l'indication, le jeune académicien s'attarde près de lui, toujours volubile.  
— Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre, tous les deux. On est faits pour ça, en plus. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que mon nom de famille, c'est Sun ! Je parle super mal anglais, et c'est peu de le dire, haha. Mais je sais que de la façon dont on l'écrit en alphabet latin, ça veut dire « soleil ». Et « Moon », c'est « lune » !  
La remarque candide, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, tire un sourire à Kyung-hwan.  
— C'est vrai que ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose : le destin nous promet une grande amitié.

Le garçon bondissant ne relève pas l'ironie qui sous-tend la réflexion ; son sourire, ensoleillé comme la version anglaise de son nom, ne se couche pas. Au contraire : il s'accroche à sa place, alors que le jeune homme agrippe d'un geste déjà familier le bras de son aîné.  
— Mon prénom, c'est Sung-ki, au fait ! Tu me conduis aux toilettes ? Je vais bientôt tout inonder dans le couloir !


	11. À l'académie de SYW Entertainment (2)

— Tu changes de chambre dans le dortoir, dit son superviseur à Kyung-hwan lorsqu'ils se croisent dans le couloir quelques heures plus tard.  
Ce n'est pas un hasard : si Nam-gi est venu jusqu'au studio de danse à une heure si tardive, c'est parce qu'il savait y trouver les académiciens les plus motivés ou les plus compétitifs — à moins que ce ne soit la même chose —, qui s'entraînent bien après l'heure du dîner et des cours. Bien sûr, Kyung-hwan en fait partie, puisque ni son ambition, ni les moyens qu'il se donne pour soutenir celle-ci ne se sont amoindris depuis le jour où il a signé son contrat. À une heure du matin, il commence seulement à songer à la nuit.

— Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc ?  
— Parce qu'on a réorganisé tout ça suite à l'arrivée de la nouvelle cuvée ce matin. Histoire de mélanger les anciens et les bébés, comme l'an passé.  
Et aussi, Kyung-hwan le sait de son passage chez OP Entertainment, de tester différentes configurations pour des groupes possibles incluant des « prodiges ». C'est ainsi que l'on nomme au sein de l'académie les nouvelles recrues qui ont particulièrement tapé dans l'œil du président Wang et sont déjà presque sûres d'avoir une place dans un groupe à l'issue d'une courte formation. Kyung-hwan lui-même n'en fait pas partie : il n'est exceptionnel en rien et rame à long cours, sans apercevoir la terre ferme — mais il rame toujours.

Ce changement, ce soir, est peut-être un espoir, un phare dans un coin de son océan. Si on l'inclut dans une nouvelle équipe pour voir comment elle fonctionne et qu'elle contient l'un ou l'autre prodige, il aura l'impression qu'il avance. Et il fera de son mieux pour traîner cet embryon de groupe vers son début, peu importent les autres : ils serviront à son succès, même s'il n'est officiellement que leur faire-valoir à défaut d'être aussi talentueux qu'eux.

Kyung-hwan remercie Nam-gi, qui le regarde marcher à grandes enjambées vers l'ascenseur d'un regard amusé. Le mannequin le sait, sait que son superviseur se moque parfois de son acharnement — ou d'espérances qu'il juge inutiles ? —, mais il en a encore moins cure que d'habitude.  
— Chambre 65, lui lance toutefois Nam-gi.  
— Ah, merci !  
Il n'aurait en effet pas été bien loin sans cette information, aussi pressé soit-il de découvrir ses nouveaux camarades.  
— Commence par vider ta chambre actuelle, car quelqu'un y prend ta place ce soir aussi.  
— Pas de problème. Merci !

Cette fois, Kyung-hwan ne se retourne plus, alors qu'il part en courant vers la chambre qui a été la sienne durant un an, depuis la précédente réorganisation à l'issue des castings de l'année dernière.

* * *

La porte de la chambre 65 est entrebâillée lorsque Kyung-hwan y parvient avec son sac de voyage. Il la pousse d'une main décidée...

... et tombe nez-à-nez avec le sourire increvable de Sung-ki Sun, lequel s'élargit encore — si cela est possible, mais peut-être est-ce juste une illusion d'optique — lorsque son cadet le reconnaît.

— Kyung-hwan ! s'exclame l'autre jeune homme avec un bond vers lui. Tu viens avec nous ? C'est génial ! Je suis super content, comme on a déjà bien fait connaissance avant le dîner ! Tu vois, je l'avais dit, c'est le destin, haha. Je suis content que ma vessie ait été à l'agonie à ce moment-là ! Tu prends le lit au-dessus du mien ? Je ne peux pas dormir sur celui du dessus, moi, parce que j'ai le vertige, même de cette hauteur-là. Donc j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas d'être en haut !  
Tout en babillant et sans attendre sa réaction, Sung-ki a déjà saisi le sac de son aîné pour le balancer sur le matelas en haut à droite de la petite pièce.

Contre le mur de gauche, se trouvent deux autres lits superposés sur lesquels sont assis d'autres jeunes hommes : en haut, quelqu'un que Kyung-hwan n'a jamais vu avec des cheveux et des yeux gris, et en bas, un académicien métis qui faisait déjà partie de l'agence au cours de l'année qui vient de s'écouler. Ce duo paraît plus calme que le jeune danseur, dont la vivacité lui donne presque le tournis.

— Euh, oui, le lit d'en haut, ça me va. Je m'appelle Kyung-hwan Moon et j'ai vingt-trois ans, au fait, dit-il en guise de salut.  
— Elian Hayes, vingt-deux ans, commence l'Américano-coréen. On s'est déjà croisés.  
— Woo-jae Kyeong, vingt-et-un ans cette année, se présente à son tour le dernier garçon d'un ton un peu timide.

Kyung-hwan est satisfait de ces réponses : il est le plus âgé et, si ceci est bel et bien un essai de groupe, il pourra donc mener ses compagnons, qui lui devront un certain respect.  
— Je me suis déjà présenté à tout le monde ! s'exclame Sung-ki en s'installant en tailleur sur son lit.

Kyung-hwan connaît même une foule de détails sur ce danseur, qui n'a pas arrêté de lui raconter sa vie avant le repas — sur le chemin des toilettes, aux toilettes, puis sur le chemin du réfectoire. Est-il un prodige ? Le mannequin n'a évidemment pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre, mais il compte bien assister à l'un de ses entraînements de danse dès le lendemain, même si SYW ne leur impose pas — encore — le même cours. De toute façon, Kyung-hwan suppose que Sung-ki, qui ne paraît pas très compliqué à cerner, lui proposera qu'ils restent ensemble.

Elian Hayes — un chanteur de talent qui n'a même pas dû passer d'audition, mais qui a beaucoup de retard en danse, ce qui a freiné sa progression vers un début.

Un vocalist prodige, un nouveau dancer qui l'est peut-être aussi...

Kyung-hwan lève les yeux vers Woo-jae Kyeong, qui ne parle pas alors que les deux académiciens du dessous ont entamé une conversation. Et lui ? À quel titre est-il ici ? Complète-t-il le brelan qui mènera Kyung-hwan à la réussite ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés n'a pas l'air à l'aise de se trouver là, mais il est très beau, avec une apparence déjà extrêmement travaillée. Pourtant, il ne semble pas rodé au milieu comme lui-même, dont la couleur de cheveux dénote également. Il n'est pas non plus flamboyant, ni hardi en personnalité. 

Kyung-hwan peut-il en conclure que la main de madame Kok est déjà passée par là, elle qui ne relooke pourtant d'habitude que les trainees proches du début ?  
— C'est quoi, ta spécialité, Woo-jae ? demande le mannequin afin de vérifier son intuition.  
— Je joue du violon, répond l'interpellé d'une voix douce et incertaine. Mais je suis un visual...  
 _Bingo_.

Un chanteur, un danseur, un visual — et lui. Cela ne peut pas être un hasard, ou il maudira ce dernier de toutes ses forces d'avoir fait grimper ses espoirs en flèche pour les décevoir ensuite. Non, cela ne peut être un hasard — trois prodiges et lui.

Mais quel rôle lui-même va-t-il jouer ? Vont-ils lui demander de rapper pour compléter la liste usuelle des fonctions ? Kyung-hwan n'y connaît pas grand-chose en rap, mais il le fera si c'est le dernier kilomètre à courir afin d'atteindre la ligne d'arrivée.

Le mannequin sourit de toutes ses dents à ses trois nouveaux colocataires.  
— Je sens qu'on va faire du bon boulot et qu'on va bien s'entendre, tous les quatre.  
— Je le sens aussi, dit Sung-ki en ne faisant qu'un bond depuis son matelas pour se coller à lui et lui faire un câlin.  
Même s'ils viennent de se rencontrer, Kyung-hwan le laisse faire parce que le danseur lui fait penser à un chat et qu'il adore les animaux.

— On peut peut-être discuter un peu avant de dormir pour faire mieux connaissance, propose ensuite Kyung-hwan. Je vous offre un truc du distributeur.  
— Bonne idée ! répond tout de suite Sung-ki.  
Kyung-hwan n'en doutait pas et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se dit que quelque chose s'annonce enfin facile. Les deux autres jeunes gens acquiescent également. 

Kyung-hwan dépense alors un peu de l'argent reçu de son père pour son anniversaire en début d'année avec l'impression qu'il fait un bon investissement.


	12. Évaluation mensuelle (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afin de vous poster plus vite les textes, nous allons les partager de façon « décousue », non nécessairement reliés entre eux. Autrement dit, il y aura des « trous » à combler plus tard entre les différents textes, dans la version reliée (puisque le but est d'en faire un roman à la fin de l'année). Ici, vous aurez nos "textes de travail" afin de déjà pouvoir vous plonger dans l'existence de nos idols. 😊

_Jayang, un mois plus tard_

Les quatre jeunes gens dévalent les escaliers en courant. C'est le chaos dans les couloirs, où tous les académiciens se bousculent afin d'aller plus vite et de dépasser les autres.

Sung-ki saute cinq marches en même temps pour atterrir sur le palier. Kyung-hwan, lorsqu'il le rattrape, le tire par le bras au risque de le déséquilibrer à son tour.  
— Tu es malade ! Si tu te casses une cheville juste avant le test, tu crois que ça nous avancera ?  
— Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi, le groupe ait une heure de course en plus !  
Sans le respect normalement dû, le jeune danseur se dégage de l'étreinte de son aîné, dont il saisit tout de suite la main à la place pour l'entraîner à bondir avec lui.  
— Viens vite !

Non loin derrière eux au milieu d'un flot de jeunes gens mixtes, Elian et Woo-jae dégringolent également les marches. Tous se précipitent vers les salles d'évaluation, dans lesquelles les filles et les garçons seront séparés pour leur évaluation mensuelle. Leurs managers les ont informés que le dernier à arriver sur les lieux causerait une extension de course d'une heure à son équipe le lendemain matin, et aucun ne veut en être responsable — ni rajouter cela à son programme quotidien déjà suffisamment intensif.

— Ouf ! soupire le danseur avec soulagement en atteignant la salle ad hoc au rez-de-chaussée.  
Il se retourne, mais ses coéquipiers sont déjà là aussi ; leur groupe a donc échappé à la punition.  
— Ça aide d'avoir déjà fait l'entraînement du service militaire, ajoute Sung-ki en allant prendre place sur l'un des bancs.  
Les autres l'y accompagnent, alors que les académiciens masculins restants s'engouffrent à leur tour dans la pièce. 

Pour ne pas en rajouter à sa frustration, tout le monde fait semblant de ne pas remarquer qui a franchi la porte en dernier ; les discrets soupirs soulagés qui émanent de-ci de-là ne trompent cependant personne.

Tous s'installent en rang d'oignon contre deux murs perpendiculaires. Sur des chaises de l'autre côté, les différents managers observent les groupes dont ils s'occupent, comptant les recrues et leur envoyant des regards d'encouragement ou d'avertissement. Enfin, à l'avant, la table du jury — les producteurs de l'agence. 

Seul manque Président Wang, qui ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il se fait remplacer par l'un de ses assistants une fois sur deux, puisqu'il doit également diriger les évaluations des filles, mais aujourd'hui, tous le savent, le CEO de l'agence s'occupe des garçons. La pression est donc à son comble, puisque c'est lui qui tient le sort de chacun entre ses mains.

— J'espère que ça va aller, dit Sung-ki, assis entre Kyung-hwan et Woo-jae sur le banc.  
Il regarde de tous les côtés avec curiosité. Comme le visual, il vient d'arriver chez SYW ; c'est donc leur première évaluation mensuelle. Ils ne sont pas sûrs de ce à quoi ils peuvent s'attendre, même si tant Kyung-hwan qu'Elian leur ont fait part de leurs expériences préalables dans cette pièce où tant se joue. Woo-jae est ultra stressé, et Sung-ki lui a pris la main pour le rassurer.  
— On s'est beaucoup entraînés au cours des quatre semaines précédentes ! dit encore le jeune homme à mi-voix. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne se passe pas bien !  
— Ça ne suffit pas toujours, tempère l'Américano-coréen.  
Mais tout de suite, Kyung-hwan le corrige afin de ne pas plomber le moral des troupes :  
— Les producteurs sont sensibles aux efforts quand même, tant qu'ils voient qu'on prend bien leurs conseils en considération et qu'on s'améliore.

Président Wang entre à ce moment dans la salle ; les chuchotements des académiciens se taisent.  
— Bonjour à tous. Nous allons démarrer tout de suite avec...  
Un autre producteur lui tend une fiche alors qu'il s'assied à sa place au milieu du jury, et le CEO relève la tête.  
— Le groupe 4.  
— Ils vont commencer par la danse tous ensemble, puis ils passeront aux prestations individuelles, explique Kyung-hwan dans un murmure.

Les autres jeunes gens regardent de tous leurs yeux les six garçons qui s'avancent au milieu de la pièce. Parmi eux, se trouve un trainee qui faisait partie de la rangée de Sung-ki à la première audition : l'autre danseur a lui aussi été sélectionné pour faire partie de l'aventure, ce qui a fait plaisir à son ancien « rival » — qui ne s'est jamais considéré comme tel. Leur manager enclenche la musique, et les académiciens entament leur prestation.

À l'issue des quatre minutes, lorsque le silence revient, Président Wang hoche la tête.  
— Vous avez amélioré votre synchronisation par rapport à la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais il y a un petit mieux.  
Les six garçons le remercient en s'inclinant avec reconnaissance, puis il reprend :  
— Continuez à travailler, plus dur encore. Notamment Ki-woo. Tu viens d'arriver, mais tu es trop sûr de tes compétences individuelles en danse. Tu performes comme si tu étais seul, or, il faut que ce soit parfaitement harmonisé aux mouvements des autres. Tu es ici pour faire partie d'un groupe, pas pour être un artiste solo. Prends exemple sur tes partenaires et règle ça pour la prochaine évaluation.  
— Oui, Président Wang, répond Ki-woo en baissant le front.  
Ses joues sont rouges et ses lèvres serrées par la remontrance publique qu'il vient de subir devant tous ceux qu'il considère encore comme des concurrents.

La manager du groupe apporte ensuite un micro à l'un des garçons, et les autres reculent de quelques pas afin de le laisser montrer ce dont il est capable vocalement parlant. Les académiciens se succèdent, chacun avec une chanson différente. Entre eux, les remarques du CEO de l'agence, parfois encourageantes, parfois cinglantes, toujours accompagnées d'une exhortation à pratiquer davantage.

Lorsque Myung-jun, le dernier membre du groupe 4, a terminé sa performance, Président Wang croise les mains sous son menton.  
— Que t'avais-je dit la dernière fois ?  
— D'arrêter de manger mes mots, balbutie le jeune homme.  
— Et la fois d'avant ?  
— La même chose.  
— Et à ton avis, que vais-je te dire aujourd'hui ?  
L'académicien baisse la tête.  
— Encore la même chose... ?  
— Tu as raison.  
Président Wang ne sourit pas, tandis qu'il continue :  
— Cela fait donc six mois que je te répète la même chose, et rien n'a changé. Les places sont chères dans l'industrie, tu le sais. Il n'y en a pas pour les gens qui ne s'améliorent pas. Je te remercie d'avoir souhaité rejoindre notre agence, mais c'était ton dernier jour parmi nous.

Woo-jae ouvre des yeux horrifiés et porte une main à sa bouche. Sung-ki, lui aussi, a l'air ahuri. Il se penche vers Kyung-hwan.  
— Il doit partir ? Son contrat est annulé ??  
— Oui, répond son aîné d'une voix impassible. D'un côté, c'est compréhensible : l'agence investit en moyenne cent mille dollars par an par académicien. S'il ne fait pas de son mieux, s'il n'y a jamais aucune amélioration, c'est normal qu'ils arrêtent les frais et donnent leur chance à quelqu'un d'autre.  
— Myung-jun n'était là que depuis six mois, fait remarquer Elian, assis de l'autre côté de leur « leader » — le rôle que le mannequin a pris de façon naturelle dans leur petite équipe.  
— Mais en six mois, tu l'as entendu, il n'a pas progressé.  
— Le pauvre ! chuchote encore Sung-ki en suivant le garçon des yeux alors que ce dernier, tête et épaules basses, se dirige vers la porte. Il doit être hyper déçu...  
— Il n'avait qu'à donner son maximum et suivre les conseils. On n'est pas dans un film Disney. Et encore, chez SYW, c'est moins rude que dans les agences où ils recrutent des académiciens dans la rue, purement pour leur physique. Car là, il y en a qui ne savent pas du tout chanter ni danser au départ, et ils sont pourtant jugés selon les mêmes standards que les autres. En plus, les avertissements peuvent être donnés avec beaucoup moins de bienveillance qu'ici.  
— Ce doit être un véritable peloton d'exécution, murmure l'Américano-coréen.

Pendant qu'un groupe de sept se lance dans sa danse synchronisée sous le regard implacable de Président Wang, Woo-jae se tourne vers Sung-ki, qui lui tient toujours la main.  
— Moi aussi, ça ne fait qu'un mois que je suis là... Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur de ce qu'ils veulent...  
— Mais si, le rassure aussitôt son compagnon. Tu as beaucoup et bien travaillé !  
— Myung-jun certainement aussi... Tout le monde travaille dur dans toutes les salles...  
Le danseur lui sourit en tapotant sa main.  
— Oui, mais toi, tu es très beau en plus, donc tu as déjà cet avantage par rapport à lui. Ne t'inquiète pas : ça va aller !  
Kyung-hwan donne un léger coup de coude dans le bras de Sung-ki.  
— Chut ! Manager Kim nous regarde sévèrement.  
Tous se le tiennent pour dit et restent silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la prestation du groupe 2, puis de leurs chansons individuelles.

— Groupe 5, appelle ensuite Président Wang sans transition.  
— À nous, chuchote Kyung-hwan en se mettant tout de suite debout.


	13. Évaluation mensuelle (2)

Le commentaire de Président Wang au terme de leur performance de groupe est plutôt positif, surtout en comparaison avec ce qu'il sert à certains de leurs condisciples.  
— La synchronisation n'est pas trop mal pour une première fois. On voit que la sauce pourrait prendre entre vous, mais il faut encore du travail, des efforts et des moments passés en équipe. Vous êtes parfois brouillons dans vos mouvements pour certains, raides pour d'autres, et il y a souvent un décalage entre ceux de devant et ceux de derrière. Ça va demander de la pratique. Puis encore de la pratique. Puis encore. Et encore. Mais ça passe, pour un premier essai. J'attends de voir ce que vous me montrerez dans deux mois.

C'est tout de même beaucoup de pression, car il faudra absolument avoir progressé sous peine de subir, peut-être, le même sort que Myung-jun. Les quatre jeunes gens s'inclinent, remercient, promettent de travailler beaucoup plus encore pour arriver au résultat espéré.

Ils n'ont toutefois pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question puisque déjà, vient le moment tant redouté des évaluations individuelles. Ici, on est seul face à l'implacable juge ; le groupe ne masque plus rien.

Chacun d'entre eux doit chanter à son tour, en faisant de son mieux, le morceau qu'il a préparé au cours des quatre semaines écoulées. Si Elian et Kyung-hwan ont déjà pu appliquer les conseils que leur a donnés le CEO lors de précédentes auditions, Sung-ki et Woo-jae n'ont aucune idée de ce que celui-ci va penser de leur prestation. Le suspens ne se prolongera cependant guère, puisqu'ils n'ont droit qu'à un extrait d'une minute trente pour prouver leurs compétences vocales ; tout s'enchaîne donc très vite. 

Ils ne savent pas à l'avance dans quel ordre ils passeront : cela dépend des envies du producteur principal. Aujourd'hui, ce dernier commence par Elian, puis Kyung-hwan, laissant ses deux nouvelles recrues ronger leur frein un peu plus longtemps.

— Tu chantes extrêmement bien, comme d'habitude ; tu le sais, et tu sais que je le sais. Dommage que tu n'aies toujours pas le même niveau en danse, comme on l'a constaté tout à l'heure. Si tu y parviens, je te fais débuter peu après. Mais si tu continues à ne pas faire suffisamment d'efforts, à renâcler... tu ne débuteras jamais.  
— Je vais faire plus d'efforts, Président Wang, dit Elian en s'inclinant vers l'avant. Excusez-moi.  
Dans son dos, invisibles du producteur principal, ses poings sont serrés ; ceci n'échappe ni à ses amis, derrière lui, ni à Manager Kim, assis d'un côté de la salle.

— Tu stagnes par rapport à la dernière évaluation, j'ai l'impression. Ce n'est pas aussi ton avis ?  
Kyung-hwan acquiesce.  
— Vous avez raison, Président Wang.  
— Ce n'est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas extraordinaire non plus. C'est pareil pour la danse. Tout est bien exécuté ; il n'y a pas de fausse note ou de faux mouvement. Mais il n'y a pas non plus ce petit truc en plus qui pourrait faire vibrer une audience. Trouve-le pour dans deux mois. Il faut qu'on ait envie de faire « wow ». Là, tu ne fais ni chaud, ni froid au public.  
— Je le trouverai. Merci beaucoup pour votre patience.  
Le jeune homme courbe la nuque une fois de plus : après tout, grâce à la clémence du CEO de SYW aujourd'hui, il reste soixante jours de plus — soixante jours pour décrocher un nouveau sursis, le temps que le groupe balbutiant qu'il s'efforce de tirer crée un « wow » qui surpasse celui qui lui manque.

— Tu as une jolie voix et tu chantes avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. C'est plaisant à l'oreille et en plus, ça donne le sourire ; c'est déjà ça.  
— Merci, Président Wang ! s'exclame Sung-ki, heureux du compliment.  
— Mais ça manque toujours énormément de rigueur. Tu chantes comme tu le sens, de façon inégale, alors que tout devrait être millimétré pour être reproduit à l'identique à chaque performance. C'est comme pour ta personnalité : il faut être spontané avec discipline, de façon calculée. Je pense que c'est à ta portée, puisque tu danses avec précision. Tes coéquipiers devraient d'ailleurs en prendre de la graine et se calquer sur toi pour ça.  
Derrière le danseur, les trois autres jeunes hommes hochent la tête.  
— Travaille ta discipline à tous les niveaux pour dans deux mois, finit le CEO de l'agence. Je veux voir autant de motivation et d'énergie, mais bien cadrées. Sinon, ça ne ressemble à rien.  
— Je vais faire de mon mieux, promet Sung-ki, qui n'est toutefois pas sûr de la façon dont il pourra s'y prendre pour arriver à ce résultat.  
Depuis qu'il est petit, tant ses parents que l'école se sont heurtés à une impossibilité, et il n'est jamais parvenu à complètement canaliser ce qui bondit à l'intérieur de lui. Mais peut-être SYW Entertainment possède-t-elle une méthode plus efficace.

— Tu chantes en regardant tes pieds, dit encore le producteur principal lorsque vient le tour de Woo-jae. Tu chantes comme si seule ta voix comptait. Ce ne serait acceptable pour aucun idol, mais encore moins pour un visual, qui conquiert le cœur du public par son chant et sa danse, certes, mais aussi par son look et ce qu'il dégage. Que tu aies de beaux yeux, on s'en fiche si on ne les voit pas car ils sont rivés au sol. Tu ne souris pas non plus : tu n'as pas envie d'être là ?  
Woo-jae s'incline très bas à la question.  
— Si, Président Wang...  
— Car le cas échéant, beaucoup d'autres seraient ravis de prendre ta place. Tu manques d'assurance, de force, de confiance, de sex-appeal. Ce que tu nous as montré, ce n'est pas une performance. Tu dois intensifier ton travail sur ton jeu d'acteur. Lors de la prochaine audition, je veux que tes yeux soient vissés aux miens tout le long de ta chanson, et je veux me sentir charmé par ta prestation.  
— Oui, Président Wang, murmure le jeune homme, qui se courbe encore, les yeux fermés de honte.

Lorsque les quatre garçons retournent à leur place sur le banc, ils n'ont pas envie de parler. Ils regardent en silence les autres académiciens qui, tour à tour, s'avancent au milieu de la salle d'audition. Certains essuient des remarques bien pires que les leurs ; deux autres voient leur contrat cassé sur-le-champ. Cela permet de relativiser les remontrances qu'ils sont reçues jusqu'à un certain point.

Enfin, le dernier trainee passe devant le jury, et la séance est levée par Président Wang. Il a un mot d'encouragement pour l'ensemble des jeunes gens devant lui avant de leur demander de travailler davantage s'ils veulent un jour atteindre la réussite. La salle l'applaudit, le remercie. Il les autorise ensuite à quitter les lieux pour repartir à l'entraînement.

— C'est rude, commente Sung-ki en passant la double porte. Tout le monde ou presque en a pris pour son grade...  
Dans le couloir, le danseur avise Ae-chan, qui a passé l'audition en même temps que lui en janvier.  
— Ae-chan ! Ça a été pour toi, l'évaluation ?  
L'adolescente lui envoie un sourire timide. 

Elle n'a cependant pas le temps de répondre avec des mots avant que Manager Kim ne s'interpose.  
— Interdiction de parler aux académiciennes. C'est pourtant clair dans votre contrat. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'un groupe que je supervise enfreigne cette règle et couche avec une fille. C'est bien compris ? Je ne veux vous voir flirter sous aucun prétexte.  
— Oh, mais je ne flirtais pas ! Je voulais juste...  
Manager Kim lui attrape le bras et le serre comme un étau.  
— J'ai dit « non ». Parler, c'est le début d'un flirt potentiel. C'est déjà enfreindre votre contrat. Vous n'irez pas jusque-là. C'est bien compris ?  
— Oui, Manager Kim, répond Sung-ki, et ses trois compagnons font de même comme de bons élèves.  
Il n'y a de toute façon pas d'autre choix s'ils veulent éviter le renvoi.

— Vérification surprise des téléphones, d'ailleurs, poursuit leur manager. Tout de suite.  
Il tend les deux mains devant lui, et les quatre académiciens lui tendent docilement leur portable. L'un après l'autre, il inspecte les appareils. Les répertoires, les conversations sur KakaoTalk, l'absence de logos de réseaux sociaux, interdits pendant toute la durée de leur formation. Ils n'ont pas non plus le droit de communiquer avec des personnes de sexe féminin, par aucun moyen que ce soit, à l'exception de leur mère, de leur grand-mère, de personnes de leur cercle familial restreint.  
— Reign, c'est ma sœur, précise Elian quand arrive le tour de son smartphone. Je ne compte pas séduire ma petite sœur.  
Manager Kim lui jette un regard peu amène, et l'Américano-coréen baisse le sien sans rien ajouter.


	14. Paris (1)

_Roissy, aéroport de Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle_  
  
D'une main sur l'épaule, Kyung-hwan guide Sung-ki, encore groggy des somnifères qu'il a avalés pour rester endormi tout au long des douze heures de vol entre Séoul et Paris. À l'exception d'Elian, c'est la première fois qu'ils passaient autant de temps dans les airs et, angoissé par la perspective puisqu'il a peur en avion, le danseur a un peu surdosé le nombre de comprimés.

Kyung-hwan aimerait le tenir plus solidement par le bras, mais ils ne sont plus en Corée du Sud. Il ne veut pas attiser le feu des rumeurs possibles dans un pays où les usages ne sont sans doute pas les mêmes. Il espère toutefois que son ami ne va pas s'étaler au milieu de l'aéroport, ce qui ferait mauvais genre et nourrirait en sus l'exaspération de Manager Kim, sur les charbons ardents depuis bien avant le décollage.

Après avoir traversé sans encombre les contrôles d'immigration, ils stoppent devant le carrousel à bagages. Une fois à l'arrêt, Sung-ki ferme les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil tandis que Kyung-hwan étouffe un bâillement derrière sa main libre. Comme eux, Woo-jae et Elian, qui s'immobilisent à leurs côtés, portent des lunettes noires et une casquette, et tous les deux sont silencieux.

Il est dix-huit heures en France, mais une heure du matin à Séoul — le moment auquel ils peuvent d'ordinaire espérer rentrer pour aller se coucher. Afin d'éviter les désagréments d'un décalage horaire qui les empêcherait d'être au mieux de leur forme durant ce week-end de convention, leur manager leur a interdit de dormir à bord. 

Sung-ki, cependant, avait déjà sombré dans un sommeil artificiel et Elian, trop épuisé pour obéir, s'est permis une sieste au-dessus de la Chine. Le chanteur ne sait pas que c'est la présence qu'il jugeait pourtant oppressante de sa mère quelques sièges en arrière qui a empêché Manager Kim de le réveiller.

Docile, Woo-jae a quant à lui suivi les directives. Isolé dans sa bulle par ses écouteurs, il a passé tout le vol à étudier leçons de japonais et d'anglais, paroles de chansons dans trois langues, cours d'université en Theater and Film Studies, partitions de nouveaux morceaux à jouer durant les prochains concerts. Leur leader lui-même n'a pas mis autant d'assiduité à s'appliquer : s'il a révisé tout ce qui était à son programme, il s'est autorisé des pauses animes et mangas entre les plages de travail. Mais Woo-jae est perfectionniste à l'extrême. Il ne fait de breaks que lorsque ces derniers bénéficient à Elian — et Elian a suffisamment dormi en survolant l'Asie pour ne pas en avoir eu besoin sur la fin du voyage.

— Voilà, j'ai récupéré ma valise. Je vais prendre un taxi pour rejoindre mon hôtel dans le centre, annonce madame Hayes en s'approchant d'eux avec son bagage.  
— D'accord, répond son fils de la manière laconique dont il s'adresse toujours à elle.  
Elle lui sourit néanmoins avec affection, puis offre ce même sourire à la ronde, l'arrêtant sur chaque membre du groupe. Puisqu'ils sont des frères pour Elian, elle agit toujours avec eux comme s'ils étaient un peu ses enfants également.

— J'espère que vous aurez aussi l'occasion de visiter Paris avant ou après la convention !  
Sa phrase se termine par un regard interrogateur vers Manager Kim, qui hoche la tête poliment. Il n'a que trente-quatre ans et lui doit un respect sans exception.  
— Il me semble que demain, les organisateurs ont prévu un tour de la ville.  
Son ton aussi est courtois, beaucoup plus que lorsqu'il communique avec le quatuor qu'il gère à la baguette confiée par l'agence.

— Ah, c'est bien, ça ! se réjouit madame Hayes en posant une main sur le bras d'Elian. Si possible, envoie-moi des photos de ce que tu visites, mon chéri. Et un message quand vous êtes bien arrivés à votre hôtel tout à l'heure, s'il te plaît.  
Le jeune homme hausse les épaules.  
— Je te préviens que mon téléphone ne marchera que quand je pourrai me connecter en Wi-fi.  
— Oh ? Vous n'avez toujours pas une option internationale dans votre abonnement ?  
Elle se tourne à nouveau vers Manager Kim, les sourcils froncés.  
— Non, Madame, s'excuse-t-il sans délai. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin puisqu'ils ne quittaient pas la Corée du Sud.  
— Déjà à Manille, j'ai dû me ronger les sangs pendant trois jours. S'il y avait eu un souci... Je veux pouvoir joindre mon fils n'importe où et n'importe quand en cas de problème.

Elle ne demande pas ; elle informe d'une exigence. Manager Kim ne peut que courber le dos devant elle, qui fait une tête de moins que lui, mais lui est supérieure en statut social et en âge.  
— S'il y a une urgence, vous pouvez bien sûr m'appeler. SYW a prévu une option internationale dans mon forfait à cet effet. Et puis, les organisateurs m'ont informé qu'un réseau Wi-fi était disponible à l'hôtel ainsi que dans le bâtiment où se tient la convention. Vous pourrez donc contacter Elian directement la majeure partie du temps.  
— Je vais encoder votre numéro au cas où.  
Madame Hayes pêche son smartphone dans son sac à main et y entre les coordonnées de Kim Soo-min.  
— Je suis à présent plus rassurée. Merci.  
Le manager incline la tête une fois de plus ; ses mèches rouges se prennent dans ses cils.

Alors que Kyung-hwan ramène à leurs pieds le sac de voyage de Sung-ki, qui somnole toujours debout, madame Hayes pose une paume sur la joue d'Elian.  
— Ne te surmène pas trop, mon chéri. Tu avais l'air épuisé au décollage. Je sais que tu veux faire de ton mieux, mais ici, il y a le décalage horaire en plus à encaisser. Essaie de bien te détendre et de t'amuser quand tu as fini ton travail, d'accord ?  
Le chanteur ne dit rien ; son regard est également rendu muet par ses lunettes noires. Sa mère l'étreint avec tendresse ; il répond mécaniquement à l'embrassade.  
— J'ai pris une place dans le Carré d'Or pour le concert samedi soir. J'ai hâte de vous applaudir. Je suis sûre que vous serez parfaits, comme d'habitude, alors ne vous inquiétez pas et profitez de la Ville Lumière.

Sur un baiser maternel, elle lâche Elian à regret, fait un pas en arrière, puis tire plusieurs billets orange pliés en deux de son sac.  
— Tiens, achète-toi un beau souvenir de Paris ou va tester un bon restaurant de cuisine française. Ce sont des euros que j'ai commandés à la banque avant le départ, comme ça, tu ne dois pas faire la queue au bureau de change. Il paraît qu'en Europe, on ne peut pas toujours tout payer par carte partout.  
Elle glisse les coupures entre les doigts de son fils, qu'elle referme sur le papier neuf.

Pendant que Manager Kim récupère sa valise sur le tapis roulant, madame Hayes se tourne vers Woo-jae et lui tend également un billet.  
— Fais-toi plaisir aussi.  
De surprise et d'embarras, le jeune homme met une main devant sa bouche.  
— Madame, je ne...  
— Tu ne vas pas me refuser ce petit quelque chose, quand même ?  
Elle ne lui laisse pas le choix lorsque, d'autorité, elle place l'argent dans la poche de sa veste avant de l'enlacer.  
— Tu es adorable, et ta mère ferait la même chose que moi si elle était là.  
Le cœur de Woo-jae se craquelle d'abord un peu, mais la chaleur du geste l'enveloppe très vite tandis qu'il se laisse étreindre.  
— Recevez toute ma gratitude.

Madame Hayes offre ensuite la même somme et la même accolade à Kyung-hwan et Sung-ki.  
— Nous sommes reconnaissants envers votre générosité, remercie le premier de manière formelle en saluant et saisissant aussi les cinquante euros du danseur, de peur que ce dernier ne les lâche dans son état de semi-conscience.  
— Je compte sur vous pour les dépenser à ce qui vous plaît, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Merci, Madame.

— Sur ce, je vais vraiment héler un taxi. Envoie-moi un message comme convenu quand tu es à l'hôtel, Eliannie ! Et des photos de l'endroit !  
Elle ne résiste pas à le serrer une fois supplémentaire dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie des passagers, petite silhouette élégante en manteau noir dont la démarche mêle assurance et regret. En la regardant disparaître derrière la porte automatique, Woo-jae et Kyung-hwan ont la délicatesse de ne pas dire à Elian qu'il leur semble qu'il a beaucoup de chance.

— Woo-jae, ton sac.  
Rappelé à l'ordre par leur manager, le visual s'empresse d'attraper son bagage sur le carrousel.  
— Allons-y, maintenant. La responsable de la convention doit nous attendre puisqu'elle est censée venir nous récupérer. Il y a du monde ; j'espère qu'on va la repérer. Elle doit avoir une pancarte avec « K » dessus, donc ouvrez l'œil.  
Mais lorsqu'ils passent à leur tour la porte, ils n'ont pas besoin de chercher : des cris annoncent leur arrivée à quiconque souhaiterait les trouver.

À leur grande surprise, des rangées de fans sont alignés dans le hall derrière un cordon de sécurité, brandissant des smartphones au coin desquels des flashs crépitent. Ils tiennent des bannières arborant, en alphabet latin ou en hangeul, les noms de divers groupes et artistes solo de K-pop. Les jeunes filles joyeuses qui agitent des panneaux « 21st June » applaudissent particulièrement et crient pour attirer leur attention vers elles.

— Quelqu'un a encore vendu nos informations de vol ? s'étonne Kyung-hwan à mi-voix, un sourire immédiatement plaqué sur les lèvres.  
Il raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de Sung-ki. Si le danseur trébuche devant les appareils photo qui immortalisent la scène embarrassante, les réseaux sociaux seront par la suite inondés d'interrogations et de rumeurs ; les fans coréennes exigeront des explications séance tenante. Il faudra se justifier longuement — non, il n'avait pas bu d'alcool ; non, il n'avait pas pris de substances illicites ; non, il n'est pas malade.  
  
— Ils sont ici depuis deux jours, répond une dame d'une quarantaine d'années en surgissant tout à coup auprès d'eux. Ils se rassemblent à chaque arrivée d'un vol direct depuis Séoul, et il n'y en a que deux le jeudi. Un à quatorze heures et un maintenant. Ils réfléchissent et se disent bien que les artistes doivent arriver au compte-goutte les jours qui précèdent la convention et, en fonction de la liste des groupes annoncés et de ceux qui sont déjà présents, ils savent qui il nous reste à accueillir.  
Elle est française, mais s'exprime couramment en coréen.  
— Je me présente : Cécile Dufour, l'une des responsables de la K-ON. Bienvenue en France !  
  
Elle tend sa carte à deux mains à Manager Kim, puis pivote vers trois jeunes gens qui portent des badges similaires au sien autour du cou et se tiennent un peu en retrait.  
— Et voici vos interprètes pour le séjour. Ils suivent un cursus de langue coréenne dans une fac à Paris. Ils sont à votre disposition tout au long du week-end pour vous assister.  
Les étudiants saluent — que des garçons, comme spécifié dans le contrat conclu en amont avec SYW Entertainment. L'agence a trop peur que mettre ses idols en présence rapprochée de jeunes filles ne soit dangereux pour le « célibat » absolu qu'ils sont censés préserver afin de ne pas chagriner leurs fans.

 _Si Manager Kim savait qu'il y a quand même un risque de tentation_ , pense Kyung-hwan en passant en revue le visage des trois garçons et en se demandant vaguement quel style d'homme plaît à son meilleur ami. Pour le moment, toujours assommé par ses calmants mal dosés, Sung-ki est absent de toute conversation, mais Kyung-hwan sait que dès le lendemain, il bavardera joyeusement avec leurs interprètes.  
— Laurent, se présente le blond.  
— Jérémy, enchaîne un métis asiatique brun.  
— Et Hugo, termine le dernier, châtain et à lunettes. Nous sommes là pour vous guider et vous aider si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. N'hésitez pas.

— Merci, reprend Manager Kim en s'adressant avant tout à leur supérieure. Pour l'instant, nous aimerions surtout aller à l'hôtel pour nous reposer après ce long vol. J'imagine qu'un service de sécurité est également prévu, comme convenu ?  
Cécile Dufour approuve avec vigueur.  
— Bien sûr ! Nous avons pris les mesures nécessaires pour que tout se passe au mieux. Des gardes du corps seront présents à chaque déplacement ainsi qu'en stand by dans le lobby de l'hôtel. Ils sont juste là.  
Elle lui montre trois hommes qui patientent tout près et poursuit, espérant le rassurer complètement :  
— Des groupes connus comme Miracle Girlz, A.B.I. et SUN sont arrivés hier et cet après-midi, et tout s'est déroulé sans accroc. Nous avons réparti les artistes entre différents hôtels de la capitale afin que les fans ne puissent pas savoir où ils se trouvent, et toutes nos navettes sont banalisées. Nous avons l'habitude d'organiser des événements de ce genre, donc n'ayez aucune crainte : vous êtes entre de bonnes mains avec nous.  
— Je vous remercie. Nous vous suivons jusqu'à la voiture.

— Et les fans ? s'enquiert Kyung-hwan après s'être demandé avec espoir s'ils seront logés dans le même établissement que SUN afin qu'il puisse croiser son amie Sora. Si elles attendent là depuis deux jours, on peut quand même les remercier de quelques autographes...  
— Non, tranche Manager Kim. Vous posez pour des photos si vous voulez, sans enlever vos lunettes et vos casquettes, mais Sung-ki doit rester ici. Et vous avec, pour que ça ne suscite pas de questions.

Le leader se tourne à demi vers le visual.  
— Woo-jae peut peut-être en signer quelques-uns ? Ça les fera patienter, et s'il leur dit qu'on est dans le pâté avec le vol et qu'on va se reposer pour être en forme pour elles à la convention... C'est quand même cruel de ne pas récompenser leur attente dévouée.   
Woo-jae acquiesce à l'idée ; leur manager donne également son assentiment.  
— D'accord, mais uniquement des autographes. Je ne veux pas de contact rapproché. Tu as cinq minutes.  
Woo-jae hoche à nouveau la tête avant de tendre son sac à Elian et de prendre une inspiration pour repousser la fatigue à l'intérieur de lui.

Accompagné par Laurent, Hugo et un garde du corps, il se hâte ensuite en souriant vers le cordon derrière lequel les fans se pressent. Elles crient d'émotion à son approche, sous l'œil d'agents de la sécurité aéroportuaire.


	15. Paris (2)

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'hôtel après une heure et demie de route dans les embouteillages parisiens, il est près de vingt-et-une heures — quatre heures du matin en Corée.

Woo-jae, qui n'a pas prononcé un seul mot de tout le trajet, vacille en sortant du van comme si la station debout lui demandait une force qu'il ne possède plus. Il frôle de façon régulière la chute de tension : son corps n'en peut plus des efforts qu'il lui demande sans lui fournir de réserves pour compenser. Juste derrière lui et leurs deux sacs en bandoulière, Elian le stabilise sans commentaire. Lui aussi se tait depuis longtemps.

L'air frais du soir d'été paraît ranimer un peu Sung-ki, qui a somnolé sur l'épaule de Kyung-hwan dans la voiture. Le danseur bâille, puis bascule la tête en arrière pour observer la façade en arc-de-cercle de leur hôtel contre le ciel qui s'assombrit. Un vent léger lui caresse les joues.  
— Il fait moins chaud qu'à Séoul, on dirait !  
— Ce n'est pas plus mal, répond leur leader en ancrant à nouveau une main à l'omoplate de son ami. Viens vite, qu'on puisse aller se coucher. Je ne tiens plus.

Malgré l'épuisement qui le fauche comme ses compagnons, le mannequin s'efforce de faire bonne figure derrière ses lunettes noires. Il échange quelques mots avec les interprètes qui descendent d'un autre véhicule. Il reste également attentif à tout instant aux directives de Manager Kim, lequel discute âprement des détails avec l'organisatrice de la convention.

Réglé par la Française et leur manager, le check-in se passe dans un brouillard qui finit par les relâcher un peu hébétés dans un couloir au cinquième étage du bâtiment.  
— Vos chambres sont toutes contiguës, explique Cécile Dufour en coréen. J'espère qu'elles seront à votre goût.  
Elle tend à chacun une carte magnétique.  
— Nous avons des chambres individuelles ? s'étonne Kyung-hwan, se faisant comme toujours le porte-parole du groupe puisqu'il est son leader.  
— Bien sûr. La K-ON veut que ses invités passent un séjour parfait à Paris, sourit l'organisatrice. Nous essayons d'être aux petits soins autant que faire se peut.

Sur sa lancée, elle poursuit les explications relatives au programme du lendemain.  
— Le petit-déjeuner est servi au rez-de-chaussée, mais vous pouvez l'emporter ou le faire apporter dans vos chambres. Ce vendredi, nous aimerions commencer par vous proposer une visite de la ville avant les interviews pour des magazines français et l'enregistrement du talk show.  
Manager Kim, qui complète ses notes sur sa tablette, acquiesce.  
— À quelle heure précise venez-vous nous chercher ?  
— À dix heures, si ce n'est pas trop tôt pour vous.

— Dix heures ? répète Kyung-hwan un peu peu bêtement afin d'être sûr que ce n'est pas une erreur.  
Il n'a pas souvenir d'avoir commencé une journée aussi tard depuis des années, même le dimanche.  
— Oui, sauf si cela ne vous convient pas ?  
C'est le manager qui répond à sa place :  
— C'est très bien.  
— Parfait, alors ! Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, maintenant. Si vous avez la moindre question, Monsieur Kim, je vous ai laissé ma carte avec mon numéro de téléphone portable. Je suis joignable jour et nuit. Trois gardes du corps sont également stationnés dans le lobby en permanence pour parer à toute éventualité.

À cette mention, comme si celle-ci lui rappelait quelque chose, Manager Kim lève les yeux de sa tablette.  
— Y a-t-il d'autres invités de la convention dans cet hôtel ?  
— Oui, le groupe SUN, arrivé hier soir, loge ici aussi, mais à un autre étage. Les autres artistes sont dans d'autres établissements.  
En entendant l'information, Sung-ki sourit à Kyung-hwan tandis que leur manager réclame de nouveaux détails.  
— Ont-elles un programme similaire au nôtre demain ?  
— Non, elles ont déjà visité Paris aujourd'hui. Elles voient la presse à partir de neuf heures.  
— Très bien, je vous remercie.  
Visiblement satisfait, Manager Kim s'incline, tandis que Cécile Dufour et les trois étudiants prennent congé.

Dès que les Français disparaissent à l'angle du couloir, Manager Kim pivote vers ses protégés pour énoncer des instructions complémentaires.  
— Vous restez dans vos chambres. Interdiction formelle de vous promener dans l'hôtel, question de sécurité. Petit-déjeuner à partir de neuf heures, pas avant. Et vous ne le prenez pas au restaurant ; vous le ramenez pour le manger ici.  
Les jeunes gens hochent la tête comme de bons élèves. Ils suivront les directives à la lettre.  
— Puisqu'on commence exceptionnellement si tard, profitez-en pour dormir demain matin. Le programme du week-end sera chargé, et vous devez être et avoir l'air en forme cent pour cent du temps, décalage horaire ou pas. Cette convention, c'est une porte d'entrée vers le succès en Europe, donc c'est très important de ne pas faire pâle figure à côté des autres groupes.

Sans temps mort, il se tourne ensuite vers Sung-ki, le regard cinglant.  
— Sauf toi. Tu as bien assez dormi aujourd'hui. Tu te lèves à six heures pour réviser l'anglais que tu n'as pas révisé dans l'avion. Je t'interroge à huit heures jusqu'au chapitre vingt-deux. Si ce n'est pas satisfaisant, tu zapperas la visite de Paris pour étudier à la place.  
Debout à côté de leur maknae, Elian serre un poing. Il ne peut afficher sa désapprobation, mais ce type de punition lui semble toujours inutilement cruel. Manager Kim a-t-il oublié depuis qu'il n'est plus chanteur à quel point les heures de sommeil sont rares et importantes, à quel point c'est terrible de les leur retirer en sanction quand ils peinent déjà à en aligner suffisamment ?  
— Oui, Manager Kim, répond seulement le danseur sans protester.  
Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de se plier à la discipline.

Sung-ki courbe donc la nuque, et leur manager enfonce le clou.  
— Tu as de la chance que personne ne se soit rendu compte de rien à l'aéroport et qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'incident. Tu imagines la mauvaise pub que ça nous aurait fait à la maison si on savait que tu avais surdosé tes calmants ? Ça n'a pas intérêt à se reproduire. Au retour, c'est un seul comprimé.  
Le danseur s'incline plus bas encore devant leur aîné.  
— Mon comportement est inexcusable. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
Manager Kim fait un signe de tête, puis un geste de la main.  
— Maintenant, au lit. Je prends cette chambre et je veux Woo-jae à côté. Les autres, vous choisissez.  
— D'accord, Manager Kim. Bonne nuit.  
Le battant se referme derrière lui sur les mots de Kyung-hwan.

Une fois seuls dans le couloir, les jeunes gens baissent le ton.  
— Allez, dodo pour tous, chuchote le mannequin. Rendez-vous ici à neuf heures pour aller chercher de quoi manger ?  
Elian ôte sa casquette noire et en touche l'épaule de Sung-ki, qui sursaute.  
— Si tu veux, viens dans ma chambre quand tu te lèves. Je t'aiderai avec ton anglais. Ça ira mieux et plus vite.  
Le visage mobile de son benjamin exprime déjà sa reconnaissance.  
— Oh ! C'est hyper gentil ! Mais tu ne veux pas faire la grasse matinée ?  
Les yeux du chanteur sont fatigués. Pourtant, il secoue la tête en dénégation.  
— Moi aussi, j'ai siesté dans l'avion. Et je préfère t'aider.  
— C'est hyper gentil, répète Sung-ki en lui donnant une accolade pour exprimer combien l'offre généreuse le touche.

— Par contre, Woo-jae reste au lit jusqu'au dernier moment, intervient Kyung-hwan avant que leur visual, qui tient à peine debout, ne suggère quoi que ce soit.  
Il pose une main sur son bras.  
— Va dormir, sérieusement. Tu en as besoin.  
Woo-jae acquiesce, puis souhaite une bonne nuit à ses compagnons. Il échange sa carte magnétique avec celle de Sung-ki, puisque Manager Kim exige de l'avoir au plus près afin de surveiller facilement ses allées et venues et les accès à sa chambre — la conséquence de ses flirts de façade avec les fans. Une dernière bribe d'énergie lui permet de reprendre son sac de voyage à Elian et le porte ensuite vers son lit.

— J'y vais aussi, lance le chanteur. Profiter du luxe d'une chambre single ; ce n'est pas tous les jours.  
Depuis que l'agence les a sélectionnés pour rejoindre 21st June à l'académie trois ans auparavant et qu'ils ont donc emménagé dans le même appartement, ils ne se sont en effet plus quittés. Mis à part les passages sous la douche et aux toilettes qui les isolent durant un bref laps de temps — et encore —, ils demeurent toujours ensemble. Leur profession leur a dérobé toute intimité, même chez eux. Ils n'ont de vie privée que collectivement.

Sung-ki, qui a rangé ses lunettes et sa casquette, a toutefois l'air embarrassé. Il frotte sa paupière d'un doigt.  
— Moi, je ne...  
— Toi, tu viens avec moi, rétorque Kyung-hwan sans attendre la fin de la phrase.  
Il sait ce que son ami va dire, sait que le danseur a peur de la solitude pour ce qu'elle préfigure potentiellement d'un isolement qui le terrifie.

Il lui saisit donc la main et l'entraîne dans la chambre qui leur fait face, qu'il ouvre avec sa propre carte.  
— Dépose ton sac à terre et prends juste ce dont tu as besoin pour la nuit. Et ton chargeur de téléphone si tu veux pouvoir mitrailler Paris demain !  
Pendant ce temps, le mannequin tire sur la couette, dérange les oreillers et les draps pour simuler les mouvements d'un dormeur agité.  
— On ne sait jamais... Comme ça, personne ne se fera d'idées si quelqu'un surgit la nuit pour je ne sais quelle raison. En cas d'incendie, de cambriolage... Parano peut-être, prudent sûrement.

Kyung-hwan ressort de la pièce le premier et vérifie que le corridor est vide avant de faire signe à son compagnon de le suivre. Il referme le battant sans bruit derrière eux. Puis, en silence, ils gagnent le seuil de la dernière chambre, celle dont Sung-ki possède la clé.  
— Ouvre, vite, murmure Kyung-hwan dans son dos.  
Il jette des coups d'œil un brin stressés autour d'eux ; son ami ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer tandis qu'il introduit la carte dans la porte.  
— On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à cambrioler l'hôtel !  
Le mannequin étouffe à son tour un rire un peu nerveux dans sa paume.  
— En mode gentleman cambrioleur.  
Alors que Sung-ki pénètre à reculons dans la pièce, son sourire ensoleillé a tout à fait reconquis son visage.  
— Tu as plutôt la coiffure de Nami dans _One Piece_ que de Lupin, cela dit !  
— Tssss ! Est-ce une façon de parler à son hyung respecté, petit maknae ?

Kyung-hwan verrouille la porte. Le danseur, pourtant plus grand que lui de deux centimètres, se pend immédiatement à son cou.  
— Merci d'avoir eu pitié de ton maknae et de le laisser dormir avec toi même si ça t'empêche de profiter de cette belle chambre tout seul.  
— Je n'ai de toute façon pas le courage d'admirer quoi que ce soit ce soir tant je suis vanné, réplique le mannequin Et puis, ce sera plus amusant de le faire avec toi.  
Sung-ki secoue la tête, les traits un peu assombris par la culpabilité.  
— En plus, je dois mettre mon réveil et je vais sûrement te réveiller à six heures aussi. Désolé...  
— Ce n'est pas grave, le rassure son ami avec toute la conviction qu'il peut rassembler après une journée si éreintante. Je me serais levé en même temps que toi de toute façon. J'en profiterai pour faire des trucs aussi. Et si je me couche maintenant, j'engrangerai suffisamment d'heures de sommeil. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il caresse le dos de son ami, qui a appuyé l'arête de son nez sur l'ourlet de son col à l'endroit où son épaule rejoint son cou.  
— Sunshine, tu n'es pas un boulet qu'on traîne à contrecœur. Tu es indispensable.  
Il sait que le message est bien passé quand il sent les cils de Sung-ki effleurer sa peau en se baissant — son benjamin a fermé les yeux.  
— Dodo, maintenant ?  
— Oui, chuchote Sung-ki. Au fait, tu vas essayer de contacter Sora, puisque SUN est dans notre hôtel ?  
— Je verrai demain. À ce moment précis, tout peut attendre demain.


	16. Paris (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW mentions d'homophobie et de harcèlement scolaire

_Man in the Mirror_ arrache Sung-ki au sommeil à six heures tapantes. C'est son alarme, sa sonnerie de téléphone et sa chanson préférée ; elle parvient à donner de l'entrain à tous ses réveils, même les plus matinaux.

Il roule jusqu'au bord du matelas. Soudain privé de soutien, le bras de Kyung-hwan retombe sur le drap. 

Le danseur ramasse son Samsung S9 violet à terre et éteint son réveil. Il s'étire ensuite de la pointe des doigts à celle des orteils avant de rouler dans l'autre sens pour retourner près de son meilleur ami dont les yeux, marron depuis qu'ils ont quitté Séoul, l'observent par-dessus l'oreiller.

— Désolé..., s'excuse Sung-ki.  
— Il ne faut pas l'être. J'ai super bien dormi. Huit heures : j'ai l'impression d'être monté au paradis.  
Kyung-hwan attrape la main de son compagnon et continue avec humour :  
— Plus, et j'aurais presque cru que j'étais mort. Donc tu vois, c'est très bien comme ça ; ça m'évite de me réveiller en panique.  
Son benjamin rit de son rire facile à déclencher tout en serrant les doigts du mannequin glissés entre les siens.

Au moment de s'étendre sous la couette la veille, la perspective avortée de devoir occuper une chambre seul a tout à coup propulsé à l'avant de son esprit l'image du visage qui y dort. _Min-joon Park_ — il a appris son nom quelques semaines après l'avoir vu pour la première fois.

Sung-ki ne sait pas ce que le jeune homme est devenu : dans sa tête, ses traits tristes ont toujours seize ou dix-huit ans sous la mèche qui rasait son œil droit. Min-joon a-t-il vieilli ? Et s'il l'a fait, a-t-il trouvé le bonheur ? La question hante le danseur dès que ce visage, sur lequel il n'a jamais vu l'esquisse d'un sourire, vient remplir le vide qui l'effraie.

Park Min-joon — il commençait le lycée quand Sung-ki est entré au collège à Busan, sa ville natale au sud de la péninsule coréenne. Il l'a rencontré parce qu'un soir, les cours enfin terminés, les adolescents se sont croisés sous les parapluies devant les bâtiments de l'école. Le sac de Min-joon a craqué et vomi toutes ses affaires sur le trottoir mouillé. Sans réfléchir, Sung-ki s'est baissé pour l'aider à les ramasser. Il a saisi un livre de math, l'a tendu au garçon — et ce dernier a murmuré d'une voix tremblante _tu ne devrais pas_.

Ce jour-là, le collégien n'a pas compris ce que son aîné voulait dire. Sa surprise passée, Sung-ki a simplement affirmé que cela ne l'ennuyait pas et continué à collecter cahiers et morceaux d'ordinateur au sol. Min-joon a tout emballé dans son sac déchiré, qu'il a ensuite serré contre son torse des deux bras pour que rien ne s'en échappe. Il s'est incliné devant Sung-ki pour le remercier, puis a poursuivi son chemin sans rien ajouter. Il n'avait plus de main pour tenir son parapluie au-dessus de sa tête ; l'averse paraissait le frapper avec plus de violence que les autres adolescents en route vers les hagwon disséminés aux quatre coins de la ville.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Sung-ki a réalisé, en repassant la scène au microscope de ses souvenirs, que le tissu du sac, tout neuf, avait été découpé au couteau.

Avant de connaître son nom, il l'a encore croisé quelques fois. Un jour, sans la veste de son uniforme malgré le vent glacé de mars. Un autre, la lèvre entaillée bordée de croûtes fraîches ; le lendemain, la cravate cisaillée. Lorsqu'il l'a vu un soir dans sa chemise blanche trouée par endroits, tachée de sang à d'autres, Sung-ki a interrogé son ami Ye-jun, qui cheminait à ses côtés.  
— Ton grand frère le connaît ?  
Le collégien a jeté un coup d'œil dédaigneux au lycéen qui, le regard rivé au sol, venait de les dépasser.  
— Ah, oui. Min-joon Park. Mon frère et lui sont dans la même classe.  
— Il se bat ?  
— Ça m'étonnerait ! Mon frère dit qu'il n'a pas de couilles.  
— Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, alors ? a insisté Sung-ki, qui ne comprenait pas.

Ye-jun a ri, l'air très amusé.  
— Ils ont inventé un jeu au lycée. Chacun a des punaises, et le but, c'est d'en piquer un maximum sur la cible. Pour que ce soit plus excitant, il y a des défis : les piquer sur l'épaule droite, ou sur la fesse gauche, ou dans le cou, enfin, des parties du corps. Celui qui réussit à en planter le plus a gagné. Ils tiennent un compte sur le tableau de leur classe. Mon frère est super doué ; je crois qu'il est dans le top trois !  
— La cible ?  
— Eh bien, Park Min-joon, tiens ! Tu es à l'ouest aujourd'hui ou quoi ?  
Les pieds de Sung-ki ont bloqué net sur le trottoir, alors que ses yeux se sont agrandis sous le coup du saisissement.

Il s'est retourné vers la silhouette du lycéen ; à distance, les constellations rouges n'étaient plus visibles sur sa chemise.  
— Mais... Et pourquoi lui ?  
— Parce que c'est un pédé. Il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose d'utile, déjà qu'on le tolère dans l'école. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui donnera envie de se casser, et notre lycée n'aura plus la honte.

Un _pédé_. Un garçon qui aime les garçons — comme il lui semble également le faire, dans le creux le plus secret de lui-même où ses préférences et ses désirs commencent à s'éveiller.

La façon désinvolte dont Ye-jun a ensuite haussé les épaules lui a donné l'impression d'une gifle.  
— Si tu veux mon avis, ne t'approche pas de lui. Sinon, au mieux, tu seras rejeté par tout le monde si on vous voit interagir. Et peut-être même qu'il y aura un risque qu'il te contamine.  
— Merci pour ton conseil, a bredouillé Sung-ki.  
Il n'a pas fermé l'œil cette nuit-là, tourmenté par les mots entendus, les menaces, les questions par rapport à sa propre sexualité et, surtout, l'image douloureuse de Min-joon.

Il n'a cependant plus parlé du lycéen avec quiconque. Il n'a pas non plus fait de coming out, ni à ses condisciples, ni à sa famille, et ne s'est confié à personne.

En revanche, il a continué à croiser Park Min-joon une à deux fois par semaine aux abords de l'école. De façon régulière, l'adolescent était meurtri physiquement ou ses affaires, abîmées. Il était parfois suivi d'autres élèves qui l'insultaient. 

Il ne l'a vu pleurer qu'une fois, un soir où aucune séquelle de mauvais traitement n'était pourtant apparente. _Peut-être qu'il y a encore pire que tout ça_ , a alors songé Sung-ki, le cœur en miettes. Lui aussi a sangloté dans son oreiller au terme de cette réalisation terrible, en prenant garde au bruit afin que ses parents ne l'entendent pas depuis la chambre à côté.

Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, lui parler, lui sourire, lui dire — lui dire quoi ? Être là. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, n'a jamais osé. Et personne d'autre ne s'en est chargé. Min-joon est resté ceint d'une solitude absolue, déchirante, jusqu'au bout de ces trois années de calvaire et le moment de quitter le lycée pour la fac. L'isolement, le seul compagnon de la différence et de l'homosexualité.

Maintenant qu'il comprend mieux, il s'en veut a posteriori plus encore que sur le moment. À l'époque, lâchement, il s'est protégé. Les souffrances de Min-joon lui ont permis de savoir ce qui l'attendait et d'agir en fonction — en réalité, il doit au lycéen persécuté d'être intact aujourd'hui.

L'autre adolescent se serait-il senti mieux s'ils avaient été deux à être harcelés ? Cela aurait-il divisé sa peine de la partager avec quelqu'un de similaire à lui ? Il n'en a aucune idée, mais il se sent terriblement coupable de son silence qui n'a rien pu changer.

Min-joon a-t-il vieilli ? Et s'il l'a fait, est-il heureux ? Sung-ki l'espère de tout son cœur.

Le danseur sait sa chance inouïe qu'après sa confession, Kyung-hwan n'ait pas pensé les mots très durs qu'il lui a jetés. Que le mannequin soit allé jusqu'à s'en excuser. Qu'il accepte malgré tout de se trouver près de lui sans craindre d'être infecté, sans en parler à l'agence pour l'envoyer chez un psychiatre, sans le repousser. 

Ce n'est même pas simplement que Kyung-hwan le tolère — rien ne force après tout le mannequin à lui prendre la main ce matin ou à le laisser dormir contre lui. C'est que Kyung-hwan l'aime malgré ce qu'il est, comme il est, avec ce qu'il est.

Min-joon a-t-il connu le bonheur de trouver un jour un tel ami ? 

— Est-ce que ça va ? demande le leader de 21st June dans les cheveux de son benjamin, qui s'est collé à lui comme un chat.  
Avant de répondre, le danseur savoure encore un peu le contact en silence contre le torse de Kyung-hwan. La chaleur d'un autre être humain, les bras qui enveloppent ses inquiétudes, les battements du cœur qui le chérit en sachant pourtant quel sexe l'attire.  
  
— Oui, oui, finit par répondre Sung-ki. Je me disais juste que j'étais content d'être là avec toi.  
— Moi aussi, je suis content d'être là. Mais toi, tu devrais plutôt être avec Elian en ce moment précis si tu veux avoir le temps d'arriver au chapitre vingt-deux du manuel d'anglais. Ce serait ballot de manquer la visite de Paris, non ?  
— En effet !

En un éclair, Sung-ki s'assied dans le lit et écarte ses mèches de ses yeux.  
— Je vais vite me brosser les dents, puis j'irai. Tu feras quoi pendant ce temps ?  
— Je vais envoyer un message à Sora pour voir si elle pense avoir cinq minutes ce soir. Puis, je vais un peu regarder les dernières propositions de photoshoots qu'on m'a envoyées par e-mail. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'étudier ça en détail.  
— J'espère qu'il y aura des trucs intéressants et bien payés !  
— Et moi, donc. Allez, file !

Tandis que le danseur se met debout dans son t-shirt _Naruto Shippûden_ un peu trop grand, Kyung-hwan ajoute :  
— Adopte à nouveau le mode gentleman cambrioleur en sortant, si tu veux bien ?  
— _Of course_ , répond déjà Sung-ki en anglais, pouce levé. 


	17. Paris (4)

Elian jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son téléphone, posé sur l'oreiller.  
— Sept heures cinquante. Tout juste.  
Sung-ki s'écroule à plat dos sur le lit en soupirant de soulagement.  
— Ouf !  
— _Phew_ , propose son ami avec un sourire.  
— _Phew_ , reproduit le danseur avec l'application du bon élève qu'il a tenté d'être au cours de l'heure et demie précédente, malgré le fil à retordre que lui donne la langue anglaise.

Avec un partenaire d'étude, c'est plus simple : ils peuvent contourner la difficulté du déchiffrage en utilisant l'oral. Transformé en professeur particulier plus efficace et pédagogue que le vrai, Elian s'est en effet rendu compte un peu plus tôt dans la matinée que les pierres d'achoppement de Sung-ki, celles qui causent son retard sur ses camarades dans l'apprentissage de la langue, n'étaient en réalité pas dues à un problème de compréhension. S'il prononce un mot à haute voix et que leur maknae le répète, les obstacles fondent comme neige au soleil à l'endroit où, pourtant, Sung-ki bute lorsqu'il s'agit de lire et écrire le même terme sur sa tablette.

D'une main tendre et légère, Elian ébouriffe les cheveux sur le front de son benjamin qui le regarde à présent à l'envers.  
— Rassure-toi, ça devrait être bon. Il y avait beaucoup de leçons ; je ne dis pas que tu maîtrises tout, mais je pense que ça sera suffisant pour que Manager Kim soit globalement satisfait de tes progrès ou, à tout le moins, de tes efforts ce matin.  
— Tu crois qu'il va m'empêcher de participer à la visite ? Il le pourrait, s'il le voulait vraiment. Il suffirait qu'il me pose des questions difficiles.  
Tout de suite, le chanteur secoue la tête pour le rassurer.  
— Je ne pense pas qu'il aille jusque-là. Je pense qu'il a plutôt voulu marquer le coup, histoire que tu fasses attention la prochaine fois.  
— J'espère ! Je n'ai pas envie de rater ça. Je veux voir Paris !  
— _Do your best, then_ , répond Elian.  
Sung-ki réfléchit une seconde avec une moue concentrée avant de tenter :  
— _I will_ ?  
Son compagnon lève le pouce pour saluer cet essai couronné de succès.  
— _It's a good start_.  
— _Yay_ ! rit le danseur en imitant au mieux l'accent yankee.

D'un mouvement souple de bassin, Sung-ki se rassied ensuite au bord du lit avant d'éteindre sa tablette, sur laquelle il consulte ses manuels électroniques de langues étrangères. Chaque membre en possède une à cet effet, offerte comme les smartphones par une entreprise de télécommunications sud-coréenne. Celle-ci sponsorise 21st June via un contrat dont ils ne connaissent pas les termes exacts, en échange de quelques apparitions dans des publicités.

— Il faut que j'y aille. Si j'arrive en retard, ça ne plaidera pas ma cause !  
— En effet.  
Sung-ki se tourne vers son ami ; son visage expressif est éclaboussé de reconnaissance.  
— Merci beaucoup pour ton aide précieuse. Je t'offrirai quelque chose tout à l'heure avec l'argent que m'a donné ta mère !  
— Pas besoin. _My pleasure_.  
— Si je peux encore juste abuser et réclamer : envoie-moi des pensées porteuses de chance en anglais pendant que je suis sur le grill !  
— _Will do !_ Tu viens me dire après comment ça a été ?  
Elian attrape la carte magnétique sur sa table de nuit et la lui tend.  
— Je vais prendre une douche ; rentre si je ne t'ouvre pas tout de suite.  
— _Roger_!

En quelques bonds aussi gracieux que tous ses déplacements, le danseur atteint la porte. Au moment où il s'apprête à l'ouvrir, il marque cependant une pause et jette un coup d'œil au main vocalist par-dessus son épaule.  
— Elian, ta sœur, elle a été _wang-tta*_ au lycée, n'est-ce pas ?  
Soudaine, inattendue, l'interrogation aiguise l'attention de l'Américano-coréen.  
— Oui.  
— Est-ce qu'elle s'en est remise ? Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible de s'en remettre ?  
— Je ne sais pas trop. J'imagine qu'il reste toujours des séquelles, même dans le meilleur des cas. Reign a l'air d'aller bien maintenant qu'elle est à Miami ; se faire harceler ne l'a en tout cas pas détruite. Mais on ne discute pas de ça quand on échange des messages. Pourquoi ?  
La question est concernée, la sollicitude tissée dans toutes les intonations de la voix d'Elian, d'une harmonie parfaite même lorsqu'il ne chante pas.

Son benjamin incline légèrement la tête avec l'ébauche d'un sourire un peu triste.  
— Hmm, je repensais à un garçon qui est allé dans la même école que moi.  
Cette fois vraiment inquiété par l'expression que Sung-ki est incapable de dissimuler, Elian se met debout à son tour et le rejoint. Il pose les mains sur les épaules de son ami, qui lève les yeux vers lui.  
— Si c'est quelque chose qui te tracasse, parles-en. À moi ou bien à Kyung-hwan, si tu préfères. Tu sais qu'il t'écoutera aussi.  
— _Will do_ , répète le danseur comme il l'a entendu tout à l'heure dans la bouche de son partenaire. Peut-être un jour.  
— Quand tu veux. Sauf maintenant, car là, tu vas être en retard. Il te reste une minute pour courir jusqu'à la chambre de Manager Kim.  
— Oups ! Je fonce !  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Sung-ki entrebâille la porte, se faufile comme une anguille dans l'embrasure et disparaît.

Resté seul dans sa chambre, Elian se mordille la lèvre, plongé dans ses réflexions, parce que les interrogations de Sung-ki ne sont jamais anodines et trahissent toujours ses préoccupations. Il finit par ramasser son téléphone sur la couette pour envoyer un message à leur leader par l'intermédiaire du réseau Wi-fi de l'hôtel.

Ensuite, il entreprend de répondre à ceux dont sa mère le spamme depuis la veille au soir pour documenter la moindre de ses découvertes sur le sol français.

* * *

À neuf heures, les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvent dans le couloir comme ils l'avaient convenu au moment de leur coucher.

Tous sont déjà maquillés de nude et habillés pour être vus en public — jeans slim ou skinny déchirés ou non aux genoux, tennis immaculées, hauts d'été tirés des dernières collections à la mode à Séoul. Avant le départ, Manager Kim a supervisé de son œil critique le choix des tenues autorisées à prendre place dans les valises.

— Tu es encore plus magnifique que d'habitude ! s'exclame Sung-ki avec une admiration spontanée dès que Woo-jae les rejoint devant sa chambre.  
Au compliment, le visual se tourne par réflexe pour chercher un miroir sur les murs, mais ils ne sont plus en Corée du Sud où l'on en trouve partout. Son t-shirt court, large et lâche de couturier aux manches évasées et au col échancré accentue l'ajustement de son pantalon très serré, et il a mis la même application maniaque et artistique que d'habitude à arranger les mèches argentées d'un côté de son front.  
— Merci...  
— C'est vrai que tu as l'air plus en forme et que ça te va bien, approuve Kyung-hwan en examinant à son tour le beau visage de leur ami sous l'éclairage artificiel du corridor.

Un peu gêné par toute l'attention qui a fondu sur lui, Woo-jae baisse les yeux.  
— Peut-être que dix heures de sommeil non interrompu sont un produit de beauté miracle ?  
Sung-ki, dans un t-shirt griffé blanc frappé d'une cocarde tricolore et de « Paris » en lettres cursives à l'avant, passe un bras autour de sa taille et le corrige sans incertitude :  
— Pas besoin de miracle pour que tu resplendisses !

Woo-jae se contente de sourire tandis qu'Elian, une main sur l'estomac, les ramène à leur objectif.  
— On ne descendrait pas ? Je meurs de faim. On n'a plus rien mangé depuis l'avion. Le plateau de Korean Air est déjà loin et il ne pesait pas lourd, même pour nous.  
— Effectivement, acquiesce Kyung-hwan. C'est au rez, je pense. Où est l'ascenseur, encore ?

Ils ne mettent pas longtemps à trouver le chemin vers le restaurant, dont des odeurs sucrées s'échappent. Le long des vitres, une dizaine de tables en faux bois sont occupées par des voyageurs, dont certains jettent vers eux un regard distrait ou curieux à leur entrée. Ils ressemblent à ce qu'ils sont : des jeunes stars montantes de la chanson sud-coréenne. Ni les cheveux argentés de Woo-jae, ni les yeux orange de Kyung-hwan n'aident à ce qu'ils passent inaperçus, mais dans l'environnement a priori sécurisé de l'hôtel, ils n'ont pas ressenti l'obligation de se cacher.

— Oh, c'est un buffet ! Il y a plein de choses !  
Sung-ki ne sait où regarder tant les tables près des murs sont bien garnies de douceurs occidentales, dont certaines qu'il ne connaît pas.  
— Et on ne le paie pas, en plus, observe Elian en empoignant une assiette. On fait le tour ?  
Chacun se munit de vaisselle et le suit le long du buffet, yeux brillants et estomac agité.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Sung-ki, un doigt pointé vers les viennoiseries. Je reconnais les croissants, mais derrière ?  
— Ça a l'air d'être des croissants au chocolat. Pains au chocolat ? Je ne sais pas comment on dit ici, répond l'Américano-coréen, plus habitué aux petits-déjeuners continentaux que ses camarades.  
— Je n'en ai jamais mangé ; j'ai envie de tester. Et je me demande si les croissants ont le même goût que dans les boulangeries françaises chez nous ? Et oh, vous avez vu, il y a de la baguette ! C'est vraiment un petit-déjeuner français ! s'enthousiasme Sung-ki.

Woo-jae soupire.  
— Mais SYW nous interdit le pain...  
— On n'est pas à l'agence : ici, il n'y a pas des caméras de surveillance partout, dit le main vocalist. Même s'il y en avait, SYW ne mettrait pas la main sur les enregistrements. Et en plus, personne à Paris ne s'intéresse à ce que d'obscurs chanteurs coréens avalent. Si on arrive à ne pas croiser Manager Kim d'ici à la chambre, personne n'en saura rien.  
— Je ne sais pas si j'oserais.  
Elian se tourne à nouveau vers le visual, qui le suit de près le long des tables garnies.  
— Je vais en prendre suffisamment dans mon assiette pour que tu puisses en avoir aussi si tu en as envie.  
— Si j'oserais en manger, précise Woo-jae.

Kyung-hwan les surprend d'une intervention inattendue.  
— Bon, en tant que leader, je décrète qu'on peut voir ce voyage comme une sorte de période de semi-vacances. Après tout, on va même jouer les touristes tout à l'heure, et qui sait quand on reviendra en Europe. Alors, je pense qu'on peut un peu se relâcher aussi sur la nourriture l'espace de trois jours. On l'a mérité ; on a travaillé super dur au cours des dernières semaines. Ça peut être une sorte de récompense. Merde, à la fin : on est en France, et si on ne peut pas goûter la cuisine d'ici, c'est vraiment la lose.  
En écoutant la tirade d'une oreille, Sung-ki accepte avec un grand sourire le morceau de baguette fraîche et croustillante qu'un employé de l'hôtel lui coupe.

— C'est ton amour pour la cuisine internationale qui parle, commente Woo-jae.  
— Sûrement, mais on ne compte pas avaler dix burgers à chaque repas non plus. Donc voilà, perso, je vais aussi me faire plaisir ce matin, conclut le mannequin d'un air décidé.  
Il joint le geste à la parole en posant un muffin à la vanille sur le bord de son assiette.  
Elian se moque un peu en s'appropriant pour sa part un couple de pains aux raisins :  
— Quelle action rebelle ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi.  
— Comme quoi, tu vois, on peut tous avoir besoin d'un break, rétorque Kyung-hwan sans hostilité.  
Il se charge dans le même temps d'un autre type de viennoiserie qu'il ne connaît pas du tout, mais entend bien goûter — « chausson aux pommes », dit en français le préposé de l'hôtel qui se tient derrière la table, ce qui n'éclaire guère le Coréen puisqu'il ne comprend pas.

— C'est de la confiture, ça ? demande Sung-ki.  
Le main dancer est toujours occupé à examiner chaque recoin du buffet. Elian hoche la tête.  
— Oui, et à mon avis, elle est différente de celle que tu as mangée en Corée du Sud, si tu veux tester.  
— Bien sûr !  
Un petit pot rejoint donc le morceau de baguette sur l'assiette du danseur, entre un croissant et un pain au chocolat.

Frappé par une idée lumineuse, Elian pivote soudain vers leur leader.  
— Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire pour nous aider à mener à bien cette mission révolutionnaire ?  
L'intéressé arque un sourcil sur lequel son piercing scintille.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Aller trouver Manager Kim sur base d'un prétexte quelconque et le garder dans sa chambre le temps qu'on remonte. J'imagine qu'il a commandé un room service.  
— Je choisirai un assortiment de trucs délicieux pour toi ! promet leur maknae.  
— Ça marche.  
  
Kyung-hwan tend son assiette à Sung-ki.  
— Mets-moi aussi de la charcuterie ; j'ai vu qu'il y en avait et j'ai toujours rêvé d'en essayer qui vient directement de France.  
— Une info exclusive pour les magazines ! « Moon Kyung-hwan : son rêve le plus cher après la gloire est la charcuterie française » Vite, un reporter, que je lui divulgue ce gros titre !  
Le mannequin enfonce un coude dans les côtes d'Elian, mais il rit aussi.  
— N'importe quoi ! J'y vais ; vous avez dix minutes, pas une de plus. Rendez-vous dans la chambre de Sunshine.  
— Merci ! lui lance le danseur tandis que son aîné slalome déjà entre les tables et les arches en boiserie sombre pour aller s'acquitter de sa mission kamikaze.

En son absence, ses amis se hâtent de remplir assiettes et bols. Outre les viennoiseries et la charcuterie, ils trouvent aussi du fromage, des œufs, des céréales, et toute une table de fruits en morceaux qui promet à Woo-jae qu'il ne devra pas faire que des entorses à son régime alimentaire habituel.  
  
— Il nous reste deux minutes, annonce celui-ci après avoir vérifié l'heure sur son téléphone.  
Elian pêche cuillères et fourchettes dans un bac contenant les couverts. Sung-ki, quant à lui, tombe en arrêt devant un coin de table.  
— Mon Dieu, des crêpes ! Il m'en faut, et Kyung-hwan en voudra aussi !  
— Vite, alors... Je t'aide, offre Woo-jae en en translatant deux vers sa propre assiette, par-dessus les œufs brouillés, les tranches de kiwi et les cerises, alors que Sung-ki fait de même sur la sienne, déjà bien garnie.  
— Voilà, c'est bon ; on peut y aller !

S'efforçant de marcher calmement pour ne pas donner l'étrange impression qu'ils sont des fugitifs — ni renverser leur précieux butin —, les trois jeunes gens quittent ensuite le restaurant pour retourner à l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, Elian pouffe à la situation, tandis que Sung-ki, dont les yeux brillent comme des étoiles, se mord la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire lui aussi. Même Woo-jae, malgré son estomac qui se tord d'anxiété plus encore que de faim, a du mal à retenir un sourire.

À leur sortie au cinquième étage, Kyung-hwan quitte justement la chambre de Manager Kim. Ils se retrouvent en coup de vent devant la porte de la chambre attribuée à Sung-ki, qu'ils partagent dans les faits tous les deux pour la nuit. Le mannequin pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis extirpe prestement la carte de la poche arrière du jeans du danseur. Il ouvre le battant, qu'il referme sans bruit derrière le groupe pour ne pas attirer l'oreille de leur manager sur leurs déambulations.  
  
— Ouf ! Mission accomplie ! expire Sung-ki en déposant ses deux assiettes sur le bureau dans un coin.  
— C'était tout juste, par contre : la prochaine fois, essayez d'arriver avant moi, histoire que ça ne serve pas à rien s'il décide de sortir à ma suite !  
Ils échangent tous le petit rire mêlé d'angoisse qu'ils auraient pu avoir s'ils avaient un jour osé faire l'école buissonnière — exaltant aussi dans la transgression de l'interdit, mais stressant tout de même car ils risquent à présent de plus graves punitions qu'à l'époque du collège.

— À moins que Manager Kim n'ait quelque chose d'urgent à nous dire, on devrait être saufs, dit Kyung-hwan. Il veut qu'on se retrouve devant sa chambre à neuf heures cinquante-cinq, ce qui nous laisse le temps de savourer tout ça. Tu m'as pris quoi ?  
Il s'approche pour mieux voir et laisse échapper une exclamation enchantée :  
— Des crêpes, cool ! Et plein de charcuterie : merci !  
— Merci à toi ! Tu as parlé de quoi avec Manager Kim ? s'enquiert Sung-ki en lui tendant une fourchette.

Kyung-hwan saisit également son assiette et s'assied en tailleur sur la moquette au pied du lit, contre lequel il s'adosse.  
— Du concert de demain soir et de ses recommandations pour le fanmeet de dimanche.  
— Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut à ce propos ? demande Woo-jae en s'installant à côté de lui.  
— Rien de plus que ce qu'il nous a déjà expliqué et nous réexpliquera ce week-end, mais j'ai fait comme si je voulais tout reparcourir avec lui pour être sûr. Une performance d'acteur digne d'un Oscar ; tu aurais été fier.

Le mannequin hume son chausson aux pommes avant d'y mordre, tout en continuant :  
— Ce qui l'inquiète surtout, c'est le talk show de ce soir, je pense. Mmmh, c'est de la pomme et c'est divin. Super doux.  
Elian avale quant à lui une cuillerée de muesli avec une expression proche de l'extase.  
— Ça faisait si longtemps. Et le pain aux raisins est aussi une tuerie. Mais pourquoi donc ?  
— Le côté imprévisible, je pense ? Comme les émissions chez nous, sauf qu'ici, il ne maîtrise pas du tout le format puisqu'il ne maîtrise pas l'aspect culturel. Je crois qu'il a peur qu'on nous pose des questions auxquelles il n'a pas envie qu'on réponde.  
— De toute façon, il sera dans les coulisses et pourra nous faire des gestes, non ? interroge Sung-ki en étalant consciencieusement de la confiture de fraises sur sa baguette.  
Une main devant la bouche et les joues pleines, le mannequin acquiesce.  
— Il y a aussi le fait que ce sera en direct : pas possible de rattraper quoi que ce soit qui déraperait.

Sung-ki observe son pain avec attention.  
— Vous croyez que si je mets aussi des morceaux de fraises fraîches, ce sera une valeur ajoutée ?  
— Ça risque de faire un peu trop de fraises, non ? répond Elian. Je vais goûter un pain au chocolat.  
Il teste et ferme les yeux.  
— C'est super bon, ça aussi. Dire qu'on aurait pu devoir se priver de tout ça.  
Il tend sa viennoiserie à Woo-jae, qui en prend une bouchée à son tour, la savoure.  
— C'est vrai que ça se laisse manger. Tu ne veux pas prendre une photo pour montrer à ta mère ?  
  
Les lèvres pleines de miettes, l'Américano-coréen secoue la tête.  
— Si Manager Kim tombe sur des photos de tout ça, ça va faire un drame.  
— Je vais prendre juste un croissant en photo pour le poster sur Insta ! s'exclame Sung-ki. Il ne pourra pas me reprocher un seul croissant, si ?  
— Comme Woo-jae l'a dit tout à l'heure, SYW interdit le pain, rappelle Kyung-hwan. Tu joues avec le feu.  
— Alors, une crêpe ? Ça fait français, ça ?  
— Vu qu'elles n'ont rien à voir avec les hotteok, oui. Et c'est moins dangereux, parce que ça ne donne pas l'impression que tu enfreins sciemment un interdit.  
— Oki doki !

Sung-ki entreprend donc d'arranger artistiquement sa crêpe sur une assiette après avoir empilé sur celle de Kyung-hwan tout ce qui n'est pas des fruits. Les rondelles de pamplemousse et les quartiers de fraises d'un côté, quelques raisins de l'autre... Satisfait, le danseur dégaine ensuite son smartphone.

— Je vais la prendre aussi, et ça, je l'enverrai à ma mère, dit Elian en s'emparant du portable de son meilleur ami, posé sur le tapis plein entre les deux.  
Le jeans du visual est en effet si serré qu'il est incapable de s'asseoir en conservant son téléphone dans sa poche, malgré le tissu stretch. Woo-jae laisse son compagnon déverrouiller son smartphone, configuré aussi pour l'empreinte de son pouce. Il croque dans une cerise.  
— Pour en revenir à cette histoire de direct, ça risque d'être embarrassant aussi pour nous, car ça voudra dire qu'on aura encore moins droit à l'erreur et qu'il faudra réfléchir vite.  
  
Kyung-hwan examine d'un œil appréciatif une rondelle de saucisson au bout de sa fourchette, puis rassure ses camarades.  
— Comme d'habitude, les mots d'ordre sont « enthousiasme maximal » et « politiquement correct ». Si jamais il y a quelque chose sur lequel vous hésitez, regardez-moi et je répondrai pour vous.  
C'est en effet le rôle de leur leader d'être leur porte-parole, celui qui est le plus entraîné à gérer l'aspect communicationnel de leur métier.

— Et donc, ta charcuterie ? demande Elian après avoir envoyé le cliché de la crêpe vers son propre téléphone.  
Il reprend sa cuillère pour finir ses céréales, à présent suffisamment imbibées de lait pour être parfaites à ses yeux, alors que Woo-jae dérobe le dernier pain au chocolat dans l'assiette de son ami — qui semble très satisfait du vol.  
— Divin, encore une fois, répond le mannequin. Je vais devenir accro au saucisson si j'en mange tous les matins pendant qu'on est ici. Je me demande si c'est une sorte spéciale ou si c'est le saucisson « standard ». Et j'aime bien aussi ce jambon. Il y a quelque chose dedans, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.  
— Tu fais goûter ?  
Kyung-hwan déchire trois lamelles qu'il distribue à ses compagnons.  
— Hmm, ce sont des noix, non ? propose Elian après avoir mâché la sienne.  
— Je ne sais pas, mais ça me plaît. Pour terminer sur le talk show, c'est tout à l'heure : d'abord, on peut profiter de la visite de Paris.  
— Et moi avec vous ! rayonne fièrement Sung-ki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le wang-tta (왕따) est un phénomène de harcèlement scolaire en Corée du Sud au cours duquel l'intégralité de la classe fait comme si un élève n'existait pas au cours de l'année scolaire.


	18. Paris (5)

— Oh mon Dieu, c'est Notre-Dame !  
Émerveillé par l'entrée de la cathédrale dans son champ de vision, Sung-ki s'est mis debout dans le bateau qui descend lentement la Seine. Le bâtiment, qu'ils abordent par l'arrière, est étincelant sous le soleil sans nuage de cette matinée de fin août.

L'esquif longe la façade sud, ce qui donne l'occasion aux touristes d'un instant d'admirer les arcs-boutants de la nef et les deux rosaces. Plus aucun n'écoute réellement la voix du guide qui commente l'Histoire en coréen dans leurs écouteurs tant ils sont concentrés sur ce qu'ils observent.  
— Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je serais ici, que je verrais ça pour de vrai ! C'est incroyable ! s'exclame encore Sung-ki en tournant son smartphone horizontalement pour prendre une photo de l'ensemble de la cathédrale.  
— C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant d'être là, approuve Woo-jae en faisant le même geste afin d'immortaliser la vue sur sa pellicule également.

— On va faire une escale, si vous voulez l'admirer de près, les informe Hugo depuis sa place.  
C'est lui qui dirige l'expédition et est responsable du groupe, sous les ordres de Cécile Dufour et secondé par ses deux camarades de l'INALCO. Laurent sourit en dégageant les boucles blondes que le vent fluvial fait voler dans son visage.  
— En tant que Parisien de souche, je vous avoue que je ne fais plus trop attention à ce genre de monument. Ils font partie du paysage, et c'est à peine si je les remarque encore.  
Un chewing-gum en bouche, Elian acquiesce.  
— C'est un peu comme moi à Séoul. Quand on a vécu toute sa vie quelque part, j'imagine que c'est normal que tout « fasse partie des meubles ». Je peux reconnaître la beauté architecturale des choses, bien sûr, comme pour les facs séouliennes, mais les bâtiments n'attirent plus réellement mon œil. Enfin, ça fait un moment que je ne me suis plus promené dans la ville... Peut-être que je changerais d'avis si je le refaisais maintenant.  
  
Le chanteur fait claquer une petite bulle de gomme blanche entre ses dents, ce qui lui vaut un regard courroucé de Manager Kim — lequel n'empêche pas le main vocalist de le refaire quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux perdus sur les lignes de Notre-Dame.

Laurent, qui a décidément bien du mal à dompter ses boucles dans le vent, rebondit encore sur la conversation.  
— En tout cas, ça fait du bien, parfois, de s'entendre rappeler que ce qui fait partie de notre quotidien est exceptionnel.  
— Oui, c'est extraordinaire, enfonce Sung-ki, radieux, en pivotant vers le jeune Français. Et j'ai super hâte de voir la Tour Eiffel aussi !  
— C'est un autre style, rit l'étudiant. On ira un peu plus tard, car elle se trouve sur la fin du parcours de la croisière.  
— Vivement !  
  
Le danseur tend son Samsung à Laurent pour que ce dernier prenne des photos de lui avec la cathédrale en fond. Il relève ses Ray Ban sur ses cheveux et s'accroche par la suite au cou de Kyung-hwan ; l'interprète reprend ses clichés. Les visages sont souriants de sourires qui ne semblent ni forcés, ni professionnels. 

Une fois la mission photos accomplie, les deux idols s'absorbent dans la contemplation des images, tête contre tête sous les casquettes, tandis que le bateau-mouche se rapproche du quai.

Sous la surveillance de chaque instant de leur manager, les artistes débarquent sur la pierre dès ils y accostent. Les traducteurs les précèdent pour grimper l'escalier qui débouche sous un bosquet d'arbres à côté de l'esplanade de la cathédrale, tandis que les gardes du corps ferment la marche. 

Manager Kim, quant à lui, ne quitte jamais Woo-jae de plus d'un demi-mètre.  
— Autant qu'il lui mette une laisse, chuchote Elian pour n'être entendu que de Kyung-hwan, une marche devant lui.  
Derrière ses verres noirs, les yeux du leader glissent vers le visual avant de se tourner à demi vers la figure neutre du chanteur, trahi par son murmure exaspéré. Il ne peut pas lui répondre, car Hugo les attend et il serait inconvenant de critiquer leur staff devant un étranger. Il se borne donc à envoyer une amorce de grimace à Elian avant de rendre son attention à leurs guides.

— On peut voir l'intérieur ? les interroge déjà Sung-ki, très motivé, comme l'indique également son t-shirt aux couleurs du drapeau français, frappé du nom de la Ville Lumière.  
— Je ne crois pas, répond Hugo à regret. Madame Dufour n'a prévu que la Tour Eiffel pour une visite complète, comme votre agence a dit que le temps était très limité...  
Manager Kim intervient aussitôt, puisque c'est lui qui est aux commandes pour SYW Entertainment.  
— C'est exact.  
  
Mais le danseur a déjà oublié la petite déception du début de la phrase, chassée sur-le-champ par la promesse de fin.  
— On va monter dans la Tour Eiffel ?? Waouw ! Trop bien !  
— Ça ira avec ton vertige ?  
Sung-ki réfléchit une seconde, puis rassure son meilleur ami :  
— Oui, je pense, s'il y a des barrières ! Je ne m'approcherai pas tout au bord, bien sûr ! Mais ce sera quand même impressionnant et grandiose ! Tu te rends compte, on va monter sur la Tour Eiffel, à Paris, en France !!

Tandis qu'ils discutent, Woo-jae, qui les écoute en silence, prend des photos supplémentaires de Notre-Dame maintenant qu'ils font face à la cathédrale dans toute sa splendeur.  
— Vous voulez que j'en fasse du groupe en entier ? propose Laurent en tendant la main.  
— Oui ! Ce sera un super souvenir !  
Kyung-hwan approuve, bien qu'avec moins d'enthousiasme que leur maknae.  
— Ça sera bien aussi pour mettre sur nos comptes Insta — une fois qu'on aura quitté les lieux, bien sûr.  
  
Il ôte ses lunettes et lance un regard interrogateur à Manager Kim, qui ne paraît pas avoir d'objection à formuler. Le mannequin donne alors son portable à Jérémy, réglé sur le mode appareil photo. Sung-ki, bien sûr, a déjà confié le sien à Laurent, le jeune Français qu'il paraît préférer, alors qu'Hugo s'apprête à cadrer avec le Samsung argent de Woo-jae.

Rayonnant, Sung-ki enlace la taille de Kyung-hwan et Elian et les attire tous les deux contre lui. L'Américano-coréen passe un bras autour des épaules de leur benjamin, l'autre autour de celles de Woo-jae.  
— Kimchiiiiiiii ! sourit le danseur en éclaboussant toute l'esplanade de lumière et de joie.  
— Kimchi ?  
Devant l'air perplexe de Jérémy, Elian interrompt sa pose pour expliquer :  
— Le « cheese » coréen.  
— Ah bon ? On n'a pas appris ça à la fac, tiens, qu'il fallait troquer le fromage pour le chou !  
— Pas assez académique, peut-être ?  
— Vous parlerez après, si possible, les reprend Kyung-hwan. On a dit qu'on avait besoin de photos pour nos Instas, donc c'est « kimchi » ou rien pour l'instant si vous voulez éviter les grimaces !

Les étudiants ne le savent pas, mais les quatre idols sont de toute façon conscients que dès leur retour sur le bateau, Manager Kim prendra les téléphones les uns après les autres pour vérifier les pellicules. Il supprimera tous les clichés qu'il ne juge pas suffisamment acceptables pour être vus par le public, au cas où — quelque chose viendrait à fuiter, leurs portables seraient piratés par une sasaeng ou volés... L'agence est toujours en contrôle.

— On a été reconnus, murmure tout à coup Elian en regardant un peu plus loin sur l'esplanade.  
En effet, trois jeunes filles marchent vers eux d'un pas à la fois timide et vibrant d'excitation. Elles ont toutes déjà un feutre à la main, un téléphone à l'autre. Manager Kim donne son assentiment :  
— De toute façon, on repart directement après. C'est O.K.  
— Cool ! s'exclame Sung-ki en pivotant vers les Summers.  
Les gardes du corps, eux aussi, se rapprochent, de même que les traducteurs parfaitement drillés par l'organisatrice de la K-ON.

— Annyeonghaseyo ! bafouille une des jeunes filles en coréen.  
Elle est rouge pivoine, et ses pupilles brillent comme des étoiles.  
— Annyeong, répond Kyung-hwan en souriant.  
— On ne voudrait pas vous déranger, mais c'est tellement un rêve ; on n'en croit pas nos yeux... Comme ça, en plein Paris... Même si on savait que vous étiez là, mais vous croiser comme ça... Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un autographe ? Ou une photo... ?  
La jeune fille a commencé en français, terminé en anglais, et Hugo traduit l'ensemble alors que derrière elle, ses deux amies acquiescent de hochements de tête plus timides. 

C'est à nouveau le mannequin qui répond, charmant, professionnel :  
— Bien sûr. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien envers le groupe !  
— On est de vraies Summers et on viendra aussi vous voir ce week-end, les deux jours, bredouille la jeune Française, qui ne sait laquelle de ses idoles regarder.  
Elle tend son feutre un peu au hasard, et c'est encore Kyung-hwan qui s'en saisit.  
— Je te signe quoi ?  
— Ah oui, pardon ! Désolée... L'émotion...  
Elle s'empresse de tendre l'arrière de son téléphone portable au leader de 21st June, qui dédicace la coque en plein milieu à l'aide du marqueur indélébile. Il préfère habituellement les selfies aux autographes, mais pour une fois, ils ont le temps.

Pendant ce temps, ses amies se sont rapprochées des autres membres du groupe, l'une avec un petit carnet, l'autre avec un cliché d'eux en papier glacé.  
— J'avais emporté votre photo avec moi dans mon sac, dit la Summer d'une voix qui tremble lorsque Sung-ki, via Jérémy, lui pose la question. Au cas où... Sachant que vous étiez à Paris... Je rêvais tellement de vous croiser quelque part... Et c'est devenu réalité...  
— C'est super ! répond le danseur en paraphant l'image au-dessus de sa propre tête.  
Il dessine également une petite étoile à côté de son nom avant de tendre la photo à Elian, qui termine de signer le cahier de la deuxième fan.

Quand Woo-jae a, le dernier, dédicacé la coque de téléphone de la fan la moins timide, celle-ci lui tend son bras gauche, nu grâce à son petit top.  
— Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux bien aussi signer mon bras ? Je voudrais aller chez un tatoueur après et lui demander de tracer dessus... Pour toujours t'avoir dans ma peau.  
Le visual, après avoir écouté la traduction de Laurent, lève les yeux vers Manager Kim. Ce dernier hausse les épaules.  
  
— D'accord, répond alors Woo-jae en reportant son attention sur la fan qui attend en retenant sa respiration. J'espère ne pas faire de rature sur ton bras...  
Il prend le coude de la jeune fille, penche la tête et trace sa signature au feutre noir sur toute la longueur de peau disponible du milieu du bras à l'épaule.  
— Merci, merci, dit la Summer au bord des larmes, et le visual n'a pas besoin d'interprète pour savoir ce que cela signifie. J'aurai le plus beau tatouage du monde...  
— Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?  
Elle répond à la question qu'a traduite Laurent, mais regarde bien évidemment le Coréen.  
— Océane...

Woo-jae lui sourit d'un son sourire parfait, séducteur. Il se penche vers elle et lui murmure à l'oreille, en anglais, d'un ton où chaque note a été étudiée, répétée pour avoir l'air unique :  
— Comme ça, Océane, je ne te quitterai jamais.  
La jeune fille ouvre de grands yeux, soudain paralysée, comme si son esprit avait été court-circuité.

À côté d'elle, l'une de ses amies, qui a pris confiance au fil de ses interactions avec les membres si aimables du groupe qu'elle révère, les supplie pour une photo.  
— Pas de problème ! s'exclame Sung-ki, toujours prêt à faire plaisir aux Summers qui les abordent.  
Ils ont en outre beaucoup plus de temps à leur consacrer : elles ne sont ici que trois, là où lorsqu'ils rencontrent habituellement des fans dans des événements, elles s'alignent par centaines ou milliers. Et puis, les trois filles n'ont pas du tout l'air de sasaeng, ce qui parle en leur faveur.  
  
Sous le regard attentif des agents de sécurité, chaque Summer récolte donc quelques selfies avec les membres de 21st June ainsi qu'une photo de groupe prise par Hugo — avant que Manager Kim ne s'impatiente.  
— Il est l'heure que nous partions.  
— Oh, bien sûr, s'excuse l'étudiant en charge du groupe. Allons-y de suite.  
— On compte sur vous pour être à la K-ON ! dit Sung-ki aux Summers avec un pouce levé.  
— On cherchera vos visages dans la foule, ajoute Kyung-hwan avant de tourner les talons.

Elian leur fait un signe de la main ; Woo-jae un cœur des doigts. Les deux idols emboîtent ensuite le pas aux autres, suivis par leurs gardes du corps. Une minute plus tard, ils ont disparu de l'esplanade de Notre-Dame où les trois fans rayonnent toujours, époustouflées par leur chance.

— En voilà qui feront de beaux rêves ce soir, dit Kyung-hwan en se rasseyant dans le bateau-mouche. C'est rare qu'on puisse leur offrir autant de temps ; c'était sympa de ne pas devoir se presser.   
— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si un jour, elle arrête d'être fan ? lui demande Woo-jae à mi-voix. Si elle ne m'aime plus ? Elle aura ma signature gravée dans sa peau alors qu'elle n'en voudra plus...  
Comme Manager Kim plus tôt, le mannequin hausse les épaules.  
— Elle pourra toujours le faire enlever au laser, en faire refaire un autre dessus... Il y a des façons de modifier un tatouage.  
— De toute façon, si tu lui avais dit non, elle aurait été triste, alors..., renchérit le main vocalist.  
Ce disant, il tend son smartphone à son manager, qui entreprend d'y faire le ménage d'un doigt impitoyable avant de passer à l'appareil suivant.

En grande discussion avec Laurent, Sung-ki se tourne tout à coup vers ses amis alors que le bateau reprend sa descente de la Seine.  
— Prochain arrêt : la Tour Eiffel ! Vous vous rendez compte !!


	19. Paris (6)

La maquilleuse passe un dernier pinceau de blush sur les pommettes de Kyung-hwan.  
— C'est terminé, dit-elle en anglais.  
Le mannequin, qui a appris ces mots dans l'avion, répond en français avec un sourire :  
— Merci beaucoup.  
Il s'observe avec attention dans le miroir pour vérifier chaque centimètre, mais tout est aussi impeccable que lorsque Hye-rim, leur maquilleuse chez SYW Entertainment, s'en charge en Corée du Sud.

Sur le siège à côté, le coiffeur finit de laquer les mèches de Woo-jae. Le visual se laisse faire, le visage détendu mais les yeux rivés à son reflet, qu'il examine de façon plus critique encore que Kyung-hwan — Woo-jae inspecte au millimètre.

— Ils disent que vous devez être prêts d'ici vingt minutes, les informe Hugo, qui revient vers eux au petit trot. En attendant, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, mais sans quitter le bâtiment.  
L'étudiant a, sans accrocs, piloté 21st June dans Paris, puis à une succession d'interviews pour divers magazines, avant de ramener le groupe au Novotel afin qu'ils puissent se changer.

En cette veille de convention, l'Accor Arena accueille un talk show diffusé en direct sur Internet qui consacre une heure à chaque groupe de K-pop invité pour l'événement. En sandwich entre une formation moins connue qu'eux et celle, en prime time, considérée comme la tête d'affiche de la K-ON — SUN—, les chanteurs sentent la pression augmenter au fil des minutes. Manager Kim, dont le niveau d'énervement et de stress est au plus haut, contribue largement à leur donner l'impression que le moment est crucial et qu'ils n'ont pas droit à l'erreur.

— Hum, on va passer aux toilettes avant le début du show, décide leur manager en regardant sa montre. Comme ça, c'est fait.  
Dès que Woo-jae se lève de son fauteuil, sa coiffure terminée, Manager Kim donne le signal du départ. Flanqués des trois étudiants français qui ne quittent pas leur sillage, les quatre jeunes Sud-Coréens suivent docilement leur manager dans le couloir.  
— Je ne dois pas faire pipi, dit Sung-ki en arrivant devant les WC pour hommes.  
— Eh bien, tu essaies quand même, réplique Manager Kim. Pas question de t'éclipser du plateau ensuite ou de te tortiller sur ta chaise.  
Le main dancer n'a pas l'impression d'être coutumier de comportements de ce genre, mais il obéit tout de même parce qu'il n'y a de toute façon pas grand-chose d'autre à faire quand leur manager leur donne un ordre.

Tout en se lavant les mains ensuite, ils s'observent une fois de plus dans les miroirs au-dessus des lavabos. Manager Kim a choisi leurs tenues pour cet événement avant le voyage. Elles sont calculées pour le public européen tout en restant fidèles à l'image du groupe et en ne donnant pas l'impression aux fans coréennes qu'ils les trahissent — toute une mathématique dont les artistes sont contents de ne pas être responsables. 21st June s'habille national via les marques qui les sponsorisent, et il n'est pas question d'offrir aux Summers françaises quelque chose dont celles de Séoul n'ont pas bénéficié. Ils portent tous des jeans skinny cropped noirs, déchirés aux genoux et aux cuisses, avec des tennis noires et blanches agrémentées du taegeuk rouge et bleu coréen. Des t-shirts assortis, de couleurs différentes sous les élégantes arabesques noires qui leur couvrent les épaules, complètent leur habillement. Ils doivent être au summum de leur beauté pour conquérir les Françaises qui les regardent et ne sont pas encore tombées sous leur charme pour leur musique seule.

Le groupe ressort dans le couloir tandis que Manager Kim se lave à son tour les mains, et Sung-ki s'accoude à la balustrade qui surplombe le hall en contrebas. De là, il voit des fans de diverses formations armés de pancartes et d'appareils photos, qui se hâtent d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment pour rentrer, sortir, assister au talk show, visiter les différents stands de merchandising qui s'égayent dans les corridors.

Son regard est attiré par quatre jeunes filles qui dansent devant quelques spectateurs. Il reconnaît très bien la chorégraphie dans laquelle elles se sont lancées, puisqu'il s'agit de la leur. De là où il se trouve, derrière une vitre, il n'entend pas la musique, mais il suppose que les fans sont en train de reproduire leurs danses au son de leur CD.  
— Venez voir ! Il y a des Summers qui sont en train de danser nos chansons là en bas, et elles ne se débrouillent pas mal du tout !  
Ses amis s'approchent à leur tour.  
— Elles se donnent du mal, commente Woo-jae.  
Sung-ki acquiesce.  
— C'est trop mignon, et franchement, je trouve ça plutôt bien ! Elles ne sont pas tout à fait synchro, mais elles suivent le rythme !  
— Si elles savaient qui regarde leur performance, elles auraient sans doute plus de mal à se concentrer, s'amuse Kyung-hwan en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Sung-ki se tourne tout à coup vers son meilleur ami avec un regard qui crie à lui tout seul que le main dancer vient d'avoir une idée.  
— Et si on leur faisait une surprise ?? On pourrait débarquer et faire quelques mouvements avec elles ? Je suis sûr que ça leur plairait beaucoup, et elles n'en reviendraient pas !  
— Hmm.  
Le mannequin examine une seconde supplémentaire les badauds qui encouragent les danseuses alors qu'elles entament à présent la chorégraphie d'une autre chanson de leur premier album _Skylight_.  
  
— Il y en a plusieurs qui sont en train de filmer, donc j'imagine que ça sera posté sur les réseaux sociaux et que ça fera le buzz ? Manager Kim trouvera peut-être que c'est de la bonne pub.  
— Que quoi est de la bonne pub ? demande sèchement l'intéressé en les rejoignant au bord de la balustrade.  
— Eh bien, se charge de répondre Kyung-hwan, Sunshine proposait que nous faisions quelques pas de danse avec ces fans là-bas, qui sont occupées à reproduire nos chorégraphies. Pas longtemps, mais de façon éclair, et puis on repart...  
À la suggestion, leur manager s'intéresse à son tour au petit groupe.  
— Pourquoi pas. Mais pas d'autographes, pas de photos, juste un refrain de danse et puis vous remontez ici.  
— Oui, oui, bien sûr ! s'exclame Sung-ki, enchanté.

Il pivote tout de même vers Elian et Woo-jae, car il ne voudrait pas faire plaisir aux fans au détriment de ses amis.  
— Ça ne vous embête pas ? Sinon, je veux bien y aller tout seul, pas de souci !  
— Pas question, répondent en même temps Kyung-hwan et Manager Kim.  
— Non, ça va, dit Elian en souriant à leur maknae. Ça m'amuse assez, en fait.  
Woo-jae approuve également d'un signe de tête. 

Manager Kim vérifie sa montre.  
— Il va bientôt être l'heure de gagner le plateau. Vous avez deux minutes, pas plus.  
— Vite, alors !  
Sans se faire prier, Sung-ki attrape la main du visual et part en courant, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
— Elles vont avoir une super surprise !!  
Les interprètes et les agents de sécurité piquent le même sprint que le groupe pour rejoindre la cage d'escaliers et dévaler les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Manager Kim, quant à lui, reste sur place pour observer la scène d'en haut.

Il voit 21st June jaillir au milieu de la bande, chaque membre se plaçant à côté de la jeune fille qui l'imite. Les danseuses paraissent saisies, alors qu'elles interrompent leurs mouvements sous le choc et que leurs spectateurs filment de plus belle. Manager Kim ne les entend pas, mais il voit aux bouches que certains crient, tandis que d'autres ont les deux mains devant les lèvres pour contenir surprise et émotion. 

Encouragées par les artistes, les quatre jeunes danseuses finissent toutefois par reprendre la chorégraphie, tentant de calquer au mieux les gestes des idols auprès d'elles. Tout le monde semble rire, des fans éblouies aux chanteurs qui s'amusent en toute simplicité de cette petite improvisation dans leur planning cadenassé.

Manager Kim soupire après un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'aime pas se rappeler l'époque où il était à leur place — bien qu'il n'ait jamais réellement été à une telle place, puisque son groupe s'est éteint après son debut aussi vite qu'il avait été lancé. Mais il s'en souvient cependant parfois, se souvient de l'impression permanente d'avoir un carcan autour de lui et un couperet au-dessus de la tête.

Il n'y a néanmoins pas d'autre façon de faire que l'enchaînement. Le sien n'était pas assez serré pour l'emmener vers la gloire, mais il a maintenant l'occasion de réussir autrement, passé de l'autre côté de la barrière. À défaut d'avoir eu le succès de ses espoirs, il peut tirer vers le sommet un groupe dont la réussite sera un peu la sienne — et il entend faire ses preuves, cette fois, quoi qu'il en coûte à 21st June ou à lui. 

Il a déshonoré sa famille par son premier échec, a perdu la face, a échoué à rendre à son agence le bénéfice de la foi qu'elle avait placée en lui. Pourtant, SYW Entertainment, malgré ce passé lamentable, malgré son manque de valeur, lui a fait confiance en plaçant son groupe le plus prometteur entre ses mains. Il en sera digne, il se l'est juré le jour où il a aussi renoncé à se suicider pour échapper à son humiliation. 

Kim Soo-min voit encore ses poulains échanger quelques mots et quelques sourires avec les danseuses qui viennent de vivre un moment unique dans leur existence de fans. Puis, il voit quatre jeunes hommes repartir au pas de course dans l'escalier parce que le temps qu'il leur avait donné s'est déjà écoulé.

C'est bien ; l'avenir s'annonce prometteur en tout point.


	20. Paris (7)

Si le talk show commence de façon confortable, via leurs impressions de Paris et les questions qu'on leur pose d'ordinaire pour tous les magazines, il prend une tournure particulière aux deux tiers quand Jennifer, la présentatrice, interroge subitement Elian sur un sujet incongru.  
— Vous qui êtes américain, que pensez-vous de la politique du président Trump concernant la Corée du Nord ? Beaucoup de stars américaines prennent parti contre lui. Êtes-vous de ceux-là ?  
 _Er, what the hell?_

D'abord pris de court, puis mal à l'aise, le chanteur ne sait pas quoi dire. En Corée du Sud, on ne les questionne jamais sur la politique. Ce n'est pas pour leurs opinions à ce titre que les fans s'intéressent à eux, ni la presse, et tout le monde aspire de toute façon à du divertissement plutôt qu'à la réalité.

Que l'animatrice veut-elle entendre ? Que le public veut-il entendre, ici, ailleurs, en Corée du Sud même ? Que son manager veut-il qu'il dise ? Il ne peut pas refuser de répondre, mais il a peur de déraper sur ce terrain glissant où un faux pas pourrait lui attirer mille foudres. _Help me_. Il coule un regard bleu vers Manager Kim, dont la figure est extrêmement tendue tandis qu'il se tient debout à l'entrée du plateau pour superviser les choses d'aussi près qu'il le peut. D'un geste de la main, le manager fait au jeune homme le geste d'abréger, et Elian prend une inspiration.

Les doigts serrés sur le tissu stretch de son jeans moulant, il essaie de sourire à Jennifer.  
— Euh... J'ai la double nationalité et j'ai vécu toute ma vie à Séoul alors, hum... Je ne pense pas que mon opinion sur le sujet soit très différente de celle des autres Sud-coréens...  
— Qu'entendez-vous par là ? creuse la présentatrice d'un ton curieux.  
Son interrogation semble sans pitié, mais elle ne paraît surtout pas consciente de l'embarras dans lequel elle plonge son invité.  
— Euh... Eh bien... Nous espérons surtout pouvoir vivre en paix ?

En tant que leader, Kyung-hwan, leur porte-parole habituel, vole au secours de son pair d'un ton plus assuré et détaché que ce qu'il ressent — lui aussi sait qu'ils marchent sur des œufs.  
— Nous souhaitons que tout le monde puisse bénéficier d'un avenir paisible, et c'est ce que nous espérons évidemment pour notre pays. Mais nous sommes surtout focalisés sur notre tâche de faire de la bonne musique afin que tous les gens qui l'écoutent oublient leurs soucis, quels qu'ils soient.  
Par-dessus la table, Elian envoie un petit sourire de gratitude au mannequin.  
— Et on vous remercie beaucoup pour ça, d'ailleurs ! reprend Jennifer, ce qui déclenche les applaudissements enthousiastes des Summers qui composent l'auditoire.

L'animatrice consulte ensuite sa fiche pour énoncer la question suivante. Les quatre jeunes gens croisent les doigts pour que l'on en revienne à des sujets sans danger comme leur couleur préférée, leur impression de la Tour Eiffel ou le plat français qu'ils rêvent de manger au cours de leur séjour — bien qu'ils aient dû faire attention à ne pas révéler qu'ils avaient goûté autre chose que des crêpes, puisque Manager Kim ne le sait pas. Il y a des mines partout, et chaque pas doit être prudent.

Malheureusement, Jennifer ne paraît pas décidée à leur faciliter le temps qu'ils passent en sa compagnie.  
— En parlant de paix, nous savons qu'en Corée du Sud, un service militaire de deux ans est obligatoire pour tous les jeunes hommes, puisque le pays est toujours considéré comme étant en guerre contre son voisin du nord. Nous, les fans de K-pop, voyons régulièrement les membres de nos groupes préférés se couper les cheveux en brosse et disparaître pour faire leur devoir !  
Elle rit comme si tout ceci était très amusant.  
— Qu'en est-il pour vous ? Avez-vous déjà fait votre service militaire ou vous reste-t-il à le faire ? Si vous êtes déjà passés par là, avez-vous des anecdotes à raconter de cette période ? Si vous devez encore le faire, quand est-il prévu ?  
  
Les quatre idols n'ont pas besoin de se retourner vers Manager Kim pour deviner qu'il est à nouveau mécontent du thème et qu'il appréhende les réponses, inquiet qu'elles puissent sonner comme des critiques de leur pays à l'international.

— J'ai fait le mien tout de suite après le lycée ! se lance Sung-ki sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. J'étais dans la Navy ! J'y ai passé deux ans, et tout a bien été, même si j'étais content de pouvoir laisser repousser mes cheveux après ! Je faisais partie d'un petit groupe qui donnait des concerts pendant les temps libres parce que voilà, c'est plus fort que moi, haha. Je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde.  
Le dire avec tant de simplicité ne rend pas compte de tout le mal que le jeune homme s'est donné jour après jour pour être apprécié par ses camarades, pour que personne ne se rende compte qu'il était gay et pour combattre l'isolement qu'il a très mal vécu en étant coupé de ses proches.

— Moi, j'ai été dans la KATUSA, qui est une branche de l'armée coréenne détachée auprès de l'US Army, dit à son tour Elian. C'était après ma première année de fac. Il faut réussir un test d'anglais pour y entrer, puis on est tiré au sort parmi les personnes qui ont eu un bon score à l'examen. Et on passe alors deux ans dans des bases américaines avec des soldats de l'armée américaine...  
— Ça a dû vous aller comme un gant, commente Jennifer.  
— Hum, oui, ça s'est bien passé. J'ai tissé de bonnes relations avec les soldats de l'US Army, mes compatriotes aussi.  
  
Après un début un brin pénible, puisqu'on lui reprochait une énième fois dans son existence son double héritage. Puisque les soldats américains, là parce qu'ils avaient voulu faire carrière, voyaient d'un mauvais œil ces recrues coréennes présentes par obligation, mais néanmoins parfois susceptibles de monter en grade plus facilement qu'eux. Lui aussi a à nouveau fait énormément d'efforts pour bien s'intégrer. Cela a fini par payer lorsqu'il a réussi à atteindre l'équilibre précaire entre être assez américain pour satisfaire les soldats de l'US Army, mais toujours suffisamment coréen pour ne pas se faire détester par les engagés forcés comme lui. Et puis, au moins, il pouvait rentrer à la maison le soir et le week-end, contrairement aux soldats des autres corps.

Après avoir terminé sa réponse, Elian croise le regard de sa mère dans le public. Elle lui sourit et, cette fois, il ne se sent pas exaspéré par sa présence au milieu des fans, alors que la présentatrice porte son attention sur Woo-jae.  
  
— Et vous ? Dans quelle division étiez-vous ?  
— Dans l'Air Force, répond le visual d'une voix tout à fait neutre. J'y ai beaucoup appris, comme tous mes camarades de bataillon.  
— Vous êtes resté en contact avec les amis que vous vous étiez faits là-bas ?  
— Non : malheureusement, nous nous sommes perdus de vue ensuite. Mais je le déplore beaucoup.  
 _Non non non non non_. _C'est faux ; je ne veux pas y penser.  
_  
Discrètement, Elian glisse un regard vers son meilleur ami, qui a coincé ses mains entre ses genoux serrés. L'Américano-coréen ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé au cours du service militaire de Woo-jae, car ce dernier ne l'évoque jamais. Il a toutefois au moins compris que ces vingt-quatre mois dans l'armée de l'air font partie des pires moments de la vie du visual — voire sont les pires, point. Woo-jae baisse un instant les yeux vers la table, mais l'expression de son visage reste lisse, inchangée.

Kyung-hwan, le dernier à répondre, fait un V de deux doigts et sourit.  
— De mon côté, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de faire mon service militaire, mais je serai très fier de servir mon pays lorsque cet instant viendra.  
 _Jamais. Pitié, jamais._  
— Avez-vous déjà une date ?  
— Pas encore ; je devrai en discuter avec l'agence. Pas trop tôt, j'espère, car je souhaite rester avec les Summers aussi longtemps que possible... Mais j'ai également hâte de pouvoir me rendre utile à la Corée du Sud.  
 _Jamais. Pitié, pitié, jamais._  
Le mannequin parvient pourtant à infuser sa phrase de tant de détermination que l'immense mensonge qu'elle contient est indétectable aux oreilles de tous ceux qui l'entendent.

— Wow, un tel patriotisme, une attitude si... presque chevaleresque ? s'extasie Jennifer, qui applaudit et se fait la porte-parole des Summers, dont les cris font comme des chœurs. Non seulement ils sont beaux et talentueux, mais en plus, ils sont forts et n'ont pas froid aux yeux ! De quoi conforter toutes les fans dans l'admiration qu'elles vouent au groupe et qui me semble très méritée !  
Poliment, les quatre jeunes gens se fendent d'exclamations humbles — « oh, non, c'est normal d'être patriote », « tout le monde en Corée du Sud fait pareil ». 

Manager Kim hoche la tête d'approbation depuis sa place à la limite des coulisses, et chacun souffle intérieurement de soulagement. L'écueil dangereux a été évité, et ils n'ont plus qu'à espérer une nouvelle fois que la discussion se réengage, pour la fin de l'émission, sur la route de la musique ou de thèmes superficiels.

Hélas, hélas — le chemin de croix n'est pas encore arrivé à son terme.  
— Pour rester encore un instant sur la Corée, Sung-ki, on vous a parfois entendu prendre position contre la viande de chien qui continue apparemment à être servie dans les restaurants là-bas. Même si le gouvernement a demandé à ce que ce ne soit pas le cas durant les jeux olympiques de Pyeongchang, qui vont attirer le regard du monde sur le pays...  
Le danseur souffle sous sa frange. Il sait très bien qu'il devrait taire ses opinions réelles au profit d'une intervention politiquement correcte. Il sait très bien que Manager Kim est en train de serrer les poings et qu'il le punira après l'émission s'il ose répondre la vérité. Mais il ne peut pas se trahir à ce point sur une cause qui lui tient à cœur.  
  
— Oui, et j'espère que ce sera le cas. J'adore les chiens, comme toutes mes fans le savent, et je suis très triste qu'on continue à les abattre dans des conditions affreuses pour les manger. Quand je vois mon Mongshil me regarder avec ses yeux pleins d'amour et que je pense qu'il pourrait être dépecé pour finir dans une assiette, ça me désole ! Je signerai toutes les pétitions qui passent pour que ça cesse pour de bon, et j'encourage toutes les Summers qui aiment les chiens à faire pareil !  
Sung-ki tend le bras et lève le pouce vers les gradins, où les jeunes Européennes présentes l'applaudissent avec force. Kyung-hwan étouffe quant à lui un soupir. Il n'y a pas le moindre doute : Sung-ki sera une nouvelle fois réprimandé et sanctionné par Manager Kim le soir même.

Heureusement, après ce fragment compliqué, l'animatrice réengage enfin la conversation sur la musique.  
— Si mes informations sont bonnes, pépie-t-elle avec entrain, vous jouez tous d'un instrument de musique, voire de plusieurs !  
— Non, pas moi, corrige aussitôt Elian. Je ne fais que chanter.  
— Oserais-je dire que c'est le plus important ; votre voix d'ange vaut bien tous les instruments !  
L'Américano-coréen incline la tête en remerciement et sourit à nouveau aimablement à Jennifer, tandis que ses fans applaudissent pour seconder les mots de la présentatrice.

Cette dernière se tourne ensuite vers Woo-jae, assis à côté de son meilleur ami autour de la table ronde.  
— Quant à vous, il paraît vous avez derrière vous vingt ans de violon. Est-ce vrai ?  
Le visual acquiesce. Ses lèvres dessinent elles aussi un sourire persistant, mais ses mains sont toujours broyées entre ses genoux croisés.  
— Dix-huit, en réalité. J'ai commencé à quatre ans en âge international.  
— Ceci aussi, c'est très impressionnant ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a motivé à vous lancer là-dedans aussi jeune et à continuer aussi longtemps ?

Woo-jae parcourt les rangées de fans dans le public de ses yeux aux lentilles argentées.  
— J'ai toujours été passionné par la musique, depuis que je suis tout petit. Et j'aime en particulier les sonorités du violon et de l'alto. Le violon est un instrument précis et exigeant qui, je pense, me correspond bien... J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que mes parents me permettent de m'inscrire à des cours pour que je puisse apprendre, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. Je leur suis très reconnaissant aussi de m'avoir acheté les instruments. Sans eux, je n'aurais jamais pu arriver où j'en suis, et je les remercie chaque jour qui passe de m'avoir aidé à réaliser mes rêves. C'est grâce à eux que je suis ici, avec vous, aujourd'hui.  
— Nous aussi, alors, nous leur envoyons toute notre gratitude ! s'exclame la présentatrice avec chaleur.  
Les Summers crient, tapent des mains — elles aussi vouent une reconnaissance éternelle à monsieur et madame Kyeong pour avoir offert Woo-jae au monde — au leur en particulier.

— Mais vous jouez maintenant du violon électrique, poursuit Jennifer. Vous avez eu envie de changement ?  
Le visual secoue légèrement la tête quand la question est traduite dans son oreillette.  
— C'est une suggestion très judicieuse de l'agence, qui m'a proposé de tester en pensant que les sons colleraient encore mieux à notre style musical. J'ai tout de suite été séduit par l'idée ; je trouve qu'ils avaient raison. Vous n'êtes pas de cet avis ?  
Il a posé la question à l'ensemble du public, vers lequel il s'est d'ailleurs tourné. Les fans opinent vigoureusement du bonnet dès que l'interprète de l'émission a reformulé en français pour l'auditoire ; les « si » fusent des quatre coins de la salle, et Woo-jae rit.

— Ça rend extrêmement bien sur vos chansons ! approuve également l'animatrice du talk show. D'ailleurs, je pense que tout le monde va se joindre à moi pour vous supplier de nous jouer quelque chose en direct si vous avez apporté votre violon !  
Immédiatement, les cris enthousiastes et les prières se multiplient dans les gradins. Sung-ki éclate de rire en plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles. Woo-jae sourit encore puis, parce que la décision n'est pas sienne, il regarde Manager Kim.

Ce dernier donne son accord d'un hochement de tête. C'est de toute façon pour ce genre de demande qu'il a exigé qu'ils emportent l'instrument ici ce soir.  
— Avec plaisir, dit alors le visual en s'adressant à nouveau à Jennifer. Il y a peu de choses que j'aime autant que de jouer quelque chose pour les Summers !  
À ces mots, l'audience se déchaîne pour de bon, répondant aux mots d'amour du Coréen par des hurlements passionnés — « saranghae », principalement — et en scandant son nom.

Sous le regard attentif de ses trois amis, Woo-jae décroise les jambes, dépose avec précaution son micro sur la table et quitte sa chaise. Il court jusqu'aux coulisses, où Manager Kim lui tend l'étui déjà ouvert de son violon.  
— Pas une de vos chansons car elles n'ont qu'à payer pour le concert pour ça. Mais rien de problématique. Pas de morceaux susceptibles de créer de la controverse. Pas du classique barbant non plus. Rien de trop récent, histoire que les fans ne connaissent pas bien et aient l'impression d'entendre une nouveauté. Elles doivent avoir des étoiles dans les oreilles.  
Il tire ses consignes comme une salve de mitraillette.

Le visual hoche la tête en saisissant son instrument — design, épuré, en matériau translucide. Un violon unique fait sur mesure par une entreprise coréenne haut de gamme que SYW a sollicitée ; une folie de plusieurs milliers de dollars rajoutés à son énorme dette.

Woo-jae se focalise sur les gestes techniques, répétés tant de fois, pour brancher rapidement l'émetteur sans fil qui permettra de transmettre le son à l'amplificateur de la salle. Il attrape ensuite le récepteur et son archet. Lorsqu'il revient sur le plateau, il tend la petite boîte devant lui avec un air interrogateur : il ne sait pas où le plugger, à qui le donner. Un technicien accourt chercher l'objet pour s'occuper du branchement, tandis qu'une autre personne apporte un tabouret haut qu'elle place à quelques mètres de la table d'interview.

Woo-jae s'y assied, violon et archet dans la main gauche. De l'autre, il ôte les oreillettes grâce auxquelles il obtenait jusqu'à présent la traduction simultanée des interrogations et remarques de la présentatrice de l'émission, qui s'exprime en français. Tous les regards et toutes les caméras sont braqués sur lui dans l'attente du feu vert de l'équipe technique. Jennifer meuble, pose des questions à Sung-ki et Kyung-hwan sur le piano et la guitare qu'ils maîtrisent l'un ou l'autre. Mais malgré cela, tout le monde, maintenant, patiente surtout pour écouter Woo-jae — qui le sait.

Que jouer... ? Ce genre d'improvisation angoisse le visual, comme le terrifie l'attention de toute une salle polarisée rien que sur lui. Il lutte pour rendre son malaise invisible derrière un sourire et un visage détendu, derrière des gestes assurés, un professionnalisme de façade et un enthousiasme en toc — comme à peu près cent pour cent des réponses qu'il a débitées depuis le début du talk show. Il n'a fait qu'emballer la vérité d'un papier coloré pour la dissimuler. Il ment dès qu'on lui pose une question, ment comme il respire — il est un mensonge vivant.

Il essaie de respirer lentement, tandis qu'il s'absorbe dans la vérification des cordes pour ne pas paniquer en attendant qu'on lui signale que l'amplificateur est branché. C'est tant de pression ; les attentes de tous pèsent si lourd sur ses épaules, qui ne sont pas assez solides pour les supporter.

Le même technicien que tout à l'heure vient lui annoncer que tout est O.K. D'un doigt qui tremble, Woo-jae fait vibrer une corde pour vérifier ; le son envahit la salle alors que, tout autour, le silence tombe. Les oreilles s'ouvrent ; les yeux se figent plus que jamais sur son archet.

Le Sud-coréen ne sait toujours pas quoi jouer ; son esprit est soudain un désert au milieu duquel il se tient seul. Il excelle à obéir à des directives, mais est incapable de créer. À force de suivre les décisions des autres, il a perdu la capacité de choisir — l'a-t-il jamais possédée, puisqu'il n'a jamais rien choisi ? Il se console toutefois de la seule façon qu'il le peut : personne n'imagine ce qui se passe derrière la façade qu'il parvient à conserver intacte. Ceci lui vaudra au moins de garder la face aux yeux du monde.

— Wait !  
Surpris par l'exclamation en anglais comme le reste des présents, le visual se tourne vers Elian qui a à son tour quitté sa chaise et qui vient dans sa direction en enlevant ses oreillettes.  
— Violon-voix ? chuchote son ami en arrivant auprès de lui.  
Il tient son micro le long de sa cuisse afin que ce qu'il dit ne soit pas retransmis à l'audience.  
— Merci, murmure Woo-jae avec la soudaine impression d'avoir été sauvé.

L'attention du public et des objectifs vient d'être divisée par deux ; c'est autant de poids qui se lève grâce à la générosité de l'Américano-coréen. Tous les deux se livrent en outre régulièrement à ce genre d'exercice, et les chansons acoustiques qu'ils enregistrent sont parfois diffusées sur leurs réseaux sociaux pour faire le bonheur des fans, qui adorent les écouter.

Dès que l'équipe technique comprend, on amène un deuxième tabouret au main vocalist, qui y prend place sans regarder Manager Kim. Elian ne s'intéresse pour le moment qu'à Woo-jae, et il s'installe d'ailleurs pour lui faire face.  
— Il veut quoi ? demande l'Américano-coréen tout bas, sans remonter son micro à sa bouche.  
— Pas quelque chose à nous... Ni quelque chose de récent... Rien de controversé... Pas du classique... Quelque chose qui fera chavirer les fans...  
— Genre une chanson d'amour un peu ancienne ? Hmm...  
Elian réfléchit une seconde.  
— _Purple Rain_ de Prince ? Tu l'as déjà répétée, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le visual s'entraîne en effet presque tous les jours à maîtriser de nouveaux morceaux ajoutés à son répertoire, une exigence de l'agence qui veut qu'il ait quelque chose à tirer de son sac pour toutes les circonstances.  
— Oui, répond le visual en plaçant l'extrémité de son violon sur sa clavicule gauche et en fermant les yeux.  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'archet tire aux cordes la première note ; Elian y accroche aussitôt sa voix.

Que c'est beau, songe Woo-jae en écoutant son meilleur ami. C'est cela que l'Américano-coréen rêvait de faire lorsqu'il a rejoint l'académie — chanter. On lui a rajouté mille obligations qui ont peu à peu siphonné son plaisir à le faire, mais lorsqu'il le peut, dépouillé de tout le reste — que c'est beau. Elian chante comme un ange, toujours juste, avec beaucoup de musicalité. Il peut interpréter énormément de choses grâce à une large tessiture, faire pleurer les pierres en caressant chaque note avec un douceur infinie comme monter en puissance aux endroits opportuns pour aller cueillir l'émotion. Lorsqu'il accompagne le violon du visual, le main vocalist sublime un talent plus à sa place dans ce genre de performance que saccagé par la danse et la mise en scène. Mais il le bride, aussi, pour ne pas éclipser la musique. Les deux s'harmonisent, se répondent au plus juste équilibre et, si Woo-jae s'émerveille surtout de la voix d'Elian, il sait que l'auditoire se laisse bouleverser par l'ensemble.

Losque le morceau est terminé, le silence se prolonge un instant, le temps pour chacun de secouer le manteau d'enchantement dont les deux artistes les ont enveloppés pendant cinq minutes. Les applaudissements éclatent ensuite sans retenue dans la salle, mêlés aux cris de fans qui s'y brisent les cordes vocales. Woo-jae et Elian échangent un sourire, sincère et dénudé. Mais déjà, Jennifer fait le geste d'essuyer des larmes au coin de son œil, puis reprend son micro pour clamer :  
— Si vous avez le temps et l'inspiration pour une deuxième chanson, on ne dira sûrement pas non !  
L'Américano-coréen replace une seconde son oreillette contre son tympan pour comprendre ce qu'elle souhaite.

De sa place à côté de la table d'interview, Sung-ki bat également des mains avec enthousiasme, l'admiration inscrite partout sur son visage. C'est toujours lui leur meilleur public lorsque le duo s'adonne à des reprises de ce type. 

Elian a un petit rire et se penche vers l'oreille de Woo-jae.  
— _Man in the mirror_ pour Sunshine ?  
Le visual rit aussi.  
— Il va aimer.  
— C'est parti, alors.  
Une nouvelle fois, l'archet et les doigts de Woo-jae se posent sur les cordes, mais le violoniste ne ferme plus les paupières afin de profiter de la réaction de leur maknae lorsque ce dernier reconnaîtra sa chanson préférée.

Comme prévu, la figure du danseur s'illumine ; ses yeux noirs s'agrandissent de surprise et scintillent de plaisir. Sung-ki ouvre aussi la bouche, et la voix d'Elian chante _It's gonna feel real good_ avec des intonations amusées. 

Même s'il déteste à présent jouer, Woo-jae a tout à coup l'impression qu'il pourrait ne jamais arrêter. Car c'est si rare, aujourd'hui, d'entendre l'Américano-coréen comme cela — comme s'il avait vraiment envie d'être là, comme s'il retrouvait une étincelle de joie à faire son métier. Si quelque chose pouvait être fait pour prolonger cet instant de grâce— Elian rit en entamant le refrain alors que Sung-ki, incapable de rester assis plus longtemps, se met debout à côté de sa chaise.

Le main vocalist fait cesser son supplice d'un signe de la main, et le danseur ne fait pas prier. Comme soudain rendu à la liberté, il bondit vers ses amis, caracole autour des tabourets avec agilité et grâce. Sung-ki danse sur _Man in the mirror_ sans pas imposés ; il est guidé par son inspiration, par les notes qui s'enroulent autour de ses chevilles comme son tatouage, par son bonheur d'être à l'endroit où il est et de faire ce qu'il fait. Il semble à peine toucher terre, tandis que les variations musicales de Woo-jae et la voix d'Elian s'entrelacent et s'élèvent avec la même légèreté.

De sa place, Kyung-hwan observe ses amis la gorge serrée. Il s'efforce d'être heureux de contempler ce très beau tableau de joie et de complicité — mais il n'en fait pas partie. Lui n'a rien de particulier, est plutôt comme l'alliage qui fait tenir ensemble trois bijoux étincelants. Quoi qu'il soit capable de faire, l'un de ses compagnons a plus de talent que lui. Pourtant, il s'est entraîné deux, trois fois plus d'années qu'eux à l'académie, mais son travail ne remplacera pas les dons de ses amis pour la danse, la musique, le chant. À moins de repasser sous le bistouri, il ne deviendra pas non plus aussi beau et racé que Woo-jae malgré son travail de mannequin.

Il a l'impression d'être en dehors, tout à coup. Ce n'est pas de l'auto-apitoiement, mais il lui semble que s'il quittait le groupe, ce dernier continuerait à tourner sans changement notable. Les trois autres membres livrent sans lui une prestation qui suspend le temps et les cœurs de l'auditoire, et il sait en toute honnêteté qu'il n'a rien à y rajouter, y apporter qui ferait une réelle différence. Sur ses lèvres, son sourire professionnel est mécanique, tandis qu'il tente de toutes ses forces de tuer dans l'œuf le sentiment de rejet qu'il ressent. Ses amis n'ont rien fait de mal : ils ne méritent pas que leur aîné ternisse ce joli moment par de la jalousie ou de l'envie qui pourraient à la longue se transformer en aigreur.

Hélas, ce n'est pas simple. Parce que le morceau vient de se terminer, que Sung-ki se jette au cou d'Elian qui a déjà un bras autour des épaules de Woo-jae, que ce dernier appuie son front contre la tempe de son meilleur ami, que le danseur tend la main pour attraper le bras du visual. Et lui, Kyung-hwan, est spectateur de l'embrassade, tout seul sur sa chaise à trois mètres des autres.

Sur le fond des hurlements de la foule qui s'est levée pour les acclamer, Sung-ki lâche cependant très vite Woo-jae pour se tourner vers la table. D'un mouvement spontané, chaleureux, il tend un bras vers le mannequin, paume grande ouverte, et lui sourit pour l'encourager à les rejoindre et à venir prendre la place qui lui revient de droit dans l'étreinte.


	21. Paris (8)

À la fin de l'émission, les fans dans les gradins qui ne sont pas intéressées par SUN, le groupe que Jennifer accueille ensuite, se précipitent à l'extérieur pour voir sortir 21st June.  
— Wow ! s'exclame Sung-ki quand un garde du corps pousse les portes grandes ouvertes devant eux. Le monde !  
  
C'est la première fois que les quatre idols rendent visite aux Summers européennes, et ce sont les grandes vacances — l'occasion rêvée pour faire le voyage des quatre coins du pays, voire du continent. Les jeunes filles se sont déplacées en masse et, à présent qu'elles sont dans la place, entendent bien profiter au maximum de leurs stars préférées. Toutes espèrent repartir avec autographe, photo ou peut-être même une poignée de main.

— On peut ? demande Kyung-hwan en se tournant vers Manager Kim, qui serre l'étui du violon de Woo-jae contre lui.  
L'instrument appartient en effet toujours à SYW Entertainment, puisque le visual n'a pas encore repayé sa dette, et il doit revenir à Séoul intact.  
— Oui. Vous n'avez pas d'autres obligations aujourd'hui de toute façon, donc autant en profiter pour faire quelque chose d'utile.  
  
Le mannequin ne lui fait pas remarquer qu'une soirée de tranquillité pourrait leur faire du bien : il sait que c'est peine perdue et qu'ils doivent déjà s'estimer heureux de leur planning allégé au cours de ce week-end parisien.  
— C'est parti pour le bain de foule, alors.  
À côté de lui, Elian soupire, mais il le fait derrière le paravent d'un sourire afin que le public ne le remarque pas. Il ne récolte pour toute réprimande qu'un regard noir de la part de son manager.

Escortés pas à pas par les agents de sécurité qui aident leur progression, les quatre jeunes gens et leurs trois interprètes se lancent donc à la rencontre des Summers. Certaines sont paralysées, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. La plupart leur disent, encore et encore, qu'elles les aiment, qu'elles sont si contentes de les voir. D'autres pleurent. Toutes les prennent en photo lorsqu'ils se tiennent devant elles. 

Comme souvent, Kyung-hwan distribue des selfies tandis que ses amis signent ce qu'on leur tend. Des boîtes et livrets de CD ou DVD, des photos, des carnets, des lightsticks, des t-shirts, des drapeaux coréens... une variété beaucoup plus importante d'objets que chez eux.

— C'est quoi ? demande Sung-ki en donnant une grande bouteille à Laurent, qui lui traduit les commentaires des Summers au fil de leur avancée. Du champagne ?  
— Oui, c'est une bouteille de champagne de l'année où tu es né, répond l'étudiant avec un petit rire. Elle voudrait que tu dédicaces l'étiquette. Elle t'en a apporté une autre pour fêter ta venue en France et votre rencontre. Elle vient de la région de France qui est connue pour son champagne, et elle voulait te faire ce cadeau.  
— Oh, c'est super gentil ! répond le danseur en souriant à la jeune fille, dont les joues sont coquelicot.  
Tout en apposant sa signature sur la première bouteille, il ajoute en français :  
— Merci beaucoup !  
Il accepte ensuite à deux mains le champagne qui lui est destiné et le confie à Laurent, qui l'aide à transporter tout ce qu'il reçoit — des peluches et des lettres majoritairement.  
— Je ne sais pas si on pourra le garder, car on ne peut pas accepter de nourriture, normalement. Mais des bouteilles fermées, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il faudra voir ce que dit Manager Kim ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il approuvera l'alcool, comme on ne peut pas en boire, mais ce serait quand même dommage de le jeter, alors qu'en plus, c'est une si bonne trouvaille !   
— La suivante a un sac de macarons, si je vois bien.  
— Miam ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'on pourra goûter ; tristesse ! 

C'est aussi une fiole, mais beaucoup plus petite, qu'une autre Summer tend à Woo-jae avant de se lancer dans une explication. Jérémy l'écoute, puis se gratte la tête.  
— C'est ton parfum, apparemment.   
— Mon parfum ?  
Le visual n'a jamais vu de vaporisateur similaire de sa vie et ne connaît même pas le logo de la marque. Pour clarifier, l'étudiant en LLCER Coréen demande des précisions en quelques mots mais, déjà, les yeux de l'adolescente se remplissent de larmes.  
— Elle a lu ça sur un site Internet et elle se sent maintenant bête de l'avoir cru ; elle est triste d'avoir été trompée comme ça pendant autant de mois.  
— Non, non, elle ne doit pas pleurer, dit Woo-jae, très embarrassé, coupable et désolé pour la jeune fille à qui il est en train de causer de la peine.

Il hésite, a peur de faire pire que mieux.  
— Si elle me donne son téléphone, je peux lui noter le nom de la brume que j'utilise pour de vrai, si elle veut ?  
L'interprète le propose aussitôt à la Summer, et celle-ci hoche la tête en passant le dos de sa main sur son visage.  
— Elle veut bien, comme ça, elle en achètera plein. Elle dit qu'elle ne le dira à personne, que ce sera votre secret, donc que tu peux lui dire sans crainte.  
— Merci, sourit Woo-jae en saisissant le smartphone pour y taper les références de son body mist, comme il l'a proposé.  
  
En réalité, que l'on sache quelle marque il utilise n'a pas la moindre importance. Il est cependant habitué aux sasaeng coréennes qui tiennent à garder toutes ces petites informations pour elles afin d'avoir l'impression d'une relation privilégiée avec l'idol sur lequel elles ont jeté leur dévolu. Le visual n'oserait de toute façon rien dire de plus à cette jeune fille qu'il a mise dans tous ses états contre son gré. Et puis, c'est peut-être mieux pour la Summer également de se faire discrète, afin d'éviter les attaques de sasaeng jalouses qu'elle ait pu obtenir ce détail.

— Merci pour la photo ; je suis trop contente ! Et tu veux bien dire un petit mot en vidéo pour ma meilleure amie Anissa ? C'est une Summer aussi, bien sûr ! Je ne pourrais pas être amie avec quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas ! Tu sais, je l'ai rencontrée sur Internet, mais elle habite au Maroc, et c'était malheureusement trop loin pour elle pour faire le voyage !  
— Bien sûr, répond Kyung-hwan en souriant. C'est une jolie histoire, et nous sommes ravis d'avoir contribué à votre rencontre !  
  
Il a un mot pour chacune, à qui il témoigne aussi toujours de l'intérêt. Modèle dans sa gestion des fans, le leader de 21st June se rappelle sans interruption que ce sont elles qui font la pluie et le beau temps dans l'industrie. Ils dépendent d'elles, aux cœurs si passionnés mais aussi si volages une fois qu'elles sont mécontentes. C'est donc gracieusement qu'il fait un signe à la caméra du smartphone à la coque turquoise — la couleur du groupe.  
  
— Bonjour, Anissa ! J'espère que tu vas bien ! Je suis triste de ne pas avoir pu te rencontrer aujourd'hui, mais j'espère que ce n'est que partie remise ! Merci beaucoup de nous soutenir !  
— Oooh, merci, elle sera trop, trop contente ! s'enthousiasme la Française en anglais.  
— C'est nous qui sommes heureux de vous faire plaisir, dit encore Kyung-hwan avant de porter son attention sur la prochaine jeune fille qui agite son portable sous son nez.  
  
Ils ont le temps, puisqu'ils ne doivent se rendre nulle part ensuite — ils le prennent d'autant plus que Manager Kim se garde de les rappeler à l'ordre. Le représentant de SYW l'a admis à demi-mots un peu plus tôt : il aime autant voir le groupe occupé à pérenniser la fidélité de ses fans ici qu'en train de paresser à l'hôtel. 21st June apprécie de pouvoir remercier les Summers dans un cadre moins pressé ; après tout, ce sont elles qui leur ont permis d'arriver là où ils sont, et leur affection est touchante. Cette dernière mérite mieux comme retour que le rush et l'indifférence, d'autant que ces fans la leur distribuent dans un cadre officiel — c'est autre chose lorsque les sasaeng empiètent sans vergogne sur leur vie privée.

— Je peux avoir un câlin ? ose une autre Summer quand Sung-ki arrive jusqu'à elle.  
Le danseur sait qu'il doit répondre « non », même si dire « oui » lui serait au fond tout à fait égal. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir de gestes potentiellement inappropriés avec des personnes du sexe opposé : même si les artistes américains le font sans difficulté, cela ne se fait pas en Corée du Sud. Sans compter que tout est tellement scruté, analysé, que s'ils semblent enlacer l'une de leurs fans plus près de leur cœur, des rumeurs en tout genre pourraient apparaître sur les réseaux sociaux — ce qui transformerait également « l'élue » en cible de choix pour les envieuses. Et puis, si quelqu'un se plaignait de leurs gestes après avoir soudain cessé d'apprécier le groupe, leur réputation pourrait en souffrir : dans leur pays, les scandales explosent hors de toute proportion en un instant. Seul Woo-jae joue parfois avec le feu en s'approchant des jeunes filles plus que de raison.  
  
— Désolé, ce n'est pas possible, s'excuse Sung-ki avec un sourire gentil pour mieux faire passer son refus. Mais si tu veux un autographe à la place, c'est sans souci !  
La Summer a l'air déçue, mais elle lui tend tout de même son ticket d'entrée au talk show pour qu'il le dédicace, et le main dancer ajoute des cœurs à l'étoile après son nom pour faire passer le désappointement. 

— Tu veux bien signer ?  
— Oui. Quoi ? s'enquiert Woo-jae d'une voix douce en acceptant un énième feutre.  
Pour toute réponse, la fan bombe la poitrine en avant et pointe son décolleté d'un doigt. Par surprise et réflexe, Woo-jae recule légèrement.  
— Décidément, c'est toi qui attires les plus délurées ! chuchote Jérémy au visual.  
L'étudiant retient à grand peine un fou-rire tandis qu'il traduit les prières de la Summer qui s'exprime en anglais avec un accent germanique. Le Coréen ne sait pas très bien quoi répondre ; il hésite lui aussi entre le rire nerveux et la gêne la plus totale tout en cherchant comment dire non.

* * *

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, ils regagnent le van qui les ramène à leur hôtel deux kilomètres et demi plus loin, Kyung-hwan se cale contre son siège et passe une main dans ses cheveux.  
— Les fans françaises osent plus que celles qu'on a chez nous, j'ai l'impression. Ou plutôt, d'une autre manière : elles semblent moins agressives que les sasaeng.  
Woo-jae hoche la tête.  
— Il y en a une qui m'a demandé de mettre un autographe dans son décolleté...  
— Ce n'était pas une Française, mais une Allemande, celle-là, précise toutefois Jérémy en se retournant depuis la banquette devant eux.  
  
— Vous avez remarqué comme elles s'habillent hyper découvert aussi, par ici ? ajoute le mannequin. Comme en plus, il fait chaud... Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent étaient en petit top à bretelles échancré.  
— Oui, ça fait trop bizarre ! renchérit Sung-ki.  
Assis à côté du chauffeur, Manager Kim intervient alors dans la conversation d'un ton sévère.  
— Vous avez tous intérêt à tenir vos distances.  
Il plante un regard assorti sur le visual, qui baisse le sien et acquiesce docilement.

— N'empêche, dit soudain Laurent, c'était super étrange d'être coincé au milieu de cette foule de filles prêtes à se pendre à votre cou. Il n'y en a jamais qui vous plaisent, que vous trouvez sexy ?  
Elian arque un sourcil.  
— Ce que tu nous demandes, c'est si on bande quand on a toutes ces filles peu vêtues qui se pressent autour de nous en rêvant qu'on leur roule une pelle ?  
Le jeune Français approuve avec un sourire en coin.  
— À la grosse louche.  
— Pourquoi on le ferait ? demande naïvement Sung-ki.  
Il tilte cependant tout de suite et change derechef de cap et de ton pour protéger son secret.  
— Ah oui ! Oui, oui, moi, tout le temps !  
Cette répartie lui vaut un regard suspicieux de la part de son manager qui se tourne vers lui les yeux plissés. Elian se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire ; Kyung-hwan ravale un soupir consterné.

Après un bref instant de silence, l'Américano-coréen répond à son tour d'une voix qui se fait tout à coup très lasse.  
— Pas du tout. À vrai dire, un bon steak ou une grasse matinée me font mille fois plus envie que ces filles.  
Ceci d'autant plus que tout désir sexuel s'est, chez lui, évanoui au fil des mois de façon inversement proportionnelle à l'étendue de son épuisement psychologique — mais cela ne regarde pas les étrangers, et il n'a de toute façon aucune envie de le détailler.

Hugo et Jérémy échangent un regard un brin surpris à ce commentaire. Le leader de 21st June espère quant à lui que Manager Kim n'a pas entendu ce que vient de dire le main vocalist — qui pourrait passer pour une critique de leur mode de vie ou briser l'illusion qu'ils sont enchantés de la vivre.  
— Merci beaucoup de nous avoir fait visiter Paris aujourd'hui, s'empresse donc de dire le mannequin aux Français pour changer de sujet. C'était splendide, et vous avez très bien fait ça.  
— Oh, oui, j'ai adoré aussi ! s'exclame Sung-ki.  
Ce dernier n'a pas vraiment saisi la manœuvre, mais il s'engouffre volontiers dans la nouvelle conversation.

* * *

Une fois que toutes les « pièces rapportées » les ont laissés, que les Coréens se retrouvent seuls dans le couloir de leurs chambres au Novotel, Manager Kim donne ses instructions pour la soirée. Son ton n'autorise aucune réplique.  
— Il est vingt et une heures. Vous commandez à manger au room service. Interdiction absolue de quitter l'hôtel, et je ne plaisante pas là-dessus. Demain, comme ce matin, rendez-vous à neuf heures précises devant ma chambre.  
  
Il braque ensuite son regard sombre sur Sung-ki — qui se doutait que ce moment viendrait, puisqu'il a pris position contre la viande canine un peu plus tôt.  
— Sauf toi, à nouveau. Debout à six heures, et tu viens réviser tes chansons en anglais sous ma supervision jusqu'à huit. Si je dois encore te faire une remarque du séjour, je te confisque ton ordinateur et ton téléphone jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ça te donnera moins l'occasion d'aller signer des pétitions, comme ça.  
— Oui, Manager Kim, répond humblement Sung-ki, tête baissée.  
Sans rien ajouter, Soo-min Kim tourne les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre, laissant les quatre idols dans le corridor.

Kyung-hwan passe un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.  
— Bon, on commande à manger, alors ? demande-t-il à la ronde.  
Sa voix reste enjouée, puisqu'il essaie de garder le moral de la troupe à un certain niveau d'altitude.  
— J'espère que le menu du room service est aussi disponible en anglais.  
Devant l'absence de réponse de ses amis, il tente une autre approche :  
— Avec un peu de chance, il y aura plein de spécialités françaises à goûter sur la carte.  
Le danseur mord aussitôt à l'hameçon.  
— J'espère ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !  
Elian aussi approuve.  
— J'ai envie de viande. Peut-être qu'il y aura un steak : en avoir parlé plus tôt m'a encore plus donné envie d'en manger.  
— Allons-y, alors.

Le mannequin sort sa carte magnétique pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre qu'il partage en secret avec Sung-ki. En refermant le battant derrière eux, Kyung-hwan confie à ses compagnons :  
— Une fois que j'aurai mangé, je vous abandonnerai pour aller prendre un petit verre rapide avec Sora. Manager Kim ne veut pas qu'on quitte l'hôtel, mais son groupe loge ici aussi, donc je n'enfreins rien, techniquement. On s'est donné rendez-vous au bar à vingt-deux heures trente.


	22. Paris (9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW évocation de violences sexuelles sur une femme de la part d'une personne en position de pouvoir

Lorsque le réveil de Sung-ki sonne à cinq heures quarante-cinq, Kyung-hwan est également tiré de son sommeil. Son meilleur ami quitte le lit d'un bond ; le mannequin, qui perd dans le processus la chaleur de l'autre corps contre lui, s'enroule machinalement dans la couette.  
— Dire qu'il doit lui-même se lever à cette heure-ci pour te « punir ».  
— Il est motivé ! répond le danseur en fouillant dans sa valise pour y prendre une nouvelle tenue. Mais toi, tu peux te rendormir !  
— Peut-être un peu, en effet. Je vais voir.

Lui qui aime également les animaux partage les idées de son benjamin sur la viande de chien, mais il s'abstient de le faire savoir en public pour rester dans le politiquement correct et préserver son image. Le leader de 21st June n'a pas la droiture de Sung-ki quant à ses convictions : il est souple, opportuniste, hypocrite aussi lorsqu'il s'agit de gravir sa montagne vers le sommet. Il ne lui semble toutefois pas juste de dormir sur ses deux oreilles alors que son ami est sanctionné pour une opinion qu'ils entretiennent tous les deux.

Kyung-hwan s'étire sur le matelas alors que le danseur file dans la salle de bain. Par automatisme, il tend ensuite le bras vers sa table de nuit pour y récupérer son smartphone — et ouvre de grands yeux lorsqu'il aperçoit l'écran, couvert de notifications.

Il comprend très vite. Une image, qui revient encore et encore sous les messages, agresse son regard : une photo de Sora et lui la veille au soir, dans la lumière tamisée du bar de l'hôtel. La jeune femme sourit, les yeux sur le cocktail posé devant elle, et lui-même sourit aussi, une main dans les cheveux. Kyung-hwan croit se souvenir de ce moment particulier : ils étaient en train d'évoquer un souvenir, un camarade d'académie qui a ensuite déménagé à l'étranger pour ouvrir une chaîne de restaurants de bulgogi à la surprise de tous.

Ils ne font rien de mal ; ils discutent entre amis autour d'un verre. Pourtant, les commentaires qui se sont empilés dans la nuit en provenance de Corée du Sud sont au minimum outrés. Ses notifications Instagram explosent de confiance trahie, de cœurs brisés, de demandes d'explication ou de démenti. Les Summers sud-coréennes s'emballent, pensent que les deux artistes sortent ensemble parce qu'ils se parlent dans l'intimité de l'hôtel. Sous son pouce qui fait défiler les commentaires, le mannequin repère aussi de multiples insultes de la part de SUNrays, les admirateurs de SUN, qui lui jurent qu'ils ne lui pardonneront jamais d'avoir volé et souillé leur icône adorée.

Qui a pris ce cliché et l'a envoyé sur le Net ? Les deux jeunes gens ont pourtant vérifié qu'il n'y avait autour d'eux personne qui pourrait ressembler à un ou une fan, personne qui faisait attention à eux de façon insistante. Ils se sont en outre installés dans le coin le moins visible du bar. Pourtant, la photo est là. Et après tout, qui l'a faite ou placée là a moins d'importance que les conséquences qu'elle génère — c'est ce tsunami qu'il faut gérer, maintenant, parce que seul l'avenir compte.

Avec un soupir, Kyung-hwan commence par envoyer un message à Sora. Son amie dort sans doute encore d'un sommeil bien mérité ; elle n'est donc a priori pas au courant de la vague qui va déferler sur elle à son lever. Le mannequin s'excuse de l'embarras que tout cela va lui causer, même s'il n'y est objectivement pour rien. Il n'a pas forcé la chanteuse à accepter l'entrevue, la lui a juste proposée. Sora elle-même était très heureuse, elle le lui a dit la veille, de pouvoir parler avec lui durant cette petite heure après autant de mois, voire d'années sans avoir l'occasion d'échanger quoi que ce soit en face à face.

Kyung-hwan a connu Sora à l'académie, la première qu'il a intégrée — celle d'OP Entertainment. Les trainees ne s'entraînaient pas souvent ensemble, puisque l'agence sépare ses poulains selon leur genre. Mais ils se croisaient parfois et avaient alors l'un pour l'autre quelques mots encourageants — ceux que seules les personnes qui vivent la même chose que soi peuvent offrir. Il n'a jamais été intéressé par la jeune fille pour d'autres raisons que cela, même s'il la trouvait très jolie avec ses longs cheveux platine à l'aspect aussi brillant et doux que de la soie et ses grands yeux noirs. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour des sentiments, ni l'énergie, quand tout dans son existence était dévoué de façon monomaniaque à son unique objectif — réussir dans la musique.

Sora et lui se sont rapprochés le jour où OP a signifié à Kyung-hwan qu'il ne débuterait jamais, qu'ils mettaient un terme à son contrat d'académicien et qu'il n'avait qu'à aller chercher une carrière ailleurs si quelqu'un voulait bien de lui. Ce soir-là, en quittant pour la dernière fois le luxueux bâtiment de l'agence à Gangnam, il est tombé sur Sora, recroquevillée pour pleurer dans un coin de couloir, derrière de gros pots de plantes vertes. Son propre cœur était en berne, mais il n'a pas pu poursuivre sa route comme si de rien n'était en laissant la chanteuse dans un tel état de détresse.

Sora avait, elle, déjà débuté six mois auparavant. Son groupe, Golden Birds, était le plus prometteur de l'agence, et elle en était l'étoile après un premier album acclamé par le public et la presse. Malheureusement, un ancien condisciple de collège, qui avait peut-être pris ombrage de la toute nouvelle célébrité de la jeune fille, avait trouvé utile d'envoyer à un magazine des photos de celle-ci adolescente — des photos pré-chirurgie esthétique.

Cette bombe n'était pas pardonnable aux yeux des fans, puisque la chanteuse avait toujours nié avoir eu recours aux coups des bistouris. De si gros mensonges de sang-froid avaient cassé leur confiance, sali son image à leurs yeux exigeants. OP, qui n'avait plus usage d'une idol désavouée par le public, a voulu la renvoyer — quand bien même ils avaient eux-mêmes commandité toutes les opérations subies par la jeune fille à l'exception d'une rhinoplastie. _Je ne voulais pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien_ _toutes ces années_ , a sangloté la jeune fille sur le sol du couloir quelques soirs plus tard. _Alors, j'ai accepté les conditions du CEO pour qu'il soit d'accord de me garder._ Kyung-hwan ne lui a pas demandé de détails, mais il a très bien compris que le patron d'OP Entertainment avait exigé de la chanteuse qu'elle compense avec son corps les pertes financières que ce scandale allait infliger à l'agence. _J'aurais fait comme toi_ , lui a-t-il alors répondu. _Ça va aller_.

Sans Sora, expulsée du groupe même si on la gardait chez OP, et à présent entaché par l'histoire, Golden Birds a très rapidement vrillé avant de se crasher pour de bon. La chanteuse, quant à elle, a été repêchée pour faire partie des participantes à un concours musical. Cinquante candidates sur la ligne de départ, seulement cinq à l'arrivée après des semaines d'éliminations pour composer SUN, une formation avec une date d'expiration. Lui-même fraîchement accepté chez SYW Entertainment, une petite agence qui a bien voulu le ramasser malgré son échec chez leur concurrent, 

Kyung-hwan a essayé de se tenir au courant de la progression de Sora au fil des émissions. La jeune fille, dont le talent est éblouissant, est parvenue à rallier à sa cause nombre de votants et a fait partie des membres sélectionnées pour intégrer le groupe.

Depuis, sa popularité est au beau fixe. Le mannequin sait qu'elle a remboursé sa dette, qu'elle a aussi pu cesser de payer de son corps pour que le CEO d'OP fasse jouer ses relations afin d'étouffer toute résurgence du scandale. Le passé semble enterré ; SUN a récolté un succès phénoménal et, même si la formation n'en a plus que pour trois mois avant d'être dissoute par contrat, Sora pourra prétendre à une radieuse carrière solo. La jeune femme est une vraie star maintenant, et le mannequin s'en réjouit sincèrement pour elle.

Au fil du temps, ils ont continué à échanger des messages de loin en loin. Ils n'ont plus eu l'occasion de discuter en face à face, se croisant au mieux sur des plateaux télévisés ou lors de concerts multi-groupes. Pour une fois — Kyung-hwan ferme les yeux. Peut-être ne peut-il pas y avoir d'exception, peut-être tout doit-il toujours être interdit pour éviter tout risque. Peut-être toute opportunité est-elle d'office empoisonnée — comment a-t-il pu ne pas s'en souvenir ? Est-ce l'air un peu plus libre de Paris qui lui a fait oublier que les yeux sont partout, que chaque pas à côté de la ligne est une erreur ?

Quand Sung-ki sort de la salle de bain, entouré de la vapeur de sa douche, son visage change dès qu'il pose le regard sur son aîné.  
— Kyung-hwan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu fais une tête bizarre ?  
Avant que le mannequin ne puisse répondre, des coups insistants se font entendre contre la porte de la chambre. Ils sont accompagnés de la voix de Manager Kim, sèche et autoritaire même s'il l'étouffe pour ne pas réveiller l'étage, qui les somme de lui ouvrir le battant sur-le-champ.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour qu'on me mette en charge d'idols aussi abrutis et indisciplinés, commence leur manager en pénétrant dans la chambre.  
Il se tourne vers Kyung-hwan, qui referme la porte derrière lui sans oser riposter qu'il lui semble plutôt qu'ils se plient d'ordinaire en quatre pour obéir à la moindre de ses directives et ne jamais rechigner.

Manager Kim darde sur le mannequin un regard furieux, venimeux, qu'il fait également glisser vers Sung-ki debout près du lit — qu'il aurait fait glisser de manière indiscriminée sur tous les membres du groupe si les autres avaient été présents.  
— Qu'est-ce qui est passé dans ta tête pour que tu ailles au bar avec elle hier soir ? Tu ne sais pas encore qu'il y a des fans et des paparazzis potentiellement partout ? Est-ce qu'on ne vous a pas mis en garde un million de fois ? Tu n'as pas de cerveau ? Je pensais pourtant que tu étais un peu moins débile que les autres à ce niveau.  
Kyung-hwan serre les poings dans son dos afin que son manager ne le voie pas.

Comme toujours dans ce genre de circonstance, il a l'impression d'être un chien errant à qui l'on peut donner des coups de pied sans conséquence — et il sait que ceux-ci ne sont pas justes. Ils font parfois des erreurs, certes, mais ils ne sont pas des robots ; ils font de leur mieux — et ils ne sont pas « abrutis », « débiles », ni même « indisciplinés ». Le jeune homme baisse néanmoins la tête face au représentant de l'agence, toute puissante lorsque cela concerne leurs existences, pour montrer sa repentance.  
— Je suis désolé. J'ai en effet manqué de prudence, Manager Kim. Je pensais qu'à l'hôtel, en France, nous étions à l'abri...

Kim Soo-min passe les deux mains sur ses tempes, puis dans ses cheveux.  
— Tu as vu ce que ça a donné ? Tu penses qu'on n'a pas assez de choses à gérer comme ça sans en rajouter ? Qu'il n'y a pas assez d'endroits où tout pourrait déraper ? Que vous pouvez vous permettre de mécontenter vos fans à la maison ? Tu te crois déjà arrivé au sommet ?  
— Je suis désolé, répète le mannequin humblement.  
La réponse de son manager claque néanmoins sans indulgence.  
— C'est le minimum ! Maintenant, il va falloir étouffer ça au plus vite.

Il étrécit les yeux et fait un pas vers Kyung-hwan, poing tendu ; il attrape sans ménagement le col de son t-shirt noir.  
— Dis-moi que c'est bel et bien de l'intox, une extrapolation des fans. Tu n'as pas vraiment couché avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
Aussitôt, le mannequin nie — cette fois, parce que c'est la plus pure vérité.  
— Non, absolument pas ! Nous avons juste pris un verre et discuté avant de rentrer chacun dans notre chambre. Je la connais de mon agence précédente, et ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de parler ensemble, alors c'est pour ça...  
Satisfait, Manager Kim le lâche, non sans le secouer un peu.

Il recule ensuite au milieu de la pièce, l'air toujours très irrité.  
— Tu vas faire un post Instagram sur-le-champ pour t'excuser auprès des fans pour cette confusion et démentir de façon qui ne laisse pas place au moindre doute que tu sors avec elle. Et tu t'arrangeras pour qu'elle fasse pareil, car je ne veux pas de problème non plus avec OP.  
— Oui, Manager Kim, répond Kyung-hwan, car il n'y a absolument rien à rétorquer d'autre.  
— Tu as dix minutes, et réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas dire et à comment tu vas le formuler. Au prochain faux pas, je fais un rapport au CEO, et tu écoperas d'un autre type de sanction.  
Le mannequin s'incline très bas pour exprimer une nouvelle fois sa contrition, autant que sa promesse de réparer et de faire mieux dans le futur si SYW ne lui retire pas sa confiance.  
— Ça ne se reproduira pas ; je vous le jure.

Manager Kim l'examine encore un instant d'un regard peu amène, avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la chambre. Au moment de passer la porte, il ajoute, sans se retourner :  
— Dès le retour à Séoul, je rajoute une heure de course chaque matin pour tout le groupe. Je viendrai vous chercher à cinq heures au lieu de six. Le soir, une heure à la salle, sur les machines. Vos ordinateurs seront aussi confisqués jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous maîtriser vous-mêmes, l'agence vous disciplinera jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus envie de faire les cons. Et c'est à votre avenir aussi que nous pensons.  
Il quitte ensuite la pièce, ne laissant que le silence dans son sillage.

Après une minute d'immobilité, le temps d'encaisser, Kyung-hwan inspire et pivote vers son meilleur ami.  
— Je suis désolé, Sunshine. Vous allez tous être des victimes collatérales... Je suppose même que c'est aussi une partie de ma punition, que je culpabilise de vous avoir tous entraînés là-dedans.  
— Bah, dit Sung-ki en fouillant dans sa valise à la recherche de chaussettes. C'est juste un prétexte, non ? Il n'est pas content de plein de trucs qu'on a faits ici, tous. Et si ça n'avait pas été ça, il en aurait trouvé un autre pour quand même nous serrer la vis une fois rentrés. Il me l'a déjà dit pour l'anglais, pour les calmants, pour la viande de chien... Et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas apprécié plusieurs choses qu'Elian a faites ou dites aussi. Tu sais comment il est !

Le mannequin ne le sait que trop bien, en effet, et il se mord l'intérieur de la bouche, s'insultant une fois de plus mentalement pour son manque de prudence, lequel a tendu un si long bâton pour les faire tous battre. Manager Kim a au moins raison sur ce point : il a été stupide de ne pas faire preuve de davantage de paranoïa, lui qui n'en manque pourtant habituellement pas. Est-ce le soleil moins étriqué de Paris qui a endormi ses craintes ? Mais il ne doit pas rendre autre chose responsable de ses décisions.

— Kyung-hwan ! Il a dit que tu n'avais que dix minutes ! Tu devrais faire ton post Insta, non ?  
Sung-ki l'enlace tout en le rappelant à l'ordre avec gentillesse et un peu d'inquiétude. S'il y a bien une chose dont ils sont tous certains, c'est que leur manager ne fait ni dans l'humour, ni dans l'euphémisme.  
— Tu as raison.

Le danseur collé à lui, Kyung-hwan se penche pour ramasser son smartphone sur le lit. Un message de Sora l'attend déjà quand il sort le portable de veille. _S'il y a un problème, je pourrai refaire ce que j'ai déjà fait. Je suis rodée, maintenant, et rien ne peut être pire que ce qui a été. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi_. Elle fait suivre ses phrases d'un émoji souriant qui souffle un cœur au destinataire.

Kyung-hwan lui répond sans attendre pour lui demander si elle compte faire un post de démenti, tout en réfléchissant au sien. _Oui_ , dit la jeune femme. _Je suis en train de le taper. Et c'est à moi de m'excuser : il semble que la photo émane d'un SUNray jaloux... Mais je suis quand même contente d'avoir pu te parler hier_. Malgré la situation, le mannequin esquisse un sourire. _Moi aussi_.

— Tu vas dire quoi, alors ? demande Sung-ki quand il voit son ami ouvrir Instagram.  
De sa main libre, Kyung-hwan repousse des mèches de cheveux orange vers l'arrière de son crâne.  
— Eh bien, la même chose que d'habitude, j'imagine... Combien je suis désolé qu'elles aient mal interprété la chose et en aient souffert. Que je ne leur aurais jamais menti comme ça ; que Sora et moi sommes juste d'anciens collègues stagiaires et que nous avons profité de l'opportunité pour discuter un peu. Que mon cœur est tout aux Summers.  
En formulant ses idées, il a commencé à les taper d'un pouce rapide.  
— C'est bien ! approuve le danseur. Elles seront soulagées. Tu vas mettre quoi comme photo ?  
— Hmm.

Kyung-hwan réfléchit prestement. C'est comme marcher dans une zone de sables mouvants ; tout pas peut être posé au mauvais endroit.  
— J'ai pensé à une photo du public à l'émission hier, mais à mon avis, ça ne plaira pas aux Summers en Corée du Sud, alors que ce sont elles qui sont fâchées. Du coup, je me suis dit qu'une photo de la foule à Incheon quand on a embarqué pour l'Europe ferait mieux l'affaire ?  
Sung-ki hoche la tête, les deux bras toujours passés autour de la taille de son ami, qu'il serre contre lui.  
— Elles vont vite se calmer, ne t'inquiète pas !  
— Je sais, soupire Kyung-hwan. Mais c'est tout de même vraiment chiant.


	23. Elian (0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW dépression

_Bravo, mon chéri ! Tu as chanté comme un ange, et c'était merveilleux !_

Un deuxième message suit sans répit :

_Continue comme ça !_

Son smartphone rebondit avec violence contre le mur avant de se perdre dans les plis de sa couette, turquoise comme la marée des sticks lumineux de leurs fans ou le golfe du Mexique autour des Keys.

Le visage derrière les mains, Elian s'y laisse couler aussi. Il souhaite que cette fois, ce soit à pic, corps et biens.

_Continue comme ça !_

Mais il n'en peut plus.

* * *

Il a l'habitude de devoir se battre pour tout deux fois plus que les autres : là où le reste des gens _font_ , lui doit d'abord prouver qu'il _peut_.

Il est deux fois moins bien que n'importe qui ici puisqu'il n'est « qu'à moitié coréen », quand bien même il ne possède pas un demi-passeport, mais la nationalité du pays de plein droit. Ses parents lui ont toujours répété qu'il était en réalité « deux fois plus », puisqu'un plus un égale deux et non un demi. Mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que le reste du pays envisage les choses. Alors, il a toujours dû tout faire deux fois mieux pour combler cette moitié qui lui manque.

Ce qui était acceptable pour autrui ne l'était pas pour lui, lui qui devait prouver qu'il était aussi bien qu'eux. Qu'il méritait d'être là, qu'il était capable des mêmes choses, qu'il n'était pas un intrus. Leur minimum était considéré comme son maximum, mais il lui fallait donner le maximum pour qu'ils aient l'impression qu'il fasse le minimum.

Pourtant, la Corée du Sud est chez lui aussi. Il a été conçu dans ce pays. Il est né dans la capitale, dans le même hôpital que des millions d'autres. Son premier cri s'est mêlé au même oxygène que celui des bébés « purs ». Le coréen est sa langue maternelle, celle dans laquelle il a prononcé ses premiers mots. Il a tout fait comme ses camarades, suivi la même scolarité, appris les mêmes choses, joué aux mêmes jeux, mangé les mêmes plats.

Malgré tout, quelque chose l'a toujours mis à part. Ses cheveux moins noirs. Ses yeux bleus moins bridés aux doubles paupières. Sa peau plus claire. L'anglais qu'il parle sans accent. Les deux cartes d'identité.

Il n'a jamais vraiment souffert de cette différence, car il s'y est adapté de naissance.

Il s'est habitué à être deux fois plus poli et respectueux, à travailler deux fois plus dur, à se montrer deux fois plus discret, à sourire avec deux fois plus de satisfaction et de reconnaissance. Tout pour qu'à travers lui, on n'insulte pas son père (« évidemment, un Américain... ») et ne blâme pas sa mère (« si elle s'était mariée avec un Coréen... »). Tout pour qu'on porte sur lui le même regard que sur ses condisciples.

Il y est si bien arrivé qu'il est même devenu populaire. Les filles le regardaient en rougissant, les garçons étaient fiers de le compter parmi leurs amis, leurs parents acceptaient leur lien sans rien y trouver à redire. Il est tombé amoureux : la jolie jeune fille de bonne famille, cent pour cent coréenne, a dit oui. Ses professeurs, à l'école ou au hagwon , étaient satisfaits de lui.

Il y est parvenu et il n'a pas souffert — il était juste souvent très fatigué.

Lors de son service militaire à la KATUSA , la situation a opéré un retournement à cent quatre-vingts degrés. Sa maîtrise parfaite de l'anglais lui a permis d'intégrer durant vingt-et-un mois l'US Army sur le sol sud-coréen, à la réputation beaucoup moins dure que l'armée locale.

Là, tout a recommencé de zéro, mais dans l'autre direction. Cette fois, il n'était « qu'à moitié américain », avec des yeux trop en amande, une attitude trop coréenne, un teint trop asiatique. Les qualités d'avant sont devenues des défauts et inversement.

Lorsqu'elle s'est installée à Miami, sa petite sœur a vécu la même chose : trop yankee en Corée du Sud, trop coréenne aux États-Unis. Jamais de juste dosage. Toujours « trop » ou « pas assez » quelque chose. Face à eux, chacun ne remarque dans leur patrimoine que le côté qui sert ses arguments et les met à part, comme si seules les différences étaient inscrites sur leurs traits.

Elian a donc dû exacerber d'autres caractéristiques pour se fondre dans cette nouvelle masse qu'était la KATUSA afin d'éviter les brimades, de faire partie des leurs.

Jour après jour, il s'y est plié. Il s'est mêlé aux soldats comme un caméléon en faisant briller sur lui les couleurs de la bannière étoilée. Il s'est même très bien intégré : qu'est-il, après tout, sinon quelqu'un qui parvient à se modeler pour devenir ce que l'on attend de lui ?

Il a aussi traversé ces presque deux ans sans dommages — avec plus d'épuisement seulement.

En réalité, n'est-ce pas ironique que la seule fois où il a eu l'impression de satisfaire en l'état se soit avérée sceller le pire derrière les promesses du meilleur ?

Ce jour-là, au lycée, il participait au spectacle qui clôturait le festival annuel de l'école. Une voix n'a pas vraiment de nationalité : lorsqu'il chantait, on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit quelqu'un d'autre. On l'écoutait, on se laissait transporter, puis on lui demandait une autre chanson. La musique est un langage universel, entravé de moins de murs. Il lui a du moins toujours semblé qu'il parvenait à mieux s'y exprimer tel qu'il était.

Au terme de la performance, alors qu'il chavirait déjà un peu sous les éloges, on est venu le trouver pour lui demander s'il ne voulait pas faire carrière dans la chanson. On lui a tendu une carte ; on lui a dit qu'il avait une voix magnifique, une présence magnétique sur scène, et qu'il était en plus très beau — il était _parfait_.

Le mot a fait couler ses larmes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, à la stupéfaction de l'homme en costume qui lui faisait face et qui ne savait pas à quel propos le consoler.

Seule sa mère lui avait fait ce genre de compliment auparavant. Mais les encouragements et les louanges maternels ne peuvent être objectifs, puisqu'elle l'a mis au monde. Pourtant, cet homme sans aucun lien avec lui a fait l'effort de venir le chercher tel qu'il était. _Suffisant_. _Parfait_.

Elian aurait dit oui sur le champ même s'il n'avait pas été question de chanter.

Son père s'y est toutefois opposé. Avant le show business, il fallait d'abord passer le suneung pour obtenir une place à l'université, commencer des études, faire son service militaire obligatoire afin de ne pas devoir interrompre sa vie quand celle-ci serait plus remplie.

Adolescent modèle, obéissant et appliqué, habitué à faire ce que l'on exigeait de lui pour en être content, Elian n'a pas protesté.

Il a décroché un bon score au _suneung_ , mettant à profit toutes les heures d'étude quotidienne et l'investissement de ses parents en cours particuliers. Il est rentré à l'université privée Kyung Hee de Séoul, bien cotée, avec surtout une importante dimension internationale qui rassurait son père, prêt à payer des frais de scolarité élevés pour éviter à ses enfants d'être victimes de discrimination. Après un an d'Anglais dont il a réussi tous les examens, il a rejoint la KATUSA tant convoitée par les binationaux comme lui pour vingt-et-un mois.

Mais tout au long de chaque étape, le sentiment d'inadéquation est resté.

Se conformer, se remanier. Prouver plus, toujours. Dans son portefeuille, la carte de SYW Entertainment a alors fait office de rêve. L'idée qu'il existait un endroit où il serait enfin à sa place l'a aidé à tout affronter ; l'envie de trouver un jour ce « chez lui » n'a cessé de s'amplifier.

Et le jeune homme a supplié sa mère de ne pas s'en aller pour que lui-même puisse rester lorsque son père a quitté la Corée avec sa sœur. Après une douloureuse année de _wang-tta_ , Reign souffrirait sans doute moins à Miami. Mais Elian n'a pas voulu abandonner la possibilité de se sentir bien, lui aussi.

Cette carrière dans la musique proposée par l'agence paraissait taillée pour lui. Une chance unique. Pour une fois, pour la seule fois de son existence, il n'a pas dû plier pour obtenir quelque chose : on l'a sollicité. Il n'avait pas d'autre plans pour l'avenir ; il ne se voyait jamais nulle part.

Sa mère, qui n'avait à cœur que le bonheur de son fils, a pris rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'agence. Elian s'y est rendu et a signé, le jour même, un contrat d'apprentissage de deux ans.

On ne lui a pas demandé de faire de chirurgie : on l'a, au contraire, complimenté sur sa beauté naturelle. On l'a également encouragé à poursuivre ses études de Lettres anglaises en parallèle, car le futur groupe que SYW voulait monter bénéficierait de membres éduqués.

Tout semblait fait pour lui. On lui disait _tu es parfait_ ; lui empruntait un raccourci dans sa tête — _c'est parfait_.

Mais en réalité, rien ne l'a été.

* * *

Pressées devant ses yeux, les lignes d'électrocardiogramme tatouées sur la face interne de ses deux poignets lui rappellent qu'il est toujours en vie.

Parfois, il l'oublie tant il se sent déconnecté de l'existence. D'autres fois, il s'y raccroche quand le néant l'aspire.

Quelque part au cours de son apprentissage, _j'espère que ce sera bien_ est devenu _j'espère que ce sera mieux_. Maintenant qu'il a fait son _debut_ , il espère seulement que bientôt, rien ne sera plus.

Il souhaitait trouver une place à lui. Puis, il a souhaité que cet entraînement inhumain paie un jour. C'est peut-être parce que ces deux ans ont été si difficiles qu'il n'a pas pu arrêter : il fallait les faire compter pour quelque chose.

Il n'est encore arrivé nulle part, malgré le chemin parcouru. Il y a toujours mieux à faire, des dettes à rembourser, d'autres marchés à conquérir, la perfection ultime à atteindre, et le succès... Ils l'effleurent du bout des doigts, mais ne le tiennent pas encore entre leurs mains, et il pourrait leur échapper.

Il a pourtant tant donné, tout peut-être, puisqu'il se sent comme une coquille dépouillée de toute substance. Il a l'impression d'être déjà mort, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il éprouve en permanence cette perte inconsolable : il est en deuil de lui-même.

Il a dû imploser à l'intérieur de son corps. Extérieurement, il sourit, danse, chante, suit ses cours à l'université, apprend le japonais, discute, répète, mémorise des paroles, répond aux interviews, double des films, se plie à toutes les exigences, se fait prendre en photo sous toutes les coutures. Extérieurement, on ne remarque rien, parce que tout ce qui s'est désagrégé l'a été derrière la façade inchangée de son apparence.

Mais il est si fatigué, et il doit à nouveau redoubler d'efforts pour se battre contre cette asthénie qui engourdit ses membres et son esprit, pour parvenir à accomplir ce qu'on lui demande. Chaque mouvement commence par sembler inexécutable, avant qu'il ne se fasse violence dans sa tête pour tirer son corps lourd en avant. Il est plongé dans une eau boueuse qui rend tout geste lent, qui le force à lutter contre la pression pour l'effectuer.

Et si cette eau, au début, était dense, mais claire, le temps l'opacifie. À présent, il n'y voit plus rien — que ce mur d'eau noire qui s'étend à l'infini, qui pèse sur ses membres, qui le bâillonne aussi. Parfois, il voudrait vomir cette boue qu'il a avalée, qui menace de l'étouffer, mais sa bouche est scellée.

Depuis qu'il est enfant, il a peur de l'eau — il ne peut plus bouger, plus respirer, et il est terrifié. Il va se noyer, lui qui n'est plus vraiment lui-même puisqu'il est déjà mort, mais ce fantôme qui marche encore, cette coquille qui lui survit.

Il n'y a pas de surface. Pas d'endroit où chercher de l'air. Pas de rivage à atteindre. Rien que les ténèbres liquides partout où il regarde — il ne voit plus rien.

Le matin, il est toujours sûr qu'il ne parviendra pas à traîner son corps hors de son lit. L'idée même de soulever sa couette et de poser les orteils à terre lui semble éreintante. Il ne lui reste pas suffisamment d'énergie pour aller jusqu'à l'acte. Tout ce qu'il peut encore faire, c'est demeurer là, paralysé, maintenu au matelas par les briques qui se fracassent dans son cerveau, puis ensevelissent ses membres sous leur tonnage.

Pourtant, tous les matins à cinq heures quarante-cinq, Woo-jae secoue doucement son épaule pour le réveiller et le tire de sa léthargie. À partir de ce moment-là, il met un pied devant l'autre comme chaque jour parvient à succéder au précédent. Avec étonnement : lui qui se sent exténué se contemple souvent à distance et se demande comment il arrive à bouger comme il le fait jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Cela semble si facile lorsqu'on l'examine de loin. Il agit comme n'importe qui. On ne remarque pas que le masque qu'il porte pèse, lui aussi. Et lorsqu'il l'ôte enfin de retour à l'appartement, il reste le second, parce qu'il ne peut décemment pas inquiéter ses partenaires. Alors, il leur répond, converse, rit, participe à leurs activités comme si de rien n'était. Parfois, c'est de bon cœur : il reste heureusement des instants où il se sent presque joyeux, et il se demande s'il va mieux — avant de réaliser que ce qu'il prend pour du bonheur n'est que l'absence fugace de douleur.

Il coexiste avec ses amis comme s'il n'était pas en train de se noyer derrière le mur. Lui est déjà mort une fois ; ce n'est rien. Mais que le barrage les protège, eux, les empêche d'être engloutis par ces trombes d'eau noire qui pourraient se déverser s'il ne dressait pas à tout prix cette paroi. Elle se fendille parfois ici et là, mais il colmate les brèches avant que les ruissellements ne révèlent le déluge qui menace derrière.

Cela exige de lui les dernières étincelles de son énergie. Pourtant, craquer ferait trop de dégâts. De quel droit le pourrait-il, alors que ses amis sont dans la même galère et qu'ils rament encore ? De quel droit le pourrait-il, alors qu'ils comptent sur lui pour atteindre leur objectif ou pour rester debout aussi ? S'il s'effondre, peut-être causera-t-il l'effondrement des autres.

De plus, abandonner signifierait que sa mère a sacrifié sa vie de couple et sa relation avec sa fille pour un échec. Abandonner serait une honte, une ingratitude extrême, après tout ce que d'autres ont investi dans ce projet qu'au début, il voulait. Abandonner serait perdre la face, admettre qu'il ne vaut rien. Abandonner serait de toute façon illégal : il a signé un contrat de sept ans à partir du _debut_ , et il lui en reste six.

Il n'imagine pas vraiment ce que six ans représentent. Face à l'océan de ténèbres, toute minute a l'air trop longue s'il la distingue, mais parfois, le temps disparaît. Il n'appréhende plus rien en durée, seulement en profondeur. Six ans — combien de milliers de kilomètres d'abysse ?

Le moindre mètre s'étire. Ses pieds pèsent mille tonnes, à l'insu de tous. On ne le félicite pas pour ces pas qui lui coûtent plus qu'il n'a. On le réprimande quand il ne court pas. Mais ils ne réalisent pas ces fers invisibles. Ils voient que son visage parfaitement lisse sourit et ils ne comprennent pas la douleur des plaies qui lardent chaque espace de cette coquille faite de chair sur le revers. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'il est une enveloppe dont tous les os ont été ôtés, qui ne tient debout sans support qu'au prix d'une impossible volonté.

Kyung-hwan le pousse sans cesse à se donner davantage — il ne voit pas qu'il fait déjà plus que son maximum.

Manager Kim l'admoneste dès qu'il laisse échapper la moindre remarque — il ne voit pas la masse immense de négativité qu'il ravale.

Sa mère l'encourage à poursuivre — elle ne voit pas ce qu'elle lui demande, parce qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'il n'en peut plus.

La lame violente de son désespoir arrache soudain d'un seul coup tous les lambeaux de maîtrise dans sa tête.

Le premier sanglot est un raclement si laid, si différent de sa voix quand il chante, qu'il plaque ses mains sur ses lèvres pour tenter de le rattraper. En vain. Le deuxième suit et, à partir de là, il ne contrôle plus rien.

Quand, après un long moment de pleurs, il entend Woo-jae ouvrir la porte à son retour de la salle de bain, il s'enterre sous sa couette.  
— Elian...  
La voix de son compagnon a la douceur des autres jours. À travers l'épaisseur du tissu, il sent la pression de sa main sur son épaule que le chagrin secoue.  
— Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas qu'on me voie comme ça...  
— Moi non plus, murmure seulement Woo-jae.

Sans attendre, le visual tire sur la couette et se glisse dans le dos d'Elian. Il passe les bras autour de son torse et pose son front contre sa nuque. Dans cette position, il ne peut pas voir les larmes sur le visage de son ami, et son ami ne peut pas voir son propre visage nu. Woo-jae serre très fort et ne dit rien.

Le silence ressemble à une page blanche qui promet à Elian qu'il peut y écrire ses tourments et qu'elle absorbera l'encre de la peine qu'il trace.

Il parle en anglais — en coréen, on n'exprime pas ce genre de détresse ; cela aurait l'air indécent. Tout est en vrac, brut et à vif, sans virgules ni points.

Woo-jae ne répond rien, même pas « chut ». Elian ne sait pas ce que son ami comprend de ce qu'il entend, entre la syntaxe confuse et une langue qu'il ne maîtrise pas bien. Mais il écoute, attentif, plus longtemps qu'après que mots et pleurs se sont taris.

Épuisé, Elian finit par s'endormir entre ses bras. Woo-jae l'étreint en silence jusqu'à ce que le réveil de son téléphone sonne à cinq heures du matin.


	24. Elian (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW dépression, cancer

_Décembre*_

Les quatre membres de 21st June s'avancent sur le plateau, acclamés chaleureusement par la foule qui s'est déplacée en nombre pour les applaudir. Tous les sièges sont occupés par des Summers surexcitées qui crient leurs noms, répondent à leurs signes de main par des gestes pleins d'adoration.

Le concept de cette émission télévisée en direct est d'interpréter un morceau d'un autre artiste ou groupe de K-pop, et ils y avaient déjà été invités l'année précédente. Ils sont maintenant plus célèbres que jamais après leurs prix aux récents Asian Awards, et l'attention — des médias, des téléspectateurs, des membres du milieu — est focalisée sur le choix de leur chanson, tandis que les jeunes gens s'installent face aux micros sur pied.

Ces choix de morceaux sont presque vus comme « politiques » chaque semaine dans l'industrie, au fil des stars qui se prêtent à ce jeu extrêmement populaire — parce qu'ils le doivent, souvent. Ces choix disent en réalité quelque chose de leurs inspirations ou des labels qu'ils soutiennent ouvertement. Certaines agences repliées sur elles-mêmes sont connues pour n'autoriser leurs artistes qu'à interpréter une chanson d'un autre artiste de la même écurie. D'autres tendent en revanche des ponts, voire affichent leurs affinités avec des agences amies.

Si personne ne s'attend à ce qu'ils optent aujourd'hui pour un titre de 3rd Star, leurs grands rivaux aux yeux du public, tout le monde est cependant curieux de voir ce que SYW Entertainment a sélectionné pour eux. Il y a tant de groupes passés et présents ; l'éventail est immense.

Le présentateur de l'émission s'est lancé dans leurs éloges et un petit récapitulatif de leur carrière, même si personne dans l'auditoire ne le regarde vraiment. Elles savent, toutes, les accomplissements du groupe qu'elles sont venues écouter.

— Vous êtes prêts ? murmure Kyung-hwan.  
Il lisse une mèche de cheveux d'un orange flamboyant sous les projecteurs. Il sourit au public, mais se tient suffisamment loin du micro pour que seuls ses amis l'entendent.  
— Je veux changer de chanson, déclare soudain Elian de façon tout à fait inattendue.  
Le leader de 21st June n'est pas certain d'être parvenu à masquer sa surprise aux caméras. Sung-ki et Woo-jae, eux aussi, ont tourné des yeux étonnés vers l'Américano-coréen.  
— Comment ça, changer de chanson ? On a déjà répété et tout. Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Et puis, ça ne plaira pas à l'agence ; tu le sais bien.  
— Ça m'est égal, s'obstine néanmoins Elian. C'est moi le main vocalist, et je ne veux plus chanter ça.

Kyung-hwan inspire avec autant de patience qu'il peut en trouver en lui-même. Ce n'est pas le moment, pas l'endroit pour se disputer. Il faut régler ce problème au plus vite : on leur donnera le signal du départ dans moins de trois minutes. De plus, depuis plusieurs semaines, l'Américano-coréen est réfractaire à toute contradiction ou discussion un peu trop de front — ça ne sert à rien de lutter.  
  
— Et tu veux chanter quoi à la place, donc ?  
— _Breaking down_ de Wheesung.  
Le mannequin passe rapidement ses amis en revue.  
— Tout le monde la connaît ?  
— Oui ! affirme Sung-ki sans hésiter.  
— Oui, dit à son tour Woo-jae, des yeux inquiets posés sur son meilleur ami.  
— Alors, c'est parti.

Loin du calme qu'il affiche, Kyung-hwan aurait plutôt envie d'envoyer sa main dans la figure d'Elian, qui les plonge dans le stress et l'embarras au tout dernier moment.  
— Mais les musiciens vont faire comment ? Ils vont jouer l'autre, celle qui était prévue...  
La remarque du main dancer est pertinente, et Kyung-hwan se tourne vers l'entrée des coulisses où Manager Kim se tient, les sourcils déjà froncés. C'est à lui, en tant que leader, d'affronter leur manager, quand bien même le problème qu'ils rencontrent n'est pas de son fait.

— Tu peux t'en sortir seul pour l'accompagnement ? demande le mannequin à Woo-jae.  
— Euh, oui, je crois... Mais est-ce que je dois chanter en même temps ?  
— Tu fais comme tu peux.  
Les yeux soulignés de khôl de Kyung-hwan glissent sur l'Américano-coréen, à la recherche d'une réaction de sa part. Mais le main vocalist, pour une fois, ne paraît pas se soucier non plus de faire peser une difficulté supplémentaire sur les épaules du violoniste. Il regarde le sol, l'air peu intéressé par la discussion, comme si régler les choses pour satisfaire à son caprice ne le concernait pas.

Kyung-hwan se mord la lèvre et fait deux gestes à Manager Kim pour lui demander d'empêcher l'orchestre de jouer. Il ne lui fait pas face le temps d'attendre sa réponse — et le regard d'un noir d'encre qu'il visualise très bien, même sans le voir. Le jeune homme sait aussi que leur manager fera ce qu'il faut pour que tout se passe aussi bien que possible malgré ce subit contrordre — tout pour préserver les apparences, tout pour la performance, qui ne peut être entachée par rien.

Un flou, un remous lorsque Manager Kim se faufile sur le plateau pour demander aux musiciens de ne pas tirer de sons à leurs instruments. Même le public a remarqué le changement de dernière minute dans la mécanique bien rodée de l'émission, alors que des répétitions ont pourtant eu lieu dans l'après-midi. Un brouhaha intrigué commence à s'échapper des gradins, mais les lumières s'éteignent tout de même au profit des spots braqués sur la scène et, très vite, chacun se tait.

Le violon de Woo-jae remplace le piano du début de la version originale. Après quelques notes lentes, lourdes sur le silence, la voix d'Elian s'élève.

_Un profond soupir et des traces de larmes séchées  
C'est comme cela que se termine à nouveau ma journée_

_I'm breaking down  
I'm breaking down  
I'm breaking down_

_Où te trouves-tu ? À quelle distance ?  
Je suis coincé ici ; je m'éloigne de plus en plus de toi._

_I'm breaking down  
I'm breaking down  
I'm breaking down_

L'Américano-coréen chante doucement, les yeux fermés, la bouche très près du micro. Les traits de son visage sont lisses ; on dirait qu'il aligne des faits sans sentiment. Les mots sont énoncés avec indifférence, mais le rythme lent de la chanson et le presque chuchotement des paroles donnent l'impression d'une confession.

Kyung-hwan et Sung-ki échangent un regard un peu mal à l'aise par-delà le chanteur et Woo-jae, debout entre eux. L'audience ressent-elle également l'étrange dualité ? _Breaking down_ est une chanson de soliste, que l'Américano-coréen interprétera donc quasiment seul — ses amis n'interviendront que dans les chœurs, en arrière-plan de sa voix. Tout, dans la performance, étaye donc celle du main vocalist ; tout porte ce que ce dernier transmettra — et Kyung-hwan n'est pas certain d'en être enchanté.

Après une seconde de pause, le rythme du morceau se fait plus musical sur les cordes de Woo-jae. La mélodie revient également dans la voix d'Elian, qui chante maintenant pour de vrai. C'est aussi beau que d'habitude, un peu caressant, vibrant d'émotion très à fleur de peau.

_Il existe d'innombrables versions de toi_

Sung-ki et Kyung-hwan s'accordent à leur compagnon pour fredonner à la fin de ses mots — houhouhouhou.

 _Tout revient toujours à toi_ — houhouhouhou.

_Dans ce monde rempli de tristesse  
Suis-je en train de vivre ou de mourir ?_

Les yeux toujours fermés, le visage toujours lisse, Elian s'écarte un peu du micro. Woo-jae, qui ne quitte pas son ami du regard, tire à son instrument une note aiguë qui dure, comme un fil tant distendu qu'il est près de casser.

L'Américano-coréen reprend ensuite comme au commencement, presque éloigné du contenu de ce qu'il dit avec douceur.

_Nos cœurs crient dans la nuit calme  
Je suis impuissant  
Je continue à lutter  
I'm breaking down  
I'm breaking down  
I'm breaking down_

La dernière syllabe n'est qu'un souffle.

C'est au tour de Woo-jae de baisser les paupières lorsque son archet accélère, lorsque la musique prend plus d'ampleur, parce qu'ils connaissent tous la chanson et qu'il sait ce qui vient. Les doigts de Kyung-hwan se crispent autour du pied de son micro ; Sung-ki jette un nouveau coup d'œil inquiet au main vocalist.

Indifférent aux réactions de ses compagnons, Elian saisit son micro à deux mains sous le regard du public — dans lequel, aujourd'hui, madame Hayes n'est exceptionnellement pas présente, car elle est en clinique pour une chimiothérapie.

Le premier ad lib paraît sortir, sans fard et sans retenue, directement du cœur de l'Américano-coréen, qui n'ouvre pas les yeux. Elian ne chante plus pour l'auditoire, ne produit pas une performance. Il exprime quelque chose qui gît au fond de lui, qui ne semble pas pouvoir être extériorisé autrement — qui écorche les oreilles de ses amis autour de lui, tant la douleur exsude de la mélodie spontanée. Woo-jae se mord la lèvre en l'accompagnant au violon. Kyung-hwan et Sung-ki se lancent dans le refrain de la même manière, leurs deux voix instruments de soutien au soliste qui espèrent ne pas flancher.

_Suis-je en train de vivre ou de mourir ?_

Entre chaque phrase, les ad libs suivants sont pires encore, douloureux à entendre, douloureux sans doute aussi à effectuer — à moins que ce ne soit cathartique dans sa souffrance même. Les trois jeunes gens ont toutefois le sentiment que leur ami se disloque entre eux, que ce sont des fragments de ses entrailles qui s'arrachent à chaque mot, qu'il libère ensuite à chaque vibrato.

_Il existe d'innombrables versions de toi_

C'est très difficile de faire semblant que tout est normal sur le plateau. Luttant tant bien que mal pour donner le change avec toute la neutralité qu'ils peuvent rassembler sur leur visage lissé par le fond de teint, le danseur et le mannequin voient plusieurs fans fondre en larmes dans les gradins.

_Tout revient toujours à toi_

_Dans ce monde rempli de tristesse  
Suis-je en train de vivre ou de mourir ?_

L'intensité de la douleur est tellement haute sur les derniers ad libs, les ondes de souffrance tellement intenses, que Woo-jae rate un accord, puis un deuxième, incapable de faire abstraction d'Elian pour se concentrer sur ses notes.

Et puis soudain, la voix de l'Américano-coréen redevient un souffle quand la musique s'arrête de façon abrupte, alors que le jeune homme donne l'impression de se briser en deux d'un seul coup.

_Suis-je en train de devenir fou ?_

Sans donner de réponse, les lumières se rallument sur le plateau, où règne le silence.

Pétrifiés autour de leur compagnon, Kyung-hwan, Sung-ki et Woo-jae ne bougent pas, pas plus que les Summers un peu sonnées qui doivent être occupées à processer leur émotion.

Elian, quant à lui, reste immobile devant son micro sur pied, paupières et bouche fermées. La douleur se retire graduellement de son beau visage, comme une vague.

Lorsque les applaudissements et les cris se déchaînent, il a recouvré son masque uni, poli, neutre, et il sourit et agite les mains comme ses amis se forcent à le faire pour remercier l'auditoire.

Aussitôt sortis du plateau, Manager Kim leur fait rejoindre les loges au pas de course. Il claque la porte derrière lui et attrape Elian par le tissu de son haut bleu ciel.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Ce cinéma n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu. Vous étiez censés faire ce qui avait été préparé, répété. Alors ?  
Ses yeux sont étrécis ; sa voix siffle de colère, mais ne monte pas.  
— Nous étions tous d'accord, intervient Kyung-hwan en arrêtant ses pas juste à côté des deux hommes.  
— Ce n'est pas au reste du groupe que je m'adresse.  
Cela claque comme un fouet qui oblige à reculer. Le leader de 21st June ne fait pourtant qu'un pas en arrière, tandis que leur manager secoue un peu le main vocalist au bout de son poing serré.

— J'en avais envie, finit par laisser tomber Elian d'une voix sans mélodie.  
Il n'a pas vraiment d'autre réaction, se laisse au contraire agiter un peu plus durement par celui qui le fusille également des yeux.  
— C'est la dernière fois que tu interprètes cette chanson, assène Manager Kim d'un ton sans réplique. Plus jamais je ne veux l'entendre dans ta bouche ; tu m'as bien compris ?  
L'Américano-coréen ne répond pas tout de suite ; il dévisage d'abord l'homme qui lui fait face d'un regard sans éclat.  
— Tu m'as bien compris ? insiste Manager Kim. Que ta mère soit à l'hôpital ne te donne pas le droit de chambouler tous les plans comme ça et de n'en faire qu'à ta tête. C'est presque tous les jours maintenant que tu nous fais un caprice et que je dois te faire une remarque.

Son ton est plein à ras-bord de rage et de glace qu'il ne parvient pas tout à fait à contenir, même s'ils sont dans des locaux où ils doivent garder une façade irréprochable. Le chanteur a un petit rire qu'il avale à moitié.  
— Oui, Manager Kim.

Ils ramassent leurs affaires dans un silence pesant. À moitié rhabillé, Sung-ki fait un câlin à Elian, qui l'accepte, mais l'étreint peu en retour et ne fait pas durer l'embrassade. L'Américano-coréen ignore ostensiblement les regards inquiets de ses compagnons, surtout ceux de Kyung-hwan, et écarte également les « ça va ? » qu'ils forment tout bas dans sa direction. Il laisse en revanche Woo-jae glisser sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'ils quittent la pièce — la configuration inverse de celle de d'habitude.

Dans les couloirs, quelques journalistes de la chaîne sont venus aux nouvelles ; Manager Kim leur dit qu'ils ne feront pas de commentaires car ils sont fatigués et pressés.

Mais dehors, bien sûr, impossible d'échapper aux fans qui ont couru des gradins jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Plusieurs pleurent toujours ; la plupart crient le nom d'Elian ; toutes ont des points d'interrogation au centre des pupilles. Au milieu des Summers, d'autres journalistes, vloggers, peu importe — des gens qui n'ont pas peur de poser des questions.

Manager Kim écrase un juron sous ses dents. Il fait signe à une jeune femme avec une GoPro à la main d'approcher. La vloggeuse regarde à gauche, à droite, pour être sûre que c'est bien elle qu'on appelle. Puis, tout heureuse, elle se hâte de marcher jusqu'au groupe.  
  
— Elian, je pense que vous vous doutez que tout le monde aimerait savoir à quoi ou à qui vous pensiez lors de cette interprétation bouleversante. Les Summers sont inquiètes ; elles se demandent si vous allez bien.  
— Oui, il va bien, affirme tout de suite Manager Kim. C'était une performance.  
C'est pourtant Elian que la jeune femme continue d'examiner, même si elle ne peut pas en voir grand-chose derrière le masque et la visière de la casquette.  
— Je vais bien, répète l'Américano-coréen.  
— Sa mère subit en ce moment même une intervention à l'hôpital, ajoute Kyung-hwan, qui prend sur lui d'intervenir, même s'il suppose qu'il le paiera plus tard. Il est inquiet.  
— Oh... Je suis désolée... Je suis sûre que les Summers vont organiser des prières et que tout se passera bien.

Manager Kim reprend lui-même, encore :  
— De toute façon, c'est une chanson sur une peine de cœur, comme vous le savez. Une rupture douloureuse.  
La vloggeuse arbore alors un air surpris.  
— Elian... Vous étiez dans une relation ces derniers temps... ?  
— Absolument pas, dit Manager Kim.  
— Non, répète Elian derrière le tissu.  
— C'était une performance, comme je vous le disais. Chez SYW, nous ne négligeons pas la formation théâtrale de nos idols. Ils doivent pouvoir donner l'impression de vivre ce qu'ils racontent pour avoir de la crédibilité et faire vibrer un auditoire. Elian a fait un boulot magnifique à s'imaginer avec le cœur brisé, à imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait s'il laissait échapper l'amour de sa vie.  
À l'insu du public devant eux, Manager Kim donne une petite tape dans le dos de l'Américano-coréen pour qu'il renchérisse de manière convaincante.

— S'il perdait les Summers.  
Le main vocalist se tourne légèrement vers Kyung-hwan, puis acquiesce comme un perroquet.  
— En plus de l'inquiétude pour ma mère, je me suis imaginé sans nos Summers pour performer.  
— Voilà qui va les toucher en plein cœur, car c'était, je répète le mot qui est tout juste suffisant pour qualifier votre performance, tout à fait bouleversant ! Bravo !  
Elle tape contre son poignet de sa main libre et, aussitôt, le public qui se presse sur le trottoir applaudit également.  
— Bravo !  
Les compliments et cris d'adoration fusent alors que Manager Kim remercie tout le monde d'un signe de tête impatient et pousse Sung-ki à la hanche pour lui indiquer qu'il doit à nouveau avancer.

La résidence ne se situe pas très loin. Durant la première moitié du trajet, Manager Kim abreuve les idols de remontrances et de menaces de représailles s'ils ne filent pas plus doux. Il s'en prend, bien sûr, particulièrement à Elian, à qui il répète les mêmes choses tous les jours depuis près de trois semaines, car il ne se passe plus une journée sans qu'un incident ne survienne qui les oppose, tous les deux.

La deuxième moitié se passe dans un mutisme complet qui pèse plusieurs tonnes sur les épaules de chacun.

Dès que la porte blindée de l'appartement se referme sur eux, les protégeant d'un dernier regard assassin de Manager Kim, Kyung-hwan fait un tour sur lui-même dans le hyeon gwan.  
— Bon, Elian, il faudrait quand même qu'on...  
— Que je me couche. Je vais me coucher.  
Le chanteur se redresse brusquement après avoir ôté ses chaussures. Woo-jae tente de lui attraper la main, mais l'Américano-coréen se dégage des doigts qui essaient de se refermer sur les siens.  
— Elian ! le rappelle Sung-ki.  
Elian ne répond pas, ne se retourne pas. Ils entendent la porte de la salle de bain se fermer.

Le danseur, la figure couverte d'interrogations et d'inquiétude, se tourne vers son meilleur ami, à la recherche d'une direction.  
— Je ne crois pas qu'il voudra parler ce soir, soupire le mannequin. Il vaut sans doute mieux laisser reposer tout ça cette nuit, et on verra demain matin comment il est.  
— Il faut faire quelque chose ! dit Sung-ki. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Il était... Il était...  
Il ne trouve pas ses mots, tape sa paume contre son pectoral gauche.  
— Ça faisait mal à entendre. On aurait dit qu'il avait mal. Il doit être super inquiet pour sa mère. Et ne pas la voir dans le public ce soir a dû être un rappel trop pénible, encore pire que d'habitude.

Sung-ki porte ensuite son attention sur Woo-jae, qui se mord l'intérieur de la lèvre, le visage tourmenté.  
— Tu crois que toi, tu pourras tirer quelque chose de lui aujourd'hui encore ? Lui dire que les médecins s'occupent bien de sa mère ?  
— Je ne suis pas sûr... Il va probablement s'enterrer sous sa couette et dormir... Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne crois pas qu'il me répondra. Et je ne sais pas non plus s'il me croira...  
— Essaie quand même, si tu peux, approuve Kyung-hwan en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ça ne coûte rien. On ne sait jamais. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.  
— D'accord.

Mais lorsque Woo-jae entre dans leur chambre un peu plus tard, Elian est enroulé dans ses draps et dans le silence. Le visual, le cœur et la gorge serrés, regarde les paupières baissées de son ami et le voit toujours sur le plateau, en train d'arracher des lambeaux de douleur à l'intérieur de lui pour interpréter sa chanson. 

Depuis qu'il a appris que sa mère avait un cancer et qu'elle le lui avait caché, l'Américano-coréen perd pied, englué dans l'angoisse et la culpabilité. Tout cela se superpose à une ardoise déjà bien remplie par les difficultés de leur vie, l'épuisement, les sacrifices, les contraintes, le mal-être qui paraît entasser toujours plus de poids à l'intérieur du chanteur au fil des mois, jusqu'à l'empêcher d'avancer. Ce cancer est le coup de grâce — mais sans lui, Woo-jae a l'impression qu'Elian aurait quand même fini par craquer. Il s'use, meurt ; sa carrière ne lui convient pas et le tue. Il n'en peut plus.

Mais que faire ? Il n'en a aucune idée, prisonnier de la même prison. À part implorer le destin que madame Hayes guérisse. Se tenir aux côtés d'Elian, l'écouter quand ce dernier a envie de parler en anglais de ce qu'il vit, le prendre dans ses bras quand il le souhaite aussi. Woo-jae essaie de réfléchir à autre chose, mais il ne trouve pas — et il trouve d'autant moins comment faire aujourd'hui où son meilleur ami les repousse tous activement.

— Repose-toi, murmure finalement le jeune homme dans la pénombre.  
Elian ne lui répond pas — le visual ne sait pas s'il dort déjà ou s'il fait semblant. Au cas où, il pose délicatement la main sur l'endroit où l'épaule du chanteur doit se trouver sous la couette, presse un peu — pas assez fort pour le tirer du sommeil s'il y a déjà sombré, mais geste de soutien et d'affection perceptible s'il est encore éveillé. Il quitte ensuite la pièce pour aller voir si Kyung-hwan et Sung-ki ont terminé dans la salle de bain et referme la porte sans bruit derrière lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La même année que le décembre des chapitres 22-23 du jeu I-dolls 3rd Star ⭐ Edition.


	25. Elian (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW dépression, tentative de suicide

Lorsque le monde s'écroule, il ne fait pas de bruit.

Tout, autour, s'assourdit comme un jour de neige. Les voix deviennent des murmures de plus en plus lointains jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien. Le monde sombre sans qu'on l'entende ; on perd l'ouïe avant les premiers craquements.

Tout ralentit, puis tout se fige.

Mais la Terre continue à tourner sous les pieds des statues, sous la glace qui s'étend. Le monde s'effondre en demeurant intact, indifférent à l'érosion de chaque strate jusqu'au cœur de soi.

Lorsque le monde s'écroule, il fait également froid, plus encore qu'au fond des abysses.

Le givre grignote chaque parcelle qu'il recouvre, congèle les os dans lesquels il pénètre ; il rappelle l'existence d'un squelette, même si celui-ci semble absent depuis longtemps. Ou peut-être est-ce la peau qui part en lambeaux, centimètre après centimètre de carapace arrachée comme une orange pelée. La bise frigorifie les endroits mis à nu.

Le monde d'Elian s'écroule sans bruit dans une chambre où rien ne change.

Sous la couette, il sent physiquement le froid toucher ses membres, plaque par plaque, et s'y diffuser ; visage, épaules, dos, bras, mains, ventre, cuisses. Il tremble, tandis qu'à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, le chagrin brûle et le consume, inutile brasier incapable de rien réchauffer.

* * *

Lorsque Woo-jae revient de la salle de bain, il n'allume pas le plafonnier afin de ne pas réveiller Elian, déjà endormi — afin surtout, s'il est honnête, qu'Elian ne risque pas de distinguer ses traits non maquillés même s'il était encore éveillé. Il en a honte, mais il ne peut s'en empêcher : quoi qu'il tente, c'est toujours cela que son auto-détestation et son angoisse font primer. 

Le jeune homme s'éclaire à la lumière de son téléphone, qu'il tamise de ses doigts, pour ranger sans bruit ses affaires et ses vêtements, puis gagner son lit où Makki l'a précédé.

Une main dans la fourrure qui vibre de ronronnements, l'autre sur l'écran de son portable pour enclencher son réveil, le visual glisse un regard vers la forme de son meilleur ami, enroulé dans sa couette.

Ces dernières semaines ont été plus pénibles que jamais pour l'Américano-coréen, qui a appris par sa sœur aux États-Unis que leur mère était soignée pour un cancer du sein. Lui n'était au courant de rien, quand bien même ils vivent tous les deux dans la même ville, quand bien même ils se voient puisqu'elle assiste à chaque apparition de 21st June, quand bien même ils échangent des messages presque quotidiens. 

Madame Hayes ne le lui en avait pas touché mot, sans doute pour ne pas inquiéter son fils. Ce dernier n'avait rien remarqué, rien soupçonné — il s'était même réjoui de l'espacement des textos, des questions, des encouragements. _Ça me fait des vacances_ , avait-il dit à ses amis, inconscient que le relâchement de sa présence était dû aux séances de chimiothérapie.

Depuis qu'il a appris la terrible nouvelle, le main vocalist s'en veut terriblement. De n'avoir pas vu, d'avoir même été soulagé, de ses mots durs. Elian, Woo-jae le sait, s'en veut aussi pour tout ce qui a précédé. Ces années à obliger sa mère à rester à Séoul loin de son mari — et autant de temps d'ingratitude. Les messages laissés sans suite, les réponses laconiques, les soupirs, le ton froid, la distance, l'incompréhension, l'overdose permanente, le rejet de plus.

Mais Elian, quand bien même il les repoussait, comptait sur la présence et l'amour de sa mère, immuables jusque-là. À présent au bord de tout perdre au cas où le traitement échoue, l'Américano-coréen a l'impression de se trouver en équilibre instable sur des fondations déjà partiellement détruites. 

L'inquiétude, la culpabilité, la colère qui leur est mêlée, rendent le chanteur plus épuisé que d'ordinaire et plus réfractaire encore aux directives de Manager Kim. Il renâcle, il s'oppose, impassible à tout le reste.

Elian est près de craquer pour de bon, tous le voient — et de façon tellement flagrante encore cette après-midi. Mais comment l'endiguer quand ils ne contrôlent rien ?

Woo-jae pose son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et expire dans ses mains une fois l'obscurité totale tombée.

* * *

À cinq heures, son réveil sonne. Le visual s'empresse de couper la sonnerie afin qu'elle ne réveille pas son voisin de chambre. Il se lève ensuite pour aller se préparer. 

Revenu de la salle de bain douché et maquillé, il s'habille et vérifie Instagram pendant que Kyung-hwan, puis Sung-ki prennent possession de la salle de bain.

Enfin, à cinq heures quarante-cinq, comme tous les jours, il s'accroupit devant le lit d'Elian et pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
— Elian, c'est à toi.  
La voix douce de Woo-jae est la seule alarme que l'Américano-coréen supporte encore, la seule aussi qui parvient à lui donner envie de se mettre debout.

D'habitude, le main vocalist n'ouvre toutefois pas tout de suite les paupières : il soupire d'abord, s'étire, tente d'enfouir à nouveau son nez dans la couette. C'est ensuite qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il garde fixés au plafond pendant une minute avant de se résigner à s'extraire de son lit, lentement.

Aujourd'hui, Elian n'ouvre pas les paupières non plus, mais il ne soupire pas, ne s'étire pas, ne tente rien. Woo-jae secoue son épaule avec un peu plus de fermeté.  
— Elian, il est l'heure que tu te prépares.  
Dans la chambre d'à côté, Sung-ki et Kyung-hwan regardent déjà un anime ; le visual entend les notes assourdies des répliques des personnages en japonais.  
— Je sais que ça ne s'est pas bien passé hier avec Manager Kim, mais si tu es en retard, ça va encore aggraver les choses...

Au manque de réaction, Woo-jae se redresse, allume la lumière qui inonde soudain la pièce et tombe sur le visage très pâle du chanteur, dont les lèvres entrouvertes paraissent presque décolorées et dont les paupières ne cillent pas du tout sous l'éclat brutal de la lampe.  
— Elian ?  
La voix du visual tremble sur la dernière syllabe. Il s'approche à nouveau, tend la main, hésite — puis finit par tirer sur la couette pour découvrir son ami.

Tout est rouge autour du jeune homme à la pâleur de cire — le t-shirt et le boxer d'Elian, les draps également imbibés de sang, la couette que Woo-jae lâche immédiatement sur le sol comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

Sur les deux poignets du chanteur, les plaies sont presque noires. Elles lacèrent cruellement les lignes d'électrocardiogramme tatouées sur la peau fine — pour les annuler, elles qui reflètent la vie d'un cœur qui a fini par n'en plus pouvoir de battre.

Trop choqué, incapable de proférer le moindre son, Woo-jae recule d'un pas. Il serre un poing sur son pull ; le bout de ses doigts griffe la peau de son torse tant son étreinte est brutale. Sa bouche est grand ouverte, comme ses yeux, mais aucun mot ne sort tandis qu'il recule encore. Il a l'impression qu'il va tomber là, qu'il va s'évanouir ou que le sol va se dérober sous lui.

Presque par hasard, sa main accroche son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Comme un zombie, il déverrouille l'appareil et appuie sur le nom de Kyung-hwan dans son répertoire ; ses doigts tremblent tellement qu'il doit s'y reprendre à trois fois pour aller au bout de chaque geste puis, enfin, presser la touche d'appel.

* * *

— Woo-jae m'appelle, énonce Kyung-hwan en saisissant son téléphone qui vibre sur sa couette.  
Sung-ki lui lance un regard surpris sous les mèches qu'il est train de laquer face à leur épisode d'anime.  
— Woo-jae ? Mais il est dans la chambre d'à côté !  
Le mannequin fronce les sourcils. Au moment où son pouce presse l'écran pour décrocher, il s'est déjà levé et quitte la pièce à grandes enjambées.

Quand il pousse la porte, ce n'est pas le visual que Kyung-hwan voit, c'est Elian, couché sur le côté dans son lit comme s'il dormait paisiblement, mais livide au centre d'une énorme auréole de sang.  
— Bordel de merde.  
  
Sans hésiter, le leader de 21st June se précipite vers le main vocalist, pose une main sur son thorax. Ce faisant, il se retourne vers Woo-jae par-dessus son épaule afin de l'interroger. Il renonce toutefois instantanément à lui demander s'il vient de trouver le chanteur dans cet état ou s'il sait quand cela s'est passé : tout dans la physionomie du visual répond sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de poser de questions.

— Sunshine ! appelle ensuite Kyung-hwan en tentant de conserver son calme.  
Il entend Sung-ki bondir sur ses pieds dans la chambre voisine, puis ses pas rapides dans le couloir.  
— Oui ? Oh mon Dieu !  
Le visage expressif du danseur reflète le coup au cœur qu'il reçoit aussi, tandis qu'il porte une main devant ses lèvres.

— J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de Woo-jae et que vous téléphoniez à la mère d'Elian, ordonne le mannequin. Prenez son portable. J'appelle Manager Kim et les secours.  
— D'accord !  
Sans retirer sa main de la poitrine du chanteur, Kyung-hwan sélectionne son manager dans ses contacts. Il inspire et expire au rythme des sonneries en attendant la communication.

Pendant ce temps, Sung-ki a récupéré le smartphone de l'Américano-coréen sur le sol. Il s'approche de Woo-jae, passe un bras autour des épaules tremblantes et appuie légèrement vers le bas pour faire asseoir le jeune homme sur son lit, contre lequel il se tient. Lui-même suit le mouvement ; il s'installe à côté de son ami et resserre son étreinte.  
— Tout le monde va arriver pour tirer Elian d'affaire, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant, tu veux bien déverrouiller son portable ? Comme ça, on pourra appeler madame Hayes. Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même : son téléphone n'est pas configuré pour mon empreinte. Par contre, pour la tienne, oui. Tu m'aides ?

Woo-jae regarde l'appareil, mais reste paralysé, incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. Sung-ki lui prend alors la main et la pose sur l'écran du Samsung bleu. Il presse le pouce du visual sur le bouton adéquat ; le fond d'écran d'Elian — une photo du ciel — apparaît. Sans perdre de temps, alors que Kyung-hwan discute d'un ton pressé avec Manager Kim, le danseur enlace à nouveau Woo-jae tout en entrant dans le répertoire de l'Américano-coréen.

— Mon chéri ? répond la voix de madame Hayes, fatiguée, un peu fragile.  
— C'est Sunshine ! Je vous appelle du téléphone d'Elian parce que, hmmm...  
Sung-ki se mordille la lèvre, les yeux sur le visage cireux du chanteur. Le dos de son meilleur ami lui bloque la vue des poignets tailladés, mais les tremblements de Woo-jae contre lui les lui rappelleraient même s'il les avait déjà oubliés — impossible, impossible ; Sung-ki sait qu'il s'en souviendra sans doute toujours. 

À défaut de trouver comment mieux l'annoncer, le danseur opte pour la vérité brute, ainsi qu'il le fait d'ordinaire :  
— Elian a essayé de se suicider ; il s'est ouvert les veines. Je crois qu'il vit toujours. Kyung-hwan est en train d'appeler Manager Kim et les secours !  
La première réaction est un blanc, mais la mère d'Elian se reprend rapidement, maîtresse d'elle-même et efficace.  
— Dis-leur de l'amener au Hanyang University Medical Center ; j'y suis en ce moment. Fais-moi prévenir s'il se passe la moindre chose et au plus tard dès qu'Elian arrive.  
— D'accord, pas de problème. Courage, Madame !

Sung-ki raccroche sous le regard de Kyung-hwan.  
— Voilà, elle est prévenue.  
Le leader hoche la tête.  
— Manager Kim sera ici dans deux minutes ; il se charge d'appeler une ambulance.  
— Est-ce que... est-ce que tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? demande Sung-ki avec inquiétude.  
Le danseur n'a pas lâché Woo-jae, qui n'a toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Le mannequin remet une mèche en place derrière son oreille et soupire avant de répondre d'une voix sourde :  
— J'espère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tu te sens aspiré(e) par le vide, que tu es en proie à des idées suicidaires, des professionnels peuvent t'aider : www. suicide-ecoute . fr (enlever les espaces) ou www. preventionsuicide .be . Tu pourras y trouver de l'écoute et/ou de l'aide. Tu n'es pas seul(e) ; ta vie est infiniment précieuse.


	26. Elian (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW tentative de suicide et ses conséquences, cancer

Quand cela est-il arrivé ?  
À quelle heure est-il allé se coucher ?  
Vous n'avez rien remarqué ?  
Quels médicaments avez-vous à disposition dans votre appartement ?  
S'est-il passé quelque chose la veille qui aurait pu le pousser à commettre un tel geste ?  
Il ne vous a rien dit du tout ?  
Venez avec nous ; les médecins voudront sans doute vous interroger.

L'obscurité de la nuit  
Les lumières vertes, tournoyantes, de l'ambulance  
Les flashs blancs des appareils photo  
Les hurlements et les sanglots des fans  
Les claquements des courses folles dans la rue  
La sirène  
Les bruits des appareils médicaux  
Les crissements de pneus et de freins  
L'éclairage cru, aveuglant

Que s'est-il passé ?  
Quels médicaments avait-il sous la main ?  
Quand avez-vous remarqué quelque chose ?  
Avait-il déjà fait part d'envies morbides ?  
Savez-vous s'il avait déjà fait une tentative précédemment ?  
Est-il allergique à quelque chose ?  
A-t-il des problèmes de santé particuliers ?  
Connaissez-vous son groupe sanguin ?  
Restez ici, dans la salle d'attente.

Qu'est-ce qui lui est encore passé par la tête ?  
De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé hier soir ?  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça cette nuit en particulier ?  
Il y a forcément quelque chose qui s'est passé.  
Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?  
J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne t'a rien dit.  
Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de cette stupide chanson.  
Je vais devoir organiser une conférence de presse.  
Bien sûr, on ne parle pas du tout de ça : on évoquera un malaise grave.  
Aucune communication sur les réseaux sociaux ni avec qui que ce soit ; je m'en charge.  
Fais passer le message à Sung-ki et Kyung-hwan, même si je suppose qu'il s'en doute.  
Toi, tu restes ici et tu attends.

Soo-min Kim.  
Madame Hayes. Je suis sûr qu'Elian va s'en sortir.  
Merci.  
Je vais m'occuper de gérer les médias ; je vous laisse tous les deux.

* * *

Manager Kim parti, la porte refermée derrière lui et deux agents de sécurité dont il a entraperçu le dos, Woo-jae a l'impression de trébucher au sol après une longue vrille dans l'air. Il se sent mal assuré, un peu groggy. Le tourbillon des questions, des lumières, la situation — tout cela l'a ballotté, secoué. À présent, il tangue, a le tournis et peine à reprendre la station debout sans vaciller.

Dans la petite salle d'attente, il ne reste plus autour de la mère d'Elian et de lui qu'un silence épais qui recèle une infinité d'inconnues et autant de craintes. Madame Hayes, qu'un infirmier a accompagnée, a été installée plus ou moins confortablement dans un fauteuil, une couverture sur les genoux. Elle porte une robe de chambre, un masque et un bandana de chimiothérapie. Entre les bords de tissu, ses yeux noirs sont fatigués, mais attentifs.  
  
— Viens t'asseoir près de moi. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi.  
Les mots et le ton maternel étranglent la gorge du visual ; des larmes perlent dans les coins de ses yeux. Il monte des doigts qui tremblent à ses lèvres, mais il sait déjà qu'il va perdre la lutte contre ses émotions. Alors, il s'agenouille et baisse la tête. Les premières gouttes qui coulent jusqu'à la pointe de son menton tombent, s'écrasent sans bruit au sol.

— Je suis désolé... Je n'ai rien pu faire ; je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher, tout ce temps...  
Madame Hayes tend une main vers lui, paume ouverte.  
— Ce n'est certainement pas ta faute. Viens, viens près de moi, mon ange.  
Elle donne à chaque membre de 21st June un petit nom gentil — si Elian est évidemment son chéri, si Sung-ki demeure pour elle comme pour tous le soleil, Woo-jae a toujours été son ange. Un ange à genoux qui ne parvient pas à relever la tête et qui se traîne maladroitement vers elle. Si ses millions d'admiratrices le voyaient à cet instant, elles se rendraient compte qu'il n'a rien de remarquable, qu'il n'a jamais été qu'une illusion de magnificence et de classe.

Au moment où il dépose le front sur la couverture, Woo-jae éclate en sanglots. Il enterre son visage et ses poings dans le tissu pelucheux sur les cuisses de Madame Hayes, qui glisse les doigts dans ses cheveux.

Elle ne lui demande pas d'arrêter ; elle ne lui dit rien. Elle se contente de lui faire sentir sa présence via la main qui caresse doucement son crâne sous les mèches argentées et ne s'offusque pas des tressautements brutaux de ses épaules.

C'est trop. Trop de chagrin, d'angoisse, de destruction, pour des raisons réprimées trop longtemps parce que c'est leur quotidien et qu'ils doivent en être reconnaissants.

— Il y a une boîte avec des mouchoirs sur la table, si tu veux. Nous ne devons pas être les premiers proches inquiets à patienter ici, dit Madame Hayes au bout d'un moment, quand les pleurs commencent à s'espacer.  
Vaguement honteux, Woo-jae met un poignet devant son nez, pivote et tend le bras pour attraper un mouchoir en papier.  
— Si ce n'est pas trop pénible pour toi, veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier soir ou cette nuit ? Pourquoi Elian a-t-il fait ça ?  
Elle parle avec tristesse et incompréhension, mais également douceur et précaution afin de ne pas brusquer le jeune homme qui tremble encore à ses pieds.

Woo-jae lève ses yeux inondés, hésite une seconde, puis se lance — faisant sauter de la même charge tous les barrages qui auraient pu endiguer l'histoire de ces années d'ignorance. 

Il déverse tout ce que Madame Hayes n'a jamais su ni deviné de l'existence d'Elian. Les journées de vingt heures de travail, la dette immense, les interdictions de manger, le manque d'argent pour acheter de la nourriture, les blessures, l'absence de sommeil et de moments pour respirer, le comportement et la pression des fans, les directives et restrictions de l'agence, les réprimandes de Manager Kim, l'inquiétude douloureuse pour elle-même. Il lui raconte un Elian que sa mère ne connaît pas, englué dans la dépression et les pensées négatives, incapable de supporter plus de contraintes, engourdi et le cœur lourd. Un fils qui s'est trompé de rêve et qui s'en veut des sacrifices de sa famille pour lui permettre un destin qui le condamne chaque jour un peu plus à espérer la fin.

Madame Hayes écoute et encaisse bravement toutes les informations mêlées de hoquets et de pleurs. Au milieu du récit, elle saisit la main du visual. Elle la serre dans la sienne qui manque de force depuis ses traitements, mais à laquelle le chagrin en rend.

Un long moment passe et voit les lueurs blafardes de l'aube éclairer le ciel de Séoul à travers la fenêtre. Une infirmière finit par entrer dans la salle sans rien dire pour déposer sur la table bouteille d'eau, verres, petits pots de riz et de soupe d'algues. Madame Hayes la remercie d'un signe de tête ; l'infirmière s'éclipse aussi furtivement qu'elle est venue, sans que Woo-jae n'ait même remarqué l'incursion.

Le visual s'interrompt pourtant de lui-même quelques minutes plus tard.  
— J'ai perdu une lentille... à force de pleurer...  
Il la récupère d'un doigt sur la couverture.  
— Tu en as besoin pour voir ?  
— Non, mais... je...  
La mère d'Elian relève le menton du jeune homme, qui n'ose pas résister et n'en a de toute façon pas l'énergie. Un œil noir et un œil argenté, tous les deux embués, rougis, angoissés, croisent son regard concerné.  
— Tu devrais retirer la deuxième pour ne pas te faire mal au cas où tu as encore des larmes à verser. Ce qui n'est pas grave du tout : ça fait du bien d'évacuer. Et il y avait tant de choses...

Elle soupire avec douleur tandis que Woo-jae tergiverse intérieurement. Mais Madame Hayes vient de voir à quoi ressemblait l'un de ses vrais yeux sous la lentille ; démasquer le deuxième ne changera plus rien. Et puis, les larmes ont dû labourer son fond de teint depuis belle lurette, laver le crayon au bord de ses cils. Sa peine l'a déjà déshabillé devant elle en ôtant les artifices et le costume de perfection qu'il porte toujours, d'habitude.

Du bout du doigt, le visual enlève l'autre lentille, mais il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Sa main tremble à nouveau, et celle d'Elian n'est pas là pour la stabiliser. À cette pensée, la tristesse revient, et la crainte se repositionne à cent pour cent sur son meilleur ami.

— Est-ce que toi, demande Madame Hayes en l'observant attentivement, tu as aussi mal vécu ta carrière ?  
Est-ce la question qui brise la digue ? Est-ce ce qui se passe depuis cinq heures quarante-cinq ? Est-ce la somme des confessions précédentes qui pave la voie pour les autres ? Woo-jae n'en sait rien, mais il inhume à nouveau sa figure dans les genoux de Madame Hayes. De là, tout se répand, s'échappe sans possibilité de le rattraper.

Quand il évoque les opérations qui lui ont été imposées par ses parents, puis l'agence, pour améliorer son apparence, Madame Hayes se penche sur lui. Elle entoure le jeune homme si mince, si fracturé de ses deux bras comme elle étreindrait son fils s'il était là.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure supplémentaire, une infirmière fait son apparition dans la petite salle d'attente, accompagnée d'un médecin. Madame Hayes lève les yeux vers eux par-dessus son masque. Elle reste cependant immobile pour ne pas réveiller Woo-jae, qui s'est endormi la tête sur ses genoux, épuisé par le manque de sommeil, l'angoisse et les larmes.

— Docteur, dit-elle à voix basse, comment va mon fils ?  
Le médecin s'assied à côté d'elle sur une chaise en plastique.  
— Ses jours ne sont pas en danger.  
Madame Hayes ferme un instant les paupières et doit lutter pour que ses doigts ne se serrent pas de soulagement là où ils sont posés sur le crâne et l'omoplate de Woo-jae.  
— Merci infiniment pour vos soins, chuchote-t-elle ensuite. Puis-je le voir, maintenant ?  
— Oui, mais comme vous vous en doutez, il est inconscient. Nous l'avons intubé et mis sous respirateur pour protéger ses poumons. Il n'est en revanche pas sédaté ; il se réveillera de lui-même d'ici quarante-huit heures environ, une fois les substances des somnifères évacuées de son sang.  
— Y aura-t-il des séquelles ?  
— Non. Il n'avait heureusement pas pris suffisamment d'aspirine pour cela, ni perdu suffisamment de sang pour même requérir une transfusion.  
À nouveau, la Coréenne ferme les yeux, inspire et remercie le Ciel.

— Et ses poignets ?  
— Les lésions sont superficielles au bras droit ; nous avons mis quelques points de suture. À gauche, il a tout de même touché un tendon, donc nous l'avons recousu et avons légèrement plâtré le poignet. Dans trois semaines, lorsque nous enlèverons le plâtre, rassurez-vous : il retrouvera une mobilité parfaite de la main, d'autant que les nerfs n'ont pas été affectés.  
— Combien de points de suture au total ? demande encore madame Hayes, qui souhaite avoir une idée précise des dommages qu'Elian s'est infligés dans ce désespoir dont elle ne soupçonnait rien.  
— Seize.  
  
Elle avale sa salive sans bruit. Combien de fois son fils a-t-il plongé sa lame dans sa propre chair pour arriver à ce nombre ? Au moment la veille au soir où, à bout, il n'a plus eu l'impression d'avoir d'autre recours que ces gestes terribles, elle le pensait heureux dans une voie dont il avait rêvé, qu'il avait réclamée pendant plusieurs années.

— Très bien, docteur, reprend enfin la Coréenne. Je veux le voir maintenant et je souhaite rester près de lui si cela ne compromet pas son réveil.  
Le médecin-réanimateur hoche la tête.  
— Nous allons vous y conduire.  
Il se met prestement debout tandis que madame Hayes secoue l'épaule de Woo-jae avec douceur.  
— Réveille-toi, mon ange. Nous pouvons aller voir Elian.  
  
Le visual ouvre les yeux avec difficultés. Il paraît un instant perdu avant de se redresser d'un seul coup, le visage défait par la réalité dont il se souvient soudain.  
— Elian ! Comment est-ce...  
— Il va bien, l'interrompt aussitôt madame Hayes pour ne pas prolonger son inquiétude. Veux-tu bien me prêter ton bras ?

Le médecin lui offre également le sien après avoir vérifié que dans son état de fatigue et de faiblesse, elle ne préférait pas un fauteuil roulant. Ces deux soutiens permettent à la mère d'Elian de se camper sur ses pieds, puis de marcher vers le couloir. Un agent de sécurité s'écarte pour les laisser sortir. Les pas ne sont pas très assurés, et madame Hayes semble si légère alors qu'elle s'appuie de tout son poids sur les bras qui la stabilisent. Pourtant, elle ne renonce pas ; sa volonté lui permet d'avancer sans flancher vers la petite chambre à l'autre bout du service où son fils repose, sous la garde d'un autre agent dont la présence est censée barrer tout accès à la pièce aux éventuels sasaeng ou paparazzis sans décence qui parviendraient jusque-là. Le visual de 21st June effectue d'ailleurs tout le trajet tête baissée afin qu'aucune photo intempestive ne puisse être volée de ses yeux rouges et sans lentilles.

* * *

Toujours aussi pâle, Elian est entouré de multiples fils. Un tube relié à de plus gros tuyaux, eux-mêmes fichés dans une machine, passe entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Avec l'aide de Woo-jae, Madame Hayes s'installe sur le fauteuil à accoudoirs que le médecin pousse rapidement près de la tête du lit. Elle pose une main sur l'épaule de son fils, l'autre sur sa joue décolorée. Elle observe le visage inconscient avec un mélange de soulagement et de douleur aiguë. Elian est là alors qu'il aurait pu être à la morgue — mais Elian est là, dans cet état.

— Pour vous, dit l'infirmière à mi-voix en tirant un tabouret à l'attention du visual.  
Elle quitte la pièce, et Woo-jae s'assied sur le siège. Il tremble à nouveau de culpabilité, d'angoisse, de chagrin, maintenant qu'il est, comme ce matin, face à Elian inconscient. Son premier réflexe est de saisir les doigts de son meilleur ami, mais des bandages s'enroulent autour son pouce et remontent sur son avant-bras nu. Le jeune homme hésite, alors que ses yeux s'embuent une nouvelle fois de larmes, puis attrape tout de même la main inerte sur le drap contre lequel il laisse tomber son front.  
— Pardon... Pardon, pardon...

En entendant ses sanglots, madame Hayes lâche Elian pour serrer le bras de Woo-jae.  
— Dans deux jours, il te dira lui-même qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner, j'en suis sûre. Tu n'y es pour rien.  
Le visual ne répond pas ; elle ne sait pas s'il l'a entendue. Elle n'insiste pas : l'ami de son fils paraît avoir tant d'années de chagrin à évacuer. Tout ce que le coton des draps absorbe, au moins, ne pèsera plus dans sa poitrine. Elle enveloppe seulement les doigts mêlés des deux jeunes gens des siens, comme pour leur offrir une carapace.

* * *

Plus tard, Manager Kim les rejoint dans la chambre. Il parle d'une voix pressée, un peu sèche, stressée comme d'habitude.  
— La conférence de presse a eu lieu. Nous avons évoqué un léger malaise cardiaque qui a provoqué une chute. Tout le reste sera couvert par le secret médical. Naturellement, Elian n'apparaîtra plus publiquement qu'en longues manches pendant un certain temps.  
Il explique encore ce qu'ils ont prévu en concertation avec l'agence pour gérer l'incident et ses répercussions auprès des fans ou des médias au cours des jours et semaines à venir.

Madame Hayes le regarde. Elle veut lui rétorquer quelque chose, lui demander ce qui lui fait croire que son fils apparaîtra à nouveau en public tout court maintenant qu'elle est au courant de la prison qu'était son existence. Elle a envie de l'informer qu'elle reprend sur-le-champ le chanteur à SYW Entertainment. De lui asséner qu'elle appelera son avocat dès qu'elle aura fini de contempler tout son saoul ce visage qu'elle aime tant, ce visage qui aurait pu être celui d'un mort, mais qui est toujours celui d'un vivant en dépit de ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir.

Malgré tout, elle se mord la langue et se tait — elle se taira à ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'Elian soit réveillé. Il faut qu'ils puissent discuter du futur tous les deux, que le jeune homme lui explique ce qu'il souhaite faire pour la suite afin qu'ils puissent le mettre en application au mieux. Elle n'a jamais voulu le voir porter des chaînes, ne compte pas briser celles de l'agence pour lui en mettre de nouvelles, choisies par elle à défaut d'avoir attendu pour l'écouter, lui. 

Il y a eu trop de silence entre eux au cours de ces dernières années. Elle lui dira qu'il n'a plus à sentir qu'il existe des choses qu'il doit lui cacher pour son bien à elle, même si elle ne vit que pour lui. C'est parce qu'elle ne vit que pour lui qu'il peut lui parler, puisque rien n'a de valeur pour elle à part son bonheur à lui.

— Nous verrons cela plus tard, Soo-min Kim, réplique-t-elle donc seulement. Pour l'instant, l'unique chose qui importe est qu'Elian reprenne bel et bien conscience.  
— Bien sûr, madame Hayes. Je m'occupe de toute façon de tout le reste.  
À nouveau, la Coréenne s'empêche de riposter ; c'est de toute façon d'abord avec la hiérarchie de Manager Kim qu'elle aura des comptes à régler. 

À la place, elle se focalise sur l'important. Sur la courbe des cils de son fils contre sa peau trop pâle. Sur l'arête bien droite de son nez depuis la rhinoplastie qui a gommé les séquelles de son accident d'enfance dans la piscine à Orlando. Sur le petit point de beauté de son menton que le fond de teint masque habituellement, que les fans ne connaissent pas, mais qui s'y trouvait déjà le jour où il est né. Sur sa poitrine qui se soulève et les valeurs rassurantes inscrites en direct sur l'écran du scope jouxtant le lit. Elian est en vie, l'avenir est possible ; ils peuvent rectifier tout ce qui ne va pas dans le présent.

— Quant à nous, retour à l'agence, indique Manager Kim à Woo-jae. Qu'Elian soit à l'hôpital, c'est une chose, mais vous autres n'avez pas de raison de faire de pause dans votre entraînement. Au contraire : il faudra interpréter ses parties dans plusieurs chansons lors d'un show télévisé dont l'enregistrement est programmé pour ce jeudi.  
La main du visual se crispe sur celle de son ami, mais il n'ose pas protester. Habitué à obtempérer sans délai, il se lève comme un robot, sans toutefois se résoudre à lâcher tout de suite les doigts d'Elian.   
  
Madame Hayes lui jette un coup d'œil. C'est donc cela, cette existence dont elle ne suspectait pas l'envers, mais que Woo-jae lui a dévoilée un peu plus tôt. Découvrir son meilleur ami inconscient, les poignets tailladés après une tentative de suicide, n'y est pas « une raison » d'immobiliser les rouages d'un travail stakhanoviste, ne fût-ce qu'une journée de peine.

Elle hésite une fraction de seconde, ne souhaitant pas attirer d'embarras ou de représailles au jeune homme. Mais c'est assez qu'il y en ait eu un pour qui cette vie a tout à coup semblé trop à endurer.  
— Et si vous le laissiez au chevet de mon fils ? Je suis certaine que même dans son état, Elian perçoit la présence de son meilleur ami auprès de lui et y trouve du réconfort.  
— Il n'a pas le temps d'attendre deux jours ici. Comme je le disais, nous avons une émission prévue jeudi, et il faudra notamment chanter une chanson en chinois. Sa prononciation est loin d'être parfaite, surtout qu'il doit s'approprier le couplet d'Elian. En tant que lead vocalist, c'est lui qui le remplacera. Je suis désolé, mais il a beaucoup de travail, Madame Hayes, répond Manager Kim en s'inclinant devant elle.  
  
Woo-jae ne réagit pas, comme s'il dérivait ailleurs ou savait de toute façon tout perdu d'avance.

— Je préférerais qu'il reste ici, Soo-min Kim, insiste la mère d'Elian. Je tiens vraiment à ce que tout soit optimal pour qu'Elian se réveille. Je suis sûre que SYW Entertainment ne voudrait pas compromettre la guérison de mon fils : si 21st June perd son main vocalist, le succès risque d'être un peu moins au rendez-vous.  
La voix de madame Hayes est soudain devenue très lasse, la voix d'une malade en pleine chimiothérapie qui lutte sans répit contre le cancer qui la ronge ; la voix d'un parent, aussi, qui a frôlé la perte de son enfant. 

Manager Kim presse ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, hésite, mais n'a plus guère de latitude pour refuser une fois les choses présentées de cette façon.  
— Bien. Mais je viens le chercher en fin de journée. Il dormira dans la résidence.  
— Je vous remercie beaucoup.  
La Coréenne joint à sa phrase un mouvement de tête qui exprime sa gratitude.

Son manager parti après avoir donné quelques directives supplémentaires à l'agent de sécurité, Woo-jae se rassied sur son tabouret.  
— Merci, murmure-t-il à la mère de son ami, qui le regarde avec la même attention pleine que lorsqu'ils étaient dans la salle d'attente un peu plus tôt.  
— Est-ce que ça ira pour ta chanson ? Est-ce que tu pourras la travailler ce soir ? Avec éventuellement l'aide de Sunshine et Kyung-hwan, qui auront déjà répété cet après-midi ?  
— Oui. Mais normalement, le soir, en rentrant, je dois pratiquer mon violon...  
— Est-ce que tu perdras ta maîtrise si tu n'en joues pas pendant deux jours pour t'occuper du couplet en chinois à la place ? demande madame Hayes, qui connaît évidemment déjà la réponse elle-même.  
  
Elle a toutefois l'impression que le jeune homme devant elle a perdu tout libre arbitre, qu'il ne fait plus que suivre des consignes programmées dans son esprit. Il lui paraît comme un automate sous la chair qui saigne, une machine dont le mécanisme se bat pour ne pas s'enrayer, mais dont un certain nombre de pièces sont déjà cassées. Comment il fonctionne encore malgré tout est un mystère. À cette minute précise, Woo-jae sous les yeux, elle comprend avec une grande violence pourquoi Elian a soudain rendu les armes.

— Non, c'est vrai, finit par répondre le visual.  
— Alors, laisse ton violon dans son étui jusqu'à jeudi soir. Ça ne changera rien ; ne t'en fais pas.  
Woo-jae hoche la tête sans grande conviction, les yeux rivés à Elian.  
— Ça va être difficile de m'occuper de sa partie, alors qu'il... alors qu'il...  
Sa voix douce, aérienne lorsqu'il chante, se noue jusqu'à l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.  
— C'est vrai, c'est quelque chose de très difficile qu'on te demande. Mais au moment où tu devras te prêter à cet enregistrement, tu pourras te dire qu'Elian va bien. Jeudi, il se sera tout juste réveillé. Pendant que tu dormais tout à l'heure, le docteur m'a confirmé qu'il reprendrait conscience après quarante-huit heures et qu'il n'aurait aucune séquelle, à part trois semaines de plâtre au poignet gauche.  
— Dieu merci, expire Woo-jae en plaçant une main sur son cœur, comme pour soutenir ce dernier face à cette bonne nouvelle et l'empêcher d'éclater de soulagement.

Madame Hayes lui sourit derrière son masque.  
— Puisque tu es là pour l'après-midi, tu devrais en profiter pour dormir un peu. Tu es épuisé. J'ai une chambre particulière à l'étage, puisque j'habite seule et que les médecins ont donc jugé préférable que je sois hospitalisée entre mes deux séances de chimio. Tu peux prendre mon lit là-bas pour te reposer quelques heures.  
Le jeune homme ouvre des yeux étonnés.  
— Mais... Elian ? Vous avez dit à Manager Kim qu'il fallait que je reste pour qu'il guérisse bien...  
— Oh, mon ange.

Elle pose une main maternelle sur la joue du visual. Elle examine son visage, son regard ; elle essaie d'y trouver quelque chose que tout ce qu'il lui a raconté plus tôt n'a pas assujetti, instrumentalisé ou brisé.

— C'est vrai ; si Elian nous entend ou perçoit ce qui se passe autour de lui, il puise sûrement beaucoup dans ta présence auprès de lui. Mais je crois qu'il dort, surtout, et qu'il serait content de savoir que toi aussi.  
Elle fait ensuite le tour de la chambre des yeux.  
— Si tu préfères rester avec lui, on peut sans doute demander au personnel médical d'amener un deuxième lit ou un autre fauteuil ici. Il me semble y avoir la place. Tu préférerais ne pas t'éloigner d'Elian ?  
Woo-jae hoche la tête, mais vérifie tout de même avec une soudaine inquiétude :  
— Mais vous ? Vous êtes malade, et ce fauteuil est moins confortable qu'un lit, et...  
— Je suis dans mon lit depuis plusieurs jours, alors je ne suis pas fâchée de retrouver un peu la normalité d'un fauteuil. Si vraiment ça ne va pas, je demanderai qu'on me remonte dans ma chambre. En attendant, je serai très bien ici pour garder votre sommeil à tous les deux.  
  
Son sourire s'attriste un peu, mais il demeure, derrière le tissu, comme sa paume qui n'a pas quitté la joue du visual.  
— Vous peinez depuis tellement de temps à l'insu de tous : il est temps que ce soit moi qui veille un peu pendant que vous vous reposez.


	27. Elian (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW tentative de suicide et ses conséquences

Lorsque tout le monde a quitté l'appartement, qu'il n'y reste plus que Kyung-hwan et lui, Sung-ki ne se demande pas quelle heure il est en Allemagne. C'est presque un réflexe, quelque chose qui ne s'accompagne en tout cas pas de réflexion et de questions. Il récupère son smartphone dans sa chambre, s'étend sur son lit et appelle Anders.

Ce dernier est dans sa salle de bain à Cologne lorsque son portable vibre. Pendant un instant, il pense à le laisser sonner, mais l'heure inhabituelle de l'appel le décide cependant à laisser en plan ses préparatifs pour la nuit. Un bandeau dans les cheveux, un reste de crème au-dessus du sourcil droit, le jeune homme se précipite vers sa chambre. Il attrape son téléphone en se jetant sur la couette et colle l'appareil à son oreille.

— Sung-ki ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
— Elian s'est suicidé ! s'écrie le danseur dans le cornet.  
C'est maintenant que l'ambulance a emporté son ami que la vision des poignets tailladés s'imprime le plus fort dans son esprit, qu'il réalise vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

Anders met un temps à bien comprendre l'exclamation du Coréen. Les mots semblent buter sur son cerveau, qui peine à enregistrer l'information, comme si sa violence était bien trop grande pour qu'elle puisse être réelle. Mais le ton d'urgence dans la voix de Sung-ki l'arrache à sa catatonie. Il se redresse sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, la gorge serrée.  
— Il est...  
Il ne parviendra pas à le dire comme cela, alors il retourne l'idée.  
— Il... il est sauvé ?  
— Non ! L'ambulance est venue le chercher, là, et je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. J'espère qu'ils vont parvenir à le sortir de là... Il y avait du sang partout dans son lit ; c'était terrible, et d'ailleurs, le sang est encore là.

À Séoul, Sung-ki appuie ses omoplates contre le mur, entoure ses genoux du bras qui ne tient pas le portable.  
— Il s'est découpé les deux poignets. C'est Woo-jae qui l'a remarqué ce matin quand Elian ne s'est pas levé pour aller se doucher.  
— Mon Dieu...  
Abasourdi, Anders peine à trouver ses mots.  
— Vous... vous le saurez quand, s'il va bien ? Comment vont les autres ? Est-ce que tu vas réussir à tenir le choc ? Où est Kyung-hwan ?  
Tout, dans sa tête, se bouscule au rythme des questions qui lui viennent à l'esprit. Impuissant, la distance à nouveau leur pire ennemi, Anders ne peut qu'offrir à Sung-ki un semblant d'épaule réconfortante, lointaine — sans vraiment savoir si cela suffira, s'il arrivera à donner à son petit ami ce que celui-ci est venu chercher en choisissant de l'appeler après une épreuve si difficile.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, une main nerveuse maintenant dans les cheveux, le Sud-Coréen souffle dans son téléphone.  
— Je ne sais pas du tout quand on saura quelque chose. Je m'inquiète hyper fort. Kyung-hwan est ici, avec moi : Manager Kim nous a dit de rester à l'appartement, et c'est vrai que je ne sais pas si on aurait vraiment pu faire quelque chose à l'hôpital... Madame Hayes a demandé à ce qu'Elian soit transporté dans l'hôpital où elle est soignée pour l'instant, donc elle sera avec lui, et Woo-jae est parti aussi... Mais je ne sais pas s'il pensera à nous tenir au courant, parce qu'il était vraiment hyper choqué. J'essaierai de l'appeler tout à l'heure, mais est-ce qu'il décrochera ? Il y a aussi Manager Kim, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il réponde. Surtout qu'il va devoir gérer avec l'agence et les fans... Oh là là. J'espère tellement qu'Elian va se réveiller. Il était tellement pâle, et il y avait ce sang partout dans le lit... C'est terrible.  
La voix du danseur se noue quand sa gorge se referme sur les derniers mots.

Il reprend après un soupir et un silence :  
— Je voudrais être dans tes bras.  
— Oh, Sung-ki... Je voudrais moi aussi être là avec toi.  
Que dire de plus ? Que faire encore ? Là où il est, dans son appartement de Cologne, Anders ne peut même pas accéder à ce simple souhait, dont il se languit lui aussi. Que sont des mots face à l'horreur, la solitude, la tristesse, le sentiment d'impuissance ? Le Suédois essaie, en priant de tout son cœur pour que cela suffise :  
— Elian va aller bien. Ils vont tout faire pour le sauver. Tu pourras bientôt aller le voir, j'en suis certain.  
  
Il déglutit ensuite.  
— Je t'aime très fort, Sung-ki. Je... je pourrais peut-être voir avec mon coach si je peux venir te voir ? Même deux jours, je m'en fiche. On est en plein dans la saison, mais je ne sais pas... peut-être ?  
Le hockeyeur secoue la tête et libère ses cheveux de son bandeau, qui lui tombe sur les yeux. Il parle de souhaits et d'espoirs irréalisables, qui font plus mal qu'autre chose.

— La maman d'Elian, comment va-t-elle ?  
— Je ne sais pas du tout, répond le main dancer d'une voix toujours perdue. Elle est à l'hôpital et elle fait des chimios, mais Elian disait que même les médecins ne pouvaient pas pronostiquer ce qui allait se passer, si elle allait guérir à coup sûr. En plus du reste, Elian n'allait vraiment pas bien avec tout ça...  
Sung-ki soupire à nouveau.  
— Tout est soudain tellement compliqué. Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? Pour qu'il n'en arrive pas à avoir envie de mourir ? S'il se réveille et que sa mère ne s'en sort pas, c'est presque certain qu'il recommencera !  
— Non ! Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais les gens qui ne vont vraiment pas bien... C'est souvent entre eux et eux-mêmes que ça se passe, je crois ? C'est vraiment terrible ce qui est arrivé à Elian. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Ou celle de Woo-jae. Ou celle de Kyung-Hwan. Et puis... Sa maman n'est pas morte, et quand il se réveillera, elle sera là.  
En réalité, Anders n'en sait rien, mais que faire, que dire d'autre ?  
— Hmmm, murmure Sung-ki, qui paraît ensuite s'absorber dans une réflexion. Je parlerai de tout ça avec Kyung-hwan tout à l'heure.

Son ton change tout à coup comme le danseur passe à un autre sujet. Il paraît avoir pris son élan, avoir donné une impulsion pour sauter dans un endroit différent.  
— Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui, Andy ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?  
— Eh bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu entraînement, mais ensuite, j'ai décidé de commencer la confection d'un nouveau petit manteau pour Sunshine, comme c'est bientôt Noël.  
Anders accepte tout à fait d'être un dérivatif et parvient à injecter dans ses mots un sourire presque sincère.  
— Si tu veux... tu peux m'appeler en vidéo, pour que je te montre ?  
— Je veux bien. J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Je raccroche et je te rappelle !  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Sung-ki coupe l'appel audio et clique sur l'icône de la caméra pour démarrer une vidéo-conférence. Presque aussitôt, le visage d'Anders apparaît sur son écran.

Son bandeau désormais autour du cou, son point de crème toujours au-dessus du sourcil, le Suédois force un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais son regard agité scrute son compagnon dans ses moindres détails.  
— Alors.... Attends que je me lève.  
  
Sous les yeux noirs, encore un peu tristes, mais maintenant également curieux et intéressés de Sung-ki, le hockeyeur quitte son lit, se dirige dans un coin de sa chambre et pose un instant son téléphone sur la table où se trouve sa machine à coudre. Il soulève l'aiguille, toujours piquée dans les coutures du petit manteau, puis récupère son smartphone pour ensuite lever la main.

* * *

— Demain, je viens vous chercher à huit heures, annonce Manager Kim en montant raccompagner Woo-jae à la fin de la journée.  
— Parfait, dit Kyung-hwan. Nous serons prêts.  
Deux heures — le décalage que vaut aux yeux de leur agence la tentative de suicide d'un de leurs membres. Mais c'est toujours mieux qu'un lever à six heures du matin comme d'ordinaire, d'autant que le mannequin est sûr qu'ils auront tous des difficultés à s'endormir. La nuit précédente, à leur insu, Elian tentait de s'ôter la vie : comment s'empêcher d'y songer en fermant les yeux aujourd'hui ?

Sur un au revoir, Manager Kim referme la porte que le leader verrouille derrière lui avant de se tourner vers Woo-jae. Immobile dans le hyeon gwan, le visual garde la tête baissée.  
— Tu as mangé ? demande Kyung-hwan en l'observant avec attention.  
— Je n'ai pas très faim...  
— Je commande des sushis.  
La voix du mannequin est décidée, mais patiente également. Il ne sert à rien de lui dire non ; il n'y a pas besoin de lui dire oui.  
  
— Je dois m'entraîner aux chansons pour l'émission de jeudi, murmure ensuite Woo-jae avec effort. C'est moi qui ferai les parties d'Elian.  
Kyung-hwan hoche la tête tout en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Manager Kim le leur a annoncé plus tôt dans la journée, à Sung-ki et à lui. Le mannequin sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, même si elle est logique : c'est toujours le visual, également lead vocalist, qui est censé remplacer leur chanteur principal, là où Kyung-hwan remplacerait Sung-ki pour la danse si ce dernier était un jour trop blessé pour performer.

Leur benjamin choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre dans l'entrée, qu'ils n'ont pas encore quittée. Plutôt que de se coller à son meilleur ami, comme il l'a fait toute la journée entre deux appels à Anders dans une recherche constante de réconfort, le danseur prend la main de Woo-jae.  
— Viens ; on a répété toute l'après-midi avec la prof de chinois, donc on va t'aider avec tout ça !  
— Excellente idée, approuve Kyung-hwan. Direction le salon !  
  
Sung-ki entraîne le visual plus loin, et celui-ci se laisse faire. Ils ne lui demandent pas de nouvelles d'Elian : madame Hayes les a appelés un peu plus tôt du portable de Woo-jae pour leur expliquer que son fils resterait inconscient deux jours environ, mais qu'il était hors de danger. Ils ont reçu toutes les informations qu'ils souhaitaient ; ils n'ont donc pas besoin d'obliger le visual à répondre à des questions sur le sujet. Les détails qui leur manquent, ils le savent, ne valent pas la peine que les donner causerait à leur ami.

* * *

Sur le canapé, Woo-jae ressemble à un pantin cassé. Les autres font cependant semblant que les choses sont comme d'habitude, alors qu'ils l'aident à corriger sa prononciation des nouveaux couplets dont il devra se charger. Chaque mot qu'ils récitent, ils l'entendent d'abord tous de la voix d'Elian, mais il faut qu'ils chassent ces sonorités de leurs oreilles pour avancer. Il n'y a de toute façon pas le choix : cet enregistrement aura lieu quoi qu'il arrive, et le chanteur y sera remplacé.

Après un moment, la sonnette de l'interphone retentit dans l'appartement, faisant sursauter Woo-jae.  
— J'y vais ! s'exclame aussitôt Sung-ki, qui bondit sur ses pieds pour aller réceptionner la livraison au rez-de-chaussée.  
Tout en courant, il tire la capuche de son sweatshirt sur ses cheveux, saisit ses lunettes noires sur un meuble pour en chausser son nez. Il y a plus de fans et de journalistes que jamais en bas de leur immeuble, avides d'avoir des nouvelles d'Elian ou de voir comment les autres se portent après le « malaise cardiaque » qui a frappé l'Américano-coréen.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le danseur est de retour avec la boîte de sushis, qu'il dépose sur la table basse à côté des sets de baguettes dans leur petite pochette en papier. Kyung-hwan ôte le couvercle. Il en a commandé de toutes les variétés qui plaisent le mieux à Woo-jae, dont c'est le vrai plat préféré si l'on excepte les salades — sauf à l'omelette, ceux que le visual aime pourtant le plus. Mais Elian, de temps en temps, en demandait à sa mère pour faire une surprise ou plaisir à son meilleur ami, et si le mannequin tient aujourd'hui à ce que Woo-jae mette quelque chose dans son estomac, il ne souhaite pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour autant.

Tout en mangeant, ils continuent à aider Woo-jae, qui butte d'autant plus sur les tons ce soir qu'il n'a pas du tout l'esprit à se concentrer dessus.  
— Là, je crois que la prof a dit que c'était le troisième ton, non ? dit Sung-ki. Celui qui descend dans les graves puis remonte dans les aigus ?  
Il l'a déjà fait remarquer trois fois lorsqu'ils sont passés précédemment sur le mot, mais il fait semblant qu'il entend tout juste l'erreur.  
— Oui, confirme Kyung-hwan pour la troisième fois lui aussi, mais sans plus d'impatience. Tu dois d'abord passer par le grave plutôt que de remonter tout de suite.  
  
Woo-jae répète docilement le mot, encore et encore. Il n'y arrive qu'avec difficultés, et pourtant, il a toujours été un excellent élève. Aujourd'hui, il tente de s'éloigner au maximum de la façon dont Elian le chantait, dans un effort désespéré de ne pas penser à son ami pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Le corollaire — à se distancer à tout prix de la façon de faire de l'Américano-coréen, qui avait travaillé une dizaine d'heures afin de maîtriser chaque phrase, Woo-jae se distancie aussi de la prononciation adéquate.

— Ce n'est pas de la tarte ! s'exclame soudain Sung-ki, un maki à la prune salée et au concombre calé dans une joue.  
— Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, dit le visual, découragé, en posant le front sur ses mains qui tremblent encore un peu.  
Le danseur quitte sa place sur le sol chauffé pour venir s'installer à côté de son ami sur le divan.  
— Bien sûr que si. On t'aidera encore demain. On a déjà bien travaillé aujourd'hui ; on a fait les deux tiers !  
  
Kyung-hwan hoche la tête d'approbation. Il approuve aussi du même mouvement la formulation de leur maknae, qui s'exprime à propos d'eux comme trio afin de ne pas isoler Woo-jae. Pour toute sa spontanéité, son expressivité jamais calculée, Sung-ki a appris avec le temps à s'adapter aux fêlures de leur compagnon et à ne pas leur imprimer de choc — parce que ce n'est pas en frappant sur ses lézardes qu'on consolide un mur.  
— Merci beaucoup, chuchote Woo-jae.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure supplémentaire, ils rangent leurs tablettes pour aller se coucher. Ils se sont levés tôt ; la journée a été éprouvante, et la prochaine le sera certainement encore même si Elian est hors de danger.

Face à la porte fermée de la chambre qu'il partage avec l'Américano-coréen, Woo-jae reste toutefois pétrifié. Il s'appuie contre le mur du couloir.  
— Je ne peux pas rentrer...  
— On a tout nettoyé, le rassure Kyung-hwan. Manager Kim est venu dans la journée et a tout emmené à la blanchisserie.  
  
Il ne dira pas au visual qu'ils l'ont en réalité aidé à découper les draps, la couette et le matelas d'Elian en morceaux à l'aide de gros cutters, puis à tout faire rentrer dans des sacs poubelle que leur manager est allé déposer dans une décharge à l'autre bout de Séoul. Il n'était pas possible de descendre le matelas imbibé de sang entier sans attiser l'attention des fans et des journalistes. Pas possible non plus de risquer que quelqu'un repère les objets dans les poubelles près de l'immeuble, parfois fouillées par les sasaeng les plus acharnées à la recherche de « pièces à conviction » ou de « trésors ». Qui pourrait en outre prédire ce qu'elles feraient avec le sang séché de leur idole — y songer à nouveau dégoûte Kyung-hwan par avance.

Le mannequin préfère donc reporter son attention sur Woo-jae, à qui il faudra sans doute encore plus longtemps qu'à eux pour laver les images du matin de son esprit.  
— Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin pour la nuit, et je vais aller te le chercher.  
Avec gratitude, le visual liste quelques objets — sa trousse de toilette, son pyjama, son chargeur de téléphone. Kyung-hwan hoche la tête et va les collecter pour lui dans la chambre vide avant de prendre possession de la salle de bain que vient de quitter leur benjamin.

— Tu vas dormir où ? demande Sung-ki en s'arrêtant à son tour devant Woo-jae.  
Vêtu seulement d'un boxer, le danseur sent l'odeur légère de sa crème de nuit ; les cheveux de sa frange se dressent encore dans tous les sens à cause de la pression du bandeau de maquillage qu'il vient de porter.  
— Pas ici ; dans le salon...  
— Tu ne veux pas plutôt venir dans notre chambre ? Moi, je préférerais que tu ne restes pas tout seul. On peut amener ton matelas chez nous : on le mettra sur le sol entre nos deux lits ; il y a juste la place pour l'intercaler ! Ce sera mieux qu'on soit tous les trois ensemble, non ?  
  
Les yeux noirs de Sung-ki ne quittent pas ceux de son ami, de la même couleur — l'une des choses qui, d'un accord tacite entre tous, n'ont pas paru exister depuis le retour du visual à l'appartement.  
— Si tu es sûr... Si ça n'ennuie pas Kyung-hwan...  
— Bien sûr que non ! s'écrie le danseur. Tu peux attendre sur mon lit que Kyung-hwan ait fini dans la salle de bain. Je vais mettre mon pyjama parce qu'il ne fait pas chaud, puis j'irai chercher ton matelas !  
En passant, il prend son ami par la main pour l'entraîner vers la porte suivante.

* * *

Quarante minutes et un coup de téléphone à Anders plus tard, les trois jeunes gens sont étendus sur leurs matelas respectifs — Kyung-hwan et Sung-ki chacun sur son lit contre les murs de part et d'autre de la chambre, Woo-jae et le chat au sol, en sandwich entre les deux. La chambre est très petite ; il n'y a plus le moindre espace pour circuler, mais cela n'a pas la moindre importance.

— Tu veux regarder un épisode d'anime avec nous ? s'enquiert Sung-ki.  
Il repose son smartphone au sol après avoir envoyé un dernier message à son compagnon, qui s'inquiète pour lui à l'autre bout du monde. Son meilleur ami et lui visionnent un anime tous les soirs avant de dormir, et le jeune homme aimerait ramener le visual dans le quotidien — celui qui précède cette journée terrible et qui, pour toutes ses difficultés, fait tout de même moins mal. Cet ordinaire-là, aujourd'hui, a de quoi paraître rassurant.

— Si tu préfères dormir tout de suite, pas de souci, précise Kyung-hwan. Je pense qu'on est tous claqués, de toute façon.  
Woo-jae secoue cependant la tête par-dessus sa couette étoilée. Il est complètement démaquillé, et c'est seulement la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils le connaissent que ses amis le voient comme cela — la précédente ayant résulté d'un concours de circonstance qu'aucun n'avait choisi.  
— Non, on peut en regarder un, répond-il de sa voix douce. Vous suivez quelle série en ce moment ?  
— On peut regarder un épisode de la dernière saison de _Fairy Tail_ qui est en cours ! C'est un shônen sur des ados magiciens. Ou alors, il y a _Captain Tsubasa_ qui a commencé cette année, sur des garçons qui jouent au foot ! Tu préfères quoi ? On avance dans les deux, donc pour nous, c'est pareil ! Et les deux sont franchement chouettes !  
— Le foot, ce sera peut-être moins difficile pour moi à suivre que si c'est la dernière saison d'une longue histoire ?  
— O.K. ! Je lance ça, alors !

Sung-ki se redresse pour saisir son ordinateur portable, qu'il allume pendant que Kyung-hwan règle son réveil en prévision du lendemain, puis met son smartphone à recharger. 

La lèvre inférieure malmenée par ses dents et une main dans les poils de Makki, Woo-jae répond quant à lui au texto que madame Hayes vient de lui envoyer : l'état d'Elian est stationnaire ; Woo-jae ne doit pas s'inquiéter ; il doit dormir ; elle pense à lui et elle l'embrasse.

* * *

L'épisode terminé, les lumières éteintes, chacun s'étend sur son matelas, les yeux grands ouverts. Ils vont à présent devoir se lancer à la poursuite du sommeil, piqué d'éclats du passé très récent qui sont comme des épines.

— Woo-jae ?  
La voix du main dancer, aux notes à la fois un peu inquiètes et un peu décidées.  
— Oui ?  
— Hmm, je peux dormir avec toi ?  
Le visual n'hésite pas très longtemps. Si d'habitude, il n'est pas avide de contact physique comme leur maknae, si une trop grande proximité entre son corps et celui des autres lui fait même peur d'ordinaire, ce soir, il est trop terrifié par d'autres choses pour que ces craintes-là s'activent.  
— Oui.

Sans attendre, Sung-ki se laisse glisser en bas de son lit, un coin de sa couette dans un poing. Il fait tomber l'édredon sur lui alors qu'il se pelotonne contre le dos de Woo-jae. Il n'est pas Elian, ne peut pas le remplacer ; il donnera néanmoins ce qu'il est pour essayer de soutenir son ami au maximum en attendant le retour du chanteur, qui lui manque beaucoup à lui aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tu te sens aspiré(e) par le vide, que tu es en proie à des idées suicidaires, des professionnels peuvent t'aider : www. suicide-ecoute . fr (enlever les espaces) ou www. preventionsuicide .be . Tu pourras y trouver de l'écoute et/ou de l'aide. Tu n'es pas seul(e) ; ta vie est infiniment précieuse.


	28. Elian (5)

Dans le couloir, le médecin s'arrête devant madame Hayes, assise dans un fauteuil roulant ce soir-là. Elle attend patiemment de recevoir le feu vert pour discuter avec son fils, qui s'est réveillé de son coma plus tôt dans la journée, mais n'a pas encore pu prononcer un seul mot à cause du tuyau dans sa gorge. Elle-même descend tout juste du service d'Oncologie, où elle a reçu une nouvelle dose de chimiothérapie — ce qui l'a empêchée d'être au chevet du jeune homme. Comme à toute heure, un agent de sécurité veille devant la porte de la petite chambre au bout du couloir.

— Tout est en ordre, madame. Les aérosols et les corticoïdes administrés ont bien agi après l'extubation, et il n'y a a priori plus de risque qu'il développe un œdème du larynx. Il aura la voix éteinte durant vingt-quatre heures suite à l'intubation, mais il peut maintenant parler autant qu'il en a envie et qu'il en est capable. Il pourra également à nouveau chanter dans quelques jours.  
Madame Hayes hoche la tête avec politesse.  
— Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils, docteur.  
Le praticien hospitalier incline légèrement le front.  
— Je vous en prie ; c'est mon métier.

— Quid pour la suite ? demande encore madame Hayes.  
Elle sait qu'Elian sera concerné par cet avenir dont il avait apparemment voulu se couper, et elle l'est d'autant plus qu'elle compter l'améliorer.  
— Un psychiatre viendra le voir demain matin pour parler avec lui et déterminer s'il l'estime apte à rentrer. Si c'est le cas, il pourra quitter l'hôpital dès demain en fin de journée.  
— Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?  
— Il pourra se faire hospitaliser dans le service de Psychiatrie ici ou ailleurs, ou signer un papier de décharge volontaire pour rentrer quand même.  
— D'accord. Je vous remercie.  
Le médecin s'attarde encore un instant auprès de la malade.  
— Voulez-vous que je pousse votre fauteuil près du lit ?  
— Si ce n'est pas abuser du temps que vous nous avez déjà consacré.

Lorsque la porte se referme derrière l'anesthésiste-réanimateur, madame Hayes saisit la main bandée d'Elian dans les siennes. L'Américano-coréen la regarde, l'épuisement toujours au fond de ses iris bleus. Ses lèvres craquelées, abîmées par les tubes qui ont été posés dessus, sont entrouvertes. Pour autant, il ne paraît pas savoir quels mots aligner le premier.

Il semble un peu perdu, un peu triste, inquiet aussi, et coupable. Il a tout à coup l'air plus jeune, d'autant qu'il n'est pas maquillé — l'air d'un adolescent qui ne sait pas très bien où aller. Madame Hayes ne reconnaît cependant pas sur ces traits labiles le garçon qu'il était à l'époque : à la fin du lycée, accroché à un rêve, un espoir, un projet, Elian n'a jamais paru si fragile.

— Mon chéri, dit sa mère sans hésitation, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois tiré d'affaire.  
Elle lui sourit derrière son masque chirurgical alors que des larmes de soulagement et de bonheur font briller le bord inférieur de ses yeux.  
— Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et c'est pareil pour ton père et ta sœur. Que tu sois encore avec nous est une joie infinie, et nous ferons tout pour que toi non plus, tu ne regrettes pas d'être encore là.  
  
Elle s'interrompt un instant le temps de réhumecter ses lèvres, de ravaler sa nausée et la douleur dans sa gorge, qu'elle ne laissera pas lui gâcher la moindre minute de ces précieuses retrouvailles. Elle serre toujours la main d'Elian, à défaut de pouvoir serrer le jeune homme contre son cœur. Elle aimerait également se pencher vers lui, caresser ses cheveux comme elle le faisait tous les soirs en le bordant quand il était petit, mais elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas la force de quitter l'appui du dossier de son fauteuil.

Décidée, madame Hayes poursuit, parce qu'elle a encore des mots à ajouter en préambule à toute conversation et que les lésions dans sa bouche ne l'empêcheront pas de dire tout ce qu'elle veut dire à son fils aujourd'hui.  
— Je suis vraiment désolée que tu te sois senti aussi mal. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour t'aider à aller mieux, à régler tout ce qu'il faut régler, point après point, en suivant le rythme qui te conviendra. Tu n'es pas seul, peu importent les combats que tu mèneras. Si tu as cru l'être, je suis désolée. Mais je te promets que maintenant, je suis là.  
— Je sais, murmure le chanteur d'une voix composée de plus d'air que de sons suite à l'intubation.  
Émue de l'entendre à nouveau, sa mère ferme les paupières, serre encore plus fort les doigts qui s'accrochent à présent aussi un peu aux siens.

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, elle les plonge au cœur de ceux d'Elian, là où se niche la vérité.  
— Mon chéri, est-ce que tu voulais vraiment mourir ? Je suis prête à tout entendre et à ne rien juger de ce que tu te sens capable de dire.  
Le jeune homme détourne la tête, mais il répond aussi honnêtement qu'il le peut.  
— Je voulais... que ça cesse. Je n'arrivais plus à faire face... J'étais... trop fatigué...  
Madame Hayes caresse ses doigts sous la délimitation des bandages en faisant de petits cercles tendres du pouce.  
— Woo-jae m'a raconté ce que vous viviez. Je ne soupçonnais rien, absolument rien de tout cela. Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien vu, et aussi de t'avoir donné à penser que tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler, peu importent les raisons.

Elle reprend dans la foulée, avant que le chanteur n'ait pu trouver quoi dire à cela :  
— Elian, la seule chose que je veux, que j'aie jamais voulue, c'est que tu fasses quelque chose qui te rend heureux. Tu souhaitais tellement te lancer là-dedans après le lycée, et j'ai cru...  
La tristesse et la culpabilité la forcent à faire une courte pause dans sa phrase, alors qu'elle inspire, puis avale sa salive. Le jeune homme, qui la regarde à nouveau, en profite pour intervenir de sa voix aphone.  
— Moi aussi, je croyais, à ce moment-là...  
— Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Et ensuite, ton contrat était signé.  
Elle soupire.  
— Mais tu sais, à moi, tout le reste est égal. Je ne veux que ton épanouissement réel. Et quand il y a un problème, quand tu te trompes, ce qui arrive à tout le monde, je souhaite que tu puisses faire marche arrière ou changer de voie. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu endures quoi que ce soit parce que tu as l'impression que c'est ce que j'attends, que c'est ce qu'il faut faire parce que je suis restée à Séoul avec toi.

Alors qu'elle termine, Elian comprend que durant son coma, Woo-jae a répété à sa mère ce qu'il lui avait confié lors des soirées où il n'a pu s'empêcher de craquer. Il ne lui en veut toutefois pas : si c'était plus facile pour son ami, pour traverser ces moments pénibles qu'il a lui-même causés, c'est bien. Il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir, sait qu'il a sans doute rajouté de la douleur au visual avec sa tentative de suicide, laquelle n'a pas pris Woo-jae en compte. Et puis, tout est sûrement mieux mis à plat.  
  
— Il y a une seule chose qui m'a toujours importé, finit madame Hayes. La seule chose qui m'importera toujours : que Reign et toi vous sentiez bien. Rien ne fait le poids face à ça, je t'assure. Aucune considération de quelque sorte que ce soit, et aucune façade. Réussir ma vie, ce n'est pas vous voir faire semblant d'être heureux pour mon bien, c'est parvenir à ce que vous le soyez vraiment. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir rendu plus clair auparavant afin que tu ne doives pas t'infliger ce silence autant de temps.

Elian se mord la lèvre, accueille le pincement de la muqueuse abîmée au contact de ses dents. Il a envie de pleurer, mais aimerait bien parvenir à se retenir.  
— Je suis moi aussi désolé, articule le jeune homme. De t'avoir tant demandé... De t'avoir fait peur il y a trois jours... Et aussi, de toutes les fois où je t'ai mal parlé...  
— Ce n'est pas grave, le rassure aussitôt sa mère en posant une main sur son bras. Ça devait être difficile pour toi d'avoir si mal et de me voir agir en décalé. À mon insu, j'ai dû faire et dire des choses insensibles, pénibles à recevoir.  
— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...  
— Non, mais ça ne change rien aux moments éprouvants que tu as traversés.

Madame Hayes lui sourit derrière son masque.  
— Maintenant, on va voir tous les deux, ensemble, comment on peut régler ça. J'ai appelé ton père et notre avocat à Séoul, mais je voulais attendre de savoir ce que tu en pensais avant d'agir. Nous pouvons demander à SYW pour examiner ton contrat dans ses moindres virgules. Nous pouvons entamer une procédure en justice pour le casser, quelles que soient les clauses et les conséquences. Après tout ce que j'ai appris de la bouche de Woo-jae, je pense que nous aurons la matière. Nous pouvons aussi rembourser ta dette, peu importe son montant. Encore une fois, tout cela n'a pas d'importance. Que toi.  
Elian secoue la tête.  
— Je ne veux pas abandonner les autres... Je crois que je veux rester encore avec eux.  
Sa mère ne lui fait pas remarquer que s'il avait réussi son suicide, il les aurait pourtant laissés — parfois, la souffrance est trop totale et trop aveuglante pour que l'on voie quoi que ce soit devant soi.

Fidèle à ce qu'elle vient de lui expliquer, madame Hayes cherche donc immédiatement une solution qui convienne aux désirs de son fils. Bien sûr, s'il ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'arracherait sur-le-champ à SYW Entertainment, mais il s'agit de son existence à lui.  
— Alors, nous allons trouver un compromis. Nous pouvons faire modifier ton contrat pour qu'il soit moins restrictif et te permette de continuer dans de meilleures conditions. Que tu puisses dormir, manger, te reposer correctement, prendre moins de risques de blessures aussi. Évidemment, pour commencer, je propose tout de même que nous épongions ta dette, que chaque won que tu gagnes à partir de maintenant soit à toi.  
  
Cette fois, Elian hoche la tête sur son oreiller blanc. La gratitude ourle un peu ses lèvres.  
— Plutôt quelque chose comme ça... Merci...  
— Nous allons nous en occuper, appuie sa mère en pressant encore son bras et en rendant invisible une nouvelle vague de nausée. Ne t'inquiète plus. Tu avaliseras tout, mais nous allons nous occuper des démarches. Pendant ce temps, remets-toi.

Le chanteur déglutit, puis tousse parce que sa gorge a été irritée par le respirateur. Lorsqu'il tourne à nouveau sa figure fatiguée vers sa mère, elle porte également les traces de la culpabilité qu'il ressent.  
— Je suis désolé... que tu doives faire tout ça parce que je ne parviens pas... à assumer la carrière que j'ai choisie...  
Madame Hayes écoute le souffle fautif jusqu'au bout. Elle ne l'interrompt pas afin de ne pas donner l'impression au jeune homme qu'il n'a pas le droit de ressentir ses inquiétudes et de les lui exprimer en entier. Elle veut au contraire l'encourager à lui dire ce qu'il vit, veut briser son sentiment qu'elle ne peut pas tout entendre. Elle attend donc qu'il se taise pour essayer de gommer ce qui peut l'être.  
  
— Elian, je t'assure, le plus grand bonheur de ma vie est de t'accompagner sur le chemin de ta réussite personnelle. Je t'aiderai avec la joie et la reconnaissance que tu me dévoiles tes problèmes et m'autorises à les résoudre à tes côtés. Ça compte énormément pour moi, tu sais. Je veux le faire.  
Elle soulève avec précautions la main du chanteur pour ne pas tordre son poignet ou tirer sur les points de suture. Elle y pose les lèvres à travers le masque et la gaze — une répétition du geste fait vingt-cinq ans auparavant à la maternité, quand ce baiser sur la minuscule main a scellé son existence.

— Merci...  
Elian ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il n'a jamais douté de l'amour de sa mère pour lui, mais peut-être n'avait-il pas bien compris comment celui-ci s'articulait. Il pensait qu'il lui devait a minima le succès, la perfection, le dédommagement de ses sacrifices, faute de parvenir à lui offrir un respect et une patience au-delà de ses forces ces deux dernières années. La société lui a martelé qu'il ne pouvait qu'être content de son sort tout en évitant de décevoir son entourage, qu'il devait être fort et ne jamais relâcher ses efforts. En se réveillant dans cette chambre de Réanimation, il appréhendait donc beaucoup de se retrouver face à madame Hayes. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qu'il lui infligeait, n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont lui expliquer son geste d'une manière qui ne la blesserait pas, qui ne montrerait pas non plus qu'il était un fils aussi indigne qu'ingrat. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse à partir de là, il ne ferait qu'ensevelir sa mère sous les ennuis de toute sorte, alors qu'elle est malade et a déjà les siens. Pourtant, elle lui affirme qu'il n'en est rien, et tout a soudain l'air si simple entre eux deux.

— Mon chéri, est-ce que penses qu'un soutien psy professionnel te serait profitable ? demande la Coréenne. Est-ce que tu veux rester un peu plus longtemps à l'hôpital pour bénéficier d'un accompagnement ? Ça te ferait peut-être du bien ?  
Le chanteur n'a pas besoin de réfléchir à la question.  
— Non... Je voudrais rentrer à l'appartement avec les autres...  
  
« Les autres. » Ceux qui, par leur soutien et leur affection, ont permis à Elian de tenir si longtemps ; ceux pour lesquels, par affection et envie de les soutenir, il a tenu si longtemps. Madame Hayes le comprend d'autant mieux qu'elle n'en est pas surprise : le jeune homme est depuis toujours attentif à autrui et dévoué à ses proches.  
— Le docteur a dit qu'un psychiatre viendrait te parler demain matin. Si la conversation se passe bien, il te fera un papier de sortie et tu rentreras en fin de journée.  
— D'accord...

Elian hésite. Il se sent honteux de son interrogation et plus encore de la réponse qui ne manquera pas de suivre.  
— Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Woo-jae...  
Madame Hayes ne peut retenir son sourire triste.  
— Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi à t'empêcher d'en arriver là.  
— Ce n'est pas du tout sa faute, murmure Elian, les yeux au plafond. Au contraire... Et c'est moi qui m'en veux qu'il ait dû vivre ça en plus du reste...  
Sa mère lui tapote gentiment le bras.  
— Vous en parlerez. Vous tenez tous les deux très fort à l'autre ; vous continuerez à vous aider mutuellement pour traverser cela.

Le chanteur ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il se perd quelques minutes dans ses pensées avant de reporter son attention sur madame Hayes, dont il ne voit que les yeux entre le bandana de chimiothérapie et le masque. Cette fois, c'est lui qui étreint la main toujours mêlée à la sienne.  
— Est-ce que toi, tu vas bien ? Ton traitement... Je te rajoute énormément d'inquiétude...  
— Ça n'a pas d'importance, mon chéri.  
— Ça a de l'importance pour moi que tu ailles bien, insiste Elian, toujours sans timbre.  
Sa mère sent une bouffée d'amour supplémentaire l'envahir, et elle lui sourit.  
— Mon traitement est en cours. Il se passe sans heurts.  
— Tu ne m'avais rien dit... C'est Reign qui m'a prévenu.  
Il y a de l'angoisse dans le reproche, et la Coréenne accepte ce dernier sans difficulté.  
— Je vais aller bien. Moi aussi, si je comprends bien, je t'ai rajouté de l'inquiétude alors que je ne le voulais pas, d'où mon silence à ce sujet. Malgré mes meilleures intentions, j'ai fait pire que mieux. Je suis désolée.

Elian a soudain l'air au bord des larmes ; elle sait que c'est à propos d'elle, de son cancer, de ses chimiothérapies. Elle réalise alors que sa maladie a peut-être également pesé dans le fardeau que son fils ne parvenait plus à porter. Hélas, elle ne peut pas lui assurer que les médicaments fonctionnent, qu'elle est à coup sûr tirée d'affaire : à l'heure actuelle, elle n'en sait rien — et les médecins non plus. Elle laisse alors plutôt échapper un petit rire vaillant, afin de ramener la conversation sur l'autre branche du chemin.  
  
— Telle mère, tel fils, j'imagine : nous allons apprendre ensemble à ne plus agir comme ça à l'avenir et à communiquer davantage. Nous dirons la même chose à Reignie et à Papa, car eux aussi sont des professionnels du silence stoïque. Une reprogrammation s'impose dans la famille Hayes.  
Le jeune homme lui concède un sourire ; madame Hayes se jure de se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour qu'il ne disparaisse plus jamais.


	29. Elian (6)

_Deux jours plus tard_

Quand Manager Kim referme la porte de l'appartement dans le dos d'Elian, ce dernier se penche pour ôter ses bottines. Son bras gauche en écharpe, il dénoue les lacets de la main droite.

Il se sent fatigué mais, surtout, plein d'appréhension à l'idée de faire face à ses amis. Vont-ils lui en vouloir ? 

Il a fait mine de les abandonner, a voulu les abandonner, les a presque abandonnés, eux qui vivent pourtant la même chose que lui. Ils étaient censés se serrer les coudes, tenir bon tous ensemble... Pourtant, il a tenté de s'échapper seul. Il était censé contenir les vagues noires de sa dépression pour qu'elles n'éclaboussent pas les autres... Pourtant, son geste a projeté sur eux une difficulté supplémentaire. 

La vérité, c'est qu'il a essayé de fuir en leur rajoutant un fardeau. Se défaire de sa douleur en la redistribuant sur ses amis, que cela fait-il de lui ?

Sur le moment, il n'a pas songé aux conséquences. Mais à présent qu'il est de retour et qu'il examine son acte avec plus de recul, qu'il peut envisager une perspective extérieure, les adjectifs qui s'alignent à l'avant-plan son esprit ne sont pas des qualités. _Égoïste. Lâcheur. Cruel. Lâche_. Vont-ils lui en vouloir... ?

Dans le hyeon gwan, Elian hésite. Il entend les voix de Kyung-hwan et Sung-ki en provenance du salon sans toutefois parvenir à déchiffrer ce que les deux jeunes hommes disent. Il faudra toutefois bien qu'il se montre : il ne va pas rester dans le vestibule jusqu'au lendemain. Et puis, il leur doit aussi sans doute des explications — et des excuses.

L'Américano-coréen avance vers la pièce à vivre ; ses chaussettes ne font pas de bruit sur le sol chaud. Mais Sung-ki, qui fait face à la porte dans le canapé, lève soudain les yeux pour regarder Kyung-hwan, assis devant lui. Son regard est attiré par le mouvement un peu plus loin ; lorsqu'il aperçoit le chanteur, tout son visage expressif change. Intrigué, le mannequin se retourne alors que le danseur bondit déjà sur ses pieds.  
— Elian !  
L'exclamation du danseur est chargée en surprise, en joie, en soulagement.

Avec sa vivacité habituelle, Sung-ki court jusqu'au main vocalist. Il passe les deux bras autour de sa taille et se serre contre lui en prenant garde à ne pas s'appuyer contre le plâtre à son poignet. On dirait presque un chat, alors qu'il se love contre Elian en laissant échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivent, aucun des jeunes gens ne dit rien. Kyung-hwan, qui s'est approché, se tait également, se bornant à observer ses amis.

Sans rompre son câlin, le danseur finit par basculer légèrement la tête en arrière pour regarder Elian dans les yeux.  
— Est-ce que ça va ? Mieux ?  
— Ça va, répond le chanteur d'une voix très éraillée.  
— Tu as crié ? demande aussitôt Sung-ki, étonné — inquiet, aussi ; son ami l'entend.  
— Non, non, c'est le tube pour le respirateur que j'ai eu dans la gorge.  
— Ah ! Est-ce que...  
  
Sung-ki fronce un peu les sourcils et le nez en une moue concentrée. Il s'absorbe pour chercher comment formuler sa question, et Elian patiente le temps qu'il ordonne ses mots ou les trouve  
— Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire maintenant qu'on n'a pas fait avant ?  
— Non.

Le main vocalist inspire : c'est maintenant lui qui part à la pêche aux termes les plus appropriés. Le danseur souffle sous sa frange ; machinalement, Elian l'aide à écarter les mèches noires de ses yeux de deux doigts pendant qu'il réfléchit. L'expression sur le visage de son benjamin, toujours levé vers lui, est anxieuse, mais également déterminée à aider. L'Américano-coréen lui sourit gentiment ; c'est aussi une manière de s'excuser de n'avoir pas plus facile à lui demander.

— Sunshine, il faut que tu comprennes... Ça n'avait rien à voir avec vous. Rien du tout. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire de plus, et il n'y a rien que vous n'avez pas bien fait non plus.  
— Tu es sûr ? vérifie Sung-ki.  
Elian acquiesce.  
— Oui.  
— O.K., répond alors le danseur avec simplicité.  
Le chanteur sait que Sung-ki le croit, qu'il s'arrêtera là : son ami ne cherchera pas des raisons additionnelles de culpabiliser, et il n'en créera pas non plus.

Sans lâcher le main vocalist, contre lequel il se presse toujours, le danseur l'interroge toutefois encore :  
— Tu nous diras pourquoi ? Ou tu préfères le garder pour toi ?  
Elian exhale.  
— Eh bien, on va dire que je ne supportais déjà plus du tout les contraintes de cette existence. J'étais épuisé de tout... Ce rythme de vie, tout ce qu'on nous interdit, tout ce qu'on nous impose, le manque de sommeil, tout... Et savoir que ma mère avait un cancer a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase ? Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi ; ce soir-là, je crois que j'avais juste envie que l'inquiétude et le reste cessent, parce que j'avais l'impression de ne plus être capable de les vivre.  
  
Sung-ki resserre son enlacement.  
— Et maintenant, est-ce que tu vas pouvoir vivre ?  
— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. L'avocat de mes parents va contacter SYW. Je vais vous raconter ça...  
La stupéfaction peint en un tour de main les traits mobiles de son compagnon.  
— L'avocat ? Tu vas faire casser ton contrat ?

— Tu vas quitter le groupe ? intervient pour la première fois Kyung-hwan, debout devant eux.  
En énonçant sa question, le mannequin pose une paume sur le bras de l'Américano-coréen pour lui signaler que même si la réponse est oui, son ami ne doit pas craindre de le leur dire. Elian secoue cependant la tête.  
— Non. On peut s'asseoir ? Je vais vous expliquer.  
— Oui, bien sûr ! répond Sung-ki en saisissant sur-le-champ la main droite du chanteur, partiellement bandée, pour l'entraîner vers le canapé. Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? Tu as encore mal quelque part ?  
— Non et non. Merci, Sunshine. Où est Woo-jae ?  
— Dans notre chambre ! Il joue du violon.  
Tous les deux ont tourné le regard vers le couloir qui plonge plus loin dans l'appartement.   
  
Le main vocalist se mord la lèvre.  
— D'accord. Hum, avant de vous raconter ce qui va normalement se passer dans les jours à venir, je voudrais vous dire...

Il s'interrompt le temps de s'asseoir sur le divan. Sung-ki se pelotonne contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules, et Kyung-hwan prend place en face, comme tout à l'heure dans l'entrée.  
— Je voudrais vous dire...  
  
L'Américano-coréen ferme les yeux quelques secondes afin de rassembler son calme et son courage, puis les rouvre pour ne pas donner l'impression à ses amis qu'il fuit encore ou bien qu'il les fuit, eux.

— Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je vous ai fait endurer ces derniers jours. Ça a dû être compliqué pour vous aussi.  
— Ce n'est pas grave ! s'exclame le danseur sans temps mort. C'est pour toi que c'était surtout terrible si tu en es arrivé à faire quelque chose comme ça ! Enfin, si, bien sûr, c'est grave, parce que tu allais mal et que tu t'es fait du mal aussi ! Mais je veux dire, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour nous en plus ! Nous, on ne s'est inquiétés que pour toi. N'est-ce pas, Kyung-hwan ?  
L'interpellé approuve d'un hochement de tête, alors que Sung-ki ajoute :  
— Pour toi et pour Woo-jae. Mais nous, ça va. Et puis, c'est quand on a fait quelque chose de mal qu'on s'excuse, et toi, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'est pas mal faire que de vouloir arrêter de souffrir quand on n'en peut plus. Alors, ne t'en veux pas en plus du reste.  
  
Comment réagir, à part en souriant une fois de plus à Sung-ki pour le remercier d'avoir levé un grand poids de son cœur d'une façon si rapide et si catégorique ?  
— On est tellement contents de retrouver, tu sais ! poursuit leur maknae. Surtout si tu vas mieux, évidemment. On a tellement besoin de toi dans notre vie, parce qu'on t'aime tellement.

Le danseur essaie de s'incruster dans l'épaule de son ami comme s'il voulait qu'ils ne fassent qu'un pour ne plus risquer de voir l'autre jeune homme s'éloigner. L'Américano-coréen ébouriffe un peu les cheveux de son benjamin, alors qu'il regarde Kyung-hwan avec la même gratitude que celle qu'il infuse dans le geste de sa main.

Au milieu de tout ce que l'agence leur a infligé au fil du temps, SYW Entertainement a tout de même eu une idée lumineuse, bénéfique — celle de les réunir tous les quatre dans le même groupe. Elian sait que cela, au moins, n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait.

* * *

— Je crois que je devrais aller voir Woo-jae, dit Elian lorsque la conversation finit par retomber dans le salon, le temps pour tous de méditer ce qui vient d'être dit.  
Chacun va devoir se faire à ce qui se profile dans les jours à venir. Il y aura beaucoup de remous ; SYW n'acceptera pas si facilement de relâcher son emprise sur l'une de ses recrues et, via Manager Kim, le CEO le leur fera bien comprendre. Mais madame Hayes ne reculera pas d'un pouce, elle l'a promis à son fils.

Le main vocalist est désolé d'éclabousser ainsi ses amis, qui n'ont rien demandé, pour essayer de s'extraire de ses chaînes. Tant le mannequin que le danseur l'ont assuré qu'ils n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient si cela contribuait à ce qu'il aille mieux, mais il lui faudra sans doute un moment pour cesser de culpabiliser de tous les ennuis qu'il va leur causer pour son propre bénéfice.

— Je crois aussi, acquiesce Kyung-hwan, une main sur le front.  
Sans rien dire, Sung-ki se décale quant à lui sur le canapé pour que l'Américano-coréen puisse se relever. Le danseur replie ensuite ses genoux, puis les entoure de ses bras. Son silence, si inhabituel, n'est pas anodin, et Elian se permet donc de le creuser après un coup d'œil à leur leader.  
— Ça va, Sunshine ?  
  
À la question, Sung-ki hoche la tête, mais son visage conserve les traces de son introspection.  
— Oui. C'est juste que je pense.  
— À quoi ? demande à son tour son meilleur ami d'un ton très attentif.  
Ils savent de leurs années de pratique avec lui que leur maknae vit mal ce qu'il garde en lui, qui tourne encore et encore sans répit faute de pouvoir se diluer dans l'expression de ses préoccupations.

Sung-ki fait une moue un peu perdue, et l'Américano-coréen en ressent un pincement au cœur. Pendant si longtemps, il a adhéré à cet accord tacite de protéger leur benjamin envers et contre tout afin que le monde ne l'abîme pas comme il les a abîmés, eux. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, c'est lui-même qui le blesse.  
  
— À tout ça. Je ne sais pas..., dit le main dancer. Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Ça signifie que ça ne se voit pas. Donc que peut-être, vous avez tous envie de mourir sans que je ne sois au courant ??  
Elian, qui s'est entre-temps mis debout, se penche vers son ami. Il touche de l'index le bout du nez levé vers lui et sourit.  
— Je n'ai plus envie de mourir. Je te le promets.  
Avec ses manières de félin, Sung-ki s'appuie contre la main à moitié bandée à la recherche du contact, de la chaleur, de la présence. L'Américano-coréen le laisse faire, puis ébouriffe les cheveux noirs.

Les yeux en amande du danseur se tournent ensuite anxieusement vers Kyung-hwan ; ce dernier se doute de l'interrogation à suivre.  
— Et toi ? Tu me le diras, si je te pose la question comme ça ?  
Le mannequin acquiesce d'une façon qui, il l'espère, éloignera tout doute de l'esprit de Sung-ki.  
— Oui, je te le dirai, et la réponse est « non ». Je ne me suis jamais senti mal au point d'en arriver là. Je te le jure aussi. Je ne ferai rien contre moi-même.  
— Dieu merci, soupire le jeune homme avec un intense soulagement.  
Il joint les mains comme pour prier ou remercier, quand bien même il est athée.

Mais tout de suite, son regard inquiet revient à ses deux amis devant lui.  
— Et Woo-jae ?  
Kyung-hwan hésite.  
— Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas.  
— Je ne sais pas trop non plus, reconnaît à son tour le chanteur de sa voix éraillée.  
— C'est terrible, s'exclame alors Sung-ki. Tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander ?  
  
Elian se mordille la lèvre, toujours desséchée par ses journées de coma, un tuyau dans la bouche.  
— Je peux, oui. Mais je ne peux par contre pas t'assurer qu'il répondra. Ni que s'il répond, ce sera la vérité. Ni que je pourrai t'en parler ensuite, de toute façon.  
Le danseur secoue la tête.  
— Ce n'est pas grave, ça ! L'important, c'est qu'il aille bien !

Tout en parlant, Sung-ki ramasse son téléphone sur la table basse et fait de son mieux pour taper un message écrit à Anders, suivi de moult points d'interrogation. _Tu as parfois envie de mourir ???????_

Lui n'a jamais songé au suicide comme à une réalité qui peut impacter des gens qu'il souhaite voir heureux dans le présent. Dans son esprit, s'ôter la vie était surtout lié à Min-joon, ce lycéen harcelé parce qu'il était gay dont Sung-ki ne sait pas s'il a survécu à ses années de misère — et qui hante encore ses pensées. Ce qui est arrivé à Elian lui a fait prendre conscience que c'était bel et bien possible, que des peines plus fortes que le réflexe de survie pouvaient se cacher sous les sourires qu'il côtoie — à l'insu de tous, donc de lui. Le danseur ne se sent pas très armé face aux ombres, et tout cela l'angoisse soudain énormément.

Heureusement, la réponse de son compagnon ne se fait pas attendre. _Non. Pourquoi ? Ça va ? Toi, tu as envie de mourir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ L'inquiétude de Sung-ki se déchire bruyamment comme un ballon crevé, dans une expiration sonore qui tire un sourire à Kyung-hwan. _Non non_ , répond le Coréen avec application, luttant pour parvenir à stabiliser les lettres sur l'écran. _C'était juste pour savoir si toi oui. Je vais bien, et Elian est rentré ! Je t'appelle bientôt !_

— J'y vais comme je l'ai dit, donc, annonce l'Américano-coréen après avoir lui aussi observé leur benjamin et compris qu'Anders n'avait pas de tendances suicidaires, du moins, officiellement.  
Le main vocalist, cependant, le rappelle une fois de plus.  
— Elian ? Est-ce que je peux te demander tous les jours si ça va et si on peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
— Oui, tu peux. Merci beaucoup.  
Comme un peu plus tôt, Sung-ki se lève pour faire un câlin à son ami, son téléphone toujours à la main.  
  
— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois toujours là !  
— Je crois que je le comprends, si, rit Elian malgré sa voix cassée. Et ça me fait beaucoup de bien. Merci.  
Il ajoute parce que de toute façon, les digues se sont brisées et qu'il n'a plus de raison de retenir la vérité :  
— J'appréhendais un peu de revenir ce soir. Je ne savais pas quoi vous dire, comment vous alliez m'accueillir... Je craignais que vous ne m'en vouliez... et vous auriez pu.  
— Oh, non, jamais ! Jamais, répète le danseur avec conviction en enfouissant le nez dans le pull de son ami.  
Après un moment, il le laisse toutefois aller car il ne peut pas monopoliser le chanteur : Woo-jae a également le droit de savoir qu'Elian est rentré.

* * *

Une fois l'Américano-coréen disparu dans le couloir, Sung-ki pose son portable sur un coussin et se laisse glisser sur le sol pour atterrir dans les bras de son meilleur ami.  
— Tu crois qu'Elian, ça va vraiment ?  
— Oui, il l'a promis. Et puis, l'avocat de ses parents va tout régler pour lui.  
— C'est vrai. Et Woo-jae ? Tu penses que ça va aller ? Il a vraiment eu du mal ces derniers jours, même si on ne l'a pas dit comme ça à Elian...  
Le mannequin décide d'être honnête, parce qu'il est lui aussi conscient que c'est cela que leur maknae recherche toujours.  
— Je n'en ai aucune idée.


	30. Elian (7)

Quand Elian entre dans la chambre de Sung-ki et Kyung-hwan, le visual ne l'entend pas. Assis sur le montant du lit du danseur, il tourne le dos à la porte et, son casque sur les oreilles, joue du violon électrique en silence. Pour lui, les journées ne sont jamais finies, même quand les autres peuvent souffler.

L'Américano-coréen n'a pas envie de surprendre Woo-jae si ce dernier regarde soudain derrière son épaule, alors il escalade très rapidement le matelas qui couvre le sol à l'endroit de passage. C'est là que son meilleur ami dort depuis trois nuits, Kyung-hwan le lui a expliqué. Le voir de ses propres yeux est à nouveau comme une claque en pleine figure, tandis qu'Elian prend encore la mesure de ce que son acte a imprimé comme séquelles involontaires sur Woo-jae.

Après une inspiration, Elian pose deux doigts sur le bras qui tient l'archet ; Woo-jae bascule aussitôt les yeux vers lui. Son visage, maquillé, reflète tour à tour la surprise, la joie, l'apaisement — puis la culpabilité.  
— Elian...  
  
Avec délicatesse, le main vocalist prend l'archet, qu'il pose sur le lit de Sung-ki. De sa main valide, il saisit ensuite celle de son ami pour le faire asseoir avec lui sur la couette étoilée soigneusement pliée au sol. Sans protester, le visual suit le mouvement après avoir également rangé son violon et ôté son casque de gestes un peu tremblants.

C'est Elian qui parle le premier, avant que les mots qui se bloquent dans la gorge de Woo-jae ne parviennent à trouver un chemin vers la sortie.  
— Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi parce que je t'ai causé beaucoup de chagrin et beaucoup de peur.  
Il a l'impression que sa voix déjà rauque s'écorche encore sur chaque accentuation, mais il ne redeviendra pas aphone avant d'avoir déroulé ses excuses, toutes sincères, à son ami.  
— Pardonne-moi de t'avoir obligé à me trouver comme ça, à me voir dans cet état.  
Les yeux gris pailleté de Woo-jae sont pleins de larmes qui les irisent ; Elian serre sa main plus fort.  
— Pardonne-moi pour tout ce qui a suivi. L'hôpital, les interrogations des médecins et de Manager Kim — ma mère m'a dit. Me voir à nouveau comme ça... Les chansons dans lesquelles tu as dû chanter toutes mes parties en répétition puis en public...  
  
L'Américano-coréen secoue la tête. Cela fait déjà tant de choses à endurer, et ce n'est pas encore fini. Il en a encore infligé d'autres, sans le vouloir vraiment, mais sans que cela ne dérobe non plus quoi que ce soit à sa responsabilité de les avoir causées.

— Pardonne-moi aussi d'avoir sans doute donné l'impression que tu ne m'importais pas assez pour rester ou que tu ne faisais pas assez pour m'aider. Ce n'est pas vrai ; mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à penser parce qu'il était trop saturé de choses trop pénibles qui l'ont submergé. Mais quand je parviens à réfléchir... Bien sûr, je ne veux pas vous quitter ; je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Et si j'ai tenu jusque-là, c'est grâce à toi.  
Le visage à présent baigné de larmes, Woo-jae a un hoquet alors que ses cordes vocales se dénouent dans la douleur.  
— Tu n'as pas de raison de t'excuser... Tu te sentais très mal, et c'est moi... C'est moi qui suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir jamais rien fait...  
Le front de Woo-jae chute jusqu'à la main d'Elian, sur laquelle il s'appuie tandis que le dos courbé du jeune homme tressaute sous les sanglots qu'il libère.  
— Je suis désolé que tu te sois senti si mal... Je suis si content de te revoir, mais si tu souffres... Je suis désolé...

Elian se mord la lèvre, à la recherche de la marche à suivre. Son ami, qui n'est pourtant coupable de rien, s'en veut jusqu'aux sanglots — parce que Woo-jae ne pense qu'aux tourments du main vocalist, qu'à ce que lui-même n'a pas fait pour les apaiser. Woo-jae ne s'accorde aucune place dans ses propres préoccupations à part pour surligner ses manquements. Via sa tentative de suicide, l'Américano-coréen sait qu'il a réactivé de façon très forte ce schéma de pensée et, à l'opposé de la façon de voir les choses de son meilleur ami, il se sent coupable dans le sens inverse. 

Comment parvenir à communiquer ? Comment faire en sorte que Woo-jae comprenne le message qu'il veut lui faire passer ? Il ne souhaite pas non plus invalider les ressentis du visual, qui doivent le hanter.

D'habitude, son compagnon ne dit rien, ne se plaint jamais — la seule chose qui trahit sa détresse, c'est le tremblement de ses mains qu'il essaie aussi de masquer. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, comme ce jour où il leur a avoué avoir subi de multiples opérations de chirurgie, Woo-jae paraît décousu jusqu'au dernier point de l'ourlet. Tout se répand, ses larmes, ses mots qui glissent le long de la peau d'Elian. C'était pareil à l'hôpital, d'après le récit de sa mère qui a recueilli l'angoisse et le désespoir de son ami. Face à la colonne vertébrale qui tremble et qui saille sous le pull noir — Woo-jae a-t-il toujours été si mince ? —, le main vocalist sent son cœur lui faire mal.

Toujours à genoux, il fait lui aussi basculer son visage vers le bas jusqu'à ce que son front soit posé sur le crâne de son ami.  
— C'est vrai, je souffrais. Et je vais écouter tout ce que tu as à dire jusqu'à la dernière chose, je te le promets, chuchote l'Américano-coréen en espérant être audible. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que de toutes les personnes sur Terre, tu es celle qui a le moins contribué à me donner envie de faire ça. Tu es au contraire celle qui a le plus contribué à ce que je ne le fasse pas en étant près de moi au quotidien. De mon point de vue, si quelqu'un n'a pas de raison de s'excuser, c'est toi.  
Il embrasse les cheveux argentés avant de se redresser.

Doucement, il reprend sa main pour pouvoir relever aussi Woo-jae, qu'il attire contre lui sans égard pour son bras plâtré coincé entre leurs deux torses. Le visual se laisse faire, noue ses coudes dans la nuque du chanteur où il cache aussi le visage et ses pleurs.  
— Dis-moi, maintenant, si tu veux bien, murmure Elian, qui a presque complètement reperdu la voix et que sa gorge serrée n'aide pas. Dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire, ce qui t'a rendu triste...

C'est une configuration presque inédite après tant de nuits où, dans le dos de l'Américano-coréen, Woo-jae a patiemment été le réceptacle de ses tourments. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire face, alors, parce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux devoir cacher les vérités qui s'inscrivaient sur leur visage quand ils ne portaient pas de masque. Sans le lâcher jusqu'au matin, le visual l'écoutait tout déverser — ses larmes, et surtout l'océan d'encre à l'intérieur de lui, dans lequel Elian se serait noyé il y a belle lurette sans ces évacuations du trop-plein qui lui permettaient de respirer encore un peu.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le main vocalist qui tient son ami entre ses bras, et ils ne se cachent plus. Le chanteur a cependant presque peur qu'en refermant trop son étreinte, il brise physiquement Woo-jae qui semble craquelé de milliers de lézardes. Il se demande combien sont là à cause de lui et de ce qu'il a commis quelques jours auparavant. Il ne croit pas qu'il pourra en faire le compte définitif dans les heures à venir, parce que le visual ne lui dira pas tout, il le sait déjà. Mais il espère tout de même pouvoir commencer à refermer ne fût-ce qu'une fissure, ou y glisser un point de colle.

Au milieu de sanglots et de tronçons de phrases fracturés, Woo-jae parle d'abord presque exclusivement d'Elian sur son lit — de Réanimation ou bien ici, au milieu de cette auréole de sang. L'Américano-coréen pourra-t-il un jour gommer ces images terribles et leurs rémanences de l'esprit de son ami ? Sa main caresse le dos du visual pour l'encourager à verbaliser encore le choc, la vision, l'angoisse, la désolation. Il sait que la mise en mots et la répétition peuvent aider.

Après un moment, Woo-jae glisse cependant de plus en plus profondément — vers ces nuits de confession auxquelles le chanteur a également pensé un peu plus tôt, et tout ce que le visual n'y a pas fait. Les mots de consolation qu'il n'a pas trouvés, ceux de réassurance qu'il n'a pas dits. Les solutions qu'il n'a pas cherchées, les actions qu'il n'a pas posées le matin venu alors qu'il aurait pu.

Ces nuits, sous le prisme des souvenirs de Woo-jae, sont faites de ténèbres bien plus obscures que ce qu'Elian se rappelle — tellement plus noires qu'il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'ils ont bien vécu les mêmes.

La réalisation horrifie l'Américano-coréen ; elle est comme un coup de poing dans le ventre qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Parce que même si le visual liste ces reproches comme uniquement dirigés contre lui-même, qui a failli à la dépression de son meilleur ami, le main vocalist sait à présent que chacune de ces heures qui l'ont aidé lui-même à surmonter son quotidien a dans le même temps également détérioré Woo-jae à son insu.

Elian ferme les yeux, se mord la lèvre plus fort encore, tandis qu'il continue à écouter ce que son ami a besoin de dire, que lui-même veut entendre — et qu'il croit pouvoir encaisser.

* * *

Lorsque Woo-jae se tait, Elian ne le lâche pas. Il ne dit rien non plus, même s'il aurait des tas de choses à faire comprendre à son ami. Il lui semble toutefois que ce n'est pas le bon moment, que le visual ne l'entendrait pas alors que toute son énergie s'écoule dans les rivières de larmes que le chanteur sent mouiller sa nuque. 

L'Américano-coréen est désolé de voir Woo-jae dans cet état, mais se sent également soulagé que l'autre jeune homme ne garde pas tout pour lui, embastillé dans un silence rigide qui ne pourrait que voler en éclats à la fin avec plus de violence encore.

* * *

Une fois que les seuls bruits audibles dans la pièce sont ceux des reniflements, que le visual a cessé de trembler contre lui, Elian se met debout avec lenteur, toujours sans détacher son ami de lui. Il fait quelques pas jusqu'à l'étagère où il sait que Kyung-hwan garde une boîte de mouchoirs, desserre une seconde son étreinte pour en prendre une poignée qu'il tend à Woo-jae.  
— Tu peux te moucher ici ; ça ne me dérange pas. Aux États-Unis, tout le monde le fait.  
Le visual acquiesce, puis s'écarte pour essuyer son visage et son nez.

— Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, reprend ensuite Elian d'une voix qu'il essaie de rendre douce, mais qui n'est qu'aphone, tu n'as pas du tout contribué à ce qui s'est passé. Ton amitié m'a toujours aidé depuis que je te connais et, en toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait croire tout ça, de t'avoir fait du mal, et de tout ce chagrin...  
— Non, répond Woo-jae d'un timbre épuisé. Ce n'est pas du tout ta faute...  
Il relève le regard vers son meilleur ami. Sa sclérotique est rouge autour de ses lentilles ; son maquillage a été lavé par ses pleurs, et sa peau est gonflée sous ses yeux. Elian ne résiste pas et y fait glisser un doigt léger, comme si cela allait avoir le pouvoir d'effacer les marques du chagrin qu'il sait avoir imprimé sur le visage de son compagnon.

Ce dernier renifle encore une fois.  
— Je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien dit... Et c'est pourtant le plus important... Je suis tellement heureux que tu t'en sois sorti, que tu ailles bien et que tu sois revenu.  
— Moi aussi, je suis content d'être revenu, dit le main vocalist, parce que c'est vrai.

Le visual cueille sa main entre les siennes et la retourne pour exposer sa paume, d'où partent les bandages blancs qui couvrent son poignet.  
— Est-ce que tu as mal ?  
— Pas trop, non. Ça pince un peu selon les mouvements que je fais, quand ça tire sur la peau du bras et donc sur les fils. Mais c'est ponctuel, tout à fait supportable, et on m'a dit que d'ici quelques jours, je ne sentirais plus rien.  
— Tant mieux, dit Woo-jae avant de fermer les yeux.

Il est très pâle, et Elian a peur qu'il vacille, alors il repose les doigts sur l'épaule de son ami pour le maintenir droit.  
— Tu devrais peut-être te reposer, voire même commencer ta nuit. Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué.  
Le visual hoche lentement la tête, et l'Américano-coréen lui sourit.  
  
— Tu restes dormir ici, avec Sunshine et Kyung-hwan ?  
— Je préférerais dormir avec toi... Mais je ne crois pas que je pourrai aller dans notre chambre. C'est trop dur d'être là-bas...  
Woo-jae met une main devant sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher d'avoir une réaction au souvenir de ce qui hante pourtant tout le temps son esprit.  
  
— Je comprends, le rassure Elian. Je suis désolé.  
— Mais je préférerais dormir avec toi...  
— Hum, peut-être que je pourrais voir avec Kyung-hwan et Sunshine s'ils ne sont pas d'accord de faire un échange. Qu'on prenne leur chambre et eux la nôtre ? Mais je ne sais pas si eux auront envie de se trouver là.

* * *

— Pas de souci, s'exclame pourtant Sung-ki lorsque le chanteur, revenu dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, pose la question aux autres membres du groupe. Tu sais, Manager Kim s'est débarrassé du matelas dans une décharge. On l'a aidé à le découper en morceaux pour les mettre dans des sacs poubelle. Et il a aussi pris les draps et la taie et tout pour les jeter. On a aussi tout bien récuré, donc il ne reste plus de traces, alors ça ne me dérange pas ; c'est tout propre, maintenant !  
— Je crois que les traces sont toujours là dans la mémoire de Woo-jae et qu'elles y sont encore très rouges. Je m'excuse si elles sont encore présentes dans vos têtes aussi.  
— Hmm, oui, mais pas de la même façon, je pense ? dit encore le main dancer. Peut-être parce qu'on n'est pas les premiers à t'avoir trouvé ? Je ne sais pas, mais moi, ça ne me fait pas peur de dormir dans ton lit, en tout cas.  
— À moi non plus, intervient à son tour Kyung-hwan. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça ; on va swapper nos chambres pour l'avenir. On transvasera nos matelas et le reste aussi ; ce sera bien.

L'Américano-coréen se sent envahi par la gratitude face à la compréhension si simple, si évidente dont font preuve ses compagnons, qui abolissent tous les obstacles qu'il appréhendait comme s'ils n'étaient rien.  
— Merci beaucoup.  
— De rien, répond Kyung-hwan en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un geste fraternel et encourageant. On a toujours essayé de se serrer les coudes, et il n'y a pas de raison d'arrêter maintenant.  
— Oui, je vous serrerai toujours les coudes ! ajoute Sung-ki.  
Ce disant, il se plante entre eux et agrippe l'articulation du bras droit du chanteur et du bras gauche du mannequin.

En dépit des circonstances, qui demeurent malgré tout délicates et pesantes en même temps, Elian ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer. Il se laisse emporter par un fou-rire aphone comme il n'en avait plus expérimenté depuis très longtemps.


	31. Remboursement de dette

_Séoul, mai_

Sung-ki repose sur le banc la bouteille d'eau plate avec laquelle il vient de se désaltérer. Il profite de cette petite interruption de quelques minutes dan les répétitions pour vérifier ses messages sur son téléphone. C'est la nuit en Californie, mais sait-on jamais qu'Anders ait eu une insomnie.

Quand il aperçoit la notification d'un e-mail en provenance de l'agence, il se fige durant une demi-seconde. C'est rare qu'ils reçoivent un courriel officiel de SYW : c'est Manager Kim, d'habitude, qui leur transmet toutes les informations nécessaires. Qu'ont-ils donc de si important, de si urgent, à lui communiquer aujourd'hui ?

— Un souci ? demande Kyung-hwan en s'approchant pour boire à son tour.  
Le mannequin fouille dans son sac tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son benjamin, dont il a vu le visage perplexe depuis le milieu du studio de danse.  
— Non, non, mais j'ai eu un mail de SYW.  
La main de Kyung-hwan s'immobilise sur sa bouteille.  
— À quel propos ?  
— Je clique, et on va le savoir très vite !

Le danseur joint le geste à la parole alors que le chorégraphe américain, nouvellement embauché pour prendre la relève du précédent — japonais —, donne les instructions des mouvements suivants à Elian et Woo-jae.  
— Vite, chuchote Kyung-hwan, qui sait qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à se faire rappeler.  
Pour toute réponse, Sung-ki ouvre des yeux immenses, emplis d'une incrédulité qui ne tarde cependant pas à être remplacée par la joie.  
— Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai repayé ma dette ! Ils disent que c'est fait, là ! Tu te rends compte ??  
  
Le jeune homme tourne l'écran de son téléphone vers son meilleur ami, comme pour que ce dernier vérifie qu'il ne rêve pas. Mais le mannequin, qui se penche sur l'e-mail rédigé de manière très formelle, hoche la tête ; sa queue de cheval s'agite à l'arrière de son crâne.  
— C'est bien ça. C'est génial ; quel soulagement. Je suis super content pour toi, Sunshine !  
Le danseur est le premier du groupe à y être parvenu de lui-même ; celui, aussi, il est vrai, dont la somme à rembourser était la moins élevée.

Rayonnant, Sung-ki tire sur la main de son aîné.  
— Moi aussi, je suis trop content ! Je vais pouvoir acheter plein à manger pour tout le monde la prochaine fois qu'on gagnera de l'argent ! Et aussi offrir un beau cadeau à Andy quand on le verra le mois prochain !  
— Chut, le reprend tout de suite son compagnon, inquiet que la joie du danseur ne lui fasse manquer de prudence en public. Andy est un secret ; rappelle-t'en.  
— Oops, oui !  
Sung-ki tourne les yeux vers le chorégraphe, mais l'Américain ne paraît rien avoir entendu.

Sous le regard du danseur, l'homme se tourne toutefois vers les deux idols debout à côté des bancs et les rappelle à l'ordre, parce qu'ils ont du travail par-dessus la tête — comme d'habitude.  
— C'est ici que ça se passe !  
— Oui, oui, désolé, monsieur ! s'exclame Sung-ki en entraînant Kyung-hwan avec lui devant les grands miroirs, bond après bond.  
  
Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Woo-jae et Elian avant de reprendre sa place sur la ligne, même si cela lui vaut à nouveau une réprimande. Ce chorégraphe est de toute façon moins sec que le précédent ; ils ont vu bien pire dans le passé.

Et puis, rien ne pourra venir amoindrir cette extraordinaire nouvelle. Alors qu'il reprend les mouvements indiqués, Sung-ki a l'impression que SYW a soudain scié l'un des boulets les plus lourds qu'ils avaient attachés à ses pieds.


	32. Scandale — Le début de la fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suit la série de textes « Scandale » dans _Soleil Invaincu_.

_Séoul_

Devant la résidence à Gwangjin, la même foule qu'à l'aéroport ou devant l'immeuble de l'agence attend le groupe de pied ferme. Les fans se relaient là depuis des jours, depuis leur retour de Los Angeles — et elles n'ont même pas encore entendu le communiqué que SYW Entertainment fera passer le lendemain soir à la presse.

Avant que le van ne s'arrête, Manager Kim donne ses instructions d'un ton qui claque.  
— Je viendrai demain récupérer tout ce qui est à SYW. Faites vos bagages d'ici là, et interdiction formelle de sortir. Votre contrat prend fin demain après-midi, pas aujourd'hui, donc vous êtes toujours liés à l'agence et à ses directives entre-temps. Et puis, de toute façon, ça vaut aussi pour votre sécurité. Alors, à vous de voir.  
Aucune de ses phrases n'est prononcée de façon dépassionnée : toutes le sont comme s'il accusait les jeunes gens de quelque chose, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait.  
— On a compris, répond Kyung-hwan, porte-parole du groupe même quand tous, lui inclus, ont la gorge nouée.

Ils rentrent d'une réunion à huis-clos avec leurs responsables chez SYW Entertainment au cours de laquelle ils ont signé la résiliation des quatre contrats — en date du lendemain. D'ici la conférence de presse qui l'annoncera, à laquelle ils ne participeront pas, ils auront déjà quitté les lieux. Ceci leur évitera au moins d'être pris dans le tourbillon de leur fandom, qui ne manquera pas de venir s'amasser en plus grand nombre encore devant la résidence pour les apercevoir une dernière fois — d'autant qu'une fois rendus à leur existence propre, ils ne bénéficieront plus d'agents de sécurité.

Manager Kim tend la main vers la banquette du véhicule, paume ouverte et doigts écartés.  
— Vos téléphones. Maintenant.  
— Pourquoi ? demande Elian. Puisque notre contrat prend fin seulement demain, il n'y a pas de raison que quoi que ce soit nous soit déjà repris aujourd'hui.  
— Si, rétorque sèchement leur manager. La communication ne vous concerne plus dès maintenant. Hors de question que vous postiez quelque chose sur les réseaux sociaux au sujet de votre séparation.

L'Américano-coréen secoue la tête face à l'absurdité de la raison invoquée pour les couper de tout, tandis que Kyung-hwan tente de privilégier le dialogue et fait remarquer à son tour :  
— On peut très bien garder nos téléphones et nos ordinateurs sans poster quoi que ce soit nulle part. On ne postera rien, vous avez notre parole, mais on a besoin de pouvoir commander à manger ou réserver des chambres quelque part ou des billets de train, et avertir nos proches  
— Et puis, on a aussi le droit de récupérer les données de nos disques durs, nos photos et le reste, non ? Rien ne l'interdisait dans les clauses qu'on a signées : c'était juste indiqué qu'on devait rendre ce qui appartenait à SYW, dont les téléphones et les ordis, le jour où notre contrat prenait fin, c'est-à-dire demain.

Le mannequin approuve l'argument du main vocalist et constate, sans véhémence, en regardant leur manager dans les yeux :  
— Vous faites de l'excès de zèle.  
Manager Kim rit d'un rire grinçant, qui suinte comme du pus d'une blessure.  
— Non, car votre parole ? Fais-moi rire. La même parole que celle qui m'affirmait que vous ne couchiez nulle part, que vous étiez bien sages ? Elle ne vaut rien, on l'a vu. Rien du tout.

Assis entre Kyung-hwan et Elian, le regard un peu absent tourné vers la vitre teintée de la voiture, Sung-ki ne réagit pas à la critique qui le vise, mais son meilleur ami sent la moutarde lui monter au nez.  
— Sunshine ne vous a pas dit de sang-froid qu'il n'entretenait pas de relation.  
— Non, mais il avait signé un contrat qu'il était censé suivre, et il l'a brisé : c'est aussi briser sa parole. Nous avions placé une certaine confiance en vous, et vous l'avez piétinée. Alors, ça suffit. Les précautions que je prends ne sont pas inutiles. Donnez-moi vos téléphones tout de suite.  
— Je ne vous donnerai pas le mien avant demain comme stipulé dans le document de rupture, dit Elian en sortant toutefois son Samsung bleu de la poche de son jean.  
Tout en parlant, il déverrouille le portable. Il relève ensuite les yeux vers Manager Kim et lui sourit.  
— Vous permettez que j'appelle l'avocat de mes parents pour vérifier avec lui le droit que vous avez de me le réclamer dès aujourd'hui ?

Leur manager serre en poing la main qu'il tendait toujours avec insistance vers les jeunes gens ; il laisse échapper un juron.  
— Si jamais vous postez même un seul mot quelque part, je vous garantis que je ne le laisserai pas passer, car là, vous enfreindrez les termes du contrat de rupture dont vous paraissez tout à coup si fans.  
— On vous a dit qu'on ne le ferait pas et on ne le fera pas, répond Kyung-hwan avec cette fois un peu de lassitude.  
Il a presque l'impression d'être un accusé à tort qui doit se défendre encore et encore.

Manager Kim se retourne sur son siège à côté du chauffeur. Il ne regarde plus le groupe alors qu'il dit enfin, d'une voix soudain elle aussi terriblement fatiguée :  
— Maintenant, sortez. La sécurité va vous faire rentrer dans l'immeuble.  
Les gardes du corps assis sur la banquette tout à l'arrière du minibus se mettent en branle, alors que Kyung-hwan pose ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et rabat le capuchon de son sweatshirt sur sa tête. Avant de quitter l'agence, ils ont pu passer par le local des maquilleurs-coiffeurs-stylistes ; le mannequin a fait teindre ses cheveux en noir, puis les a fait couper en prévision de l'anonymat nécessaire dès le lendemain.

— Sunshine, tu veux bien me donner ton sweatshirt ? demande de son côté Elian à leur maknae.  
Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le sortir de ses pensées, mais si Sung-ki reprend pied dans la réalité, il n'a pas compris.  
— Hmm ? De quoi ?  
— Ton sweatshirt. Tu me le donnes si tu as un t-shirt en dessous ?  
Le danseur hoche la tête et retire tout de suite son vêtement, qu'il cède sans poser de questions à l'Américano-coréen.

Ce dernier le passe ensuite autour du cou de Woo-jae, assis contre la portière — immobile et silencieux depuis qu'ils ont quitté les bureaux de SYW. Le visual a lui aussi dû faire un arrêt par les mains de la coiffeuse, qui a teint ses cheveux. Il ne porte cependant pas de tenue qui lui permet de les dissimuler aux yeux des fans sur la dizaine de mètres à franchir jusqu'au hall d'entrée de leur immeuble. Woo-jae lève le bras de manière machinale pour le faire glisser dans une manche, et Elian tire la capuche du survêtement sur le front de son ami.

Kyung-hwan donne alors le signal de la sortie.  
— On y va.


	33. The trick is to keep breathing (1)

_Séoul, le lendemain_

En arrivant face à la porte d'entrée, son sac sur l'épaule, Kyung-hwan jette un coup d'œil au miroir accroché sur le mur juste à côté. Sa nouvelle apparence le surprend chaque fois qu'il se voit.

Il a teint ses cheveux lorsqu'il était à l'académie d'OP Entertainment ; depuis, ils sont passés par toutes le nuances d'orange, mais n'avaient plus cessé d'être flamboyants. À présent, ils sont redevenus noirs comme s'il était de retour dans le passé, durant son adolescence où il ne pouvait que rêver sans construire. Sa coupe courte, surtout, le perturbe un peu ; elle lui donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais peut-être est-ce mieux, puisqu'il doit laisser dans cet appartement vide celui qu'il a été ces dernières années.

Il regarde son reflet dans la glace avec un mélange de nostalgie et de détermination, soupire, puis inspire à pleins poumons. Il ouvre ensuite le battant, passe la porte et la referme pour la dernière fois.

Il pivote alors vers Manager Kim, qui l'attend dans le couloir du seizième étage. Les autres sont déjà en bas, mais c'est au leader qu'il revient de partir le dernier pour certifier qu'ils ont tout laissé en état. C'est plus symbolique qu'autre chose car, une fois ses talons tournés, il sait que leur manager rouvrira la porte pour vérifier qu'ils n'ont rien laissé, rien abîmé, rien emporté de ce qui leur avait été prêté par l'agence. 

Manager Kim l'observe sans sympathie.  
— Alors, c'est bien ce que tu voulais ?  
Kyung-hwan entend l'ironie agressive dans sa voix. Il perçoit aussi, en filigrane, l'accent de détresse qui signifie que leur manager va bientôt tout perdre également. SYW Entertainment le considère coupable de l'éclatement du groupe qui lui a été confié — qu'il n'a pas suffisamment encadré, surveillé, enchaîné.

Soo-min Kim leur en veut donc d'avoir précipité sa chute en acceptant la leur ; l'avenir de Sung-ki brise d'autres futurs en cascade. 

Si Kyung-hwan n'a pas toléré la violence tant verbale que physique dont leur « ancien » manager a fait preuve envers leur maknae le jour du scandale, aujourd'hui, il ne s'offusque pas de la rancœur qui envenime les mots de l'ancien idol, privé de son statut pour la deuxième fois. Il comprend. Et il comprend aussi que Manager Kim a moins de chance que lui. Lui, qui choisit au moins pour partie ; lui, qui a une bonne raison d'accepter le plongeon vers l'oubli — le futur de Sung-ki .

Son mouvement pour écarter une mèche de son visage est instinctif, mais les doigts du mannequin ne rencontrent que la peau de sa joue maintenant que ses cheveux ont été raccourcis. Il lui faudra sans doute quelques jours pour se déshabituer des réflexes de tant d'années.

Kyung-hwan ne manque pas la façon un peu moqueuse et largement victorieuse dont Manager Kim hausse un sourcil à son geste. Il lui sourit pourtant sans se laisser déstabiliser, sans se laisser pousser vers l'abîme des regrets — il ne regrette absolument rien, ni du passé, ni du présent, ni de ce qu'il va devoir faire dans l'avenir.  
— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Mais c'est ce que je veux maintenant.


	34. The trick is to keep breathing (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suit le texte « Scandale (Busan) » dans _Soleil Invaincu_.

_Suwon_

C'est dans le fond du restaurant italien que Kyung-hwan retrouve son père. À son arrivée, monsieur Moon lève les yeux de la tablette sur laquelle il était occupé à lire un quotidien et observe son fils, tandis que ce dernier ôte sa casquette et son masque noirs.

— Ça change, fait-il remarquer.  
— C'est le but, répond Kyung-hwan d'un ton sans animosité.  
Le jeune homme prend ensuite place face à son père.  
— J'ai déjà commandé, l'informe celui-ci, comme tu m'as dit que tu étais pressé. Les pâtes au poivre et aux fruits de mer, comme d'habitude.  
Soulagé, Kyung-hwan hoche la tête en remerciement.

Il a laissé Sung-ki à l'hôtel, dans la chambre qu'ils ont réservée pour une nuit entre leur retour de Busan et le décollage de leur avion à Incheon le lendemain. Il n'a cependant aucune envie de faire durer son absence. Sung-ki s'est muré dans le silence ; son visage ne cesse plus d'être triste, perdu, déboussolé — de quoi alarmer Kyung-hwan, même s'il sait parfaitement ce qui a causé ce changement radical. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après que le danseur s'est fait chasser de chez lui ? L'ancien mannequin a envie d'être auprès de lui, même s'il ne peut hélas rien effacer, rien résoudre.

— J'ai lu les détails dans la presse, reprend monsieur Moon en trempant les lèvres dans son verre de chianti.  
Sans répondre, Kyung-hwan se sert également de vin. Qu'ajouter ? Tout est si clair.  
— Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? Et d'abord...  
L'instituteur examine à nouveau son fils d'un regard attentif.  
— Comment vis-tu cela ?  
L'ex-idol esquisse un sourire à la question.

Pour tout ce qu'ils se sont disputés au fil des années, malgré leur communication souvent très rigide entre leurs désaccords, son père n'a jamais cessé de s'inquiéter de lui. Kyung-hwan ne l'a pas toujours compris, surtout au début. Il a plutôt pris le parti de la lutte. Celle-ci s'est parfois révélée injuste ; il en est conscient. Aujourd'hui, c'est la gratitude qui l'emplit en entendant l'interrogation. Il a en effet vu la façon dont les Sun ont réagi au coming out forcé de Sung-ki plus tôt dans la journée. Lui-même n'a pas toujours apprécié son père à sa juste valeur, mais maintenant, il sait sa chance de n'avoir pas été abandonné — mieux encore, d'avoir été suivi.

— Moins mal qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre, dit-il d'ailleurs après avoir avalé une gorgée. Je me sens surtout triste pour mon meilleur ami, pour la façon dont il a été traité. Moi... Il faut que je digère tout ça, bien sûr. Mais j'ai l'impression que je m'y ferai.  
— Tu as changé, fait remarquer monsieur Moon sans émotion particulière.  
Le mannequin acquiesce. Il passe une main dans sa nuque, que ses cheveux ne couvrent plus et où il a presque l'impression d'avoir froid avec la climatisation.  
— Oui. Beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si c'est un bien ou un mal, mais... Je crois que personnellement, je me préfère comme ça.  
— Pour moi, ce n'est ni bien, ni mal. Mais je crois aussi que c'est mieux pour toi. Je te l'ai répété encore et encore : cette route menait surtout aux difficultés, à la désillusion, à des tas de choses très négatives. J'ai toujours été persuadé que tu confondais gloire et bonheur, que tu étais à côté de la plaque en les pensant synonymes, mais tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter.  
— C'est vrai, reconnaît Kyung-hwan.

Le serveur dépose leurs assiettes sur la table en bois, et Kyung-hwan s'écarte un peu pour le laisser faire. Sous les yeux de son père, qui ne se détachent pas de lui, il saisit ensuite ses couverts.  
— Je ne suis toujours pas persuadé que tu as cent pour cent raison. Je pense que la gloire peut conduire à la satisfaction dans certains cas. Mais j'ai au moins compris qu'il y avait d'autres chemins pour y arriver. Et je crois... Je crois que j'en ai trouvé un.  
— Alléluia.  
L'ancien mannequin mord dans la chair d'un coquillage, alors que son père s'informe encore pour vérifier qu'il a bien saisi la bifurcation :  
— Tes amis ?  
— Oui. Et beaucoup plus de simplicité.  
— J'espère que ceci t'apportera ce que tu as toujours cherché.

Kyung-hwan hoche une nouvelle fois la tête avant de s'absorber dans la dégustation de ses pâtes durant quelques minutes. De l'autre côté de la table, monsieur Moon mange également sans parler.

— Tu me demandais ce que j'allais faire..., reprend l'ancien idol au bout d'un moment. Dans l'immédiat, je vais acheter un billet d'avion pour la Suède. Je vais y accompagner Sunshine. J'espère qu'il pourra rester vivre là... Sinon, je le ramènerai avec moi, et j'aviserai. Mais si tout va bien, s'il peut rester à Stockholm, je reviendrai après quelques jours et je trouverai un travail ici. Quand j'aurai terminé de rembourser l'agence, alors on verra. Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ; j'aurai le temps d'y réfléchir.  
  
À ces mots, monsieur Moon pose sa cuillère sur le côté de son assiette. Il sort son portefeuille de sa poche. Aussitôt, les sourcils de Kyung-hwan se froncent.  
— Je ne...  
— Si, le coupe son père d'un ton qui n'autorise aucune réplique.  
Il fait glisser une carte de crédit sur le bois jusqu'à l'assiette de son fils et regarde ce dernier droit dans les yeux.  
— J'ai accepté ta carrière, quand bien même je l'ai désapprouvée tout le long. Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, mais maintenant, c'est à ton tour d'accepter quelque chose même si cela te déplaît. Histoire de rééquilibrer un peu la situation, non ? J'ai mis dix millions de wons* sur cette carte et je vais t'en donner le code. Tu les utiliseras pour payer tes tickets d'avion, pour payer ta caution si tu ne reviens pas à Suwon en rentrant et que tu as besoin d'un appartement. Pour ce que tu veux, à vrai dire, mais dans tous les cas, tu accepteras cette aide pour rebondir.

La gorge un peu nouée, Kyung-hwan observe le rectangle de plastique. Les choses ne devraient pas aller dans ce sens-là : à son âge, c'est lui qui devrait rendre à son père plutôt que ce dernier le finance encore. Tout cela parce que lui-même n'est pas parvenu à mener ses projets à bien. 

Pour autant, il ne peut pas manquer de respect à son père, pas alors que celui-ci fait preuve d'autant de bienveillance à son égard. Refuser, ce serait lui cracher au visage, sans compter faire montre d'ingratitude envers tant d'années de patience. Sans doute est-ce moins pire d'écorner sa propre fierté.

— Merci, se force-t-il à pousser de l'autre côté de ses lèvres.  
Il incline également le buste vers l'avant. Satisfait, monsieur Moon hoche la tête.  
— Tu me tiendras au courant.  
— Oui. Je te dirai où je m'installerai et quel job je parviendrai à décrocher.  
— Bien. Maintenant, finis ton assiette. Ce serait bête de ne pas avoir le temps de profiter d'un dessert italien avant que tu ne doives partir retrouver ton ami.  
Kyung-hwan laisser échapper un petit rire ; son père sourit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Environ 7 500 euros.


	35. The trick is to keep breathing (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suit directement les parties « Provence » du recueil _Soleil de Minuit_.

_Incheon_

Kyung-hwan encaisse les billets avec un remerciement poli ; il rend ensuite le change avec un sourire que la cliente ne voit même pas. Elle grommelle quelque chose entre ses dents, aboie en une langue incompréhensible sur l'homme à côté d'elle pour qu'il saisisse le sac que l'employé leur tend. 

Alors que tous les deux tournent les talons sans un regard supplémentaire, ni un au revoir, Kyung-hwan les remercie une nouvelle fois de leur achat, leur dit qu'il espère qu'ils ont passé un bon séjour au pays du Matin calme et leur souhaite un excellent voyage vers leur destination. Ses mots se perdent dans le sillage du couple d'étrangers ; il n'est même pas sûr qu'ils l'ont entendu jusqu'au bout.

Pourtant, même si les clients ne l'écoutent que rarement, il répète les mêmes politesses à longueur de journée ou de nuit d'un ton professionnel et chaleureux, sans jamais cesser de sourire. Cela fait partie de son nouveau travail dans un magasin duty free de l'aéroport d'Incheon. Il n'y est rien qu'une sorte de machine au service des passagers, un anonyme sans la moindre importance, même pas un visage. Malgré tout, il ne peut pas se permettre un faux pas car le jour où, lassé, fatigué, il omettra une salutation, le client face à lui s'en offusquera. Son patron le lui a dit : dans ce genre de job, personne ne remarque un service qui va de soi, mais les voyageurs le prennent comme un dû, surtout en Corée du Sud. S'il veut rester, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'y plier.

C'est tellement proche de sa carrière de chanteur et tellement différent à la fois. Mais ici, tout est moins hypocrite, et il sait dès le départ où est sa place. Qu'il est éjectable, qu'il existe pour être au service du public, qu'il est une façade, qu'il doit donner son maximum, qu'on ne lui pardonnera rien... Il y est rodé d'avoir été idol de K-pop, où c'était au fond la même chose.

Ce qui change par rapport à avant et qui reste difficile à encaisser pour Kyung-hwan malgré les semaines, c'est qu'il n'est à présent plus rien. Il sait que c'est mieux que personne ne le regarde, car il ne voudrait surtout pas qu'on le reconnaisse — il n'a aucune envie que sa « déchéance » fasse la une des journaux et des réseaux sociaux, agrémentée de titres et commentaires qui blessent sa dignité. Mais se retrouver tout en bas de l'échelle sociale après avoir été adulé par des millions demande un peu d'adaptation, un assouplissement de sa fierté qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait parvenu à accomplir. Il s'y fera, il le sait — jour après jour, il s'accommode de cette nouvelle vie.

Elle n'est en rien ce qu'il avait rêvé, et l'ancien mannequin se sent un peu perdu par rapport à l'avenir. Il a pris le premier job qui convenait afin de gagner tout de suite de quoi rembourser sa dette. Travailler dur ne lui fait pas peur ; il y est aussi habitué. Pour l'instant, il gagne sa liberté won après won. Mais ensuite ?

Kyung-hwan profite d'une rare absence de clients pour boire quelques gorgées de limonade. Il sort ensuite son nouveau téléphone de sa poche pour vérifier ses notifications et sourit en voyant que Sung-ki lui a envoyé des photos. D'un doigt, il ouvre le message ; une mosaïque d'une dizaine de clichés ensoleillés s'affiche instantanément. Son meilleur ami est pour le moment en Provence avec Anders et, s'il en croit les visages heureux sur fond de champs de lavande, le danseur est heureux.

Adossé au comptoir, Kyung-hwan parcourt les photos les unes après les autres. Elles lui rappellent pourquoi c'est mieux qu'il se trouve là, dans ce magasin d'aéroport, plutôt qu'à l'endroit glorieux où il était avant. Elles lui rappellent pourquoi il a choisi d'abandonner cette ancienne vie de popstar — parce que la nouvelle comprend Sung-ki qui bondit parmi les lavandes en Provence, libre et radieux.

Un soupir se glisse entre ses lèvres incurvées, et Kyung-hwan rempoche son portable. Un petit groupe de jeunes filles vient d'entrer dans la boutique. Comme toujours lorsque ses clientes ont cet âge, il remonte ses lunettes sur son nez. Il réarrange également ses courts cheveux noirs sur son front en espérant que son changement d'apparence fera illusion. 

Mais les jeunes filles ne lui jettent pas un coup d'œil, pas plus qu'elles ne font attention aux produits dans les rayons. Visiblement très nerveuses, elles se tiennent par le bras à l'entrée du magasin, tournées vers le couloir de l'aéroport, leurs téléphones à la main. Leur attitude intrigue Kyung-hwan qui, après avoir salué un homme d'âge mûr ayant lui aussi fait incursion dans la boutique, les observe d'un regard curieux. Elles lui rappellent leurs fans avant qu'ils n'attisent leur colère.

Tout à coup, les adolescentes s'agitent avec de petites exclamations et, toujours sans prêter attention à l'employé derrière le comptoir, elles s'égaient dans les rayons en serrant leurs smartphones entre leurs doigts. Kyung-hwan comprend quand il voit plusieurs agents de la sécurité aéroportuaire se matérialiser devant l'entrée.

Les gardes du corps laissent le groupe de K-pop qu'ils protègent pénétrer dans le magasin avant de faire un cordon pour empêcher la foule bruyante de les y suivre. Les quatre jeunes filles, qui ont bien anticipé la trajectoire de leurs idoles, ont donc la chance de se trouver dans la boutique en même temps que leurs stars. L'espace de quelques minutes, elles pourront les côtoyer de manière privilégiée en prétendant elles aussi acheter une boisson ou un cadeau. 

Kyung-hwan retient un haussement d'épaules avant de s'intéresser aux célébrités. Quel groupe est-ce, derrière les casquettes, les lunettes, les masques ; la panoplie de l'idol ?

Un sentiment de malaise envahit le jeune homme lorsqu'il reconnaît les oreilles constellées d'étoiles d'or de Joon-ha Ryeo, le main vocalist de 3rd Star. Leur formation rivale chez OP Entertainment, celle qui doit se réjouir encore plus que les autres de l'explosion de 21st June dans une industrie où la compétition fait rage de manière impitoyable. 

Si les cinq artistes le reconnaissent, quelle satisfaction pour eux, peut-être, de voir jusqu'où celui qui leur tenait la dragée haute en tant que leader a chuté... ! C'est une chose d'être ici, une autre de se voir dénigré pour cela. Tout en les observant du coin de l'œil, Kyung-hwan essaie donc de se rendre aussi ordinaire, aussi invisible que possible derrière sa caisse.

Après avoir étudié l'étiquette d'un paquet de bonbons — il est vegan, l'ancien mannequin s'en souvient —, Ja se tourne vers l'un de ses compagnons : Jinnie, le main dancer, reconnaissable à ses lunettes rondes et à la mèche qui lui barre la moitié du visage. 

À l'autre bout du magasin, Kyung-hwan voit Haniel, dont les longs cheveux sont teints en bleu aujourd'hui, se pencher sur le rayon des parfums étrangers. Le visual de 3rd Star, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, semble fredonner une chanson en même temps. Toujours un peu dans son monde, le jeune homme ne risque guère de reconnaître qui que ce soit, et c'est un danger de moins.

Non loin du comptoir, Him-chan et Colin choisissent des boissons. C'est avec ce dernier que Kyung-hwan a le plus interagi au cours des années écoulées, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux leaders de leur groupe respectif ; c'est donc du Franco-coréen que lui paraît aujourd'hui venir le plus grand risque d'être démasqué. 

Le rappeur blond ne prête cependant pas attention au caissier tandis qu'il s'empare d'une bouteille d'eau et attend que son meilleur ami choisisse un soda. Leur manager, son portable à la main, lève de temps en temps un œil concerné, mais bienveillant vers chaque membre du groupe. Les jeunes filles font pareil de façon encore plus fréquente — et absolument pas discrète, de l'avis de l'ancien mannequin, qui a également repéré des téléphones tournés vers les artistes.

Lorsque Colin pose sa bouteille sur le comptoir, Kyung-hwan baisse le front en faisant de nouveaux vœux d'invisibilité. Mais le rappeur ne s'attarde pas davantage sur le vendeur. Il paie rapidement son achat, puis jette un regard à la fan qui, toujours sans grande discrétion, s'est approchée de lui à le frôler en faisant semblant de s'intéresser au présentoir. Colin s'écarte très vite pour laisser sa place à Him-chan. Le Nippo-coréen, qui a ôté son masque, envoie quant à lui un sourire d'excuse au caissier tandis qu'il fouille son sac à la recherche de son argent. Le visage gentil et réservé du jeune homme ne trahit cependant à aucun moment qu'il a reconnu celui qui lui fait face ; Kyung-hwan exhale de soulagement.

Ja est le dernier à se présenter devant le comptoir, sur lequel il place un paquet de bonbons au ginseng rouge. L'ancien mannequin le salue, puis lui indique le prix d'un ton courtois et aussi détaché que possible.

C'est l'arrogant chanteur qui a toujours été le plus enclin à critiquer 21st June dans une optique carriériste que Kyung-hwan comprenait à l'époque fort bien. Orgueilleux, impulsif, têtu et individualiste, Ja aurait certainement causé moult crises de nerfs à Manager Kim s'il avait été placé sous sa tutelle. L'ex-leader de 21st June l'a néanmoins toujours respecté malgré les mots durs qu'il a parfois eus à leur égard, en particulier à celui d'Elian, son rival principal. Entier et doté d'un sens extrêmement aiguisé de son propre honneur, le main vocalist de 3rd Star a d'ailleurs fait quelques déclarations sympathiques vis-à-vis du coming out forcé et de la nouvelle carrière de Sung-ki au début de l'été. Malgré tout, Ja demeure imprévisible, et Kyung-hwan préfère rester incognito devant lui.

Tout en lui tendant une coupure, le main vocalist l'examine derrière ses lunettes noires, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Un peu mal à l'aise, l'ancien mannequin le remercie pour son achat et lui souhaite un bon voyage ; Ja se borne à hocher la tête avant de saisir ses bonbons et de se détourner d'un mouvement abrupt pour rejoindre ses amis à l'entrée du magasin. 

Les jeunes filles se regroupent quant à elles au centre de la boutique, les mains devant la bouche, pour échanger des exclamations et les détails de ce qu'elles viennent d'observer. Escortés par la sécurité et la foule qui n'a cessé de grossir dans le corridor, les membres de 3rd Star disparaissent ensuite à la vue de Kyung-hwan, qui s'appuie alors des deux coudes sur le comptoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, l'ancien mannequin a la surprise de voir Jun-young Ban, le manager du groupe, revenir dans le magasin et se diriger droit vers la caisse. Toujours présentes, occupées à contempler les photos qu'elles ont volées, les fans le suivent des yeux, puis s'approchent elles aussi pour tenter de saisir ce qu'il va dire.  
  
— Vous nous avez rendu trop de monnaie pour le paquet de bonbons.  
— Ah ? Euh, excusez-moi, dit Kyung-hwan en s'inclinant un peu. Je vous suis très reconnaissant d'être venu me rendre le surplus et vous prie de m'excuser pour le dérangement.  
Manager Ban sourit en faisant glisser un billet plié en deux devant lui.  
— Ce n'est rien. Bonne fin de journée.  
Il fait volte-face, puis quitte la boutique en courant pour rejoindre les artistes dont il a la charge.

Embarrassé par son erreur sur un montant si minuscule, Kyung-hwan prend le billet pour le ranger dans la caisse. Lorsqu'il le déplie, il se rend toutefois compte qu'un petit papier blanc est glissé à l'intérieur. Il lève les yeux vers les jeunes filles, mais ces dernières ont oublié qu'il existait. L'ancien mannequin ouvre donc le papier, sur lequel il trouve quelques mots rapidement tracés au stylo noir à côté de la signature de Ja.

_Bon courage et bonne chance pour la suite._


	36. The trick is to keep breathing (4)

_Incheon, début juin_

Le virement bancaire effectué, Kyung-hwan reste un instant figé devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Il faut deux minutes d'immobilité complète à son cerveau pour arriver à processer la réalité.

C'était son dernier paiement à SYW Entertainment. Il a maintenant repayé la totalité de sa dette d'idol.

Il sait qu'il a bien calculé ses mensualités, comptées et recomptées tant de fois dans le one room d'Incheon qu'il loue pour ne pas dépenser le moindre won non nécessaire dans un logement plus grand — après tout, il ne l'utilise presque que pour dormir. Ce ne serait pas correct alors que Sung-ki a insisté pour contribuer un peu au remboursement chaque mois, alors que son père, lui aussi, donne de façon régulière de petites sommes qu'il pourrait garder pour lui. Kyung-hwan n'a pas accepté ces sacrifices d'autres personnes pour dilapider l'argent qu'il gagne en tant qu'employé dans du luxe superflu. Tout doit passer dans son unique objectif : racheter sa liberté à l'agence.

Le jeune homme plaque ses deux paumes sur son visage puis y souffle, presque incrédule encore.

Il n'était qu'un adolescent lorsqu'il a rejoint l'académie d'OP Entertainment. À présent, il a vingt-huit ans — et plus d'une décennie passée dans la K-pop, à laquelle ce dernier fil l'attachait encore. Un transfert par Internet, un clic... C'est l'ultime pas de l'autre côté d'une porte qui vient de claquer pour de bon.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, le spectre du service militaire fond sur lui avec d'autant plus de force qu'il ne doit plus s'inquiéter de SYW. La lettre sur son lit le met au pied du mur : il doit aller accomplir son devoir comme le bon citoyen qu'ils sont tous obligés d'être. Mais il ne le veut pas.

Son père ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il rentre à Suwon. Monsieur Moon respectera ses décisions comme il l'a toujours fait, même s'il n'a jamais été d'accord avec elles. C'est une entrave de moins, un lien un peu distant mais bel et bien présent malgré les hauts et bas de leur relation. Kyung-hwan s'en sent reconnaissant : tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un tel père, qui refuse d'abandonner son enfant peu importe combien de fois celui-ci lui désobéit ou le déçoit.

Et maintenant ?

Qu'a-t-il envie de faire ? S'il peut choisir n'importe quoi, où a-t-il envie d'aller ?

Il n'a même pas besoin d'y réfléchir, sait qu'il se pose la question uniquement par principe pour se donner l'impression qu'il ne fonce pas tête baissée. Mais tout en lui aspire à se trouver en Californie auprès de Sung-ki et, en réalité, son cœur y vit déjà depuis l'année passée.

Son meilleur ami, son petit frère, celui qu'il souhaite accompagner au bord de l'existence heureuse que le danseur se construit. Auprès de l'adorable jeune homme, il a l'impression d'être un meilleur lui, plus utile. Il a l'impression qu'il est né pour cela — non pas pour se bâtir une vie de gloire, mais pour veiller sur celle de Sung-ki.

On trouve à Los Angeles une communauté coréenne importante ainsi que de nombreuses universités. Il a la proactivité, la volonté et la ruse nécessaires pour dénicher le moyen d'y décrocher un job et de reprendre des études qui justifieront qu'il doive rester sur place. Il trouvera une façon de faire en sorte que cela l'excuse de service militaire. 

Il ne peut normalement pas quitter le pays du Matin calme pour l'étranger à son âge, surtout s'il justifie ce départ par une envie d'expatriation. Les hautes instances verront tout de suite qu'il ne planifie pas de retour à temps pour s'engager dans l'armée. Il risque alors de ne plus jamais pouvoir remettre un pied en Corée du Sud sous peine d'être arrêté et jeté en prison. 

Est-ce si grave... ? Sung-ki n'y reviendra pas. À côté de l'avenir, les ancêtres Moon font pâle figure. Il sait que son père fera le voyage en Amérique pour lui rendre visite. Il sait que sa mère l'a aimé avant de mourir, suffisamment sans doute pour l'encourager à construire son bonheur.

Son contrat à l'aéroport dure encore un mois, puisqu'il l'avait signé pour un an au retour de Suède. Un mois de salaire pour s'acheter un billet d'avion et payer la location d'une petite chambre aux États-Unis.

Kyung-hwan se laisse tomber sur son lit, émerveillé que tout se goupille soudain si bien. C'est presque comme si le destin était plus favorable à ce dernier rêve qu'à tous les précédents.

* * *

_Incheon, début juillet_

Directement après avoir rendu son uniforme au boulot, il achète le ticket d'un aller simple Séoul-Los Angeles pour le lendemain. Durant quatre semaines, avec le concours de monsieur Moon qui est, lui, libre d'aller où il veut, il s'est occupé en secret de toutes les démarches administratives, mais il voulait attendre le dernier moment pour se procurer le précieux sésame, au cas où.

Il se précipite ensuite à Suwon pour dire au revoir à son père, en promettant de l'inviter dans sa nouvelle vie, de lui payer un billet pour la Californie pour les grandes fêtes coréennes dès qu'il aura gagné de l'argent. Monsieur Moon hausse les épaules, mais hoche la tête en même temps.

De retour dans son appartement, Kyung-hwan range ses maigres affaires dans sa valise. Il passera confirmer son départ au propriétaire sur le chemin de l'aéroport.

Alors que Kyung-hwan plie avec soin une veste par-dessus le reste de ses vêtements, un doute le saisit soudain. Il veut le chasser, sait qu'il le peut — mais il choisit de l'écouter tout de même, afin d'être tout à fait sûr.

Il ramasse son téléphone sur son oreiller, appuie sur le nom de Sung-ki. Il voulait lui faire une surprise, au départ, mais maintenant— il préfère vérifier.

— Kyung-hwan ! répond la voix ensoleillée du danseur. Tout va bien ? Tu ne m'appelles jamais si tôt, d'habitude ! J'allais sortir pour prendre mon bus pour aller à l'académie. C'est la nuit en Corée du Sud, non ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??  
— C'était mon dernier jour au travail, aujourd'hui.  
— C'est vrai ?? Tu ne m'avais pas dit ! Je pensais que tu en avais encore pour une semaine ?  
— Non, en fait. J'étais en train de faire ma valise pour partir, là.  
— Quoi ?? Partir où ??

Kyung-hwan inspire. Il connaît d'avance la réaction de son ami, la connaît même par cœur, mais cette nuit, en dépit de ses certitudes, il faut qu'il l'entende.  
— Partir m'installer à Los Angeles. Je comptais prendre un vol demain.  
Un silence — puis un cri de joie à réveiller tous les anges de la cité qui les abrite. L'ancien mannequin éclate de rire.


	37. The trick is to keep breating (5)

_Los Angeles, début juillet_

Kyung-hwan tend un verre de soda à Sung-ki et s'assied à côté de lui sur le canapé. C'est le premier jour que l'ancien mannequin achève dans son petit appartement meublé à Los Angeles et, bien sûr, son meilleur ami a voulu être là pour la remise des clés et le déballage de sa — maigre — valise.

Le danseur lui aurait acheté tout Los Angeles pour décorer, aménager, remplir l'endroit, quitte à faire un emprunt auprès d'une banque ou d'Anders, mais Kyung-hwan n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir besoin de plus de choses que ce qui était déjà là. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas accepté, alors que Sung-ki, durant un an, a déjà donné une fraction de son salaire à l'académie de K-pop pour rembourser la dette de son aîné.

— Parfois, tu regrettes ? demande son benjamin en cessant de faire tourner sa boisson dans son verre pour le regarder.  
— Je regrette quoi ?  
— Ce qui s'est passé. Ce qui est maintenant. Tout ça...  
D'un geste ample de son bras libre, le danseur ouvre une infinité de possibilités ; Kyung-hwan voit pourtant exactement desquelles il parle.  
  
— Non, je ne regrette pas, répond l'ex-mannequin avec assurance. Et c'est la vérité. Sans doute était-ce écrit que cela ne pouvait pas durer toujours, et j'ai pris chaque décision en envisageant ses conséquences. Donc non, vraiment, rassure-toi. Au moins, maintenant, je suis libre, et j'imagine que c'est quelque chose à célébrer. Une page blanche, ça a toujours le potentiel de devenir quelque chose d'intéressant. Et puis, si je peux échapper au service militaire, je ne vais pas me plaindre.  
— Tu ne te dis jamais que si tu avais su comment ça finirait, tu n'aurais jamais commencé ? demande encore Sung-ki, qui n'a pas atteint le fond de ses doutes et inquiétudes. Que tu n'aurais pas couru tous ces castings par milliers ?  
Kyung-hwan sourit à l'exagération du nombre.  
— Non, jamais.

L'air absorbé par les réponses qu'il vient d'entendre, Sung-ki hoche la tête avant de reporter son soda à ses lèvres. Kyung-hwan sourit encore. Par mesure de précaution, il dépose son propre verre sur la table basse : comme il vient de le dire, il envisage les conséquences de ses actes, y compris de celui qu'il s'apprête à poser la seconde qui va suivre.

— Il y a une chose qui fait que je ne pourrais jamais regretter de m'être lancé là-dedans, de toute façon.  
Intéressé, le danseur tourne à nouveau le regard vers lui.  
— Ah oui ? Quoi ?  
— Je t'ai rencontré, répond Kyung-hwan avec la simplicité de la vérité.  
  
Les yeux noirs de Sung-ki s'élargissent, et c'est comme si toutes les hypergéantes de l'univers venaient de s'y allumer.  
— Je t'aime tellement ! s'exclame-t-il.  
Comme prévu, il jette ses deux bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami tout en se jetant aussi contre lui sur le canapé.

Kyung-hwan sent un peu de limonade couler dans sa nuque, sous le col de son t-shirt, mais il s'en moque ; il nettoiera aussi le dossier du divan de bon cœur si besoin est.


	38. I wanna dance with somebody who loves me

_Marina del Rey, février_

— Il faudra se demander sur quel morceau on ouvre la soirée, remarque Blanche en posant une fesse sur le bureau d'Elian, occupé à terminer la traduction d'un livre.  
— En effet.  
L'Américano-coréen pousse son ordinateur portable sur le côté, et sa compagne s'installe avec plus d'aise — et un rire communicatif.  
— Tu vas me vexer si tu insinues que mes fessiers sont devenus aussi larges que tout l'espace que tu dégages pour eux !  
Elian lève ses yeux bleus vers elle ; il place les deux mains sur les genoux de la jeune femme et sourit.  
— Tes fessiers n'ont rien à se reprocher, et vu le sport que tu fais, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait changer.

Blanche se penche vers lui pour lui prendre un baiser ; elle retient des doigts ses boucles brunes, plus indisciplinées que jamais.  
— Bien que rassurant pour ma culotte de cheval, ce compliment ne résout pas notre souci de première danse !  
— Tu as déjà une idée ?  
— Tu sais que je pourrais me trémousser sur du X-Japan toute la soirée, mais dans mon infinie générosité, je voulais te proposer de choisir l'ouverture.  
— Le but n'est pas de déprimer toute l'assistance avec les états d'âme de Yoshiki, fait remarquer Elian avec un sourire malicieux.  
— Que dis-tu, malheureux ! Tout le monde devrait compatir aux peines de Yoshiki ! Mais je vois ce que tu sous-entends, et c'est bien pour ça que je vais me faire violence pour que cette playlist soit variée.

Le ton de la conversation est détendu, léger et taquin comme la plupart de celles qu'ils entretiennent sur les sujets du quotidien. L'ancien idol affirme souvent que la décontraction extrême et le lâcher-prise inné de la Martiniquaise sont plus efficaces que les benzodiazépines ; la rencontrer a donc achevé sur lui le travail thérapeutique que quitter définitivement la Corée du Sud et l'industrie de la K-pop avait commencé.

Aujourd'hui, les jeunes gens parlent en japonais ; parfois, c'est en anglais, leurs deux langues communes qu'ils alternent au gré de leur humeur. Elian a commencé à apprendre le français, mais il ne le maîtrise pas encore suffisamment pour tenir une longue discussion, même s'il comprend à présent lorsqu'il entend des phrases simples au vocabulaire courant dans la langue de Molière.

— Bref, reprend Blanche, as-tu sous le coude une chanson d'amour que tu aimais particulièrement... avant ? Ou un ou une artiste, au pire, et on l'écoutera pour choisir un morceau ensemble ?  
— Je vais te faire une confidence, dit l'Américano-coréen d'un ton de conspirateur. Une chose dont personne n'est au courant à part ma famille proche.  
La Française sait que cela inclut aussi Woo-jae.

Elle se penche encore un peu vers son compagnon pour recueillir son secret.  
— Confie-toi à moi. Croix de bois, croix de fer, même si c'est honteux, je ne le divulguerai jamais.  
— Seulement parce que tu l'auras déjà oublié dans quinze jours.  
Blanche éclate à nouveau de son rire chaleureux.  
— Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai, avec la tranche de gruyère que j'ai en guise de mémoire.  
— Ça contrebalance la longue feuille de maïs que tu as en guise de langue.  
Sur un autre rire, la jeune femme fait claquer ses lèvres d'un baiser peu rancunier.

— Bon, j'attends toujours la fameuse révélation.  
— Hmm. Avant de devenir idol, quand j'étais au collège, j'adorais Whitney Houston. _I will always love you_ du film _Bodyguard_ , par exemple ; je la chantais seul dans ma chambre, tout ça. Et la nouvelle de sa mort en 2012 m'a fait mal au cœur. Même si une fois dans 21st June, j'ai complètement arrêté de l'écouter, comme le reste.

Blanche ouvre de grands yeux.  
— Sérieux ? Mais... attends, attends.  
Elle tend la main en avant, verticale.  
— Est-ce que je dois comprendre quelque chose de ça ? Du fait que Whitney Houston était une métisse noire avec une touffe de frisettes et que je le suis aussi ?  
Sa paume se plaque cette fois sur sa bouche ; ses yeux pétillent alors qu'elle s'exclame :  
— Tu me vois comme ta Whitney Houston personnelle ?  
Elian rit.  
— À peu près autant que je suis ton Yoshiki personnel parce que j'ai la peau à moitié jaune et que je suis né en Asie, j'imagine ?  
— Ah, non : il n'y a qu'un seul Yoshiki, et il est inégalable ! Désolée pour ton ego de futur marié, mais tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville !  
L'Américano-coréen pousse un peu la jeune femme à l'épaule.  
— Tout comme il n'y avait qu'une seule Reine de la Nuit, et personne ne la remplacera jamais.  
— Au moins, on est à égalité dans le couple, comme ça : deux pâles copies !

Blanche passe les bras autour du cou de l'Américano-coréen. Les jeunes gens échangent un nouveau baiser entre deux rires ; ce n'est pas simple et leurs dents s'entrechoquent un peu.  
— Plus sérieusement, reprend ensuite la Martiniquaise, ça me va si on ouvre la soirée sur une chanson de Whitney.  
Elle pivote le buste pour avoir accès à l'ordinateur d'Elian, clique sur l'icone de Spotify.  
— Tu lances _I will always love you_ ? Comme ça, on peut faire une répétition.  
L'ancien idol acquiesce.  
— Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais nécessairement celle-là, cela dit...  
— Mais si c'est celle que tu chantais dans ta chambre, ça ne peut être que celle-là, au contraire ! Viens !

D'un bond souple, Blanche regagne le sol de l'appartement et prend la main de son compagnon, alors que les premiers mots de Whitney Houston résonnent dans la pièce. Entraîné par la jeune femme, Elian la rejoint et, bientôt, ils entament le slow.

— Il y aura quelque chose de profondément injuste au cours de cette soirée, remarque la Française. À côté de tous les anciens danseurs professionnels qui seront présents, on aura l'air de sacs à patates patauds !  
Elian sourit, neutre.  
— On ne sera que cinq anciens idols, donc on passera inaperçus, ne t'en fais pas.  
Collée contre l'Américano-coréen, qui ne mesure que cinq centimètres en plus qu'elle, Blanche se laisse emporter par la musique. Contrairement à ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle aime danser — plus qu'Elian, malgré ses années chez SYW Entertainment — et adore les soirées en discothèque. Elle est donc parfaitement à son aise dans ce genre d'exercice.

Lorsque le deuxième couplet succède au refrain, la jeune femme fronce les sourcils.  
— Mais c'est une chanson de rupture, ou je rêve ?  
— Oui : l'amour dure, mais pas leur couple. C'est ce qui se passe dans le film aussi.  
— Tu l'as vu combien de fois ? Avoue tout, tant que tu y es !  
— Une petite dizaine, je pense.  
— Oh, ça va ! commente Blanche, qui s'attendait à un chiffre autrement plus élevé, de l'expérience de sa propre fanitude. Mais ça fait un peu bizarre d'ouvrir une soirée de mariage avec une chanson de rupture, non ? L'ouverture d'une soirée de mariage, il me semble que ça fait passer un message aussi ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours entendu mes parents dire, mais en même temps, ça ne leur a pas réussi, à eux ! Tu n'as rien d'autre en stock de Whitney comme slow ?  
— Il y a _I have nothing_ , toujours de la B.O. de _Bodyguard_.

Elian change de morceau sur Spotify. La nouvelle ballade s'enclenche, et ils reprennent leur danse.  
— Brrr. La féministe en moi frémit d'entendre que je suis supposée ne rien être sans mon homme !  
— Que cette future mariée est difficile, dis donc. Je n'ose pas lui proposer _Run to you_ , car elle va me dire qu'elle est une femme forte et indépendante qui n'a pas besoin des bras de son mec pour se sentir en sécurité.  
Blanche se love davantage contre le torse d'Elian.  
— Elle est dans tes bras car elle en a follement envie, pas parce qu'elle t'utilise comme garde du corps, c'est sûr.

La chanson se termine ; Blanche s'arrache à l'Américano-coréen pour aller jeter un coup d'œil elle-même à la playlist.  
— _I look to you_ , ça parle de quoi ?  
— De Dieu.  
— Arf. Et _I didn't know my own strength_?  
— Contre celle-ci, c'est moi qui mets mon veto.

Les notes plus sourdes dans la voix musicale d'Elian détournent le regard de Blanche de l'écran ; elle le pose avec attention sur son compagnon.  
— Pourquoi donc ?  
L'Américano-coréen soupire.  
— Parce que ça parle d'être fort soi-même. De quelqu'un qui, dans son heure la plus sombre, ne s'est pas effrité, mais a trouvé en lui la force de se relever sans avoir besoin des autres. Ça n'a pas été mon cas. Je n'aime pas du tout entendre cette chanson qui me ramène à ces moments pénibles, à mes manquements, surtout à ce que j'ai fait subir aux autres, et... Je ne crois pas que je mérite de danser dessus.  
— Oh, petit cœur.

La Martiniquaise le rejoint en deux grandes enjambées. Une fois de plus, ses bras s'enroulent autour des épaules d'Elian, qui lui sourit.  
— Et si on optait plutôt pour un morceau de Yoshiki pour ouvrir, finalement ?  
— _I'll be your love_ en version classique, suggère la jeune femme, qui a très bien compris le souhait de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet précédent.  
— Voilà. Et on peut prendre une chanson rythmée de Whitney en deuxième lieu pour donner envie à tout le monde de nous rejoindre sur la piste.  
— Fais ton choix !  
— _I wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)_ ? C'est celle que je préfère.  
Blanche hoche la tête, une main à présent sur la joue de son compagnon.  
— Adjugé ! Mais on aura l'embarras du choix : tous les gens qui seront présents nous aiment.


	39. Cendres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW deuil

_Redondo Beach, des années plus tard_

Lorsqu'ils sortent du bâtiment, le ciel est voilé, mais Elian cligne des yeux derrière ses verres solaires. Il n'a presque pas dormi et, même faible, la lumière l'agresse.

Reign et Woo-jae, qui portent également des lunettes noires, lui tiennent chacun une main. Derrière eux, Sakina pleure, agrippée à la taille de Blanche.

L'Américano-coréenne lâche les doigts de son frère pour se hausser sur la pointe des pieds et passer les bras autour de son cou. Elle l'étreint, presse la tempe contre son épaule ; aujourd'hui, elle arbore évidemment des orchidées aux oreilles.

Le menton d'Elian tremble ; il serre plus fort la main de Woo-jae alors que sa sœur dépose un baiser sur sa joue.  
— Il y a tellement de son amour en toi, chuchote Reign. Elle t'a tant aimé. Tu n'arriveras pas au fond de la réserve, même si tu deviens un jour centenaire. Tu ne seras jamais sans.  
L'ancien idol ne sait pas pourquoi la seule chose qu'il trouve à répondre est une excuse. Peut-être parce qu'après avoir accepté la préférence manifeste de sa mère toute sa vie, il s'en sent vaguement coupable maintenant qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le faire.  
— Je suis désolé...  
— Moi pas, répond Reign en tapotant d'une main assurée la veste de costume sombre, juste sous la fleur d'orchidée qui y est épinglée. Elle avait raison : la preuve, je t'aime tout autant.  
Elian ferme les paupières en rendant, d'un bras, l'étreinte à sa sœur.   
— Merci, Reignie...  
  
Reign l'embrasse une fois de plus avec tendresse avant de se détacher de lui pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.  
— Je te laisse un instant.   
Sur ce sourire un peu triste, elle se hâte afin de rejoindre leur père, qui sort à son tour avec l'urne, les épaules voûtées.

Elian a un hoquet ; les bras de Woo-jae remplacent aussitôt ceux de Reign autour de ses épaules.   
— Je suis désolé ; vous avez tous aussi beaucoup de chagrin...   
— Oui, murmure l'ancien visual contre ses cheveux. Mais ne sois pas désolé. On sait combien tu tenais à elle. On est là ; on partagera cette terrible peine ensemble et on portera le poids de la tienne avec toi...  
— Merci...  
L'Américano-coréen se laisse envelopper par le soutien de son meilleur ami, qui est également devenu son frère sur tous les plans sauf celui de la loi. Woo-jae, lui aussi, pleure sa mère « d'adoption », victime de la récidive du cancer, qui, cette fois, lui a coûté la vie.

Reign et monsieur Hayes ne tardent pas à les rejoindre à l'endroit du sentier dallé où ils se sont arrêtés. Pour la première fois de son existence, l'ingénieur accuse son âge, parce que les mois précédents n'ont pas été beaux et qu'il ne s'agit à présent plus d'une séparation volontaire, temporaire. C'est une chose de choisir de vivre sur deux continents en sachant les retrouvailles prochaines, une autre de dire « adieu » en étant conscient que ce sera le dernier mot.

— Papa, appelle tout à coup Sakina en anglais.  
L'adolescente, qui a lâché sa mère, tire sur le veston de son père. Ses grands yeux en amande sont pleins de larmes, dont certaines ont roulé sur ses joues en laissant des sillons brillants sur l'ébène. La voix de la jeune fille est plus forte que la douleur du deuil ; c'est après tout déjà pour elle qu'Elian a recommencé à chanter plusieurs années auparavant. Seule petite-fille de sa grand-mère, arrivée en plus avec un retard de huit ans sur sa naissance, Sakina a été très choyée par madame Hayes, avec laquelle elle entretenait un lien complice.

Elians'écarte un peu de Woo-jae pour porter son attention sur sa fille.  
— Ma chérie ?  
— Je suis si triste... Où est-ce qu'on va mettre Grand-Maman ? Je voudrai pouvoir aller lui parler...  
La phrase se coupe sur un sanglot ; Elian ramène Sakina contre lui.  
— Tu pourras autant que tu veux. Grand-Papa va lui faire une belle place, un bel autel...  
— Bien sûr : tu viendras lui rendre visite quand tu en as envie, et à moi aussi, ajoute monsieur Hayes en frottant le coin de son œil d'un pouce.   
  
Sakina hoche la tête avec un nouveau sanglot en s'arrimant à la taille de son père d'un bras, en se retenant à celle de Woo-jae de l'autre. Dans le dos de sa fille, Blanche enlace également le trio. Tous sont vêtus de bleu marine, la couleur préférée de madame Hayes, qu'elle arborait elle-même souvent.  
— On remplira la pièce des plus belles orchidées, tout autour de l'urne. On pourra en apporter une à chaque occasion, par exemple, suggère Blanche.   
— J'approuve évidemment sans réserve, dit Reign en se glissant dans l'accolade et en y entraînant son père.  
Monsieur Hayes hoche la tête. 


End file.
